


Somber Slumber

by starmufasa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 87,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmufasa/pseuds/starmufasa
Summary: Final Fantasy XV with a little twist.You're the prince's favorite. You know so much about him and lay in bed with him almost every night without fail.You're his confidant, his friend, and his cat.(Updated regularly on a sporadic schedule.)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 141





	1. Just Alike

**Author's Note:**

> this is an on-going little fic i like to write for fun and for muse.  
> it's sharing a special relationship with someone who was there all along.  
> for the good, the bad, and the ugly.  
> i do like to use scenes from the movie, anime, and game because, wow, some of them have good dialogue.

‘ _I remember the young prince as he was - set in his wheelchair after devastation wrought him of his innocence, his happiness._ ’

He awoke from his midday nap and immediately scanned his room for his favorite animal - a cat. Skittish in nature now, it honestly fit him to be around a feline. “Hey, Sonia. Watching me sleep again?”

‘ _I often worry about his dreams, if he ever experiences these so-called nightmares. I faithfully watch him as if it were my duty with his retainers. He needed me, and I needed him. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for this boy._ ’

You walked over the bed and made yourself comfortable on his chest. “You’re not noisy today. Iggy must have fed you.”

‘ _Close guess, Noctis._ ’ You patiently waited at the edge of his bed to comfort him. You’ve been in the mood to rub your back against his chin and cuddle him for a moment - it was also to check on his heart. You had seen him fall into a panic and you swore you might have lost him then.

“I know, I don’t want to get up either. I know Iggy and Glady are just waiting to bust right in at any moment.” Noctis groaned at the thought of getting out of his soft bed. “Can’t we just stay in bed like this all day?”

‘ _No_ ,’ you mewled shortly, ‘ _time to rise and shine!_ ’ And he did with reluctance. You jumped off and followed his slow steps to his bathroom. You stopped just at the door, settling as he left it ajar and did his business. You remembered scrambling out before when you got a whiff of what one of the cooks fed to him. **Awful**.

He made a mess on the mirror after brushing his teeth and washing his face and hands. Water splashed everywhere in his rush to get downstairs for breakfast. His mornings were early and intensive for a young school boy. Noctis was a prince, however. A prince to the last line of defense against the **Scourge** and neighboring empires wishing for the downfall of Insomnia and to savage the **Crystal** for themselves.

The **Lucis** bloodline, as you learned, was blessed with the ability to use and delegate the crystal’s power when they permitted it. The **King’s Glaive** stand guard all around the Lucis palace and warp from here to there with specially made weapons to make the ( _first_ ) strike.

You may be a cat but you were intuitive. You kept up with current Prince news and the relevancy of his family, friends, and the help - you weren’t sure how to describe the people that waited on hand and foot for him. Though you were offered the same treatment, you refused to eat from any unknown hands.

You and Noctis were finicky in your taste for people and even more with food. You were like two peas in a pod, but you didn’t mind that.

“What should I wear today? Black or more black?” He asked you while walking to his wardrobe.

‘ _Such a dreary place._ ’ You got locked in there once and spent many hours waiting for someone to let you out. You keep your distance. ‘ _Why not something dark blue? Navy is the color, I believe._ ’

“Your Highness, breakfast is ready. Are you dressed?” Ignis’ address caught your attention and you responded with a loud mewl as you ran to the door to greet him.

“Almost, almost. You can come in, if you want.”

“Good morning,” he greeted you as you rubbed up against his legs in a slow figure eight, “Did you get him up early this morning?”

‘ _Of course, I did,_ ’ you answered in that usual cat tone, ‘ _To see his eyes still sparkle with life - that’s everything to us, isn’t it?_ ’’

“Good girl.” Ignis reached down and gave you a gentle scratch along the neck, forehead, and behind the ears. “What would he do without you?”

‘ _I’m glad you get the gist, Ignis._ ’ You purred warmly as you slipped from underneath his gloved hands and went back over to Noctis who finally got his shirt on. I spoke to him next, ‘ _You should be grateful of us, Noctis_.’

“That’s the Sonia I know.” He picked you up and held you like a baby in his arms. You only allowed Noctis this pleasure to see your underbelly up close and personal. “Who’s my good girl?” The scritches underneath your neck were always welcomed and accepted from Noctis. 

“We mustn’t keep your father waiting, Your Highness.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

You perched up on Noctis’ shoulders as he followed behind Ignis to the dining room where his father waited for him. He was a man wearing out from lost. His wife, Noctis’ mother, was gone. They were relentlessly targeted. They often woke up in terror whenever the nightmares arose. It’s why Noctis had you. His father had another who tended to his withering state. It’s not hard to see why the Lucis family line was beloved and respected. They pay a hefty price for this unlimited use of unimaginable power.

He’s a young man with big shoes to fill as the kings before him, like his father, stood against the darkening tides trying to swallow whole. The prince has only known a life of protection and devastation as many people have.

You give him comfort like none of the others can though your words are muted by the sound of your voice.

You were more than just _his_ cat, though. You were now his guide and life companion - like a physical familiar. You both shared those same beautiful blue eyes and a love for all things black, i.e. your spotted fur.

“Noctis, eat quickly before your food gets cold.”

A mild scold for the prince arriving so late. You merely glanced at the old man as Noctis sat you down. ‘ _Not that tone again…_ ’ You often drowned out their little morning conversations with the sound of wet and crunchy gourmet cat food served by Ignis. 

Though these other people were important in his life, your loyalty and servitude went to him. Your love for him was completely unconditional. He was a tender thing with a love for cute and small animals. It’s why the little **Carbuncle** took to him so well since he was a young boy.

You two watch Noctis sleep during the night, chatting about when the time for him will come. The **Carbuncle** expressed that if the boy is sheltered and not given the chance to take the wheel, the world would fall into darkness sooner than it believed.

Your eyes drew up to the King, seeing more gray on his face than last time. The price of the Crystal came with many cons and even burdens. Carrying a city over your shoulders, let alone the world, can drag you down. Other matters can take so much joy out of one’s life. It was both inevitable and tragic.

Noctis’ confinement in you meant that he needed you. 

That hope that sometimes twinkle in his eyes is what made you stay - you needed to see his life through. It’s been ordained--

“Noctis, don’t play around with your food. And eat your vegetables.”

“ _But I don’t want to…_ ”

Just like a child, he refused to eat what was good for him. He was such a picky prince and sneakily dropped the pieces down for you. As odd as it were, you’d eat what you thought tasted good and left the others on the floor. His father had to scold him for making a mess and feeding the cat ‘ _human_ ’ food. As if this cat food was any better but you ate with due diligence just so Noctis had your company and you his.

There was just a bit of time left before the two would scurry off in different directions. But the king was not leaving without giving his son a pat on the shoulder. Pain filtered his eyes, something you noticed from time to time. You weren’t sure if Noctis saw it the way you did. 

**Carbuncle** suggested you steer clear unless you wanted to make yourself truly visible to the human world. Only here were you tangible and of a physical form. Whenever you left from inside the palace walls, your form eviscerated into a phantom smog. Of course, you knew what you were and _where_ you came from.

“ _Be a good girl, okay?_ ”

‘ _And you be a good boy, alright?_ ’ He rubbed your leaning head once more before making way out of his room in his casual prince attire.

Once his steps became nearly inaudible, you jumped up to the window and slipped through, disappearing in a puff of black smoke. You’d be back in time to greet him - 7 o’clock, right on the dot.

You had plans. You were going against the family code and heed of **Carbuncle**. Rules had been set in place, but you found it right to break them for him. You did it not for yourself, but for Noctis. You wanted to understand this whole legacy of the **SIX** and this connection to the **Crystal**.

You are nothing more than a mere novice from your place, learning to master the becomings of a familiar like the other two dogs destined to be at **Lunafreya** ’s side, the deigned **Oracle** of **Eos**. She was but a young girl when she met Noctis, though nearly twice his age. She knew her place and where her path had lying in wait for her. The responsibility of the people’s hopes and dreams rested on her shoulders.

Each **familiar** is given a gift of guidance and certain powers based on the people they bond themselves to. **Carbuncle** bound himself to the dreams of the prince. The dogs bound themselves to the presence in order to give their service to the Oracle and the Prince when the time comes.

Seeing what the king has hidden in back and putting eyes on what others can’t see would put any doubts you formally had and toss them into the back of your mind. You were young, sure, but you found yourself ready to commit to a long, or short, life with the prince. The life of a familiar wasn’t something easy to do or be…

You were always on the lookout and soaking in information wherever and whenever you can. So, you saw this as your chance to slip through the cracks and follow the king silently into this room. 

Up on the pillar did you form and cling to with eyes zooming in on the large crystal set in the middle of the room and protected by some of the King’s Glaive. It was massive, brilliant, and shone like those beautiful blues of the prince’s and yours. Both eyes dilated at the glow. Nearly put into a trance, your ears flickered at a sound. You could hear it speaking to **King Regis** as if it were in the flesh.

‘ _It’s one of the **SIX**!?_’ 

Regis entered the luminous room where the Crystal remained, protected as while protecting the city of Insomnia. This father of one with a wife lost to a monster’s strike now questioned the visions he had and to what the future held for his son.

Heavy burdens have been placed on the Lucian line through each generation and the scourge and respawning of nightly daemons and dangerous mechanical warfare began tearing down other cities, and soon enough, nations were next.

Niflheim was unwilling to stop its conquest. It took nearly all of Noctis’ worth and character when they invaded Tenebrae, and with Lunafreya staying behind and Noctis being a witness to another invasive cause, there was no telling where his son’s mindset could be. He worried just like any father did.

Sounds of the cane and his tailored shoes echoed into the fray as only he stood before the Crystal’s light. “How many must _die_ before you are satisfied?"

“ **I have seen many deaths,** ” that deep voice that could rip through time and space belonged to none other than **Bahamut** , an Astral who belied within the Crystal, bestowing it with power, “ **But now I am only looking forward to one.** **And then, I can rest.** ”

“You will take responsibility, you know.”

“ **As must we all.** ”

The **_Accursed One_** has plagued the lands for a century and after so many have died, it was now time to end the war and bring on a new wave of hope. However, such ideals were not without their challenges and sacrifices.

Regis left the room, riding up to the skyscraper balcony of the palace, overlooking the city with sorrow filling in those graying eyes. For so long had the city been protected and it was now that his decision wavered on what was right. He loved his son, and knew his future was at stake.

What would be the cause of Noctis’ breaking point? The death of Luna at his hands? The death of his own father before his very eyes? His capture by the Empire if he proves too weak? The losing of his Lucian powers as the use of machines cancel out the Crystal’s power in the near future due to Niflheim’s technological advances? Or…

Would Noctis find peace in the arrangement soon to be announced?

‘ _May the gods forgive me._ ’

He turned away from the city with his mind made up despite his chagrin.

The room vibrated with mystic power whenever this thing spoke. It was then you believed all of the legends true. How could you deny their existence? However, your reaction was nothing joyful. Instead, your hairs stood on end and your eyes sharpened quickly. This felt unconvincing of the good that was to come and it had you running from the premises immediately with adrenaline pumping through your veins like a marathon.

You made it back to his room in record timing and remained there on his bed as you thought about your next plan of action. It wasn’t until he arrived that your perception of time returned. You were on him in a flash as he dressed down for dinner while carrying your calling self with him, deeply purring for his attention. Just his.


	2. Feels Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young prince has his fears - what human ever hides them well?  
> You comfort him in a way he had only imagined.

Noctis nestled himself in bed but with concern on his face. You noticed, of course. ‘ _What ails you?_ ’ You mewled to him in hopes of an answer.

After some staring and some cuter calls, he finally turned over to you and sighed, “You know, I wish you could talk to me.” This response surprised you and got a curious purr in turn. “You’re always there for me and sometimes, I think you can understand what I’m going through and stuff like that. It’d be really nice.”

You cuddled up underneath his chin as he held you close. “Just once… is okay.” Even as he trailed off into a light sleep, you felt the desperation in his voice and you had been awake for some time, long enough to decide on this sensitive subject. Once the silence let your thoughts roam, you took a chance that could make or break everything.

“ _Noctis,_ ” you pawed his face gently, “ _Come with me._ ”

“Hmm? What?” The slightly drowsy boy slowly came to. “Who’s there?”

“ _It’s me._ ” You got up and pressed your nose to his.

“ _Ah! You can- you can talk!?_ ”

Your tail stood up as quickly as your hairs when he yelped. “ _Shh! Don’t be so loud or you’ll wake… up._ ” 

“Wake up? Is this like those dreams before with that fox…?”

“ _Follow me._ ” You made your way to the window, sitting at the barely open windowsill. “ _There’s something I want to show you._ ” You slipped through and walked up the side of the scaled roof. 

“Sonia, wait!” He opened the window and climbed after you. 

The crescent moon set high above the sky and this sudden fear of heights was overcome by your sudden transformation. You stood up like him and around the same size as a human girl. Your skin was dark gray and covered in black spots all over. The real features that stuck out were those brilliant blues and bountiful hair set as a lion’s wild mane. Was this weird to him?

Your conception of this became a short realization when you appeared but didn’t look the exact same as him. Would he run? You hadn’t a clue. You stretched out your hand to him. “Come with me. I _really_ want to show you something special.”

Noctis looked at you in wonder as he slowly reached out to you and took your hand. He couldn’t believe that his cat was standing and talking to him. “Can you really understand me?”

You nodded as you squeezed his hand. Even if it were just to give him a good night’s rest, or to just see him smile even just for this moment. “Take a deep breath and don’t let go, okay?” You counted down with your other hand from three to one, taking in a breath with him as you both vanished into the night. 

In one breath, he was on top of his home and now in the gentle embrace of grassy plains surrounding him with a city just a short distance away. It wasn’t like his - the pathway was open and alight with crystals. He gasped at the wonder around him. “Is this where you live?”

“Hmm? Before, yes. This was my home, but my new home is with you now.” Her smile drew Noctis in fast. He felt truly validated in her eyes for she had seen the best and worst of him but never strayed, mainly scolding with swift paws to the head. She meant him well, far more than he knew. “And you look good as a cat.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

You held up his now fur-coated hands and body.

“O-oh, wow! I look like you!” 

“And I look like you. Standing on two feet is weird!” You laughed.

“Not as weird as having cat ears and a tail.” He chuckled.

“You’ll get used to it quickly. Now, follow me.”

You led him down the path of dusk, where the sun was warm and the breeze cooling your bodies as you both rush through the fields like there was no tomorrow. The world you once belonged to was filled with magic.

Noctis shadowed your footsteps into the grand beyond and enjoyed your company so much that he didn’t want to think about leaving. His world felt like it was spiraling into chaos - he was afraid of losing more than just himself. The ambush at Tenebrae nearly took his life.

Even as you laid in a bed of buds and blooms while watching the clouds pass by, there was something that the prince couldn’t get off his mind. “When I wake up, will you still be there?”

“Yes.” You rolled over and faced him. “We’re going to be together forever, right?”

“Yeah!” He rolled over, too, and wormed his way to hugging you. You nuzzled the top of his head, on the spot right between his temporary feline ears, purring softly. “You’re the only one that’s really been there for me after everything that’s happened. I didn’t think… I would-” he paused, “... make it.”

“But you did, and everyone’s grateful for that! Even me.” You didn’t want him to think that his survival wasn’t important to others though he suffered through their strength to push on. They wanted to be strong for him, to help push him in the right direction. He was such a sensitive thing and you catered to it in his time of need.

“Really?” 

“Mhm. We’re like family. I’ll be by your side through whatever.”

“You promise?” He held out his hand with his pinky extended. “Pinky promise?” 

Your eyes dilated at his raised pinky and your ears flicker upward. A physical promise to be by him through thick and thin. Well, without him, even your world would begin to deter as the once connected would be severed by scourge. You couldn’t bear the idea of leaving now - his time of need still remained present and you knew more than ever that you had to see him through to the end.

“Pinky promise, so long as you never, ever, ever forget me.”

“I promise!” 

You gingerly nuzzled your face against his. A sweet, physical remembrance of a night he’d sooner believe as a dream. Flickers of blues soon fell shut to the world. The prince had fallen into slumber. A familiar’s talents were grand and forever expanding. Here, in this world, it was possible for a human to become one though most of the conditions were rarely ever known.

Regardless, you made sure you wouldn’t slip up. Carbuncle would have an absolute fit. 

Your form changed, a small feline for your size but natural in the other world, and picked up the prince and shrugged him unto your back. No taller or larger than a panther, with a slick and lean build made for agility and flexibility.

From the land of possibilities to his world, you returned him to his bed. You’d miss his cute additions but here is where he was to be. You shrunk in your stalk on his bed, yawning and stretching as you returned to a familiar shape - the royal house cat.

‘ _Goodnight, sweet prince,_ ’ you purred as you slipped in between his arms, cuddling up against him like you always did at night in order to swarm his mind with good dreams and drive away the nightmares.

You had been told that you were far too young to venture out on your own, but you couldn’t forget the kind smile and gentle gestures from the boy before this life consumed him. You dare not leave him in his time of need, where he needed someone or something the most. 

It was a surprise how fast time went by - one morning, he left the palace a boy and returned as a man the next. You couldn’t steer from this path now. Your fate was self-written and hardened into the stone of his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, i forget to write some words.  
> omit sentences.  
> oh, and i make typos all the time.  
> here is 2. 3 is on the way from somewhere up high.


	3. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is relayed with important news and doesn't know how to feel about it.  
> This time, he brings you along.

You followed a simple routine, according to Noctis’ schedule. Wake up, eat breakfast, reign in the morning with Ignis on political readings and Lucian guidelines, afternoon lunch, training with Ignis, swap-off with Gladio for skill building, a snack, weight-lifting, and sword training, and then dinner with dad to finish off the day.

The prince is tired after 10am and will just go through the day in a struggle. 

He moaned and griped about all of it, and there you were listening to all of it.

Regardless of his chagrin in the face of his retainer adversaries, he pushed on as a prince should, but the burden he carried on his shoulders showed on his face, especially under his eyes. The want for normalcy somewhat showed in his moments of zoning out. No matter that, you stood by him, shouting out your support.

“Sonia,” he’d whisper sweetly as he placed you on his lap and scratched your head, “It must be nice seeing my world from your eyes. All you have to do is eat, sleep, bathe, be cute… and be with me.” You answered with a soft, low purr. “Sometimes, I just wanna forget about my responsibilities and just be free. Even if just for a moment.”

You stood up on his lap with your paws on his chest and nuzzled him underneath his chin. ‘ _I wish I could give that freedom to you, but you must go on. I will be here to support you._ ’

“Ha, I can always count on you to cheer me up.” Every time he kissed your forehead, you felt yourself blush beneath all of that dark fur. This was one of the things that you lived for. 

“Your Highness?”

“Come in, Specs.”

Ignis opened the door but didn’t step in. “Your father requests an audience with us. Since you’ve knighted Prompto as your third retainer, he will be here shortly.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

Ignis walked in and placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder. “ _Everything._ ”

If there was anyone that Noctis listened to, it was Ignis. The man practically raised him in all forms of etiquette, traditions, and training (shared with Gladio).

Noctis tensed up. You stood up quickly and touched his chin with the top of your head. ‘ _It’ll be okay. Just breathe._ ’

He looked down at you and sighed. “I’m bringing you this time. Come on.” 

You mewled cheerily as you jumped down and followed their lead into the king’s large atrium. Upon entry, the prince is greeted by familiar faces, Gladio and Prompto; the scariest part was facing his father. He too had this tense air around him as Noctis walked halfway up the stairs. “You wanted to see us?”

The four bowed in near unison. You sat at the bottom of the steps and listened, respecting the king’s personal space. He was the only one you didn’t invade. 

“Yes, I did. A treaty has been called between Insomnia and Niflheim on the agreement that you and Lunafreya marry.”

Noctis blinked dumbfoundedly. “M-marry? Me and Luna together?”

King Regis nodded. “The treaty will be signed here but after, you two have been arranged marriage in Altissia. You all must prepare for the journey across Eos and for the future that is at stake.”

You looked on in confusion. ‘ _Marry? Is that some form of union? Why is he so up in arms if it’s to save this world from war?_ ’ You knew of Lunafreya, but you were more familiar with her dogs, Umbra and Pryna, messengers of the Astrals. She was a long-time visitor and friend of Noctis but it had been a long time since her capture by Niflheim. All things gossiped through the kingdom and felt from Noctis’ dreamscape.

“You are to leave by daybreak. They will arrive two days later. I want you in position as quickly as possible. Your retainers will be there to guide and protect you. Make your haste and be ready for departure come morning.”

“Y-yes sir.” Unable to argue with that reason, he bowed and hastily made his way past the other three who bowed again and followed behind him.

You were already on his heels. ‘ _Leave? I didn't expect him to leave this place - his home. Our home._ ’

“Sonia,” he addressed you, “I-...”

His words were lost in a sea of flurry thoughts. He wouldn’t sleep well tonight and he loved to sleep. You stopped when he did, gazing up at him tenderly.

He picked you up and held you close to his chest. “How do I even be a husband? I’ve barely even had a girlfriend. I’m just 20 and now I’m supposed to get married just like that?” Noctis was frazzled about the whole ordeal. He felt better when he looked at you. “As long as we’re together-”

‘ _Things will be okay._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this one is on the short end.  
> sweet and to the point.  
> the next chapter is the one i'm excited for!  
> things will start picking up!  
> i might finish and post that bih tomorrow!


	4. Farewell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto prepare for their journey to Altissia.  
> You are left at the Citadel with the King you had kept distance from.

The prince stood before his entourage with a spark for adventure far beyond these Insomnia walls. He’d see a world unexplored by their eyes as they crossed guarded terrain and headed over the magnificent sea. However, a conundrum exploded between him and everyone else.

“You can’t possibly think of bringing that thing? It always makes me sneeze. . .”

“A cat wouldn’t be feasible on this kind of trip, Your Highness. It could get lost or eaten alive.”

“I wish it could come along, seriously! She is always camera ready, but would she be safe out there?”

He put you down for what felt like the last time. You turned around and purred curiously, ‘ _Noctis?_ ’

“You stay here and keep my father company until I can come back.”

‘ _You want us to play nice?_ ’ You took your place at the King’s side with your tail curled tightly around your feet as if formally imitating the presence King Regis gave him. ‘ _Though he is a busy man, here he is._ ’ You seemed impressed though he was a king withering away before your eyes, he gave Noctis a life that he wouldn’t have ever had. Normal schooling, friends with a local boy, working a part-time job, and living in an apartment just within the city limits of his school district. And there you were, waiting for him and Ignis every evening at the door.

“Noctis,” King Regis placed his frail hand on his shoulder and gripped it firmly, “Take heed. Never bow out of what you begin. So long as you carry the blood royal, so long as you carry my name. . . Keep your head high.” He let go reluctantly. “ ** _Walk tall, my son._** ”

You never forgot those words and the emotion behind them. His feelings made your spine shiver and your ears fall. There was sadness in them as much as there was in your heart as you both sent him off. Silence overcame you, him, and his guard - name kind of sounded like dresses, or something like that - until you were addressed indirectly. 

“You’re surprisingly not fussy.” He looked down at you with a gentle look in his eyes. You answered him curiously. “I will miss him dearly.” You agreed with him loudly several times over. “ _We_ will miss him.” King Regis thought it strange to talk to you, a cat of all things, but you gave him reassurance biased only towards the family line. He has seen you at night comforting his son when you both were asleep in the dead of night. He had seen how tightly Noctis held you in his arms. He remembered how he felt well-received by a creature that didn’t even speak the same language.

“Your Majesty,” Dread - _or whatever his name was_ \- called out to Regis, “We’ve many meetings ahead before their arrival. We must make haste.”

He sighed drearily. “Yes, of course. Sonia, join me, will you? And keep an old man company?”

‘ _You needn’t ask me even twice over._ ’ You stood up and at his side, waiting for him to lead the way. You would not only honor Noctis’ words but do as you did for the prince. You would keep the King in good company and put his nightmares to rest.

These kinds of human things tired him out, you saw that in his face, but you rested easy on his lap, beside him on the table, and at his feet. Word spread of you suddenly seeking companionship now that the prince had come to be - nothing but fleeting gossip.

After a day of long-winded discussions and arguments over Insomnia allowing Niflheim entry into the Citadel, King Regis, with guards on duty and you at his side, made his way to his room where he’d _try_ to rest. His mind had been afflicted with the vision he foresaw for his son and the weight of him being chosen to bring back lost hope.

“Your Highness, should this cat be allowed inside?” The moment that Drautos guard tried touching you, you immediately jumped back and hissed back with hairs standing up from neck to tail. 

‘ _Don’t touch me!_ ’ You warned as you stood sideways, protruding your small self to be bigger. You didn’t trust everyone here to touch you. Some had this aura that proved toxic if too many were in the vicinity. Even though you didn’t bond with Regis until now, you knew you could trust him.

“Tch! Come here-”

“That won’t be necessary. Sonia, you can sleep in here with me if you want.” You relaxed when the King offered you entry into his private quarters. You paced past the horrid guard and into a new place unexplored and untouched by many. You noticed pictures of him and his late wife over on the left wall. He never forgot her or the day everything could have been taken from him. Noctis had dreams of that many times before. “You don’t scratch up sheets, do you? I wouldn’t want you kneading out the strings in this 250 count sheet and quilt set. My wife-” he paused, possibly thinking why he was sharing such a thing with a **_cat_** but he continued, “She bought these at some fancy outlet just near the Citadel borders. I’ve slept in them ever since.”

‘ _Not after the one and only time where Ignis scolded me and **then** told Noctis on top of that. He made me sleep outside for two hours. You hear me? **Two. Hours.** Never again._’ You gave your word that you’d keep the sheets pristine. ‘ _Besides, these mean so much to you. I couldn’t. I’m not a fool._ ’ 

“Alright, alright, understood. You’ll be a good girl.” People stood on duty just outside his door as he began taking off the armor, the knee buckle, and his royal garments so he could get ready for bed. “You’re not like any cat I’ve heard Noctis talk about. He always wanted one, and then you came and changed his life.” He sat on the bed when he was done. When you climbed up his leg, asking for permission, he reached down, picked you up softly, and placed you on the bed. “You’ve been at his side ever since.”

You rubbed your head up against his left hand and arm. ‘ _I was in a place I shouldn’t have been. He saved me. I owe him my life._ ’

“Now, you’re one of the last things--” You made a notable fuss, “One of the last beings that really knows my son.” Another heavy sigh came. “Am I doing the right thing?”

‘ _Of course, you are!’_ You cried loudly, ‘ _You’re choosing what’s best._ ’

Regis hummed, “ _We_ want him happy, right? To live a life without this burden. Know this, Sonia. I love him more than anything else in the world. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him. The day after tomorrow, I sacrifice my all for his future and the future of Eos.”

Conviction ran true in his voice. You felt his entire being pour forth before you.

He cared.

He worried.

He loved.

He despised.

He suffered.

There was nothing more to theorize. King Regis was a young man growing old from having sole responsibility of keeping the cities’ peace. The bags under his eyes spoke of his restless nights. His one sturdy stature reduced to frailness and wrinkles. His sense of peace forever taken from him. A bloodline fell under scrutiny from many sides. Death was one reason why many may reconsider the thought of being a king over a tyrant. Protect versus Rule.

King Regis came to rest in his bed, and you snuggled up to him. He looked over in surprise. This bed had been empty for so long, he had nearly forgotten the touch of another save for his son and the help as you referred to them. You didn’t judge him, the man who spoke to **Bahamut** , the Astral within the Crystal. This was his blessed curse gifted from his father, his grandfather, and so forth. 

However, the Lucis line rarely ever lasted long.

It’s a reason why marriage was arranged between Prince Noctis and the Oracle - to save the world in a hopeful truce and produce a new heir to the Lucian throne. You couldn’t wait for this signing to be done with so then you could give your familiar duty to the young child they could bring into this world.

When he laid down, you snuggled even closer to the left side of his chest, doing as you did before with Noctis - listening to his heartbeat for any changes as he slept. You would keep his nightmares away for the next two nights and relieve the King of his nightly demons. 

That night, the king slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Regis, i know he said, "Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you."  
> but i felt more compelled with that line i found for King Regis instead.  
> i couuuuld change it but we gone leave it like this for now.  
> and i was supposed to post this like one or two days ago but i had family business.  
> so bam! here is the next!  
> my favorite written chapter is coming up. i'm so excited!


	5. Wrought with Duty (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the signing has come and you've become attached to Regis in the last two days.  
> You were with him for almost 48 hours - he found your stance loyal.  
> He already knew you were special to Noctis, but not how special until now.  
> You have your hopes for good to come from this, but will it really?

The day for the signing had finally come. Everyone was on edge. No one needn’t say a word for you to feel how they felt. Many were anxious and worried about this Treaty signing, just like you were. You thought about Noctis and how much you miss him; you thought about King Regis and his strife to keep his head above water; you thought of the outcome for all of this.

You were in no real position to speak but your next duty had been to the very King himself. His last two days were filled with beautiful dreams - so much that he woke up the first night with tears in his eyes. He murmured at how long it had been since he could actually sleep.

It made you think. Where was _his_ familiar? Noctis had one by the **Carbuncle charm** given to him but the long-eared fox creature merely helped Noctis in the dream world. Where were those like her standing at his side? Luna had **Pryna** and **Umbra** , but those were messengers of the gods. And a strange woman stood at her side as well. She was someone not from this world, you were sure of that.

Your rampant thoughts came to a halt when two large double doors were closing you off from the atrium. “Stay.” King Regis commanded, and you did. This felt like the end. You called him and he gave you a stern stare, silently commanding you to listen and do as he said. 

You stood in line of the KingsGlaive and listened to the announcements sounding off from all around - speakers, TVs, monitors, you named it. This signing was about to bring hope to Insomnia and it might be here that King Regis could rest. You simply just had to wait patiently. However, you sauntered back to the door, stalking it as you suddenly grew anxious. You couldn’t determine if it were from the excitement of Insomnia and Niflheim or the fear of the nightmares you procured from the King.

You heard weapons crystallizing; his fears had come true. ‘ _Oh no, Your Majesty!_ ’ You scratched at the door which was barged open by the Kingsglaive. Swords were drawn and, suddenly, Magitek soldiers dropped from the stained glass window and a massacre began all around you. You disappeared within a phantom smog and escaped. It was law that you couldn’t become involved in the mortal world. You had to keep your presence hidden and safe for now if you wanted to be able to go between worlds. . . 

Unfortunately, you broke those rules.

You were in the midst of chaos as you tried to rationalize what to do next. You weren’t supposed to be here. You weren’t supposed to be mixed up in human warfare. This was their own to deal with, but. . . you had become attached to Noctis, and then to Regis. You were wrongly invested in their livelihoods. You felt lost until two familiar shapes ran past you into the atrium.

‘ **_Nyx!? Lunafreya_ **!?” Noctis was on his way to Altissia and she was. . . here! It was a fucking set-up! The two had come to King Regis’ side right after this white-haired man tried bearing the ring and calling the Lucian kings. He was rejected, his arm aflame as he yelled in agony, barely missed by the swift blade of the armored guard as the ring rolled in the middle of the floor.

“Sonia?” You didn’t know what propelled you to pick up and return the ring to Regis. You were scared shit-less. You could have gagged from his hand that now missed his ring finger. You were horrified as you got a glimpse of the king’s council and the **King’s Shield** , **Amicitia** , lying in waste.

Lunafreya helped the king to a well-kept elevator as Nyx fought off the soldier long enough for Regis to temporarily stun him as they escaped. Once inside-- “This leads to a hidden passageway. Follow it. Once you are away, make for Altissia. Noctis awaits you there.”

“Your Majesty.” She gazed at him worriedly after wrapping up his hand with a piece of her dress.

“You knew this was coming--”

“Yes,” Regis answered Nyx hastily, “But it was the only way to draw their wrath from Noctis.”

“Is that the way of our king? Sacrifice Lucian sons to save his own?”

“To save the world.” Lunafreya stated in Regis’ defense.

“See Luna safely to Altissia. This is not an order from a king to his Glaive. This is a plea from one man to another. Please, Nyx Ulric, keep her safe. For the future of all.”

“The future?” Nyx sounded uncertain about there even being one after this.

Regis turned to Luna. “Here. Take this.” She received the ring from his right hand. “It is time it passed to another’s keeping.” As the elevator door opened up, King Regis gazed upon you with woeful eyes. You quietly did a figure eight around his legs slowly. “And take Sonia, too.”

Lunafreya nodded as she called to you. “Come on.” You came to her side as she took hold of Regis’ as they walked out into the open foyer. Regis let go right as they made it to the middle. Lunafreya had done this when Tenebrae was invaded. She stood behind and was taken.

This time, he would stay back. He raised his right hand and built a barrier in between them. “No. . . please, stop!” She was too late to reach him as it formed around him and half of the foyer. “Please, don’t leave us!”

“Get back!” Nyx grabbed her back.

You stood in shock. 

“I know your mother would wish the same as me - that you and Noctis live happily. All those years captive because I failed you. Not again. Locked doors will seal your fate no longer.”

“King Regis. . .”

The monster in armor was nearing as dust fell from the elevator ceiling. “Our hope goes with you now, Nyx Ulric. Godspeed. You, too, Sonia.”

Regis turned to face his powerful opponent with what power he had left in him. It bowed as he swept its steel across the floor and held it up in front. Regis threw his cane aside and stood tall. The monster soldier charged at him. Regis shot it back with a strike of lightning from his still bleeding left hand. It got up and charged again but this time blocking the second lightning strike with its blade.

“Behold the king of Lucis. . . who hoarded tranquility within his precious walls.” It approached Regis with sturdy strides forward. “Where is your tranquility now, king?” He faced Regis and offered words that cut like paper on skin. Each word is filled with unresolved anguish. “Here is your peace, by steel’s swift descent.”

Regis shook his head, _No, don’t do this_. It kicked his left hand and impaled King Regis with one backward strike. It hollered as it jabbed it deeper into him. “ _Go._ ” His last breath before it withdrew his sword and pushed the king - who still stood even in the face of death - to the ground. 

Your jaw dropped. ‘ _Your Majesty?_ ’ Your eyes widened. ‘ _King Regis?_ ’ You couldn’t believe what you saw. ‘ _Wake up._ ’ Your body rubbed up against the barrier again and again. ‘ _You have to get up!_ ’ You wanted to get near him. You wanted to believe that the king still breathed. ‘ _Don’t go. . . Don’t go! Noctis. . . he still needs you! We all need you!_ ’ _Nothing_. 

Nyx grabbed his Kukris to engage the bastard in battle. “No! We must get away from here!” He tried going around her. “It is what your king wanted.” Nyx conceded. She was right. He could fight and die alongside Regis or live. “Sonia, you’re coming with us!

Lunafreya picked you up and ran down the corridor with you in her arms, the ring in her hand, and one of the last Kingsglaive at her side.

You three escape into the round of the Citadel but are stopped by another man greedy for the ring Luna foretells of giving grand power. After shooting down Nyx and chasing after her, he wore the ring only to be burnt alive. She grabbed his hand only to regain the ring in her possession. The horror in her eyes as he dropped dead before her.

Drautos was on the scene in the royal car, and so was the other Kingsglaive who rammed him into the wall with the huge car he drove. The car and Glaive were thrown back as the monster soldier emerged. 

Everyone had finally put two and two together.

“ _Drautos, he’s in your hands._ ”

It was **him** . This bastard that you kept your distance from. He was an unbelievable hardass and had an aura about him that you couldn’t trust but the others did. He played the field and tore down the king when he was at his weakest. ‘ _You coward. . ._ ’ 

You already had put a stake with staying around during the invasion. If you became involved in their affairs, you’d lose your access and connection to the familiar world. 

You needn’t fret because from your safe place, out of sight underneath a bench, Nyx had a plan. He asked Lunafreya for the ring in order to procure her safety or else everyone’s death would be in vain. ‘ _You’ll end up like them, Nyx. And Luna. . . she’ll be sad._ ’ The way she looked at Nyx, there had to be a spark in between them. You saw them as star-crossed lovers of a time before. She stayed beside him protectively as he put on the ring. ‘ _Oh no, he’s going to kill them, too!_ ’

The traitor charged with sword raised high as he jumped for the kill but time suddenly slowed down. You saw people moving in slow motion as spirits that shined like an aurora borealis appeared before Nyx and spoke of his worth. You, however, couldn’t understand their distorted voices, but Nyx? He made a deal for his life in order to wield the Lucian power until dawn.

He hit Drautos’ fake ass with a powerful shot of lightning as the king had done after protecting himself and Lunafreya with a crystal barrier. He had the power of the Lucian kings! When Regis died and the Crystal was stolen, all remaining Kingsglaive lost the ability to use the Crystal’s power. Now, he would go down as the only Glaive to wield the power unbenounced to those of non-royal blood.

Another Kingsglaive, **Libertus** , returned Nyx’s weapon and was given Lunafreya in turn. With the ring back in her hand, Nyx would battle until his body withered away in the morning as they escaped the Citadel.

Lunafreya didn’t even have to call for you as you came over running when things took a slight turn for the better. Libertus knew you as well. You were the prince’s royal little kitten. You were one of the symbols for the Lucis when Noctis took you in from Tenebrae.

By decree of King Regis, you were to be returned to Noctis as well.

You knew you couldn’t do it on your own. You needed Lunafreya’s help. You have only known the world within the Citadel and at the apartment complex he stayed in during his high school years. As you’re driven to the open world by Libertus, Luna decided to travel on her own with you at her side.

You turned around to the burning Insomnia and stared at the chaos that had befallen what was now no longer home. You felt something burning deep inside of you. Familiars weren’t capable of complex feelings, or so it had been taught. But you felt them - pain, sorrow, anger, frustration, confusion. “Come on, Sonia. We’ve a long journey ahead of us.” Your next path was led by the Oracle during the wake of a wrath yet to fully unleash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i had rewritten this chapter because i felt i had rushed it before and now it feels full.  
> also, Kingsglaive touched my heart and the scenes were just-- *kisses fingers*.


	6. Wrought with Duty (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lunafreya are found by her most trusted companions.  
> People flee in airships and cars to neighboring towns and cities.  
> You begin your journey through the five stages of grief.  
> But as always - you must persevere. You must!

Escaping the destruction of the Citadel left a bitter taste in your mouth. Any time Luna stopped for a rest, your gaze returned to the smoke and fire that signaled the start of dark times for all. Disbelief riddled you with more questions and confusion. 

Stage 1: Denial.

‘ _Where were they when they needed them?_ ’ That’s all you could think. People blessed with power often met terrible people or a tragic end - unfortunately, both played a role in King Regis’ death along with so many others. Nyx sacrificed himself in order for her to escape. He gave his life to kings who questioned his moral standing and his mortality in exchange for power. Now, people were flooding out of the gates as refugees.

What was the point of having so much power compacted into a tiny ring? 

“Do forgive me, Sonia.” Lunafreya breathed in deep before she stood up on chaffed ankles and aching feet. “I know you must be worried about Noctis.”

You turned around to her. Her head hung low and her fists were clenched tight. ‘ _Lunafreya?_ ’ You called out to her sweetly. ‘ _Are you okay?_ ’ You brushed up against her legs. ‘ _Noctis will have to wait. . .You. . . are my priority first. I will see you through this._ ’ 

Oracles were the connections the Lucis needed in order to summon the power of the Astrals. Passages were written in several books called **Cosmogony** by humans who recalled and gave a hand at explaining the phenomenon experienced between Gods and humans. 

For you, it was common knowledge. History of the Oracles and Lucii were staples in a familiar’s learning. The role of a familiar is to stand by and guide those who needed it, those who were special, those who were magically inclined, those who were tasked and gifted by the gods, and those who could make a difference or change the world.

“Stay by me.”

Lunafreya was older than Noctis and his entire entourage and was wise beyond her years. In the face of danger, she stood strong. She is the light of the world and the light of her people. Oracles, unfortunately for many familiars, were off limits as they personally received messengers from the Gods themselves. Sometimes, they even appeared in plain sight. 

“I mustn’t let their sacrifices be in vain.” She clutched the ring in her hands. “He’ll need my help.”

‘ _I agree! I want us to see him together! It’s all we can do to honor them, to honor. . . **him**._’ Your cries reached her, and a small smile was present on her lips. ‘ _I’m here with you, even if I can’t do anything. I can keep you company until then and help you sleep peacefully._ ’ 

Lunafreya must have felt the spark in your eyes as you did her valor and she pressed forward on wounded heels and all. In the Citadel, many commented on your eyes - how piercing your gaze was. Many swore, jokingly, that you may have understood them and was plotting their demise. The first one, for sure, but the latter, definitely not. You were always listening and learning from afar. The only human interactions you had were with Noctis, Ignis, Lunafreya, Prompto, and King Regis. Gladio wasn’t a cat person, and allergic, it seemed.

She had strength, courage, and a prowess unmatched. You had nothing but respect for her. She worked hard for the people, and they loved her in return. 

It was only a short distance walk until she was called. “I’ve been waiting for you, Lunafreya.” A clean cut woman stood before them with two familiar canine faces at her side.

“Gentiana, oh, thank the stars!” She knelt down and held the dogs when they ran up to her. “Pryna, Umbra, I’m glad to see you both!”

“Now that you are in possession of something most precious, we must make haste before you gift the King what will soon be his. Your time has finally come. Keep the light of hope bright in people so that he may be able to follow your footsteps. First, you must rest for a long journey awaits.”

“I know. Thank you for waiting for me.” 

Gentiana’s gentle smile made you feel an uncomfortable chill run down your spine. The aura she exuded spoke of her unfathomable powers as she was one of the powerful beings hiding in plain sight. “You have acquired another companion, I see.” She knelt down herself with her arms open. 

You stood up in awe. She beckoned you to come and be lifted up in your arms. You couldn’t recall when this beautiful woman scooped you up and held you tenderly. “There is a town nearby. When you are ready, we can make our way.” Luna was ready to get started. She stood up, quickly dusted off her tattered and dirty dress, and began marching forward as if her little scars didn’t mean a thing.

“ _Oh familiar one, what brings you so far from home?_ ” Gentiana softly cooed, out of earshot from Lunafreya. “ _You dare to break home rules? Your return cannot be guaranteed._ ” You were completely shook. “ _When nightfall comes and she lays herself to rest, find me._ ”

She set your stunned self down. ‘ _If she knows me, then maybe she can--_ ’ you mewled curiously as you no longer saw her. She was gone in a flash, leaving just you, Luna, and her dogs.

‘ **Come on, _Sonia_. Make haste or we leave you lost under this hot dust.**’ You squint your eyes as you trotted behind them. The sun would become unbearable, as Umbra indirectly stated. 

‘ ** _This is the same familiar that we saw with Noctis, right?_** ’

‘ _Excuse me?_ ’

‘ ** _We haven’t seen you in forever, dear!_** ’ Pryna slowed down so she walked alongside you. ‘ ** _You remember us, don’t you?_** ’

‘ _You’re Pryna and Umbra, messengers of the gods and loyal companions of the Oracle._ ’

‘ ** _Bingo! You familiars sure are up to date on anything related to the cosmos._ ’**

**‘It’s not surprising. It’s practically their role in order to better serve as guides. However, they know better than to overstep their boundaries.** ’ Umbra added as he kept in stride with Luna.

‘ _I couldn’t control the circumstances then._ ’

‘ **But you had time to return. Besides, the last Lucian was finally gifted a guardian-** ’

‘ _Appearing only in times of desperation. We talked and I let **Carbuncle** do their job in the Dreamscape._’

‘ ** _While you served a physical purpose, like we do. Isn’t that right, Umbra_** _?’_ ’

‘ **We were ordained and therefore it is our sole priority to stand at Luna’s side - but you standing at Noctis’? That shouldn’t have been.** ’

‘ _Well, it is, O’ holier than thou. He saved my life and I owed him that._ ’

‘ **Curiosity killed the cat,** ’ he huffed quickly.

‘ _... but satisfaction brought it back._ ’ You retorted, having learned that from Ignis during one of his studies. 

Umbra pivoted around and bopped you on the head as you recoiled back too late. ‘ **You almost died again!** ’ he growled.

You lowered yourself, frightened by the burning glow in those amber eyes. These weren’t just any dogs - these canines had powers beyond human imagination. They delivered messages of divine will to the Oracles and Lucii. In the Familian world, they were respected, saluted. They served a higher purpose and finished their tasks without fail.

‘ ** _Umbra-?_** ’

‘ **A “Familiar’s” place is in the shadows, where they can’t see you. You’re the gut instincts, the good chip on their shoulders, the signs of taking the right path. Now, they know you exist!** ’

‘ ** _Umbra! Sonia has had a rough time already. Be easy with her or else you’ll tear her already torn spirit._ ’**

"There’s no time for fussing and fighting among each other.” Lunafreya caught you three “talking” to each other like she did the first time when she and Noctis visited each other when they were young. “We’re here together. Let’s not allow disagreements to cause a riff in our strides.”

Umbra eyed you for two seconds longer before he went back to Luna’s side. Pryna helped you by the chin with her snout. ‘ ** _He means well._** ’

‘ _Could have fooled me._ ’

You weren’t far behind them but distance was preferred after nearly being chewed out by Umbra. It’s a blessing for any Familiar to be noticed by one of the 24 Messengers, but to be in plain sight of those spoken of in history is life-changing, or so others like you dreamed of.

You didn’t share the same sentiments unfortunately.

You had your reasons for staying with the prince. You had your doubts on whether what you chose had been right. You feared losing **Carbuncle** as an older kin. It was nice and gave you advice though it was often ill-advised to continue bonding with the prince in the physical world. You didn’t see the problem with it and now that Insomnia burned from behind, your ability to return home had been stunted by your new array of emotions felt with the loss of what had truly felt like home.

Home is where the heart is - your heart was with Noctis.

You’d grow jealous of seeing the canines so happy now that Lunafreya was safe and at their side. You’d also be angry because there wasn’t anything you could have done to aid King Regis. You still couldn’t believe it - you still weren’t able to process all of the emotions toiling inside of you.

People from the nearby town became a wonderful distraction as other refugees flooded in from the vicinity; all eyes and greetings were on the lovely Lunafreya. They offered her house and food in exchange for her kind words and healing.

Outside of the walls, behind the Crystal’s barrier were ordinary people suffering from the afflictions brought on by the **Starscourge** , a malady incurable save from the Oracle’s healing or the purge of its entirety.

So long as the Oracle and True King lived on, it can be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had something else written but scraped it entirely.  
> i'm really excited to get to the meat of this.  
> so much exposition and plotting to write but i'm ecstatic!  
> i'm posting quite frequently since my last and only story on my dashboard.  
> cheers to reaching 10k words soon!  
> enjoy the read if you got this far. :>


	7. Wrought with Duty (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentiana is more than she seems as she asks for you to meet you out somewhere somewhat secluded.  
> You follow her cold trail and receive what she has to say and give to you.  
> You know what your task at hand is - return to Noctis in one piece.

Lunafreya had been put to rest in a simple cot where Umbra and Pryna remained at her side. The window had been left ajar to let some air in. You watched quietly from the windowsill as the canines settled once she fell asleep. 

Like a shadow of the night, you slipped underneath the cracked window and jumped down softly. ‘ _When nightfall has come and she lays herself to rest, find me._ ’ You repeated the words out loud in your head. You snuck around, avoiding contact with any other people in the town until they all disappeared into their homes and kept the lights on to keep the daemons at bay.

In one way, you felt the path too warm - another, just cool. However, when you stepped in the right direction, a frosty chill took you and had you sprinting wherever you felt it. How could no one feel this immense power she withheld? She couldn’t be just _anyone_ to stand by Lunafreya. She had to be more. . . much more.

You’d soon see once you found her. She had an interesting trail that led out to a small gazebo out yonder that was lit bright and overlooked a herd of animals peacefully kept in a controlled space, behind a not so great wooden barricade but it worked for them.

“ _You have finally come, oh familiar one._ ”

‘ _Yes, Your Grace. I wouldn’t miss an audience with you for the world._ ’

“ _And what, pray tell, makes you say that?_ ”

‘ _Your chill. You have an aura so cold, it’s hard not to feel it._ ’ You jumped up on the rail so that you were somewhat eye to eye with her. ‘ _How is it possible that you can talk to me?_ ’

“ _Can you not also speak with Umbra and Pryna?_ ” You nodded. “ _Carbuncle as well?_ ”

‘ _Yes, but how can **you** talk to me? How can you hear me?_’

“ _Have you ever asked yourself that question? A familiar is but a wisp of wind on one’s good virtue - a magical experience unknown. You are not like them._ ”

‘ _Because I’m born from two familiars instead of one?_ ’

**Gentiana** ’s glossed lips raised into a beautiful, knowing smile. ‘ _I will tell you something precious._ ’

You leaned forward. ‘ _I’m all ears. What is it?_ ’

You were uncertain of your becoming, but many familiars expressed that you were a combination of two, but none of them told you once you formed in the Familian world. They always told you to keep out of trouble, to stay at home, and to never stray until you were ready to be bound to that special someone in this world, Eos.

They had strays that took a leap of faith, whether good or bad, and you happened to be one of them. You weren’t the first, but you might be the last if things kept going awry like they had here in Eos.

You didn’t want to be cooped up at home - not to say it wasn’t brilliant and brimming with the unimaginable but being created from two familiars that weren’t around to show you the ropes really tugged at your curious strings. It’s a damn good reason why you tried coming to Eos on your own the first time. The ones who made you were never seen again, and it was all you needed to hear to push you on at a young age.

Like Umbra said, you almost died ( _twice_ ).

“ _You are divine guidance - an amalgamation of not **two familiars** , but a **familiar** and a **Messenger**._”

Your jaw dropped. You couldn’t believe what you heard. ‘ _Me? You can’t be serious._ ’

“ _Can you recall Messenger and familiar speaking their truths among another?_ ” You froze in thought. “ _You are the same as Carbuncle as you are of the familiar who made you._ ”

You now couldn’t believe _hoooooooow_ **STUPID** you were to not realize that Carbuncle wasn’t just some fancy-schmancy familiar, but an actual Messenger of the gods. Hell, you felt dumbfounded for not knowing you were an in-between, but. . . how could you have even known? ‘ _How do you know this? Does that mean you know what could have happened to my forebearer?_ ’

Her light shush calmed you down quickly but your thoughts rushed you with many more questions. “ _Your journey begins once you’re ready to take it. Are you ready?_ ”

You imagined being with the prince again, with his retainers, and in their company. You wanted nothing more than that. ‘ _I’m ready._ ’

“ _Rise from all fours and stand as I do._ ”

All that missed practice showed once you transformed. You had become so complacent with sleeping in bed with Noctis that you had left this side of you behind.

Gentiana noticed what you hoped she didn’t. Your fur stood out on your human-esque figure. Your face, hands, and feet still retained heavy feline features. Your hair was a bounty of curls still somewhat connected to the top of your back and some parts of your shoulders. And lastly, you lacked genitalia ( _familiars_ _are genderless_ ) and proper inner organs.

“ _A child you are no longer,_ ” Gentiana raised her hand and blew a bit of white dust over you, “ _I bestow upon you, oh familiar one, the potential of change._ ”

Your nose wrinkled at the sparkling diamonds landing on you. Her nod was a gesture for you to try again, and to concentrate. Your fur tightened; your face shrunk inward; your hair retracted up to the nape of your neck; your paws elongated; your toes shaped up; you felt strange but anew.

When you opened your eyes and got a glimpse of your reflection in her slightly open eyes, you looked down at the sight you weren’t expecting to behold. You had new body parts you had never seen, had, or experienced before. How you felt in your own fingers almost made you breathless. ‘ _Skin. . . real skin!_ ’ You looked up at Gentiana. ‘ _Can you see it?_ ’ You pointed at your new skin that was still covered in spots, but you didn’t say a thing.

“ _Words are better spoken than thought aloud._ ”

“Words? Like. . . this? Can you hear me?” She nodded again. “Wow. I can’t wait to show --”

“ _Bare flesh will cause a stir. Here,_ ” she outlined your figure with her finger, “ _A simple dress to cover you for now._ ” Gentiana was like a Godmother at this point. She bestowed upon you a gift for the good of humanity, a good deed never done before. The little dress looked like an easy slip over with the sides completely cut out. A small, brown, braided belt kept the dress in place up top around your waist while the bottom flowed freely. There was a hole for your tail in the back as well. A deep V-neck cut down from the front and rounded out low in back.

Realizing that Gentiana saw it right to bless you, you got down on your new hands and knees and bowed deeply. “I am forever grateful for your unexpected kindness!”

“ _Stand and know this. You have not been chosen for the path you take._ _You have chosen this path and written yourself into the stone of fates pre-written. If you so dare to test the trials set before the True King to his rightful place, you, too, will find the answers you so seek._ ”

“I know,” you stood up and looked at her face, "I have accepted this the moment the prince came into my life. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to be by him. After. . . after Insomnia,” you choked on your words, “I finally know where I belong. Whether I find answers to my questions or not, I will stand by him. As long as he never forgets me.”

“ _Tomorrow, you shall go forth with Umbra and deliver him a message of good news. Let not your patience be tested. Be the peace he seeks, and he will be yours in return._ ”

“My word is my bond. I will do my best to make it so.”

After your last bow, Gentiana once again vanished in the blink of an eye. She was someone going beyond for Lunafreya. You respected her virtue because you will do the same for Noctis. Before sunrise, you practiced Gentiana’s bestowal as you’d travel on all fours with Umbra to the entourage.

When you saw him again, you’d hold the prince in your arms for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always post at night.  
> my muse arises when it's dark out.  
> and a bit of wine lingers in my glass.  
> as soft lofi hip hop plays in the background.  
> i wrote this entire chapter anew. may need re-edits.  
> for now, i'm on a roll.  
> the good parts will come. i can't wait!


	8. Insomnia's Last Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally reunited with the new king.  
> Your first touch is filled with his grief.  
> Boundaries are broken.  
> Treachery of your actions will not stop you, however.

The guys heard the news after their travels to Galdin Quay. Noctis couldn’t believe the news and dared a trip back into Insomnia territory but it wasn’t going to happen. 

They snuck through the back and stood at the edge of a cliff, watching as the fleets flew into their home after destroying everything they held near and dear. The Citadel had been torn apart and the Lucis line as well as the Oracle had been pronounced dead.

Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto, could only say so much as Marshal Cor called Noctis on his cell phone and confirmed that the news of King Regis was true The young prince had lost everything - his father, his mother, the Oracle, and his dear cat, Sonia. He’d be forced to see past the tragedy and protect the people that needed him - but who was going to be there to truly comfort him?

He wallowed in his sorrow. 

He didn’t properly say goodbye.

He never got as close as he could to his father.

Regret and guilt built within him after now knowing that his father was truly gone forever. He damn near cursed himself for not being there to maybe even save him. It didn’t make sense on why he had been sent away but after this false treaty signing, it would make sense in time.

Now? Nothing made sense! The empire lied and killed the entirety of his kingdom! He was left with nothing but the Regalia he found endearing to him and the men he called his friends, not his retainers. The journey to Atlissia turned out to be a harder trip than expected.

The prince didn’t know how he was going to make it.

This was a reminder of the invasion on Tenebrae where he nearly suffered another fatal casualty. Then, he had his father. . . and his newly saved kitten, Sonia.

Unfortunately, the world would continue to turn; the darkness would soon spool a tight thread around all of Eos. Something had to be done but when? He was without his mother, his father, and now, his companion, Sonia. His world felt like it could tear him from the inside out.

He was the next king. A troubled king. A doubtful king. A lost king.

Ignis was there to keep guiding him and prove that the world needed him more than ever.

Gladio was there to push the king onward even though he probably wanted to isolate himself away.

Prompto was there to keep him in high spirits and always make him laugh through the good and the bad.

They didn’t have that emotional connection that made him feel like he could make it. He’d swallow it up and pretend like it didn’t even bother him, but it did deep down. The words of his father’s death cut him deep like a sword stabbed into an already bleeding wound. Shouting and screaming made a world of difference but sleep at night felt damn near impossible.

‘ _How can I keep going on?_ ’ Because he’d be damned to be seen cuddled up with Prompto every night, let alone Ignis and Gladio. There was an easy to see divide between the three and himself. Then again, he only thought of himself. That’s how it was in the kingdom, but he never forgot about them. What they did was for him. It was their sole duty to him as he was now the only person in the world able to harness the power of the Crystal and possibly rid the world of the Starscourge.

They were all at Hammerhead like Cor had suggested but Paw Paw gave them a letter left by him to meet him down at a location right before Keycatrich Ruins, a tomb where a king once rested. He received the letter but wasn’t even feeling up to it. He wanted to curl up into himself and disappear.

“Hey, look, it’s Umbra!” Prompto shouted.

Heads turned to the dog trotting through the dusty sand with an all too familiar shape at his side.

“Is that-”

“Sonia!?” Noctis called, befuddled by your appearance. He sprinted forward just towards the street but stopped. You changed before him in a wispy blur of diamond glitter and stood on the other side of the street. “Is that. . . is that you?”

You came to when Umbra barked. You were in disbelief when Noctis came into your line of sight. It felt unreal. “It is.” You reassured him as you walked over to his side of the street. “Noctis-”

He rushed to you, at first astounded. His breath was heavy and his eyes darted from side to side, up and down, taking you all in. He inhaled his joy as he embraced you with all of his might. You returned the favor.

“How did they find us?”

“When the _nose_ knows…”

“They’re not exactly strangers.”

“But guys, is that really _Sonia_?”

Prompto’s prompted question only queued more questions in Ignis’ and Gladio’s mind. Noctis was entirely comfortable falling into your arms once he recognized you. It was in an near instance. They had never seen him hold anyone like that in his arms save for his “cat”, Sonia. You stood in the flesh as much as they did.

“I’m glad you are well. I was so worried about you,” you stated, “I thought I would never see you again.” You nuzzled each side of his face with longing affection.

Honestly, it must have looked absolutely weird when the two of you held each other. So much that Umbra had to speak up since his entourage could not. “Oh, uh, sorry.” He let go with some reluctance.

“He has something for you.” Noctis knelt and took the notebook locked to his shoulder strap. A gentle smile graced the lips of an upcoming king as he took the pen tucked within and wrote an encouraging message back. Lunafreya was safe as well.

“ _Thank, Umbra,_ ” he murmured as he patted him on the head. Umbra barked at the prince and then looked sternly at Sonia before he ran off into the distance. His eyes were immediately back on you and yours were on him. His face was a complex mess of readable and unreadable expressions as he tried configuring your new shape.

You had already thanked Pryna before your return and Umbra during your trip. He told you to make it count, and that you would. “Noctis,” you breathed in as you caught him in another embrace. His hold was tight and full of longing. So was yours.

His smell and his touch were so much different. His fingertips dug into your now supple skin and his gelled up hair tickled your chin, nose, and lips. You never wanted to leave his arms again. You’d stay under his touch like this if you could--

“Alright, break it up, you weird lovebirds.” You quickly moved your head and eyed the Shield like he was a threat. “No need for the hostilities, **Kitten**.” 

“ _Kitten_?” you hissed.

“Don’t worry, he’s always like that.” 

“Like what, Blondie?”

“I’ve seen you action and man, you come off strong.”

“You still get red in the face when a pretty girl even talks to you.”

“That’s called “interest”! Look it up!”

“If you two can hold off bickering for five minutes. . .”

“He started it, Specs!”

A glance from Ignis had the two piped up at least long enough for him to speak to you. “We’re glad to have you here, safe and sound. Seems like the gods saw right to bring you to us.”

“By the will of His Grace. . .” you paused.

“Hey, your nose is wriggling. Something the matter?”

You touched the bridge of your nose. It felt strained. “I don’t know. This is my first time standing in this world on my own two legs.”

“You’re really. . . here?” Noctis was befuddled.

“Yes. As it went, “ _home is where the heart is._ ” I, too, will see you through this. Where are you supposed to head next?”

“We’re told to meet Marshal Cor at a tomb nearby.” Ignis answered. “Once the Regalia is tuned up, we shall proceed there. I will stock up on provisions for the road ahead.”

“Blondie and I will be checking for any new weapons and take what we can buy. I’m sure you two need some time to catch up.” As much as his tone got on your nerves, you had to agree. Hell, you were sure that even how you looked hadn’t fully been processed.

“Then leave us to it.” You looked down and went for his hand and held his fingers. “Lead the way.”

“R-right. Just call us when it’s ready.” Noctis turned his head away fast as he made a hasty lead towards the back of **Hammerhead**. A slope led down to open lands where fiends roamed freely. You both sat down under the little shade provided from the restaurant as the sun set high into the sky. 

He peeked at you from his peripherals. He glanced away. He did it again. Rinse and repeat. “Do you not want to look at me?” You didn’t take your eyes off him. “Does this form not please you?”

“No, no, it’s not that! It’s just-- I didn’t imagine you like this.” Your dress was the second most revealing thing he’d seen on the female body - _the first being Cindy_. Those hormones be damned! The plunge of the white dress going down your front with but a small display of your breasts for viewing pleasure. You knew none the wiser. “You look good, though. Don’t get me wrong.”

“You look good, too, Noctis.” 

You couldn’t imagine the shiver that ran down his spine. It was a weird feeling for him, and yet, it was exciting all at once. The little spark in his eyes returned for just a second; it made your world so much brighter. “Uh, thanks, Sonia.”

You smiled wide. “I always wanted to talk to you like this, too. Now, I can.” Your nose started twitching and your eyes were stinging. You gripped his hand tighter. The pain of this short venture to him had really hurt you. The anger and sadness he felt had hurt him even more. You let go and opened your arms to him. “ _Come here_ ,” you whispered as he leaned towards you. 

When he wrapped his arms around you, you felt his burdens fall on your shoulders and the trembling of his body. He had your stomach jumping and your eyes blinking the salty tears out. You had never felt anything like this before. Familiars. . . weren’t weighted to the world with emotional ties. They guide those in need and let them decide the route themselves. You came here young and became so attached to the prince that leaving even when he was asleep proved difficult. You always looked back at him through the window. That’s one reason you knew you’d stop returning home.

Carbuncle warned you to stay out of the world, to leave and let Noctis heal as he grew up. 

You don’t regret sleeping with him every night. You don’t regret following his footsteps into prince-hood. You don’t regret leaving your home for his room. 

You nuzzled his face when he started raising his head up and wiped away his tears with your face. 

“Do you think- do you think I can do it?”

You cupped his face - _another first_ \- and caressed his cheeks softly. “Yes, I do. As long as I can come with you-”

“Duh! There’s no way I’m leaving you behind again.”

“Because if you did, I’d hunt you down myself.”

“Is that a threat?” he weakly jest.

“It’s a promise.” You held up your finger. “A pinky promise.”

Noctis linked his pinky with yours. “I’ll do the same if you end up missing.”

You felt safe again. You knew you’d have to pull your own weight but so long as you were near the prince, anything was damn near possible. “Hey Noct, the Regalia’s ready!”

“Come on. Let’s go. Together this time.” He couldn’t make you any happier if he tried - or could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i been away because of all of this stuff going on.  
> but i finally got the next chapter in.  
> the next one comes soon!


	9. Becoming Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at one of the most sacred places - a tomb one of the Lucian Kings.  
> Not only did you live with royalty, but now you stood before it.  
> Here, you were going to witness history in the making.

The **Tomb of the Wise** , set off in an alcove, where former fiends lied in waste - their bodies fresh with cuts. Under the sun, they will completely decompose and be like they were never there. However, if scavenged by another or human hands, their parts remain. 

Before them was a tomb of one the great kings never before seen outside of Insomnia. They were astonished by its design and location. How it lied just beyond local eyes and yet within enemy sight.

You were awestruck. One of the very first kings was buried in a tomb closed off from the world. Familian history was wrapped around the crystal, the Lucii, and the Ring of the Lucii. You felt unworthy to cross the boundary that once physically separated them from your world. 

You were scared and yet exhilarated by this new experience.

Everything felt new and unreal. Disbelief riddled your mind as you replayed the first time you and Noctis touched. The feel of the earth between your feet and hands nearly stole your breath. You felt new, strange, and different. No one from your world understood you then and they wouldn’t now. 

It was total madness to wait there. You had questions they refused to answer. 

“Sonia?” Noctis called to you.

You had been lost in thought and sensation. “It’s best I wait outside for you until you’re finished.”

“No way. Come on.” The young prince was nervous as were you, but he needed everyone’s support. You walked up close as he stood at the door. He took a deep breath and stilled himself, silent. He peered over his shoulder at the rest of you.

“We’re right behind you, Noct.” Prompto gently cheered. Ignis and Gladio nodded in agreement. Relief settled in his mind for a moment. The people he needed were where they needed to be.

“Right.”

Cor greeted him when he pushed the doors open, “Glad that you all made it here in one piece.” He raised a brow at your sighting but seemed undeterred.

“Marshal,” Ignis tipped his head in respect; Gladio raised his head in greeting; Prompto quietly gushed at being in this great man’s presence. You bowed courteously to show your respect, but as you came up. . .

“You’ve a new addition to your team?” Cor gazed into your eyes and you swore that he put the pieces together. Cor had as fine of a head on his shoulders as Ignis did. “You’ve a duty to uphold, correct?” You nodded.

There was no need to further question it as the few alive were now here and accounted for, much to the saving graces of King Regis and his sacrifice.

Cor’s features drew out seriousness.

“So, what is it you gotta tell me here?”

Arms spread over the late king of old, he pronounced, “The Power of Kings is the link between the souls of each of the Kings of Lucii. As King, it is your birthright and duty to claim the power of your forbearers.”

Noctis replied with disbelief. “My duty. . . As king of what?”

“Now isn’t the time to question your calling,” Cor interjected quickly, “A king is sworn to protect his people.”

The Prince became bitter at Cor’s response. “And yet he chose to protect only one prince,” he countered, “Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?”

You knew the truth to Cor’s words, no matter how much it hurt the prince to hear or think about. Your gaze told the Marshal all he needed to know. The confliction and pain in them spoke of what you had seen. Noctis was filled with rage as you filled with sorrow for him.

“The king had his reasons that would grant you a safe journey to Altissia.”

“No way! That’s--!?”

“How long do you think you’ll be protected? The king has entrusted the role of protector of Insomnia to you.”

You mentally hissed at Cor’s words. He had been chosen, but he was not chosen by King Regis, and not of their own accord. What could you say? You were just a royal cat some days ago. Now, you were your own, in a way.

“Then why the hell didn’t he just tell me? He just stood there smiling at me as I left! Why. . . why did he lie to me?” His composure was leaving him; the amount of pressure he felt burdened him. Yet, you slipped from the back and stood close to him. Noctis peeked at you and huffed angrily, trying to calm down.

“That day,” Cor started, his tone softer, “he didn’t want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be remembered as your father.”

“All I have left. . .,” he peered at you and the three standing behind him. He felt unsure of what he could do or how he could step into the shoes of his father. Your nose wrinkled up as you thought about the whole invasion. Two times where you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“You have us,” you started, “And we have you.” Your words were true. They secured your placement here. You weren’t going anywhere as the soon to be king now needed you more than ever. King Regis’ sacrifice had you feeling broken but time with the prince could heal that with pain. 

“Noctis,” Cor addressed him, “Your father always had faith in you. And he knew that when the time came, you would ascend for your people.”

He sighed. “Guess he left me no choice.”

“The Power of Kings goes with you. . . ,” Noctis approached the open coffin with his hand spread over the weapon. Through him, this power was now his, as well as the responsibility, “Your Majesty.”

With one weapon in hand and another found in the Keycatrich Ruins, where the next Power of Kings lied in waiting for him, the Marshal requested an audience with you. “Here is where you’ll find the next Power of Kings. I’m certain you can find your way through.” He turned to you. “You and I have business to discuss.”

Noctis dared a protest but you cut to the gist first. “Finish your expedition. I’ll be waiting for you up here with Marshal Cor.”

“We’ll be back as soon as we find it.” Ignis guided the lot into the dark ruins, leaving you alone with Marshal Cor. This was a first time for you to be left alone in this form with another human. So many rules already broken.

“King Regis was right. You are something really special. You’ve been with the prince since he was young.” You nodded. “You were last at the Citadel with him. Safe to say that you saw what transpired.”

“Indeed I did. . .” You weren’t at any leisure to give away sensitive details with anyone before the prince. You had to keep some sort of standard for yourself here. You didn’t want to break the prince’s trust. “There wasn’t much I could do. I wasn’t allowed to interfere with fate.”

“There is something you can do. As whatever you are, Noctis’ journey will not be easy. It’ll be frot with obstacles he’s never faced.” The task seemed damn near daunting. “You’ve grown up with him.”

“It won’t be just me there, though,” You added, “He’ll have Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto. And you. And anyone else he crosses. What I can provide isn’t the same as what you can. Ignis gives him guidance. Gladio gives him strength. Prompto gives him laughter. You give him confidence. And I. . .” 

“Can give him hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took some time to write some more chapters.  
> and to do some online work and shopping.  
> these next few chapters should start setting a mood.  
> OOOWWWWWEEE.  
> thanks to everyone that has been reading thus far.  
> you guys are the real MVPs.


	10. Open Roads and Chocobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't like birds, big or small.  
> Prom wants to go for a ride so you oblige.  
> But terror is plaguing them right around the bend.  
> Sigh. Helping birds. What a bother.

Prompto sure did have a thing for birds; you weren’t sure that you did. However. . .

“Smell that? That’s the smell of adventure. And camping.” Gladio breathed in as the gates were opened thanks to yours truly, the Entourage and Marshal Cor. The world opened up new possibilities and opportunities.

“With weather like this, who wouldn’t want to be caught under this amazing view and hot sun?” Prompto snapped photos from the front seat as they rode through the Alstor Slough. 

“Definitely like nothing back home. . .” Noctis softly added.

“It’s a good change of pace, to be fair.” Ignis reassured the prince as he drove on.

You sat in the middle as they interacted with each other. This world had opened up. The paths forked off in two directions. One to the city and another to the--

“Guys! Look!” Prompto exclaimed as the Chocobo rider passed in haste. “Chocobos!” He turned around to Noctis with his puppy eyes ready. “Can we take a detour and ride them? Pleaaaaase? Pretty pleaaaase??”

You visibly sneered at the sight of those large, two-legged birds. You preferred riding in the Regalia or Noctis’ shoulders when you were a cat. “Hmm, okay. Why not?” Noctis complied.

“Yes!” Prompto was elated.

“But you owe me a solid.” Noctis added.

“You know I got you, Noct, my man! Whew! We’re going Chocobo riding.”

While there was cheer in the air, you were on the opposite end here. “What’s with the face?” Gladio snickered, “Not a fan of birds? Don’t cats eat birds?”

“Are you stereotyping me?” You said, hoping you used the word right, “I do not eat birds, and those things are beasts.”

“But they’re soooo cute!” Prompto gushed.

“You’re gonna be okay around them?” Noctis inquired.

“If you want to ride, I will oblige from the sidelines.” 

“You don’t want to feel the breeze in your hair and feathers on your face as they race across the land like two-legged horses?” Prompto inquired.

Your lips thinned. You were not well-versed in a world outside of Insomnia so this “bird” riding cause a stir of unfamiliarity. “No pressure if you want to stay benched at the outpost.”

“That will do me fine, Ignis.” He rolled up to the place as the sign read: Wiz’s Outpost. However, you didn’t see any chocobos in the open stalls. Your feline instincts demanded you stay in the car. “Those big yellow birds must be hiding somewhere.” Your feline curiosity got the better of you, however.

“Strange for this outpost to be without them. We just saw one in passing, too.”

“Oh no! Don’t tell me we came all this way for nothing!” Prompto pouted. “I’m sure there’s gotta be a few ready to go somewhere.”

“Don’t get your panties in a knot, Prom. I’m sure there’s an explanation for this.” 

“First off, I wear boxer briefs, not panties. Much more comfortable than boxers.” Noctis lightly snickered at the thought of Prom in a pair of women’s underwear. Hell, he even remembered the time they walked through a mall and blushed at the sight of the undergarments on mannequins. 

“Howdy there, fellas! And my lady. Pretty interesting get-up you got on there? It’s some sort of costume for something?”

“More like freedom of expression,” thank the stars above for Ignis’ quick thinking, “Now, about your chocobos. There don’t seem to be any out.”

“That darn Dead Eye done gone and ruffled their feathers pretty bad. Ate one of them not too long ago and they’ve been scared ever since. Until that darn thing’s gone, ain’t no mo’ Chocobo riding. It’s run off any hunters that have gone and tried taking it down.”

Gladio and Ignis glanced at each other. “We dabble a little bit in hunter affairs. I think we could take it on.” You, Prompto, and Noctis dead-panned. “Our services don’t come free, though.”

“If y’all can handle ol’ Dead Eye, you’ll be paid real well.”

“Then where do we sign up?”

“You’re talkin’ to ‘im. He’s been making a mark ova down yonder. Follow this trail and you’ll come across ‘im in no time. But be careful cause he’s a smart one. And strong, too.”

Gladio cracked his knuckles. “Nothing we can’t handle.”

“We best make haste and find him before the sun sets.”

“So, we’re gonna take on this hunt right now? Like, right now, right now?”

“You got your guns on you, right, Blondie?”

“. . . yes?”

“Then you’re good to go.”

“Iggy, come on! You can’t be on board with this!”

“With provisions and funds low, I say this is a grand opportunity to test our skills as well.”

“Seriously, guys!?”

While Prompto was verbally stating his concerns, yours were building on the inside. ‘ _Hunting? If I do that. . ._ ’

“Hey, Sonia, let’s go! They’re leaving us!” Noctis called as he ran after them.

You took in a deep breath and breathed out softly. ‘ _This is what you wanted, right, Sonia?_ ’ You asked yourself in thought as you followed them into the Beast’s stomping grounds.

It was a monstrous beast, as told by the trees it tore down and the claw marks left into the tall boulders around them. Voretooth claws laid out a path towards an opening where everyone saw more wood be knocked down with ease.

Your ears stood up tall and your eyes dilated at the destruction it laid in its wake. A true monster of the world, but what was it? 

At a log tunnel, Gladio knelt down and placed a finger on his mouth for you all to keep quiet. He went in first, followed by Noctis, Prompto, you, and Ignis. 

Your ears started twitching to the right. The beast was dining on another Voretooth as they crossed but the small opening in the log separated Gladio from the rest of y’all as he stuck his nose down there, noticing intruders as he announced his presence with a ground shaking roar.

You were startled. You were shocked. You were surprised. You were frightened. You were impressed. You couldn’t wait to crawl out of that log tunnel and shake the fear that monster easily instilled into you. You had to applaud Gladio and Ignis for their combined leadership, and the Prince and Prompto for their bravery to still come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll start making chapters longer.  
> the little ones here and there help me push through.  
> so it's not one massive read and i know where i've stopped.


	11. Quick Flair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans get muddled in the middle.  
> But you come through, even if it's for a moment.

They had devised this plan to set the Behemoth on fire and take it down that way. All you had to do was stay up and out of the way as the boys handled this. You stayed on high ground as they set their plan into action with the prince as the bait.

You sneered at their reasoning for using him _but_ when they equated him to being the fastest with his powers, it should be an easy set-up. You were curious to see how this played out but you were also hopeful that none of them would get hurt, **_ESPECIALLY_ **His Majesty.

Noctis rushed in with his engine blade, provoking the beast as it followed him after the first strike, but the attempt went awry as the beast swung and clipped Noctis under his feet after he appeared. He slid across the rough ground and didn’t get up.

‘ _Get up._ ’ The beast drew near. ‘ _Get. Up._ ’ Noctis struggled to regain his consciousness. ‘ _Noctis!_ ’ Prompto turned on his heels and shouted, trying to get the beast’s attention.

“Noct-!” Prompto flew back as something heavy landed and kicked up clouds of dust. “Oh, what the-! Oh shit! Look at that thing!”

“Where the hell did it come from!?” Gladio drew his blade quickly but Ignis caught him with the swiftness.

“That’s Sonia!” Ignis had the eyes of a hawk and attention for detail. However, he couldn’t explain how it happened. You had come down so fast and now stood on all fours with your head lowered over the prince with your teeth bared at the large Behemoth. 

Your sharp roar vibrated with its thunderous growl, shaking the place it called home. You snapped and snarled ferociously - a ploy as you were more bark than bite. It wasn’t long before it struck you with its tail and out of the way. You were a giant compared to the boys but Dead Eye was a muscle-bond beast. It knocked you back down to size fast. It searched the area around you and you swore you heard a coherent thought in your daze.

“Hey, over here!” Noctis had made it to his feet and was nearing Prompto. “Come and get some!”

‘ **T H E R E!** **I E A T L I T T L E T H I N G.** ’

You held your head, a moment before a flash of light blinded the beast before he was slashed down at the leg and then set aflame by the drums found in its lair. Swords jabbed deep into it. You huddled down until its cry finally died down. It racked your brain something fierce! 

“Sonia! Are you okay?” Your eyes fluttered open as you reached one hand out for Noctis to grab. He did. “I got you.” His voice was like music to your ears. “Are you hurt?” Oh yes! That beast almost knocked the shit out of you. 

“Yeah, who knew that you could shapeshift into something that big!” Prompto expressed with his arms forming a big circle. “Good thing I caught it on camera. There’s plenty of time for a good shot.”

“Even in the face of danger?” 

“Makes candid shots all the sweeter!”

“You’re crazy,” you coughed out, “but I’d like to see it myself. I can’t believe I even did that.”

“Neither could we. I almost thought we’d have to slay two monsters at once. But it’s a good thing Iggy has four eyes.” 

“We’d have been in a mess otherwise,” Ignis smoothly added with a bag settled on his side. “Now that we have meat and some wares to sell,” as told by the gloves he had changed after cleaning the beast, “Best we go and give the news to Wiz.”

“Oh right! Chocobos, here we come!”

You rolled your eyes and squeezed something tight. “They still freak you out, huh?” You had been holding onto his hand since he helped you up. The tingling touched the back of your spine and made you shutter.

“You could say that.”

“Well, we can. . . ride one together.”

“How can I say no?” You let go of his hand to fix down your dress. “Only this one time. Just for you.”

“Hello! Earth to Prince and his Kitten,” Gladio will rule the day he called you _Kitten_. “Iggy’s found a short way outta here. The faster we get back, the faster blonde boy can stop thinking like a bird after he rides one. And the faster we can get some food in our stomachs.”

“You heard the Shield!” Prompto ran up behind you two and started pushing you both towards the exit. 

Prompto and Noctis were ecstatic about the terrain they could now explore by Chocobo. In brief passing of Dead Eye had you pondering for just a moment. You had heard it speak - or was it your imagination? Was Gentiana’s magic making you crazy? 

‘ _What kind of phenomenon was that? Could they. . . hear it, too?_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i do these little chapters, they feel like fillers.  
> i got about another chapter until i get to the juicy bits.  
> i'm many chapters ahead of what i'm posting.  
> i'm just ready to get to the sadness, action, confusion - all of it!


	12. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The back of a Chocobo isn't so bad.  
> However, you'd much prefer walking on your two feet still.  
> Or the Regalia.  
> Now, that's a nice ride.

The boys exchanged their findings and words of the Behemoth’s dealings for a thrilling chase on the backs of feathery birds known as Chocobos.

You sneered up at the thought of riding such flightless birds but you hopped unto Noctis’ from behind. “Be sure t’hold unto ‘im tight now.” You slid your arms around Noctis’ waist and rested your face on either shoulder until the boys were ready to take off. “Follow that trail up to the track and y’all can practice riding with style.” You sat squeezed up to the prince in the saddle. You knew this feeling. You felt safe in his presence. Hell, even confident.

After a bumpy trial race around the tracks, you all took to the roads and from beneath the trees over the Outpost, the sun touched your skins and the sky welcomed the squad back out into the open. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Prompto gushed.

“You can say that again.” Gladio readjusted himself. “Let’s say we spend a couple nights out. Nothing like enjoying the outdoors and being on our own.”

“That might actually be a fine idea. We did pack the essentials if we were to stay out late. There are a few havens located all around in the Alstor Slough.”

“Seriously? We’re sleeping outside? What about the daemons!?”

“That’s what the havens are for. They emit a luminous light that steers them away from resting travelers.” Ignis always knew what he was talking about. You’ve rarely ever seen him slip. He was always in top form. “What say you, Noct?”

“Or is your princeliness too good to sleep outside like normal folk?”

“If I can handle you, I think I can handle being outdoors for a bit.” Noctis scoffed.

“We’ll see… especially after I whip you in King’s Knight!”

“Be ready to eat those words!” Noctis declared. 

“You’re on, Noct!”

Outside Insomnia, the boys made witty and low-brow remarks at another, bantering on like brothers.

You hadn’t noticed how longingly you gazed at them. “It sounds like fun, right, Sonia?”

“Hmm? Camping, right?”

“Playing King’s Knight! Since you have thumbs and all, we can give you a taste of what brings us closer at night.” 

“If you mean closer to defeat, then I’d have to agree with you there, Prom.”

“Camaraderie under the starlight sky is something to truly experience.”

“I’ll take your word for it, Ignis. Whatever you guys want to do, I will surely follow along.” You combed your hair back some and positioned your hands around Noctis. 

He peeked over his shoulder and smiled like before whenever he caught you staring at him. “Alright then, let’s head out!”

The boys took to the lands on those bird legs at top speed. From rocky terrain to the grassy plains, those clawed feet knew where to step and jump. These beautiful yellow birds, as weird as they looked to you, brought joy and contest between the family of four. You were family to Noctis, sure, but your place in the entourage’s world eluded you. 

Of course, they knew how much you meant to Noctis. They knew from how he looked at you and held you as a kitten that you were almost like his most beloved one. Noctis was there for a couple situations that proved he wanted you and that you belonged to him. He gave you many collars but as a youngling, when you finally started returning to your world and back, you always lost them - a reason why you don’t have one now, but you could wear a collar if he gave one to you. You wouldn’t lose it.

‘ _Oh feathered beasts of the plains, mounts of humans and the essence of innocence co-existing in nature,_ ’ your hair flew back behind you as Noctis had it race up a rocky cliff, ‘ _What leaves you free from the plunders of the world save for being cleaved between the teeth of a Behemoth? Where does your trust come from and how is it you gain it? How is it that such a fowl-minded creature be so--_ ’ it jumped off the edge of the cliff and landed before the three gracefully and without missing a beat, ‘ _Graceful and beloved by those that speak not their language?_ ’

This mental talk to yourself about the birds was to keep you from jumping off. You had a. . . different encounter and if it weren’t Noctis’ quick thinking, you were going to be a smoky snack in the claws of some fiendish bird because Noctis had an urge to fish his feelings away.

You loved watching him fish. There was a lake in the area, obviously. With some somewhat benign beasts drinking and standing in it. Once you could get off this forsaken bird, you’d suggest it. He’d surely agree to everyone’s chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!  
> double chapter post.  
> i am in the mood to post and write.  
> this quarantine has me sitting here getting inspired.  
> be safe out there, y'all.


	13. Fishing Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suggest quality time with Noctis.  
> Fishing is something the both of you enjoy.  
> The others have other things to do. . . and discuss.

Ignis set up the camp with Gladio and Prom there to help. Of course, the Prince gave his hand, but his attention diverted from the tasks at hand. It was like he couldn’t wait to speak to you, to say anything so that your focus went undivided. 

‘ _She won’t stray, Noct, if you’re worried._ ’ Had the man ever been wrong? ‘ _She is particular to you. She’s loyal to you._ ’

“Do you want to go fishing? Before the sun sets?” 

Noctis perked up, noticeable in his voice. “Really? You haven’t come with me since you were little. And after that bird tried eating you.”

“I certainly recall.”

“Uh-, I didn’t mean to bring it up like that.”

‘ _That could explain her disinterest in Chocobos, and birds in general. . ._ ’ Ignis thought as he continued minding his business. Somewhat.

“Don’t worry. I’m getting over it. I rode one of those beasts with you so that should be a step in the right direction. Now, I saw a small lake out yonder. There should be something there to catch.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Prompto poked.

“We’re going fishing. Care to join us?” 

“Eh, I’d rather stick it out here and get whooped by Gladio.”

“Be my guest.” Noctis gestured towards the Shield warming up for an evening session. “Hey, we’re going fishing! We’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“Try and catch some big game while you’re at it.”

Noctis waved off to him as he came to your side. He was close and emitting a cheery vibe. You smiled at him as you took his hand in yours again. The sensation ran down your back. Even though you only touched a bit of skin on his fingers, it was enough to ignite a feeling of _closeness_ to him.

Once you and the prince had considerable distance between the boys, Ignis and Gladio were quick to huddle up with Prompto bringing up the rear somewhere. 

“So, are we finally gonna talk about it, Specs?”

“I didn’t want to stir up any commotion and have the prince turn on us. Now that we're alone for a brief time. . . I’m still speculating _what_ she is. I thought of a **Messenger** or divine guidance.”

“As written in one of those Cosmogony books, right? What makes you think she’s not?”

“They don’t tend to the affairs of humans, physically or emotionally. She prepared to fight in a dire situation even though it was a bluff to spare us a bit of time.”

“True. I found her suspicious after Umbra guided her to us. If she could have done it before. . . why couldn’t she help him?”

“You sound as if you speculated her hand in King Regis’ death.”

“I did for a moment until Marshal Cor gave her a pass.” Gladio huffed. “She’s the real deal.”

“Indeed. Noct wasn’t lying when he said that he met her, “ _for real for real_ ”.”

“And now we look like the assholes.”

“Well, now that she’s more like us, maybe we can like, get to know her and have her play with us.” Prompto added in. “I’m sure she’ll come around to us when she’s ready, you know.” He understood what it was like to be alone, to feel alone. You tried adjusting and doing what you could to fit in. When the only person that mattered had your back, there was nothing you couldn’t do. Prompto felt that when him and Noctis became best friends at the start of high school. “We treat her like we treat each other.”

“I’ll be damned. That’s one of the smartest things you ever said, Prom.”

“We have been standoffish so she must be feeding off the energy we give. We’ll do right by rectifying that. And it should be easy for you now that she doesn’t have fur, Gladio.”

“I won’t be pushing my luck that much.”

“But it’s the plan, right?”

All were agreed. After you and the prince returned from fishing, they’ll implement their plan.

“A friend of Noct’s is a friend of ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a triple submission?  
> i am feeling it!  
> honestly, i'm nearing the most important encounters.  
> i am ready to be in my feelings.  
> some chapters are no more than 2 pages long.  
> they'll get meaty soon. OOOOO.


	14. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a private talk with Noctis at the fishing hole as well as a little fishing fun.  
> "I want to be a part of your pack," you started, "But how do I do it?"  
> "Do what you usually do with me." He answered. "I have your back, don't worry."

“Guys, look what we scored! A couple bass and a king catfish!”

You and Noctis ran up the hill to the glowing haven and dropped the hooked fish on Ignis’ cooking table. “Nicely done. These are very nice catches. A detail and descaling and they’ll be ready to eat with a bed of wild rice and roasted potatoes.”

“Mmm, just the thought of that sounds heavenly, Specs.”

“You’re telling me. I can’t wait.” 

“While you’re waiting, go ahead and set up the chairs and build the fire.”

“Aye, aye!” Prompto ran off to get the small chairs set up as Gladio tended to the fire.

“I really did miss watching you fish. You’ve gotten so much better.” You praised Noctis.

“It’s all in the flick of the wrist. A good cast and bait makes all the difference.” He flexed jokingly. “But I wouldn't have landed that big catch without your eyes.” 

“Teamwork makes the dream work, as Prompto once said.”

“Hmm? I said something memorable?”

You tilted your head. “I listen when you speak, so, of course.”

Prompto looked moved as he came over and swung an arm over your shoulders. “Aww, thanks-” Or tried to. You slipped just underneath him. “Oh, did I move too fast?”

“I am unfamiliar with human customs other than with Noctis.” Your eyes met the Prince’s and you remembered what you both talked about. “I am willing to learn your ways. I want to be a part of your pack.” Call the others surprised. Your statement broke the ice for further companionship. “Let me come to you first.”

“Okay.” Prompto stood at attention, assuming you needed space but you closed the distance by leaning in with your head first. Your first sniff had you curious. Your second sniff had you slightly befuddled. “Do I smell bad or something? I do take baths - _when I can._ ”

“Your scent is rather unique. It’s easy to detect.” Prompto was shook by your words. You noticed the nervousness pouring out of him. “Because you don’t bear my scent. Like _someone_ else here.” You gently cupped his face and rubbed your cheeks against his, and then along his neck. His face turned as red as tomato. “There!”

“Now, you know who’s next.” You side-eyed Noctis. “Remember what you said?” You huffed. “He’s not so bad when you get to know him.”

Gladio must have known that Noctis was talking about _him_. You stalked over cautiously as your eyes remained locked with the Shield. All intimidating the closer you approached. His eyes struck you with a piercing amber gaze. You halted your next step and raised your tail in high alert. The embers from the fire enhanced his masculine features.

‘ _Do you know how you make me feel?_ ’ Gladio, the man of physical worth. ‘ _You’re daunting. Your stature is sturdy. Your hands look rough and strong._ ’ The Amicitian Shield stood tall as ever even on two legs. ‘ _You muster courage in the midst of danger coming before your King._ ’ Up close, you smelled him. ‘ _The very brevity of strength._ ’

“See something you like, Kitten?” He broke your thoughts with a verbal poke. 

“Your figure. You’re well-made. A prime example of a suitable mate for many human women and yet you remain free. Then again, you can have whomever you please.”

Gladio seemed surprised, but in a good way. “You’ve been watching me, huh?”

“No. Just listening.” Voices spoke in between the walls of the Citadel. “Your hands.”

“What? Scared to get too close to my face.”

‘ _In a way, yes._ ’ It was like coming too close to a predator. “Aren’t you allergic to me still? If you react from your hands, you can wash them.”

“Good point.”

He rested his heavy hands in your hands. You flipped them over and brought them up to your face. His hands were indeed rough but not as much as you had thought. He took care of himself. “Done.”

You let go and quickly returned to Noctis’ side. “How about Specs?” Prompto quipped. You couldn’t even have a moment to have your heart stop racing. It started at the fishing hole when Noctis showed you how to fish. He stood behind you with your tail wrapped around his right thigh.

He held you so tenderly. You could feel his heartbeat against your back. His voice had your mind swimming.

You played it off. It was just from being in this human-like form that made moments like these feel strange, but how could you explain the feeling that rode your nerves like lightning across the sky?

“Iggy, you busy?”

“I can spare a moment.” Ignis gave the skewered fish and potatoes to Gladio. They were set over the fire. It wouldn’t be long before they were done. “What can I assist you with?”

‘ _You._ ’ Unlike Gladio who you knew from afar, and Prompto whom you knew from interactions and his chance visits with Noctis, you were familiar with this man. ‘ _Clean, well-kept. A man overflowing with knowledgeable wealth_. _’_ ’ Each close encounter with every man here was changing your mood. ‘ _I consider you the Alpha before the Prince. Do you know that?_ ’ 

“Do you require my hands, Sonia?” 

You were doing it again. “Any part you don’t mind me being close to.”

“Here is fine.” He outlined the space between his neck and his collarbone, where his shirt was left open by no more than two buttons. It was warm these nights. “It’s important for felines to mark people and environments with their scent in a show of affiliation.”

“Is it? I learn something new from you every day.” You reached up and carefully placed your hands on his shoulders as your face pressed against the “sweet” spot. His perfumed scent made your eyes roll. His smooth skin had little blemishes there.

“That should do it then.” The tone of his voice had your ears flicker. It made you wish he hadn’t said anything until you were a good distance apart. 

“Yes, thank you for your cooperation. All of you. This should let me acclimate to you and you to me.” 

“Anything to make the lady smile!” And that’s what you did when Prompto spoke. You smiled. You were at ease. . . somewhat. It must be that you’re nervous. You were a proud thing when you were on all fours.

“Dinner will be ready shortly. When the rice finishes cooking, that will be the sign that the fish and potatoes are done as well.”

Prompto and Gladio couldn’t wait to dig in.

“I’ll rest up because once I eat, it’s game on, guys.” Noctis took a seat in one of the fold-out chairs. You sauntered over and climbed into his lap. You had done this for as long as you could remember. Now, you weren’t small, but you were going to sit on some part of him. You turned around and settled onto his lap. You rested your legs over the armrest and circled your hands around his neck and snuggled up against him.

You felt their eyes on you, but you were happy when he reciprocated the cuddle. This was - no, **he** was your safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJ Khaled voice: _**Another one.**_
> 
> next comes a trilogy chapter post (V, VI, VII)  
> i skipped (IV) on purpose.  
> i'm really excited for these.


	15. Holy Terrain (V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys make it to Lestallum.  
> You're reminded why you don't like new people.  
> Thank god you can hide it out in the Leville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here begins the first trilogy of chapters.  
> these are the longest and most detailed.  
> i can't believe i've made it this far.  
> i'm so happy to getting closer to climax.

The wind whipped through your curls as you took in the view from the front seat as Noctis took the wheel. Ignis mapped the way to Lestallum.

Nature surrounded you on both sides with some gas stations here and there, but the biggest eye-catcher that everyone knew and saw was the **Disc of Cauthess**. It mesmerized you for many moments when you were alone. As breathtaking as it was, there was something powerful in its wake. A terrifying power.

“How does it feel riding up front?”

“It feels amazing, Noctis!” You were living your best life right now.

That couldn’t be said for the three squeezed in back. Poor Prompto sat in the middle of muscle-bound and lean-fit men. “This is the last time we let you both get up front. It’s a little snug back here.” Gladio was grumpy.

“Let Prompto sit in your lap. That will let you have space and warmth.” You replied.

“There’s no way in hell this pipsqueak’s sitting on me!”

“Or me for that matter.” Ignis added quickly.

“Hey! For your information, I’m light as a feather.”

“I don’t think that’s the issue, buddy.”

It took Prompto a moment but he got Noctis’ drift. “Oh, as if I’d sit in either of your laps! If anything, I’d sit in Cindy’s.”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“If she’s got a nice lap, then why not let him sit on her?”

“Exactly! I’m glad someone agrees with me!”

After that night out at the safe haven and you putting your scent on them, you saw a change in their interactions and how you were towards them. You were formal and kept your distance but now, it felt like you were a part of the team.

“The tunnel is just over the bridge. Veer left and we’ll be there in no time.”

“Good. I got a bone to pick with Iris calling the prince over her big bro.”

Prompto snickered. He surely continued teasing Gladio and Noctis, but you were lost to the scenery.

The world was different, vibrant, and full of life. Beautiful beasts crossed the streets. People drove by in different vehicles. You wanted to jump out and see it all but at the same time, you knew you’d be running back to the Regalia the moment you did. You were adventurous, but not _that_ adventurous.

Your attention was then swallowed up by the tunnel that curved up the side of the mountain and out on the paved roads of a developed city that lie beyond the walls of Insomnia.

“Oh man, that can’t be-- is that a cup noodle food truck!?”

Gladio was practically salivating. You thought it was weird while the guys understood this to be a special treat for the Shield who was about his workouts, lifting, and dietary needs. You’ve never seen him eat them before. Noctis was a bit of mess in high school and always went for the cup noodles as a go-to meal until Ignis came home and cooked. Hell, he even tried to cook once. You swore he was going to burn the apartment down.

Noctis whipped the car in reverse - _show-off_ \- and hopped out the car with the quickness to stretch his legs. But he wasn’t faster than Gladio who already made his way up the car ramp.

“Noct, do you see that view?” Prompto pointed his camera at the overlook. “What time is it?”

“Selfie time!”

“Let’s go!” The boys scrambled over to get a few shots in.

You slowly stepped out of the car with ears flicking every which way at all the new sounds around you. And the smells, oh my goodness! You could see why Gladio’s mouth watered which was new to you. You never really ate food. You got a taste of it and then spat it out, or let it slip through you in a plant pot somewhere in the Citadel. You were now blessed with organs that were now making your torso rumble. 

“You must be hungry. You didn’t partake in dinner with us.”

“I didn’t have the parts in order to eat. Now that I’m like this,” you smoothed your hands over your front.

Ignis pushed up his glasses. He did that when he was caught off guard. “Then we should get that resolved. As well as a change of clothes.”

You crossed your hands over your chest and clutched your dress. “No, I want to keep this.”

“It just needs a good washing. You have been wearing it for a few days now. We’ve a small change of clothes to last us at least a week. And we do prefer a proper bath.”

“I’ve never licked myself clean like other cats. I didn’t have real fur, but you and Noctis used to bathe me. Will you be giving me my first bath like this?”

As sincere as your question was, Ignis was conflicted with himself. ‘ _Here is where having another female companion would help this situation considerably._ ’ 

The wilds of a woman couldn’t be ignored. It was known from the get-go that Luna would grow up beautifully. There was a glow about her that had her catching many watchful eyes, though a certain someone has only seen her as a friend. She was followed by the gorgeous Gentiana, an enigmatic woman who stood at the Oracle’s side. There’s nothing like mystery to add another element to a woman’s appeal. Next came Cindy, a woman worth her work was a stunner, a diamond in the rough. It’s no surprise that Prompto and Gladio took to her well. She can walk the walk and talk the talk.

You? You were the unexpected factor. “It’s not advisable for me to bathe you.” You were a sight to behold. The gray and spotted color of your skin held a shine underneath the moonlight. Your blue eyes might outdazzle a glistening lake. Your hair was wild and bountiful like a lion’s mane. Your tail was your way of expressing yourself. It never lied about how you were feeling. Your nails were sharp on both your hands and feet, but well-kept thanks to formal royal grooming. Ignis found it incredulous and rude to think of you as anything but the royal cat. “Shan’t you bathe alone?”

“I trust you and Noctis to touch me.” You grabbed his hand and rubbed your cheek on it. His touch was second to Noctis only because they were covered by fine Lucian gloves. You dropped his hand right after. “I’m sorry. Old habits die hard.”

Ignis swallowed his astonished breath. Rarely was he ever speechless.

“Sonia, Iggy, say cheese!”

Prompto and Noctis came over to you both and snapped a few photos.

Your eyes widened like saucer plates when you saw a picture of yourself in the camera. “Can I see your, um, your--”

“My camera? Oh, you wanna see the picture?” You nodded your head furiously. “See? This is us.”

Your jaw dropped. “Do I really look like this?” Your fingers roamed over your face, feeling the lashes, the eyebrows, the nose, and the lips. You then ran them through your hair. You were mesmerized by your own looks. You had never seen yourself like this.

“You’ve never seen yourself? You look so good. You’re as photogenic as ever!”

“Noct,” Ignis took him to the side as you two gushed over the pictures, “We’ve a questionable situation on our hands,” he murmured.

“What’s that?”

“Sonia requires a bath,” Noctis shrugged, seeing it being a simple thing to do, “But she wants one of us to do it for her.”

Noctis’ head jerked so fast. “Huh!?”

You were on him while he remained shocked, looking between the camera and his face. “Wow, it’s like a still image caught in time. This is incredible, Prom. Do you think that you could-”

“Take a picture of you looking out at the Disc?” You gasped excitedly. “It’d be my pleasure. Let’s go!”

When you were an earshot away, what with people assuming you were cosplaying or just being strange, Noctis questioned his advisor. “What do you mean “ _she wants one of us to do it for her_?” You don’t mean one of us bathing her?”

“I’m afraid so, Noct.”

“I can’t wash her when she looks like that.” he pointed out.

“My exact sentiments. She’s more woman than feline, but her mind is still stuck on her past experiences. She doesn’t know her womanly wilds.”

“Neither do we!”

“But she trusts you and I. That’s the issue.”

They were honestly sweating bullets when the time came but Gladio broke the ice when he came down the ramp with a case and a half of ramen noodles in his hands. “I got a little hungry, sorry.” He burped. “Whew, that’s a good one. Anyways, My little sis just hit me up. Says she’s waiting at the Leville.” He stashed the goods in the trunk of the car. 

“Yo, Iris is waiting for us?” Prompto pulled it on back to the group as he slung his camera over his shoulder.

“She must be staying in a proper establishment. Let’s make haste.”

The guys were accounted for but - “Excuse me?”

“What are you wearing this thing for? It’s cool. Are you a cosplayer? What’s your online handle?”

You were suddenly surrounded by others asking for pictures or asking what you wearing the ears, tail, and make-up for. You looked fearful of the unknown faces around you.

“Can I touch your ears?”

“Don’t touch me!” You hissed loudly. These other humans were crowding your space and it made you disgusted when they tried to put their hands on you. It reminded you of when Drautos tried to nab you in the Citadel. They didn’t have your permission or consent to touch you in anyway. You were ready to bite and claw your way out.

“Hey! Can you guys back up!?” Noctis pushed his way through the crowd and stood in front of you. “You’re freaking her out.”

“Wow, nice prince cosplay!”

“Could have fooled me!”

“Is this your friend!?”

He fumbled around for your hand. “Yes, she’s my friend. She always looks like this. Anyways, we got some business here so, you know-”

“Kindly mind your business and don’t touch others you don’t know.” You huffed shortly.

“Come on. You’re cranky when you’re out too long.” He diffused the situation as best he could and dragged you back to the rest of the group. They put you in the middle of the traveling squad as y’all made your way to the Leville. Thank goodness it wasn’t far. You already needed a breather from the inhabitants of this city.

If there was anyone you could put your trust in, it was Noctis, for sure. Ignis, too, but you swore loyalty to Noctis. Other people made you feel comfortable to be around. They were unpredictable, like Gladio and Prompto, but at a higher extremity. 

As you made way to the Leville, Ignis made adjustments to your features. He tied up your hair into a messy half bun and had you feign that your tail was a belt until you reached this place of hiding for Iris. 

Hiding your appearance meant avoiding other situations like that. Your skin was something they could acclimate to so long as they kept their hands to themselves. You had your manners but the moment you spilled blood in this world. . .?

‘ _Keep it together. You know what happens if you spill the first blood._ ’ Those rules couldn’t be broken. But at the same time, why not? ‘ _I’ll be here forever. They will cast me away. Even though I have cast them the moment I woke up in his arms. I must keep my wits. I have to try._ ’ 


	16. Holy Terrain (VI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are both distraught by the immense losses from the invasion.  
> You recall your conversation with Umbra and Pryna.  
> You have to tell him about you, but not when you're both like this.  
> He needed to know what happened first.

The Amicitia family had been reunited! At least, what remained of them. They knew the name brought on a life of servitude under the Lucis name and death waited at their doorstep every day and night. Being a Shield was not for the weak of heart, you knew that.

You all sat together in a room and you found her eyes on you. “Yes, Iris?”

“I can’t believe that this is really you! You’re so pretty.”

She hugged you close. You knew her since childhood. She was always getting into something at home, or so Gladio used to talk about until he hit those teen years. She bared your scent as she had met you a couple of times as a kid. You didn’t prefer her then as she proved to be a handful.

As they talked among themselves, you lied on the bed, frazzled by the sudden close contact with her and close calls with people here in the city. You _were_ listening but your mind was in disarray at the same time. They were sorting out the plans for their next journey and if Iris was coming along.

Lestallum, and other neighboring cities, were housing the refugees that made it out of Insomnia during the invasion. You suddenly drifted into your consciousness and… you saw him standing there. It was King Regis. The next, he fell with blood splattering across the floor. He fell and dispersed into broken crystals. You only made out silhouettes of evil that wronged so many.

It made you furious. It made you mad. It made you sad.

It made you feel-- “You’re crying. Are you okay?” Iris asked. She cared about you.

Her words, unfortunately, didn’t mean anything to you. You went and laid your head on Noctis’ lap. This body wasn’t changing how you had been all these many years. However, the tears kept falling from your eyes. 

Ignis halted the conversation. “We’ll give you a moment. Come on, we can peruse the streets and assess our current situation.”

“I can show you guys around. I’ve been here for a while.”

“Lead the way, Sis.”

“Yeah, let’s go!” He turned around and slowly closed the door. “ _We’ll be back._ ”

When the two of you were finally alone, you sat up as you blinked the tears out of your eyes. This feeling deep inside you felt as unsurreal as the memory playing in your head.

Noctis wasn’t much of a comforter for people, but when it came to you? “I’m right here.” You faced him, nose wrinkling and all. “Why are you crying?” 

You reached for his hand and held it tight. “Your father,” you started, “Really loved you.” You felt his grip tighten. “Marshal Cor told you the truth. He didn’t want you to become like him and others before him.” You stared Noctis in his sorrowful eyes. “They lied about the treaty, you, and Luna.”

“Why did he let me leave!? I could have stayed with him. I could have protected him!”

“No, Noctis, you. . . you wouldn’t have made it!”

His bottom lip quivered and his eyes began to water. “I’m strong enough-”

“Strong enough to beat Drautos!?” Noctis was in disbelief. “He betrayed King Regis and he. . . and he--” you choked up. You had been holding it in since you escaped Insomnia. You had no idea it had affected you like this. Noctis, however, felt it just as deeply if not deeper.

“He was supposed to care for him! I trusted him!” Noctis shouted. “Where is he!?”

“He perished where he should’ve. In the Citadel. Nyx gave his life for Luna and me.”

Noctis’ head dropped heavy but you wouldn’t let him fester in his feelings alone. You pulled him close and held him tight. Moments of silence filled the room. And then there was sobbing. Heavy, unfiltered sobbing. The prince cried out for his father, for the king you watch fall to his death. He didn’t bend at the knee nor bow to another. Regis stood tall in the face of his adversaries though it cost him nearly everything.

“He loved you.” You whispered. “More than anything else in the world.” He heaved unto you. His cries made you cry. It hurt. It truly hurt. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Noctis clung unto you as you did him. You weren’t going to let him go or leave his side. You were fully committed and attached to seeing him reach Altissia and marry Lunafreya.

Her resolve to help those in need and the new king in these dire times made you respect her all the more. Noctis had a long journey ahead of him. Now that she possessed the Ring of Lucii, she prepared her journey across Eos to pray that the gods give their strength to Noctis and combat the scourge.

At the same time, you could hit yourself. You saw the monster in the crystal speak to King Regis and the depth of sorrow in those baggy eyes after consulting with it. You didn’t want it to use Noctis as a tool to rid the world of the Starscourge. History couldn’t repeat itself.

He pulled back from you and gathered as much of his composure as he could. Your skin was wet with his tears. It made you cry more. ‘ _Is this what they wanted for him? A life on the road to his potential death?_ ’

Stage 2: Anger.

Noctis wiped the tears from your face. You both sat there in silence. Your hands interlocked with his. You both grieved the loss of King Regis, the Kingsglaive, and the Crown City - the home to many who served under the Lucis name. Even the Amicitia lost a father in the midst of war. Ignis’ only environment had been to serve the king. Prompto was but a lone boy living in what was left for him.

Everybody was suffering inside.

Someone has to be strong and power forward. Maybe for the Amicitia, it’s understood what the costs can be. Ignis’ only role is to advise and guide Noctis but he was much more than that. And Prompto needn’t sacrifice his life for this cause but here he was, standing by Noctis’ side through thick and thin.

\- - - - ⧫ - - - -

‘ **You will have to tell him.** ’ You recalled the conversation with Umbra and Pryna the night before you came to Hammerhead. ‘ **Questions will arise, as curious as they are.** ’

‘ ** _Won’t that put her in danger of not coming back?_** ’ Pryna voiced her concerns. ‘ ** _You know that you won’t be able to return home if you do this, Sonia._** ’

‘ **She knows.** ’ Umbra sat in front of you. ‘ **They are strong and may spite you for your charge against them. Even the most powerful will slander your name.** ’

‘ _I am well aware, and I don’t care about what they will think of me. I plan to go with Noctis even if it can kill me. Even if I cannot return home._ ’

Pryna gasped. ‘ ** _Are you renouncing your stand with the Six!?_** ’

‘ _Yes._ ’ You answered quickly. ‘ _I no longer associate with this faith. I’ve seen the hurt and heard the resolution._ ’

‘ **And what is that?** ’

‘ _Death of one in records of many dying for one **just cause**._’

‘ **I see. . .** ’

‘ _You know that this will lead to Luna’s grave as well if it happens._ ’

Umbra stood over you and snarled viciously. ‘ **Who are you to even pronounce that!?** ’

‘ _Who are you to tell me what I’m doing isn’t right!?_ ’

Pryna wedged herself between you both. ‘ ** _Umbra! Sonia!_** ” She growled - she rarely ever did that. You both calmed down and heard her out. ‘ ** _Umbra is right,_** ” she looked at me first, ‘ ** _You are putting yourself in harm’s way. However,_** ’ she then turned to Umbra, ‘ ** _She wants to procure a future with one of the most important people in this world._** ’ For being the younger of the two, if only by moments apart, she held much insight about the situation. ‘ ** _Familiar one,_** ’ she addressed me formally, ‘ ** _Why do you take this journey upon yourself?_** ’

That was the first time any being had ever questioned your motives. Here was your chance to explain yourself. Two of the most important Messengers you’ve ever met besides Carbuncle were going to hear you out.

‘ _I was made without my forebearer to guide me. Every newborn familiar is taught about the family they will watch over for the rest of their lives. When an aged familiar is ready to pass on its knowledge and power, it will disperse into an edible crystal._ ‘

‘ **What? Really?** ’

‘ ** _Shh! Tell us more._** ’

They were intrigued. ‘ _I came to without mine. The Familian community raised me as best they could but when I started looking for answers about myself, they didn’t know what to tell me. They wanted to keep me safe and protect me for whatever reason. I got tired of it. It felt like they pitied me. I was the only familiar with a lack of origin. How could that be?_ ’ You thought back to that time. You felt alone even with all the familiars around you. Because they had someone helping them grow while you had no one who couldn’t even give you a straight answer. Sometimes, it was like they were afraid. ‘ _I practiced on my own. I wanted to venture to Eos, where it held all the answers. They swore to some Oath of silence. I came here to seek my answers and fulfill the path I’ve now set for myself. You guys said that I was different. Carbuncle, too._ ’ You lowered your head. ‘ _They would never understand who I have become. I’m deeply invested here._ ’

‘ ** _You truly are special._** ’ Pryna rubbed her nose against your face. ‘ ** _I’m not saying that because I think it. You have defied the word of the Six and your role as Familiar, so therefore you are._** ’

‘ _How does that make me special?_ ’

Pryna gazed at Umbra. He nodded in silent agreement. ‘ **Sonia. There are 24 Messengers that serve the Six. Gossip is unbecoming of an ordained divine guidance, but it came to our attention that one went against the grain.** ’ You listened intently. ‘ **That one never returned. It was told that the Messenger meddled with the likes of a Familiar and then disappeared after Somnus was chosen by the Crystal.** ’

‘ _Is that why the Lucii no longer have familiars? Was I the next in line but I wasn’t ready?_ ’

‘ ** _We thought the same. You can speak to us, to Familiars, to those in the dreamscape._ ’**

**‘You began travelling between worlds at a young age. When we were first acquainted, we couldn’t believe our eyes. When you spoke to us, we thought you were the Messenger reborn but now we are not sure.** ’

‘ _Because--_ ’

‘ ** _You could be both somehow. Familiars do not stray from their path. They play their role. Your first appearance here brought you to where the Lucii family was. That’s more than just coincidence._** ’

You were still. How could you imagine yourself to be more than a familiar? Familiars and Messengers never spoke with another. Hell, they couldn’t even communicate with each other, but you can. ‘ _How. . . can it be?_ ’

‘ **We don’t have the answers you’re looking for but by being with Noctis, you will find them. Know that you may not like what all you have sought for.** ’

You inhaled deeply and held it for a while until you felt comfortable to let it go. ‘ _Umbra?_ ’

“ **Yes?** ”

‘ _Pryna?_ ’

‘ ** _Yes?_** ’

‘ _Do you think that I’m doing the right thing?_ ’

‘ **Yes.** ’

‘ ** _Yes._** ’

They both answered in unison. They both believed in you despite their opposition to you running your path towards the future. 

‘ ** _Umbra and I care about you, Sonia. You’re the first in our lives to speak with us and to know where we’re coming from. We want to be with Luna as much as you want to be with Noctis. So, we have agreed to help you when we can._** ’

‘ **Find the answers and expose the truth hidden from you. Luna will journey and awaken the Six. Help Noctis. Guide him to where he needs to be. Give him what the others cannot. Gentiana has blessed you with a special ability. Don’t waste it.** ’

‘ ** _We believe in you, Sonia. As does Gentiana._** ’

‘ _You can trust me. I’ll do my best to make it so._ ’

\- - - - ⧫ - - - -

Noctis’ eyes were bloodshot red, a match of the sun beginning to set in the background. Its light gleamed through the soul window of the room. Yours were like his - strained and in pain. This was the perfect time to tell him everything about you. 

You wouldn’t follow the dogs’ advice now. You’d tell him later. Now didn't feel like an appropriate time. “How do you feel?”

Maybe it was sore to ask, but he answered after he caught his second wind. “Memories. He left me that and this keepsake.” He summoned the **Engine Blade**. “He was always busy. I wasn’t sure if we even had a connection anymore.” Tears built up at the corner of his eyes. “All the meetings he had. I felt. . . alone.” He shook his head. Harmful thoughts had begun forming. “Gladio and Ignis were busy, too.” The Engine Blade de-materialized into small crystals. “But… I always had you.” That was true. “What was he like?”

“For those two days, he let me know how much you really meant to him.” You both gazed into each others’ blue eyes. “He wanted to be a father. He wanted to give you a life that he never had. That no other king had before you.” You let go of his hands so that you sat by him. “Protecting Insomnia drained him of his youth. And knowing he only had you left pained him. He didn’t want you to suffer a similar fate he did.”

Noctis was truly hurting. You saw it in his down-cast eyes. “Tch! I can’t believe he betrayed us.”

"He wasn’t the only one.” 

Being born into royalty wasn’t what it was cracked up to be. “Damn it! Why was everything taken away from me? From us? What can I even do!?” He furiously wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Follow Lunafreya’s path. Get the Six on your side. Gather the Armigers. Go to Altissia and become the king everyone knows you can be but…”

“But what?” he asked hesitantly.

“Don’t forget who you are.” The tears streamed down your face again. “ _I don’t want to lose you._ ”

Noctis saw the fear in your eyes. You felt the horror of losing his father and the terror that struck your heart with seething anger and pain. He was the person of the family line left to combat the Starscourge. Without him, everything would plunder into eternal darkness. Daemons would rule the earth and terrorize the people before they turned into them.

“You won’t.”

You held up your pinky. He knew what it meant. With your puffed out cheeks and serious look in your eyes, he smiled somewhat as he crossed his pinky with yours. You opened your arms and embraced him. He returned the favor as he hugged tight. You were in this with him, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooh, yes.  
> my favorite chapter after this is next.  
> it's long but it's finally hitting stride.


	17. Holy Terrain (VII)

Iris offered her help and guided you through your first bath. You weren’t going to let her touch you. Those childhood memories of her still sat on your mind. She was annoying as a little kid, no lie. She was nothing like Noctis at all. She changed, obviously, but that didn’t convince you to let her touch you. So, you did the washing yourself. A confusing sort of process but it was done.

Ignis bought you a thigh-length gown to wear at night when you slept. That was the good part of the night. The worst part was that you had to sleep in a room with Iris and the boys slept together in the other. You had a fucking inner conniption. 

You were laid up in the room with a talkative Iris because the boys thought it better to separate the lot by gender. You tried coming inside by knocking but you were turned away at the door by Gladio and Prompto. The bastards! You sucked it up and tried holding a conversation with Iris until she fell asleep. Though you were a few floors up, you opened the window and made your way down the roof to ground level.

You huffed at the boys’ room after seeing the light still on. You tied up your hair and hooked your tail around your waist. The streets looked empty after the stroke of midnight. A breeze rushed through the buildings and blew down the alleyway that led to the overlook you guys were at yesterday.

“Since I can’t sleep with him tonight. . .” You jogged through the alleyway, jumped down the car ramp, and leaned over the Overlook. Your eyes sparkled at the warm glow of the Disc of Cauthess. “I can gaze at this beautiful sight.” You sighed dreamily. “ _Does anyone here know of the legend you foretell? A Giant once stopped a meteor from destroying the earth. Underneath rests a tyrant unforeseen._ ” You whispered. No one was there to hear you but as you had learned from living in Insomnia, eyes and ears could be anywhere.

You gazed at the high moon.

“ ** _When the night has come,_**

**_And the land is dark,_ **

**_And the moon is the only light we’ll see,_ **

**_No, I won’t be afraid,_ **

**_No, I won’t be afraid,_ **

**_Just as long as you stand, stand by me._** ”

You hummed the song playing in your head as you moved from the rails and started dancing. You didn’t know how to dance but the song pulled at your emotions. Any moves you learned were from when Ignis was teaching Noctis classical dances like the waltz or more modern ones like the salsa. Noctis had two left feet unlike Ignis.

You stopped when you heard footsteps coming close. They were in a rush, but to where-- “Sonia? Sonia!”

“I’m over here.” That was fast. You had only been out here for a little while. “What brings you out here?”

“I saw someone like you climbing down the roof like a night vigilante.”

You laughed. “That might have been me. I came out to see the Disc since Iris and I couldn’t room with you guys. I wasn’t happy about it.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

Noctis eyed you in the gown. He enjoyed looking at you. You were the strangest and most wonderful being he had in his life. He felt awkward when he met Cindy. He was in awe whenever he saw Luna or wrote her back in the journal Umbra brought back and forth. She didn’t use a cellphone. But you? You were this loyal cat turned into a faithful. . . what could he even consider you as? You were way more than an acquaintance. You were way more than a friend. You were someone that knew him inside and out.

He outlined your figure and watched the way you sauntered over to the railing, leaning over a tad with your tail sticking up. His eyes immediately drew down and then up. He gulped nervously. When you moved your legs, trying to settle into a comfortable position, he felt blood rushing to his head. ‘ _She’s not wearing anything underneath!_ ’

“Noctis, your nose is bleeding.”

“Shit.” He covered his nose. ‘ _Not again._ ’

“Are you okay?” You stood in front of him. “Let me see.”

‘ _You’re already too close._ ’ Noctis dropped his hand from his face. A sliver of blood had dripped down to his top lip. You tore a piece of the gown off and wiped it away gently. You then inspected his nose, being sure to catch any more dripping. “Okay, okay, that’s good enough.”

“As long as you’re alright.”

He took the piece from you and stuck it in his pocket. Ignis wasn’t a fan of littering and it’d be weird for you to hold unto it. “I don’t think I’m okay.” 

You knelt down and looked up at him. “What can I do for you?” Whenever he was unsure of something or himself, you sat down on your bottom and curled your tail around when you were a cat.

‘ _Not look up at me like that._ ’ He clearly saw the shape of your breasts. The moonlight hit your skin just right, giving it a blue-like shine around your black spots. The way you looked at him made him feel like he was the only one in your life that mattered. It was selfish to think that but-- “You don’t have to sit like that.”

You stood up. He was thankful because you were getting him hot under the collar. “Anything else?”

‘ _Why can’t I stop looking at your lips?_ ’ Your lips were one of his favorite features on you. Your skin and hair came in third place respectively. Your blue eyes always beat everything else out. The reflection in them was of him. ‘ _It’s wrong for me to look at you like this, Sonia._ ’

He was arranged to marry Lunafreya.

He’s supposed to meet up with her and fall in love.

He had to carry on the Lucis name with his betrothed Oracle.

Noctis now questioned if you’d really stay after they got together. ‘ _Wait. Why does that even matter. She’s my_ _cat_ -’

Your eyebrows are pinched close together. "Something must be on your mind.” You grabbed one of his hands as you stood against him on his right side. “What has you deep in your thoughts?”

“You.” He didn’t hesitate. It came out so fast. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I share your sentiments. You’re always on my mind, Noctis. I’m grateful that I was brought back to you. I will be here on your travels to Altissia.” You laid your head on his shoulder. “I want you to be happy.”

“What if I already feel that way. . . when I’m with you?”

You lifted your head and gazed at Noctis. Your eyes fell into a soft squint. “What do you mean?” His tone sounded different. You had never heard him speak like that to you.

Noctis turned to you and slowly put his hands on your waist. That was an okay place to put them on a woman, right? You tried following suit but it was awkward so you repositioned them on his shoulders. You were the shortest in the group even if it was just about an inch or so. “When you came to us like this, I didn’t know what to think. I was happy and excited that we could talk like that one time in my dream.” He felt like he was saying too much but you were always listening. “You still acted like you were a cat. I thought it was funny. . . and cute. Now, you’re so much more than what I imagined.” 

You returned to him. You came to his aid during the hunt. You kept him company at night still.

“When you sat on me at the campsite, I just--” The image flashed in his mind of you nestled up in his lap with your arms around him. It shocked him. The guys gave him weird and teasing looks so he hid his face in your hair and held you back. He, too, felt safe with you.

His face drew near. You met him halfway. Your lips brushed against another. It electrified you.

“Ah!” Pain zipped through Noctis’ head. He jerked back and held his head in his hand.

“Noctis!” You quickly let go and backed up. “What’s wrong?”

“I got a massive headache out of nowhere. I must be more tired than I thought.”

“Then let’s go back to our rooms and get some sleep.”

“You’ll be okay sleeping without me tonight?”

“I think I can make it through one night. You can cuddle with the boys.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “In their dreams.” His eyes drew down your backside when you started heading towards the Leville. “Hold on.” He pulled down the back of your gown that was raised by your tail. “I’ll ask Iggy to get you some new clothes tomorrow.”

“Hmm? You don’t like my dresses?”

Noctis started mentally sweating. ‘ _We actually had a whole discussion about it. Your white dress would get dirty or easily tear off._ ’ That’d be too much body for him to see. He’d probably lose consciousness from another nosebleed.. ‘ _You and Cindy live on the edge. And it drives us wild, y'know?_ ’ The innocence still sparkling in your eyes said it all. ‘ _Of course not._ ’ But he wouldn’t take advantage. That wasn’t who he was or how he was raised to be.

“If you all prefer I wear something else, I’m fine with that, too.”

“Yeah. We can worry about that tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Now, your hand?” Noctis reached out for you to grab him. He had a question in mind of why. “I really like it when we hold hands. It’s nice. And better than when you used to hold me by the paws.” You started leading the way back. “I’m sure Lunafreya would love to have this, too.”

Noctis’ face softened. “Oh yeah.” Unsure and concerned, that was his true answer. He was in between a rock and a hard place.

And so were you. Before you left Lunafreya, she disclosed something to you. Though betrothed and a helper of her people, she, too, had her own life she couldn’t live. “ ** _Keep this between you and I._** ” Her eyes were slightly sunken in, and sad. “ ** _I shall miss that stalwart knight. May we meet again in formidable circumstances._** ”

Lunafreya wasn’t thinking about Noctis.

Noctis wasn’t thinking about her.

There was no connection other than their lineage that forced a union between them. They have never been on their own or able to decide things for their lives. The Oracle was highly committed to her work, and the Prince was yet unable to handle the responsibility and burden placed on his shoulders. They both beared the hardships of people who needed them.

You kept your lips shut, as she wished. You made it back to the Leville, said your goodnights, and separated. Iris woke up for a moment as you settled in bed you both had to share. She wasn’t weirded out by your appearance. Rather, she was excited, ecstatic, and curious.

Eyes closed, you fell into the realm of dreams. Your own dreams.

⧫

“ _Your Majesty!”_

_“Stay back! I can’t have you hurting yourself again!”_

This pain. . . “ _I can’t. . . I can’t stop it!_ ”

The first: you looked upon the back of the married couple, King and Oracle, overlooking Insomnia. Your smile touched the small corners of your cheeks when they peered at your ever watchful stance, fake. When they looked away, your facade fell.

Countless moments were spent at the King and Oracle’s side, sorting through the restoration of Insomnia.

Feelings remain but you’re unable to let them go every time you’re close to him but you promised him. You’d be strong for her, for **him**.

Respite and regret built in close quarters as _she_ slept while you both build a rapport on the current relationship between Familiar and King. You’re yet to accept it; he’s yet to fully let it go. He planned to compromise; you refuse to follow your gut and turn away from his advances.

Duty tugged at your shoulder but you finally pulled back from him, tears welling at the corners of your eyes but you blink them back in and stand tall.

“ _Your Majesty, my life is yours to use. But your heart is to her, though you have mine._ ”

“ _This isn’t how it was supposed to be._ ”

His hands settled upon your shoulders, and your eyes were drawn to his. Surreal blues shone in the rise of the hopeful moon overlooking the new stage of light to the throne.

This couldn’t last forever, but for now, it would do.

⧫

The second: you stayed with the Oracle more and more. Her duty is to her people, and to bring them the calm before another storm.

The Familiar walked with her, stood by her side, and kept her distance away from the king. You loved him with all of your heart, mind and soul, but that’s all that can be between you and him. Your relationship differed greatly; a King and his Familiar? How absurd.

Regardless. . .

The Oracle was true to her destiny, fearing little of the world’s dangers. You remembered her courage in the face of darkening times. And she remembered you, a positive sparkle of hope and determination thought lost among many.

“ _Might I ask you something?_ :

Her voice trembled. You replied, “ _Anything, Your Highness._ ”

“ _Did he. . . did he make it?_ ”

“ ** _Nyx?_** ” His name was on your tongue in an instance, quickly leaving a bitter taste. You bit your bottom lip, pressing down on it hard. “ _Your Highness. . ._ ”

“ _Just tell me, please._ ” She was desperate to know.

You turned, standing at attention with eyes cast down. “ _You and I both know the truth. He sacrificed himself for Insomnia, for the people. . ., and for you. The ring took his life._ ”

Her gasps and shortly stifled cry filled the room.

It was then that you knew the affections of both the Oracle and the King split in different directions, but for the sake of their people, they had to follow the path already set for them.

“ _Your Highness, I--_ ”

She finally dismissed her feelings, now knowing that Nyx, the Glaive who stood by her side throughout the entirety of the invasion, as well as rescuing her, was gone.

“ _Do not worry about me. For my people, I will endure. Thank you._ ”

What happiness was there even in this new era of hope?

⧫

The third and final. . .

“ _I got you, Your Majesty!_ ”

You pulled the King to his feet and away from the heated edges of the broken bridge.

Darkness surrounded you both save for the path at the end. Someone terrible lied in waiting at the end of it, and you both were on your last legs.

“ _You have to go back,_ ” he coughed.

You shook your head. “ _Not without you. Remember what you asked me?_ ”

He stood. “ _Yes,_ ” he held his pinky to her, “ _To be with me forever and ever. Through thick and thin._ ”

You linked your pinky with his. “ _And be with you I shall._ ”

The King felt an end coming, something no one was ready for. Before you could bat an eye, he pulled you close. The now older King gazed you down with meaningful azure pools.

Your spotted brows lifted, meeting his gaze with that same intensity. “ _I never forgot._ ” His hands found your waist; your hands found his shoulders. It was wrong to miss this feeling, to go behind everyone’s back over an opportunity once missed.

Both of you closed the distance, chest to chest and face to face. “ _Neither will I._ ”

_All I ask is for one more. Not as Your Highness, but as myself. As Noctis._ ”

“ _Of course._ ”

You kissed for what felt like the last time and with just as much passion as you both had once embarking on that dangerous journey across Eos.

That one kiss brought tears to your eyes. You didn’t want to let go, and neither did he, but the roar from the opposite end called for a battle to the end. It was hot and smoky, so hot that it had you both breaking apart reluctantly.

You looked over at him, sharing your last smile with him. “ _You ready, Noctis?_ ”

“ _Always, Sonia._ ” The scene shattered into dreamy crystals, falling into the black depths below.

⧫

You jolted awake from your dream as you felt your soul land back into your body. The birds chirped and the sun began to rise. ‘ _I. . . had a dream?_ ’ You wiped your hand across your forehead. It was wet to the touch. ‘ _Am I losing it or am I just thinking too much about him? But why would I dream about kissing him? By being with him?_ ’ You knew why. And Lunafreya confirmed things before you left.

Old memories clipped here and there, replaying only the ones still fresh in your mind. You scarcely remember Nyx taking her hand and guiding her outside of the Citadel and into safe hands with a fellow KingsGlaive. When their eyes met, it was clear a connection had formed, and it was growing tighter the longer they interacted. 

Nyx was her speed. He knew his place and did what was right. He was handsome, tall, strong, and forthright. Unlike the prince who still needed nurturing and support before finding his way. They both had to grow up fast and know their place in the world.

King Regis allowed Noctis the time to be a kid, a teen, and to know what it was like to be like a normal boy save for having a retainer and a high-rise, guarded apartment. You were thankful. You saw that he had a soft spot for animals, especially strays. He involuntarily volunteered at a shelter where he played and fed the cats there.

He was a sweet boy.

**Knock. Knock**.

“Ladies, are you awake now?”

That was Ignis calling. Iris still lied in bed but you made your way off the bed and opened the door as quietly as you could. “ _Yes?_ ” You whispered.

“ _Here. Your new clothes. I bought them along with the gown yesterday. Will this suffice?_ ”

“ _Yes, it will. Thank you._ ”

Ignis closed the door behind him as you held a new set of garments in your hands. “I believe this is a shirt,” you murmured, “And these are shirts? No, no, shorts.” You saw Noctis get dressed many times so it couldn’t be that hard, right?

You were wrong. It was obvious by Iris’ snickering. “Having a little trouble?”

Your arms were tangled up in the shirt with your hair hanging out from the collar of the shirt. “Yes. This is much harder than I thought.” You admitted.

“Hold still. First, you got to take the gown off, just like you did the dress.” She helped you out of the shirt and figured it out for you. She rolled up the shirt to the collar. “Lean down a little.” You did so as she pulled it over your head and helped you take your hair out. “There. And now, the shorts. Slip them on.” You did as she instructed and was done. “Zip them up, button it, and you’re good.”

You struggled a bit but you got it down, finally. “Now, the gown.”

“Follow me!” Iris got on her skirt and her shirt. She put her hands in her shirt and began pulling the slim straps over her shoulders. You watched her intently and followed her motions, finally slipping the straps off of yourself and letting the gown fall to the floor. “Arms back in and there you have it!”

“Ah, I see. Thank you, Iris. You have taught me something new.”

Iris smiled. “I’m glad to be of service!”

**Bang, bang, bang!** “Aye, you ladies’ awake yet?” Gladio heard a screech and a heavy thud. 

“Sonia! Don’t be scared, it’s just Gladdy!”

Iris opened the door to a soon snickering Gladio when he saw you lowered on all fours with tail raised, and hair slightly frizzy.

“Come on now, Kitten, forgotten about me already?”

“We’re mostly acquainted.” You retorted. 

Gladio surely had something smart to say but the sweet boy, Talcott, called from behind him. “Good morning, sir! Are the girls up?” 

He stood aside. “One of them had a bit of a scare but they’re okay now.” A jab in your direction as he started off for the kitchen.

“Great. Mr. Ignis wanted me to tell you guys that breakfast will be ready soon.” His attention turned to you. “Miss Sonia, Iris, good morning!” He greeted you both.

You knelt and held your arms out. “You want a morning hug?” Talcott ran into your arms and buried his face into your hair. You had a soft spot in your heart this young boy. He had this sparkle in his eyes, this innocence, that reminded you so much of Noctis. Speaking of the prince, it was time you were in his company. “You want to lead us to the kitchen?”

“It’d be my honor!” Talcott saluted as he took yours and Iris’ hands. 

He led the two of you down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ignis is downing an Ebony, Prompto is flipping through his camera, and Noctis is still trying to wake up.

“Good morning, guys!” Iris greeted them.

“Good morning to you as well. Breakfast is done. Please, help yourselves.” Ignis made a fine spread of toast, scrambled eggs with cheese, Maplewood bacon, and, of course, his special, fluffy pancakes.

Iris and Talcott ran over to the table where everyone else sat and started loading their plates up.

“Oh, I left my phone in the room.” Noctis after his pockets. “Specs, you got the key, right?”

Ignis handed them off to him. “Don’t be too long.” He said, eyeing Prompto and Gladio who looked like two ravenous cavemen eyeing a raw kill.

“I’ll be back in a second.” You guys made eye contact when he passed. That look always meant for you to follow after him, and so you did. Besides, you had been away from him nearly all night. You’d quietly enjoy his company as he retrieved his phone.

You mindlessly walked into the boy’s room when he opened it and walked into his hands cupping your face and his lips pressed against yours. He drew the breath from your mouth and left you momentarily bewildered. The sensation of his lips on yours made you shiver and your hairs stick up. 

His hands fell down to hold yours. “I couldn’t stop thinking about last night. About you. It was crazy. So crazy that I had this weird dream about us.”

You were in a state of mental shock. ‘ _Did we have the same dreams?_ ’

“Actually, it was more like a nightmare.”

‘ _Did he see what I see?_ ’

“I. . . don’t know what’s wrong with me? Not like I’m into cats or anything weird like that but. . .” he paused when your eyes met and he sighed as if he were conceding to defeat. “I like Luna,” he stated, “But not the way I like you.”

“N-n-n-n-” Holy fuck, you were stuttering. You couldn’t even get the words out. You were supposed to be guiding him! What happened along the way that got you to this point!? “You-” you took in a deep breath as your next exhale had to figure out this new situation, “You’re to marry her and bring peace to the world.”

“And for what?” he retorted. “For us to pretend like we’re happy?”

You cast your eyes down and stared at his hands in yours. “The arranged marriage then . . it’s a royal facade, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” he agreed, “And she doesn’t know me the way you do. Or like how I know you.” He reached up and gently scratched you along the underside of your right jaw, one of your sweet spots. You purred instantly. “I held unto the ‘you’ I saw in my dream. All the way until high school. . . and when everything started falling apart.”

When his voice cracked a little, you nuzzled your head against the underside of his chin in turn. Your gesture spoke louder than your words. This is how you were to him, and he understood you where words failed you. “Noctis, I’m just-”

“Just what?”

It was now or never, it seemed, but that time didn’t come to tell him. When you withdrew, you returned the kiss with amateurish fervor. He accepted without a flinch or jerk back. You then knew that his feelings were real and beyond the normal you once knew.

“We should head back down now. Did you find your phone?” 

“Oh, yeah.” He dug through the blankets on the bed until it was rightfully in his hand. 

You grabbed his free hand and guided him along but as you got into the hallway while he closed the door, a heed had to be given. “ _This will be between us, won’t it?_ ” This was where you let his hand go. So, why weren’t you letting go?

“ _Yeah,_ ” he answered quickly, “ _Until the time is right._ ”

Your eyes fell into the usual low squint. “ _Until we arrive in Altissia?_ ”

His gaze became serious. Your ears flattened and your pupils widened. You were taken aback. His eyes softened and he looked down at your linked hands. He was conflicted. He hadn’t made a serious choice like this before, one that can change his life.

“ _I don’t want to think about all that. I just want more of this._ ”

“ _Okay. If you want this, then so be it._ ” You sounded fine with this but honestly. . .

‘ _Oh no. This is **not** what they meant by guiding him! By the will of those above and around me, they will surely strike me down. **Carbuncle** is going to be so mad! Oh. Does that mean he saw Noctis’ dream, too? He is going to tear me apart! **Umbra** and **Pryna** can’t know this either or they might rip my throat out. _'

You eyed him as you both walked back down the stairs with hands finally unlatching.

_‘This is a compromising ordeal you have me in, Noctis. You have me feeling things I have never felt before. I can barely process you kissing me on any other place than my forehead. It felt wrong for us to kiss and yet. . . it ignited something in me. Something more powerful than I._ ’ Temptation riddled you with feelings anew. ‘ _If it so pleases you, I am here for you. Even when this short-lived intimacy ends and you take your place at her side, even though you both might love or hate what may come to be._ ’


	18. Poisoned Veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this written but my grandma got sick so we had to make sure she was okay.  
> she's good now! my birthday was 5 days ago and so i copped FF7:R.  
> i won't be playing that until much later.  
> for now, i want to work on finishing this story.  
> hope you guys are doing well out there!

“This should be the stop.” Ignis stopped the Regalia at an emporium. Veering down right was a path leading to the **Sword in the Waterfall** from the bridge. 

You jumped out from the top-down convertible and ran over to the railing. “There. The **Tomb of the Wanderer**.” Noctis already had two Armigers in hand - one from the **Wise** and the other from the **Tomb of the Conqueror**. “Legends of these tombs were only mentioned in our learnings. Your next destination is as Talcott said.” Such an intelligent boy Talcott was.

“You can’t be expecting us to jump from here to there, right?”

“Not at all, Noctis,” you chirped up happily, “Unless you want to test your landing by warping down there. I wouldn’t advise it, however. You could slip and break what’s left of your little tailbone.”

“Besides, I’m certain walking down these steps will be easier on the ankles.” Ignis spotted the staircase leading down to the waterfall’s level.

“Then let’s ring up the morning with a good start. The faster we find it, the faster we can get out of there.”

“There!? Don’t tell me it’s inside of the cave like the last one, Gladio?”

“He’s right, Prompto. Most tombs were buried beneath Eos in various spots and for good reason. They deterred daemons from entering inside them. None can bear the power of Lucii.”

“You’re like a walking encyclopedia of Lucii knowledge!” 

You smiled at Prompto. “I know most things about Noctis’ lineage like the back of my hand.”

“If you two are done gushing over that, let’s hit the road.” Gladio suggested.

“Right, let’s move out!” Noctis called out.

“After me then.” Ignis started down the stairs with you guys following him down to a dirt path. Nearing leveled ground, something almost had you all falling.

“Guys, do you feel the ground shaking?” Prompto asked.

“Something’s trying to uproot us!”

A large slithering snake of a monster emerged from the ground and guarded the entry towards the waterfall. “Nothing in that legend said anything by a snake. Ugh. I hate snakes.” Noctis said as he lowered himself slowly and summoned his blade.

‘ **Who dares entering Midgardsormr’s nest?** ’

You were stunned yet again. ‘ _Who said that?_ ’

The snake coiled its body together and stared at you menacingly. ‘ **Why bring these fools to their deaths?** ’

‘ _You can hear me!?_ ’ 

‘ **What is it you want here?** ’

You walked past the boys and presented yourself before the grand snake. ‘ _We want passage into the waterfall._ ’

‘ **For that useless sword?** ’ It hissed. ‘ ** _You_ can have it if you can surpass me.**’ 

It lunged at you all fast, separating you guys. “What the hell was with the staring contest!?” Gladio shouted as he held up his sword and blocked its tail from knocking him back.

“It spoke to me!” You had rolled behind Ignis who was feeling around for a flask. “It knows of the sword!” Midgardsormr seemed to have understood your spoken words and came now for a snare. You and Ignis barely dodged its fearsome strike. It was going to try and kill you first.

“Prom, do it!” 

“You got it, Noct!” Prompto cocked and loaded his pistol and shot a blaring shot into the air. Noctis threw his blade and warped high into the sky. With a swing, he struck it across the forehead. It hissed and coiled its body in tight as it dug underground.

“Sonia, you good?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” - ‘ _For now_.’ Your eyes followed the tumbling underneath. “Noctis, jump back!” Noctis flipped back right as the Midgardsormr emerged with a snap of its mouth. He landed on Gladio’s sword who took a step back and thrusted the prince back into the air. He stuck his sword deep into its side and kicked off of it with the momentum he had leftover.

“Head’s up!” Ignis called out as he tossed a flask at it. It exploded into a massive blizzard spell.

Reptiles weren’t fond of the cold, and neither was Midgardsormr. It was left in agony and even frozen. The cold hit you in an instance. Your breath was almost knocked out of you by the surprise magic flask. Now wasn’t the time to be impressed. 

You heard Prompto’s gun go off in rhythmic style. You’ve never seen the boys in action. They knew their role in battle and played it well. Next came the swing of a heavy blade and down on the tail end of the daemon snake, cutting it clear off.

As the icy mist subsided, Midgardsormr had gone underground once more. You were all standing in a half circle. “Come on, let’s run before it comes back up!” Gladio had a good idea.

When they started, it rose up and stood in front of Noctis, the offender who left a scar on its neck. ‘ **You die first!** ’ It inhaled deeply, preparing an ambush strike. Your body had turned on its feet as you grabbed Noctis and pushed him out of the way. When you turned, your senses were filled with its poisonous smog. You don’t know what possessed you to do it, but you did.

You fell to your knees, heaving in pained breaths. “Sonia, I’m coming!”

‘ **Watch him die in front of you.** ’ It personally looked you in the eye before swiftly turning to the prince.

‘ _No!_ ’ You coughed hard. You were in a dire situation. Everything slowed down. Their calls, its slithering scales across the ground, the crystal breaks in their abilities used, and your heartbeat. ‘ _This isn’t good._ ’ You panicked mentally. Your body started convulsing. You were trying miserably to control yourself but it had come out. ‘ _If this happens, there’s no turning back!_ ’ Being overwhelmed by this change, you thought it was just a story to scare young familiars. You grew angry. . . and bloodthirsty.

Your body changed, with its DNA in you, your skin grew scales and curled horns against the side of your head. Your limbs and torso were long and slimmer and your face formed into a mix of a serpent and feline. Your hair turned into somewhat of a hood as it flared out and connected to the back. 

You growled loudly. Midgardsormr immediately turned around and approached you with meaningful intent. Surprised overtook it when you resembled the likings of it. You provoked it by slapping your tail against the ground multiple times - it sounded out ‘ _my_ ’ and ‘ _territory_ ’. Midgardsormr were territorial snakes and protected their nests with pride and prowess. They were solitary creatures. You were encroaching on its space.

It reared back and struck forward with speed. You angled your arms in a wide V as you caught its fangs and pushed its mouth open. Your tail anchored you down as you swung side to side until you could toss the monster snake aside.

It quickly wrapped up and threw its body at you. You went rolling into the water with a splash. You shook it off as you got back to your feet. You ran back in and spat out a spray of its own poison back at it in a vicious strike to blind it. As it dodged your strike, Prompto shot it clear in its eye. “Bull’s eye!”

You looked over at the gang curiously. Your mind was almost like a blank state. You were running on instincts alone. “Take this!” Noctis yelled as he jammed his blade into its wounded eye. It thrashed about wildly as it tossed the prince off of it. 

“Noctis, Gladio!” Ignis granted their weapons with Elemancy. “If Sonia can distract it long enough-”

You were right back in front of Midgardsormr, standing in the middle where it could only half see you. It went wild as it followed you in a zigzag circle. You flexed your claws and prepared to spill blood but you hesitated. It quickly caught you in its coils and readied itself to snap your head off.

Gladio jumped as high as he could and slid his burning steel through its flesh. It dropped you right before Noctis nailed it in the forehead with a downward strike.

Finally, the Midgardsormr was defeated.

“Whoa ho ho!” Prompto cheered. “We did it guys! We took down our first big one by ourselves!”

“Dead Eye wasn’t a big enough feat?” Ignis asked as he headed to the snake in order to shift through its remains.

“I mean, that was hella cool, but this!? This was amazing! Just look at Sonia!”

You crawled over the coils and snarled at the group. “Uh, you sure she’s friendly like that?”

“She inhaled its poison and became a completely different being.”

“Hey girl, you okay?” You jerked back a bit when Noctis neared. “Sonia, it’s me.” He reached out his hand but didn’t come closer. You remembered that voice. You approached his hand and sniffed it. The scent was familiar. You rubbed your scaled head underneath his hand. “Thatta girl.” He tenderly trailed up and down your snout.

You went over to Prompto and wrapped yourself around him for a quick squeeze. “Aww, Sonia, you feel so smooth!”

Next was Gladio. You stood up on your hindlegs, standing tall in this new form. You leaned forward and nuzzled your face against his. “Okay, okay. Just no licking.”

Last, but not least, was Ignis. He held his hands out and gently accepted your approaching head. His smile touched from ear to ear as you rumbled under his touch. “You’re fascinating, you know that?” He dug around in his pocket for something. “Can you open your mouth for me?” It took you a moment before you understood and opened your mouth. He poured some liquid down your throat. You immediately hacked a couple times. You clenched your eyes and held unto your stomach. You felt absolutely sick. Your body had begun aching and then--

“She’s back to normal!?”

“I was curious, too. Since she swallowed the poison, I assumed an antidote should reverse the effects.”

“Thank. . . you.” You wheezed. You stood up, now at regular height, and massaged your throat. Your head was no longer heavy as the horns fell off and the scales formed back into skin. Your face drew back to its former shape and the hood changed back into the luscious lion’s mane it was. And your tail was much lighter to raise and carry.

“How did you do that?” Noctis asked. “That was actually pretty amazing.”

“I’ll say. Definitely wasn’t expecting that at all.”

It couldn’t be helped now. “I feel as if you guys have an inkling so I will disclose some things to you.” You picked up the horns off the ground. They’d make for a great sell at the store or be good for spells. “I’m a Familiar. I live in a world in conjunction with Eos. That is **Home** , as it’s called. We are guides. We have small magical properties that we can use to give signs,” you demonstrated by lighting up the horns shortly, “And show people the right path to take. The details are definitely a time for later. Some things in this world don't affect us like they affect you all. Poison from great monsters as these create a craze in us. We call it **Mania**. It can give us a high, put us in a daze, or drive us mad. This is the first time I have experienced it and like this. I’m glad that I was more helpful than troublesome.”

“Honestly, that was one of the best things I’ve ever had the pleasure of capturing on camera.”

“You still have time to take pictures?” You gasped excitedly.

“Of course! And I know you wanna see.”

“Please do!”

“I can show you the other shots I got of the guys. And I even got a selfie in!”

Gladio stood in the middle of you two. “Let me see them, too.”

“Hey, make some room.” Noctis stood next to you as he crowded in to see what Prompto had captured with his amazing skills.

Ignis had taken what he wanted from the Midgardsormr and was ready to go. “Sonia, let’s take these things to the car. You guys take care of any daemons found ahead and we’ll meet you guys at the front of the waterfall.”

“I’m coming, Ignis.”

“Sounds like a plan. Prom, Gladio, you heard the man. Let’s move out!”


	19. Migraine Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis still has those headaches.  
> Ignis helps you to decide on what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for whatever reason, i realized i didn't post this until now (4/29) and before "A Word".  
> these emergencies got me going crazy, but it's here now!

‘ _These headaches are getting out of hand._ ’ The Prince had been inspecting himself since returning from that hellhole of a journey down the Glacial Grotto. It was fucking freezing down there and the only people who were well off were, of course, the Mom and Dad of the group. The slim and under-prepared children felt like they were going to turn into popsicles.

Ignis gave him some medicine for it. They helped to relieve some pain, but nothing was stopping their sporadic spurs. Honestly, it was really annoying to him. He couldn’t even think straight - as if he was having an easier time before. 

He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror for a long while. His mind felt like a warzone. People were depending on him to succeed his father. He had to save those unable to save themselves from the growing Starscourge. He had to be strong, like Luna was. He had to be brave, courageous, bright, amiable -- but he couldn’t. Noctis felt drained. It’s a reason why he wanted to sleep all of the time. He had a reprieve from his new reality. 

When you were around him, his mind was at peace. 

“Noctis?” Speaking of-- he opened the door to the bathroom, letting you come in. You were immediately rubbing your face underneath his chin. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“Yeah. I feel even more tired than before. These headaches are so random.” 

“And with things heavy on your mind, that may deter your sleep.” You were worried about him. “I shall sleep by your side tonight.”

Noctis' mind strayed for just a second and even that was far too long. ‘ _With you lying up against me like that?_ ’ He remembered that he had to say something. “I don’t think Specs will approve of that.”

You rolled your eyes dramatically. “We’ve slept together for over a decade. I am no one unknown.” You leaned your head on his shoulder. “I want to care for you like I’ve always had. I want to do more for you, with you. So, I will tell him that we need to sleep together.” You raised your head and gazed into his eyes, like you always did before.

It was a mistake to stand before him like this with a gleam in your eyes as he drew near and planted a kiss on your lips again. These physical gestures of affection were like crack getting into your system. You were addicted after just one go. And so was he when you gave him a small kiss back.

He had you wrapped around his finger, and you didn’t mind it. “You should rest then. You’re quite grumpy when you don’t take a nap and even more so when hungry, too.”

“Speaking of, I could eat. I want something greasy.”

“Greasy?”

“Like fried chicken, a hamburger, or hell, even a couple tacos.”

“Shouldn’t you be eating something green, too?”

Noctis scrunched his face up. “Ugh! Green shit is gross.”

“You should eat it to have a balanced diet, as--” you quickly swallowed your words, “Ignis stated many times before. Gladio thinks you’re picky.”

“They can think whatever they like.” You glowered. “What?”

“You should try it now that you’re older.”

“Seriously?”

Your face fell into a neutral state, and for whatever reason, it made Noctis suddenly nervous. “I’m quite serious. And to make sure of it, I’ll eat some as well or else…”

“Or else what?” He tried calling your bluff.

“Our kissing ordeal will be paused until you do.”

Noctis felt like you had struck him with a move most foul. “That’s unfair.”

“I think it’s a fine deal. Are we agreed?” You raised that holy finger of trust.

“You drive a hard bargain, just know that.” He shook his pinky with yours with a sigh. 

“Alright then, you rest, and I’ll go off with the other boys.” You opened the door and led him out. “The bed awaits you, Your Highness.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” He jumped on the bed with a smile. “Take your time getting things--” he yawned, “Ready.”

“Yes, _Your Grace_ ,” you curtsied and left the room. . . or was about to when you bumped into Ignis.

“Ah, Sonia, how is he?” 

“He should be better after his nap.”

“I see.” Ignis took a glimpse in before closing the door. The prince could fall asleep in seconds. “You’ve been a great help since you’re coming. We do appreciate it. He’s still lively due to unfortunate circumstances.”

“That’s because you guys are here, too. Together, we make a great team for him. Oh, before I forget, the prince said that he wanted to eat something “ _greasy_ ” as he called it.”

"I can come up with a few things. I will need to gather some ingredients from the market.”

“Oh, and some “ _green shit_ ” that he likes to keep avoid eating.”

Ignis almost choked on his spit - both surprised by the statement and your use of language. “Hmm? You’ve convinced him to eat something healthy for once? He hasn’t eaten anything like that since he was a young boy.”

“Yes, and what’s worse is that he used to feed them to me.”

“Which could explain the few pieces I found coughed up in some potted plants.”

You laughed, “Alright, you caught me. I wasn’t eating solid, human food like that. I didn’t really eat--” your stomach announced itself with a loud grumble.

I’ve noticed. You’ve not eaten since you’ve been living in this world. Now, you have a human-like body. Do you not feel tired or hungry?”

“I do, actually. The more I’m weighted into this world, the more I feel like you guys and I don’t know if it’s a good or bad thing.”

“In terms of…?”

“Returning back to my home. We have rules in place that must be abide by in order to be a successful Familiar. I am not that.”

“Is it because your physical existence in Eos breaks one of those rules as well as fighting?”

“Yes and yes. If I spill blood or eat the meat of this world, I will lose the power and chance to go back from whence I came but. . .”

“Conflict constricts your mobility and your morals, I see.”

“I cannot give you credit enough for how attentive you are, Ignis.”

“Just a learned skill.”

“Credit is certainly due.” You leaned against the wall and looked into his eyes. You were going back on your word, but you knew you could trust Ignis. “I’m debating giving up that privilege to come between worlds. I have not done so since Insomnia’s fall and I don’t believe I will ever see myself leaving his side. I’m wholly dedicated to him. Once I indulge in the blood of this world, that part of me will no longer be and Familiars will then exile me.”

“You should visit it while he slumbers. Go there, sit in the wonder of your home, and then decide if you can go through with such a life-changing decision. Ask yourself why you’re doing what you’re doing five times. You’ll be able to make a decision with confidence.”

You pushed yourself off the wall and closed the distance between you two. You held him tight and squeezed just a bit. He didn’t return it. Rather, he looked surprised. You smiled up at him, “Thank you, Ignis. I’ll do that now.”

Your body quickly dissolved into a cloud of purple smoke, your figure remaining a moment before the cloud dropped to the floor and dissipated into the air around him.

You thrust yourself towards home and rolled into the field of blooms where your body imprint once was. You had stopped coming here years ago when the Prince took you to his apartment as he started school. You had put this place in the back of your mind.

The first step towards the path leading to a beautiful building decorated in crystals and gems was hard for you. Almost too hard. You trembled at the feeling of loss if you dared cross back into the path most Familiars walked. 

‘ _Gentiana said that I was born from a Familiar and a Messenger. That means--_ ’ You looked at your hands. You weren’t the same. You weren’t like them. You had left this world a long time ago and have become attached to the prince without regard to what anyone in this world said. ‘ _Ignis had a point._ ’ You had no interest in being here. There was nothing here for you anymore. You’ve become family to one of the most important people in your life. And he--

Arousal spread through your body and made you tingle. That kind of thought never left your mind after the very first time you held his hand, you hugged him, and when he kissed you. 

This. . . was goodbye. 

The Familiars knew but with that “precious knowledge” in your head, none of them could tell you shit. You were back before Ignis had fully left the scene. 

“Ignis, I’ve made my choice.”

He turned to face me from the other side of the hall. “War is not for the weak of heart.”

“Teach me how to fight and be strong. Whatever you need of me, I am of service.”

“When we set off again, Gladio and I will teach you what we have for Prompto and Noctis.”

“Thank you,” you bowed.

“No need. Now, let’s surprise him with a good meal. Gladio will stand and keep watch just in case.” 

You came along with Ignis and walked with him to the marketplace. It was a bustling spot in Lestallum. It was popular as it sat as a bizarre for magic, armor, and weapons. You slipped off, curiously peaking at things here and there. You were careful of people in your space, always, but someone you felt eyes on you. They felt like they were coming closer and closer until you turned to someone standing off in a slim alleyway.

You caught a sight of white disappearing among the crowd, but you hadn’t the time to chase as Ignis called you back. “Sonia, I have what we need. Let’s head back?” You stood at alert, easily noticeable by your tense arms. “What’s the matter?”

“The crowd here is getting overzealous. I believe it’s a good time to head back as well.” You didn’t carry anything on your person as you felt a hand sweep over you, but nothing seemed amiss save for the stranger quickly making an exit out of the marketplace. You were suspicious now.

"Let’s head in then.” Ignis agreed. His blade was but a summon away in tight quarters. You walked by his side closely and kept an eye out for that white blur until you were in the safety of the Leville where Talcott and Iris came running to you.

Unbeknownst to many, you were good company with children. You had this energy that welcomed young ones into your presence. Iris could be counted as well as she wasn’t an adult yet in your eyes. They were willing to show you much of the world that adults overlooked.

So many memories crossed your mind that it was almost painful to sort through them. Noctis grew up with you. He went from a boy to a man, and now here you were with uncertainty and a quiet thirst building up inside. No matter how strong, you’d keep the storm calm however you could.

Besides, there was something. . . or someone else on your mind. ‘ _Who was that watching me?_ ’ You didn’t have enemies. Those that lived had died in the onslaught of Insomnia’s fall. ‘ _It’s not a spirit. Ignis saw it, too._ ’ The prince was a target, as well as his friends and including yourself. 

If you wanted to make it through to Altissia, you weren’t going to make it completely unscathed and without fighting back. What was stopping you so long were your morals. How much more did you care about being just a familiar? You were more than that.

You were starting to get headaches from how much you've been thinking about things all day. You weren’t sure what the next step was, and that was just part of the excitement.


	20. A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a rare visit from whom you consider a dear friend.  
> You worry about what they will think of you now.  
> What has been done can't be changed.

‘ _I can’t believe you did that!_ ’ Carbuncle threw a fit. ‘ _You’re too close!_ ’ Its words could barely reach you. ‘ _You have to wake up!_ ’

The half moon lit up the quiet city. Nary a soul was on the streets, let alone awake. Daemons feared the power of light. They felt safe, and yet you couldn’t even lay your head to rest. Carbuncle had caused a fuss and you now knew why.

‘ _Are you mad at me?_ ’ You asked the guide waiting for you just out the window.

‘ _Yes, I’m mad! I don’t want you doing something stupid that will kill you!_ ’ It was sad.

You transitioned to all fours, slipped under the windowsill, and walked up to the roof with it. ‘ _Why are you sad about me?_ ’

‘ _I don’t want you to disappear forever._ ’ Your head swiveled so fast. ‘ _Don’t look like that, Sonia._ _Umbra and Pryna told me what they knew._ ’

‘ _As far as I know, I don’t have plans of leaving._ ’ 

‘ _How can you be so sure?_ ’

‘ _I’m not sure. However, as long as the prince has us, then I will make a way._ ’

‘ _Not to your death. You engage yourself in a dangerous game, Sonia._ ’

‘ _I was invited in._ ’

Carbuncle was unsure of what to say next. It had never seen this kind of thing before. ‘ _Invited into the prince’s close quarters, you mean?_ ’

You froze. ‘ _You know?_ ’

‘ _Know!?_ ’ Carbuncle snorted at you, insulted that you’d think it was slow. ‘ _I **saw** your dreams the other night._’

Your face fell. The night you fell asleep without him near, you dreamt of a closeness in a future you should ignore. ‘ _It’s not my doing, Carbuncle._ ’

‘ _I know that, too. He chose you over the Oracle, of all things!_ ’ Carbuncle signed. ‘ _But you are special to him._ ’

‘ _I’ve been hearing that a lot lately._ ’

‘ _It’s not because you just appeared before him one night and became his everything at once. You grew up with him. You never strayed. You were wholly committed to him like how I was._ ’ Carbuncle paused. ‘ _I didn’t think my guess would be right._ ’

‘ _What guess?_ ’

‘ _We’re not dumb. We know you are one of the missing Messengers, but at the same time, you’re a familiar._ ’

‘ _Do you know what happened!?_ ’ You stood up quick, hoping Carbuncle could give you even a small clue.

Carbuncle jumped from your sudden movement. ‘Mn,-mn!’ It shook its head. ‘ _I don’t. We weren’t allowed to speak on it. Messengers are to serve their purpose and return to the world beyond, but there were only 23 of us then._ ’ It sat back down. ‘ _But now that you’re here, we are certain that something tried to kill the Messenger before._ ’

‘ _While the Lucii were in power of the Crystal?_ ’

‘ _Yes. There is nothing that I, Umbra, or Pryna can do about it. However, you are free to do as you please._ ’

‘ _I plan on finding out the story. I want to know why and how it began. Why were the Lucii without Messengers until now?_ _It cannot be just because they were waiting for the **Chosen King**._’

‘ _It was foul play, and that is all I can say about it._ ’

‘ _Thank you, Carbuncle._ ’ You cuddled up to it. ‘ _Though you fuss, you do give me a sense of mindful peace._ ’

Carbuncle’s long ears fell as it returned the gesture. ‘ _In one way or another, we are kin. I don’t want what happened then to happen to you._ ’ 

‘ _Same to you._ ’

‘ _Also, I am steering clear of the prince for a while._ ’

You chuckled. ‘ _Why is that? Are you not his guide?_ ’

‘ _I am but. . . His headaches are getting worse so his dreams are exacerbated by it. Not only that. His dreams of you are **beyond** my capacity. Seeing the prince produce life with you? Oh gods, save my eyes and mind!_’

You fucking deadpanned. You honestly could have died from on-sight embarrassment right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally have made it to the halfway point!  
> i've written so many stories up to this point.  
> where they meet Ardyn.  
> i now know how it's going to be laid out.  
> I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE SOME ACTION.


	21. Titan's Might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call of the Archaean brings about tremors.  
> It calls for the Prince, says the stranger they soon meet.  
> His unwarranted presence gains both wonder ans suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. i had a family emergency.  
> and if you're reading this. . .  
> I COMPLETELY SKIPPED A CHAPTER, OH MY GOD.  
> it's called Migraine Memories.  
> that was supposed to be before "A Word."  
> don't know how i missed that. my bad!

“The **Disc of Cauthess** , it’s stopped glowing.”

“And the tremors are becoming more frequent.”

“Oh no! Is there something wrong at the site?”

The city erupted with people standing about and discussing the causes of late night and early morning tremors as they began rocking the people off their feet and out of sleep.

You didn’t catch a wink of sleep. After you and Carbuncle caught up, you both saw the light of the meteor dissipate. Carbuncle forewarned that the **Archean** was waking up. You were flabbergasted. Underneath the meteor was one of the **SIX** that stopped it from crashing down into Eos.

The next morning brought on a new wave of curiosity. You all, save for Iris, made way to the car just a short walk from the Leville, but there was someone there waiting to greet you all, in an all too hot for the summer sun get-up.

“What a coincidence.” The man waved at them.

“I’m not so sure it is,” Gladio retorted.

“Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things?” You tilted your head at his inquiry. You were sure that at least Prompto and Noctis were clueless to this stranger’s question. He continued on when no one answered, “Like this one: ‘ _From the deep, the Archaean calls… Yet on deaf ears, the god’s tongue falls. The King made to kneel in pain, he crawls.’”_

“So, how do we keep him on his feet?” You were wrong to think Prompto wasn’t quick on his feet.

“You need only heed the call,” the stranger replied, “Visit the Archaean and hear his plea.” He swiftly turned around after walking through the group. “I can take you.”

As the boys discussed a short journey with the man among themselves, you were caught up in the man’s appeal, so much that a few reveries fleetingly passed your mind. He eyed you back with a look most charming and inquisitive. His little smile made something in you bloom in both joy, confusion and. . . anger? The boys turned about face, agreed on the notion to follow him with silent looks and nods.

“I’m not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me “ ** _Ardyn_ ”**. Come with me to the car park. That’s where I left my automobile. She’s a dear old thing. Pales next to your Regalia, but she’s never let me down. So we take two vehicles - a convoy of sorts. Shall we?”

‘ _Ardyn?_ ’ He was a complete stranger and yet he looked absolutely familiar. You felt like you knew him from way back when but this was your first time ever meeting him. ‘ _The Chancellor of the Empire. . ._ ’ You had heard his name echoing throughout the Crown City walls. He was most suspicious and warranted a cause for possible harm. 

“Allow me to do the honor of assigning your driver… I choose you!”

“What if I ride with you?” Noctis quipped with a small toothy grin on his face.

“You might find the cab fare to be more than you bargained for.” He had a sense of humor, it seemed. “You drive your car, and I drive mine. With that decided, let us be off.” He noticed you simply standing there quietly before sitting into the seat of his car. “I could do well with some company. It has been quite some time since I’ve last escorted a lady.”

Noctis quickly looked back at me. “You want Sonia to ride with you?”

“Just a little stroll is all. I hold no ill intent, I assure you.” 

“A once in a lifetime opportunity?” You weren’t sure why you hadn’t peeled your eyes away from him yet. He opposed the current underdogs, didn’t he? “Either he wants my company or to keep you from straying away.” 

You went and held Noctis’ hand. You were nervous about the ordeal, too. The request came from out of nowhere. “You think you’ll be alright?”

“I can handle myself.”

“Are we agreed?” The obvious had been stated.

“Yeah.” He let you go.

You were set to get in back. “Oh no, my dear. Sit in the front with me. It’s a better look if we seem like partners than chauffeur and chauffee.” You got into the front seat as asked. “Safety first. You can’t be _too_ careful on the roads these days. With bad drivers and creatures of the night, you know.” He eyed the young prince in the front seat of the Regalia before putting his seatbelt on. You followed suit. “Let’s be off then.” Ardyn gently took to the streets through the tunnel from Lestallum and back into the Alstor Slough.

“You visited Insomnia before, didn’t you? Your name rang a familiar bell.”

“Ah, you know of me and yet I know nothing of you and your closeness to His Highness.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Try me. If I can gander at the wonder of your skin and hair, let along your ‘ _belt_ ’ tied around your waist, I’m certain I won’t be too surprised.”

Whenever your eyes met, these feelings wanted to jump out of your throat like word vomit. You didn’t even know this man, or did you? Something about him was charming, but dangerous, and yet you had a soft spot for him. “I’m a guide for Noctis.”

“Like the one who stands at the Oracle’s side.”

“Precisely. However, it’s quite hard avoiding human warfare.”

“Quite easy to get wrapped up in it for even simple bystanders.”

He understood what you were saying, like he had been there before. You couldn’t explain why you felt comfortable indulging the Chancellor.

“True. Which brings up the question, why is the Chancellor in Lestallum of all places?”

“I’ll tell you why, but you mustn’t disclose this with the boys. It’ll be our little secret.”

You looked back at the Regalia following behind Ardyn’s ‘ _dear old thing_ ’, you agreed to it. “My lips are sealed.”

He cleared his throat as he got real comfortable driving his automobile with one hand; the other rested along the seat. “As busy as I am, I couldn’t help but see that the meteor the people of Lestallum farmed of its very resources had started causing quite a stir. I knew it well to be of the Archaean waking from behind the gates.”

Your brows lifted some. “It can’t just wake up on its own unless it’s been called for.”

“Exactly that.”

It suddenly hit you and you felt so stupid for being even this slow. “The Oracle passed into the site? But how--” You gazed at him with skepticism. “City talk said that the site is guarded by your kind. How is she able to attend an audience with the Archaean-- unless. . .”

“She is given permission to enter, yes. However, she has not come that way since her run. She must have communed with the Archaean in another way.”

‘ _The Dreamscape, perhaps?_ _That explains his headaches and his dreams,_ ” those excluding you, ‘ _The Landforger is calling for him._ ’

This was one of those moments where Noctis was going to receive the power of the SIX through the Oracle’s blessing. He won’t be fighting in this alone, it seemed. However, there are obstacles he and his friends must physically overcome if he wanted to gain their power. This was common familiar knowledge.

“Why are you helping him then?”

“We both know the power it possesses. No mere machinery or mortal strength will cast it away into the land of dreams. It awaits for its **Chosen King** to receive it. Do you stand in his way or stand by him?”

“I choose to stand by him. The Archaean will be stopped by no one, as it is written in history all across Eos.”

“I must say, it is quite nice speaking with someone of your expertise.”

“Likewise. I’d not think a man of the Empire to be so wise.”

“You’re much too kind -- ah, and here we are.”

You were lost in the moment. Speaking with the Chancellor was an unexpected thrill. He had come around the bend and before the guarded gates of the site. You could sense the power of the sleeping Archaean grow as Noctis now drew near.

“Hello there! It’s me! Be so kind as to open up!”

“That worked?” The boys were suspicious of Ardyn but, true to his word, the gates opened up. 

“I may not look like much, but I do have some influence.” More than he let on. Ignis had to presume his high status. “Aren’t you glad we came together?” He stepped out of the car and went to open your door. “M’lady.”

You got out of the car and bowed. “Thank you for the ride.”

“My pleasure.” He returned to his seat, turned his car around so he now saw the boys as you settled into the middle of the back seat. “Your audience with divinity lies ahead!”

“You’re leaving?” Prompto asked.

“I drop you off at the Archaean’s open door, and with that, bid you farewell.” Off he went.

He left the prince to drive into the blocked site with Prompto in the front seat and you squished in between Gladio and Ignis.

“I’ve met some weirdos. . .” Gladio started.

“I hope we never meet that one again.” If only, Ignis.

“Whoa, a little harsh there, don’t’cha think?” 

“Harsh? As if, Prompto,” you added, “That man has power.”

“Just a ride, huh? Knew he was up to no good. What did he say to you?” Gladio could find a reason to pummel anyone to the ground, but this one, he would be right to do so in a way. He was a man of the Empire still. 

“He’s been to Insomnia before. He knows something. . .”

“Which unfortunately means that it won’t be the last we see of him.”

“Quite the contrary.” You leaned forward, eyeing the path down to the Disc of Cauthess. “We’ll be arriving at the **Tomb of the Mystic** and the bed of the **Archaean**.”

“What should I be expecting?”

“I don’t know, Noctis. This is a journey for the Lucii. We are here for support.” - ‘ _And not to die._ ’ He kept withholding the pain of his headaches to himself, and so far, it seemed alright. However, you were experiencing a heating sensation. The chances of living through an awakening was supposedly unspoken of for familiars.

There was no more time to think as Noctis came to a rather abrupt halt. The **Blade of the Mystic** rested peacefully before the meteor. Everyone stepped out of the car and followed some steps behind Noctis. As usual, he took what was his and thus gained another Armiger.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Suddenly, the earth shook once again!

Prompto fell completely on his ass. “Here we go again!”

Gladio knelt down to keep his balance. “This one’s huge!”

Ignis fell forward in an attempt to grab Noctis. “Get away! Quickly!”

The ground crumbled beneath Noctis and damn near rolled him over the cliff. Gladio jumped after him and kept him from falling deep down into the site.

Ignis announced that they meet at a rendezvous point. Prompto took a double take at you. “Sonia!” You had collapsed into your small, feline form. “Don’t worry, girl, I got you.” He picked you up and hastily put you in the Regalia. “You’ll be safe in here, okay?” You weakly cried at the blonde who shut the door and ran into battle with glock in hand. You were hot. Your head was hurting. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. Was this just a sliver of power of the Titan’s might? With power so great you fell unconscious.


	22. Abnormal Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Regalia? Taken.  
> You? A stole-away on an enemy base.  
> Ardyn? What the hell is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- will edit later.  
> wanted to post after so may weeks had passed.  
> sorry for the wait!

‘ _Noctis!?_ ’ You woke up in the Regalia. ‘ _Ignis?_ ’ No one responded to your softened cries. ‘ _Prompto?_ ’ Even outside was quiet. ‘ _Gladio?_ ’ You crawled up to the window. ‘ _Ah!_ ’ You quickly ducked down and blended in with the leather interior. ‘ _Where am I!?_ ’ You curled up as you were suddenly frightened by this new predicament.

Magitek machinery surrounded the car in a diamond like pattern. Last you had remembered was seeing black before the Titan awakened. 

The royal car was heavily guarded. If it weren’t for the tint on the windows, you wouldn’t be so bold to look from the backseat. ‘ _Why do they have the car? Did something happen to them?_ ’ You shook your head. ‘ _That can’t be when Noctis heeded Titan’s call. The **SIX** couldn’t fall by even man-made means. . . could it?_’ You were shook by the large machines stalking past the car. 

You immediately ducked when one walked too close. You were alone here, in some unknown place full of the Magitek soldiers that invaded Insomnia’s walls. The sudden flashbacks shook you. The shrills and cries of the people who died amidst their vulnerability pushed you forward; the downfall of its most honored protectors made you tremble in fear.

You weren’t mortal but you were capable of succumbing to death. 

This was where Carbuncle’s sparkling presence graced you and told you the mistake you were making, but he was nowhere to be heard, found, or seen. 

You were in some shit.

“ _Kitten_?”

Some really deep shit.

“Ah, I see you!” Ardyn peered through the tinted windows and caught a glimpse of your blue eyes as you hid underneath the seat. He clicked his tongue. “Tsk, tsk. That just won’t do.” He knocked on the window. “Come out for a small chat. It will be just the two of us. How does that sound?”

You glanced up from your hiding place. ‘ _I shouldn’t trust him. I shouldn’t._ ’ You thought, but your body failed you as you slipped through the car in a thin smog, reshaping how he saw you inside. ‘ _Yes?_ ’ You mewled softly.

He had picked you up before you noticed and held you in his arms. “I do adore felines as well, you know.”

Ardyn’s arms felt so strange and yet comforting. Your instincts told you to run but you ignored those gut feelings. ‘ _A peculiar man with finicky tastes, I presume?_ ’ You purred from his gentle touch underneath your chin.

“They’ve always felt like kindred spirits watching over me. I might have owned a cat if they were anything like you, Kitten.”

It annoyed you whenever Gladio called you Kitten, but when it came from Ardyn, it was pleasing for him to address you with an endearment you had a love/hate relationship. 

“You must make him quite happy.” Ardyn set you down. “Come if you’d like or stay in the car. It matters me not, though, your company would be most appreciated.” You were but a few steps away as you circled his feet in a figure eight. “I’d be delighted.”

The boys stated that they got a bad vibe from him. You thought the same happened to you but you were awestruck by his first appearance. He looked like someone who had jumped through time and space and had seen their fair share of the world before and after.

Charmingly seasoned and well-versed in Eos’ culture, he is what you thought to be a man as refined as Ignis himself! Though, you kept your senses sharp - you were walking on enemy territory. Ardyn need but raise his hand and each one might shoot you dead. 

“Call me jealous that you fill a void in his heart. Those like you are rare to come by, I’m certain.” He was clever, and knew more than what he let on. “You’ve your sworn duty as do the Lady’s own two guides.”

‘ _What are you getting at?_ ’ You questioned softly.

He heard your curious call. “I’m merely aiding him on his quest of recognition, as it is so written for the Chosen King.” What ‘ _thing_ ’ here could recall the Chancellor’s spoken words. These were but machines thrown into war instead of human fodder. “He just needs a little push. Don’t you agree?”

‘ _Is this the way to go about it? Why did the invasion have to happen!?_ ’ Your coat bristled up. ‘ _King Regis didn’t have to die for such ruthless antics!_ ’ Your tail swagged in agitation. ‘ _Why him!? Why did it have to be him!? It could have been me. It should have been. . ._ ’ 

Stage 3: Bargaining.

“I hear your words loud and clear.” Ardyn picked you up and held you like a restless baby. You calmed down quickly. Was it his touch. . . or the sound of his voice that made you ease up. “You must not let up. Be strong or else shall he crumble to his feet in the face of his adversary.” He stood before the Regalia as if having walked in a circle. “He will be looking for you.” He let you down.

You did as before and reformed in the car. When you looked out the window, Ardyn was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been taking care of my grandma for nearly two weeks.  
> it will be on-going. as i get a schedule together, i'll be pumping these out again.  
> and i actually changed this chapter. i found it better to insert him here.  
> he's such a tricky thing to write for, but it's all got a purpose!  
> Aranea and Ravus are right around the bend! 8D


	23. Single Play (IX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Invade the fort and save Sonia."  
> "And the Regalia, too, Noct."  
> "Yeah, that too."  
> "Pussy-cat on the brain?"  
> "Shut up, Gladio."  
> "How we gonna get in there?"  
> "Stealth, of course."

Noctis was your knight in black fatigues. He flipped back off of the machine and threw a flask of rumbling lightning that stunned the Magitek. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto played their parts, you were sure but you were completely ecstatic to see the prince storming in to rescue the Regalia and tear down this place you were in for a time. You had been scared to leave once Ardyn vanished from sight.

Walking away from explosions had never looked cooler.

Noctis ran over to the car and pressed on the handle to unlock the door. He opened the door to you jumping on him. You wanted to feel him with the hands Gentiana blessed you with. He held you back with that same intensity. “You’re okay! I-I was so worried about you.”

“Me too, Noctis!” You drew back and gazed into those handsome blue pools. “You looked so unreal in battle.”

“I wanted to get to you as soon as I could.”

“Yeah, Sonia, you should have seen him! He didn’t even get a wink of sleep.” Prompto teased now that you were fine.

“Is that so?” You questioned. 

Gladio came over and playfully pulled at his cheeks. “Just look at the little bags under his eyes.”

“Aye, quit it!” Noctis brushed him off.

“Your disappearance was a cause for concern until Prompto remedied the issue on your whereabouts.” Ignis stated as he inspected the Regalia.

“Thank goodness for that.” You remembered your statement - _your relationship was to be a secret_. You let go of Noctis and went over to Prompto, giving him a hug. “You saved my life as well.”

“What happened to you back there?”

Gladio was concerned about you? A first. “Titan’s awakening power was too great of a pressure to handle. I’m sensitive to auras like that. I can experience a brief state of unconsciousness. It’s not by choice. We are usually not in the physical vicinity when they awake. I thought I was going to die.”

“Interesting how the more we travel, the more we learn about you and the ways of the divine.”

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, Ignis. Trust me.”

“Well, since you’re not on death-row, I say we get out of this creepy place.” Gladio suggested as he got into the car.

“I’m with’cha on that. I think we should eat big tonight to celebrate retrieving Sonia, the Regalia, and destroying an Empire fort!”

“Now, we’re talking! C’mon, Specs, let’s hit the road. And you two, get inside already! Y’all can cuddle when we get to the next camp haven.”

Noctis scoffed. “Camping again?”

“Unless you got lodging money, outside we go.”

“Aw man. . . fine! As long as we can have a barbeque. Specs? Thoughts?”

“It’s a bit late to be hunting at night, don’t you think?”

“I’m feeling adventurous. After taking this fort,” Noctis instinctively grabbed your hand, “I feel like we can do anything.”

Gladio laughed. “He’s letting that little flip he did go to his head.”

“It was a pretty awesome flip, though. I even got it on the cam!”

“You four were fantastic, actually. That was teamwork like I’ve never seen before,” You praised, “I want to be a part of that.” You squeezed the prince’s hand back. You blinked in wishful thinking and opened your eyes to everyone staring at you. “Did I say something strange?”

“Actually, not at all,” Gladio spoke up, “If you want to be a part of the dream team, you’re going to need some training. Ignis told me all about it when we were back in Lestallum. I had been planning some training sessions for the newbie - _which is you_. You’re a special case, Kitten.”

On the gods above this man knew how to irk you just a bit. “My first session must be with you then.”

“Mhm. And I like them bright and early and right before dinner. It’ll be your choice.”

“Great, glad that’s settled. Can we go now?” Noctis was ready to eat - _and cuddle_ \- so he could end the night with cheer on his mind.

“Hop your asses on in and let’s go!”

You jumped in the middle of the Shield and the Prince after Prompto called out, “SHOTGUN!” You didn’t mind being squished between the two since you could rest your head on Noctis’ shoulder. 

Was it weird to show affection to him? How weird could it be? You were his cat for a long, long time. Did the guys ever suspect the two of you? Did they suspect the prince of foul play against his wife-to-be? Did they know you meant no harm in this current circumstance? Did they know you’d part from him so he could be with her? That would be the right thing to do. Question was - would you or Noctis end up doing the right thing?

Ignis sped out of the fort like a bat out of hell, and boy, was it a great ride. The boys whooped and hollered into the moonlit sky.

You woke up from your sleep with such a smile on your face until you realized you were still in the Regalia, terrified and. . . hungry. Your stomach grumbled something fierce. You held your protesting lower half. “ _What’s wrong with me?_ ” You whispered to yourself. “ _That dream. . . it felt so real. I miss them._ "

In your dreams did you swear that the experience was real. “Did I really speak with Ardyn?” You sniffed your hands, wrist, and arms. “I did.” You were in your most casual and easiest form and yet when you awoke, you had shifted. “How long have I been in here?” You continued questioning yourself. You were ready to go. You were ready to--

**Bzzt! Click! Clank! Crash!**

You lowered yourself as you slithered into the front seat and peeked out the window. “What was that!?” Parts of Magitek soldiers rained from the sky over yonder. There were gunshots, swordplay, and the crystallizing sounds echoing between these fortified walls. “Is it them!?” A glimpse of familiar fatigues flashed from a corner in a fading image. You saw his face and knew he had come.

Momentary happiness dropped from her face as more soldiers and a larger mech approached the battle scene. There were so many of them! 

From your view, Ignis was shouting and pointing to his right. There was a tower beaming with a strong, red light from up high. You could only see the shade coming from up high with where the car was placed. It hummed with strong vibrations now. It was alerting and awakening the Magitek soldiers for battle. 

You wanted to jump in and help, but what could you do against machines? How could they fight against them without casualty? You didn’t want to be the one any of them had to save all of the time. You refused that to be your role in this pack.

Suddenly, your spined stiffened and your ears stood in alarm. ‘ _What’s that. . .?_ ’ The air mystified and the crystals appeared within the fort. It felt like a moment in time. Everything seemed to have slowed down. ‘ _This. . . can it be?_ ’

**Ramuh** , the **Fulgurian** , the one and only **Stormsender** , descended upon the place and safeguarded his retainers as he snatched Noctis up. You slipped out of the car and climbed to one of the high staircases in your smallest size.

You were in complete and total awe at the Judge of Eos. His appearance was regal and demanding. How shall anyone pass without judgement placed by the administer of Eos’ natural laws? He was as much as a giant as Titan. Completely and utterly imbued in electrifying magic. 

With staff raised high, he sent down a **Judgment Bolt** on the tower and destroyed everything on the ground. Not one machine stood a chance as each soldier was shocked and burnt into smithereens. The electric ran through the metal and reached you. Your body shook with force several times as it coursed through your now pumping veins. You had to pick your transformed self off the ground. 

Your body deciphered through the madness of which form to be and it has continued choosing to stand on two legs. This was the new you. Your hand surged with purple sparks. You sat up and stared at the now empty sky. ‘It must be my lucky day.’

“Noct, wait up!”

Noctis ran over to the car and pressed on the handle to unlock the car. He dove inside and looked for you. “Sonia? Are you in here? Sonia!”

“I’m up here!” Noctis climbed out of the car and searched the ground. “I said, up here!”

Noctis looked up and found you as you stood up. “Sonia! You’re okay!”

You jumped down and flung yourself into his embracing arms. He held you tight and buried his face into your shoulder. Having hands was useful. You held the prince just as firm and rubbed your head on his. “It feels good to be reunited again.”

“Thank goodness for that. Old sleepyhead couldn’t sleep a wink without you around.”

“He adores her.”

“That’s right. But can we just say how awesome that was?” Prompto nudged Gladio. “Piece of cake, huh?”

“Hmph. This part is.” The Shield referred to retrieving the car with no more soldiers crowding around them.

“Inadvertent though it was, we dealt the empire a crushing blow today. The Marshal will be pleased to hear this.” Ignis will give him the news, of course.

“Not to mention, it was pretty sweet busting up this base. “ _Bust-a-base_ ”. . . I like the sound of that for this sort of thing. There’s a base, and Sonia gets kidnapped - we go in, bust it up, and rescue her. Bust-a-base!

The guys grimaced at Prompto's declaration. You frowned at the rescue part.

“Whatever! I’m calling it that. You don’t have to.”

“I won’t.” Noctis retorted with his head raising from your shoulder. He still held unto you.

Ignis shook his head. “It seems a bit flippant.”

“Why not go for something a little more epic?” Gladio suggested.

“Because I thought of it first, so that’s the name. “Bust-a-base” - get used to it.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Even though Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio do not agree upon the name, I like it save for the whole “rescue me” scenario. I don’t want that to become part of a normal situation after this. Now, I am ready to get out of here.”

“Agreed. Let’s get in the Regalia and split.” Gladio stated.

“Ah- Guys!” Prompto’s call had everyone turning around.

‘ _Lunafreya’s brother?_ ’ This man was no secret, and with him being taken in by Niflheim, it was a shock at what stand he took after his home was destroyed. You wished you could make yourself scarce. Instead, you fell quiet and stepped away from Noctis as he walked with his boys to the other side of the car.

“Long has it been, Noctis.”

“ **Ravus**.” Ignis and Gladio stepped before him as Prompto returned to his side. 

He stopped just before them with a rapier in hand and at the ready. “You received the Storm’s blessing.” Noctis’ casual walk forward afforded him the blade at his throat. “And yet, you know nothing of the consequences.”

“Watch it-”

The blade was brought up to the Shield’s neck. Ignis prepped himself to go but Ravus gestured they stand down. “Be still. All of you.”

“Not good. . .” Prompto muttered.

“Heir to a crown befitting no other… Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King.”

“Awful high and mighty for an imperial rat, serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!”

“I do not serve!” Ravus grabbed Noctis by his throat. “I command!” He tossed him back with disrespect. Gladio stood in front of Noctis immediately. “The king’s sworn shield.”

“You better believe it.”

“A weak shield protects naught.” Ravus clashed his rapier down on Gladio’s massive weapon. He knocked it loose from one hand and sent Gladio flying into the Regalia.

“Hey!” Noctis was pissed. “Wanna go? Let’s do it!” Armigers surrounded him in a burst of Crystal light.

Ravus was unfazed. “Should the Chosen fall, that too is fate.”

“I’d say that’s far enough!”

‘ _He’s back!?_ ’ You raised your head to see if it were so, and it was.

“A hand, Highness?” Ardyn offered.

“Not from you.”

“Oh, but I’m here to help.”

Ignis questioned him. “And why is that?”

“By taking the army away.”

Gladio slowly stood up. “And you expect us to believe that?”

“When we next meet, it’ll be across the seas.” - “Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don’t we?” He looked at Ravus for reassurance. He spoke not a word. “Before our leave, where is she?”

“She?” Noctis inquired.

“Yes. _Kitten_. A little show of gratitude for my help will cost you nothing but a small meeting with her.”

Noctis was skeptical at first but remembered their ride to Titan. He assumed that he could throw Ardyn a little bone. “Sonia, it’s okay to come around.”

You seized your opportunity to size Ravus up before you drew to the Chancellor. ‘ _What would we do without your pardon? I am certainly grateful._ ’ You mewled as you walked towards him in your leisure.

Ravus sneered at you in slight disgust. “ _Tch._ ”

“Aww, you poor thing.” Ardyn picked you up and cradled you in his arms. “My sweet little Kitten. Did the big bad wolf scare you?” He scratched underneath your chin. You purred effortlessly.

Noctis was even more pissed. “Don’t you dare hurt her!”

“You accuse me of premeditated assault on such a darling creature? Why, I’m offended. Sonia and I have a special little bond. Nothing more important than yours. I’m green with envy. If you were to ever let her go, I’d-”

“ _Not even in your dreams._ ” You heard the tone and gently jumped from Ardyn and into Noctis’ protective arms.

"Can’t blame a lonely man for trying.” He gently pat you on the head - _sure to rouse Noctis up_. “Fare thee well, Your Majesty. And safe travels.”

Ardyn took his leave with Ravus in tow.

“ _You guys know that guy?_ ” Prompto whispered to the group.

“ **Ravus Nox Fleuret** , first son of Tenebrae. . . and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya.”

Noctis definitely didn’t like him after this meeting, and with how he openly dissed you. You changed back when it felt safe. Besides, you knew they’d question you about your showing affection to the “enemy”. You all got in the car and headed off.

Ignis addressed the elephant in the room first. “Rather friendly with the Chancellor, weren’t you?”

“And we thought you were Noctis’ loyal kitten, not the creep’s.”

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,” you recited, a phrase King Regis spoke the morning of the treaty-signage, the day he’d be slain in his own domain, “I meant to share a gracious contact as he stopped Ravus from slicing you as thin as bread.”

“You think that we couldn’t take him!?” Noctis was still fuming about the whole situation.

“Do you all not remember how he pushed Gladio back with ease? Our inexperience combined wouldn’t even match the skill and strength he possesses.”

“I’m with Sonia on that. There’s no possible way we were going to come out of that unscathed. We were gonna go from busting a base to getting busted in the face.”

“Unfortunately, Sonia and Prompto have a point. We would be no match for him. A safe getaway is better.”

You agreed with Ignis. “He wasn’t right to lay hands on you, though. A time will come when we must face him again. I’m sure he will stand in the way.”

“Chalking that up for another weirdo we got a bone to pick with.” Gladio pretended to be writing the name on an invisible checklist. Prompto and you snickered. Noctis sat up in the front seat still angry. Ignis shook his head as well as hiding his smile. 

Gladio lightened the mood as you guys made way to another distant haven, safe from any surrounding forts. Now that you saw it from the outside, there were more around just like it spread across Eos. The local people were no match for such technological warfare.

You didn’t let this deter you now. The sun had risen upon the liberation of the base. Ramuh cleared the darkened skies and opened the world from its clouded view. 

A safe haven was found and two tents were set up. The boys often shared small quarters with another. Ignis slept in one place in whatever position he found comfortable. He didn’t stir in his sleep. 

Gladio often rolled unto his back or stomach throughout the night. His snores were quite light.

Prompto could out-snore a truck if he was really tired. One of the boys would smack him with a pillow to shut him up.

Noctis was a heavy and quiet sleeper. You thought he was not breathing the first few times you watched him sleep as a youngling. He either cuddled up with you, Prompto, or both. He slept a bit wild.

You had only started experiencing sleep after Gentiana changed you. You felt tired, maybe even fatigued. You were hungry, as well. And thirsty. You indulged in some snacks and drinks, but nothing of the meat type yet.

‘ _Should I. . . fully renounce faith as I said I would?_ ’ You flexed your fingers, staring at the nails on them. ‘ _Can I really do it? Is it even a good idea?_ ’ 

Noctis brought you from your thoughts as he entered the tent with a loud yawn. “I’m exhausted.” He huffed into the pillow he brought in with him.

“Where’s Prompto?”

“He’s taking a piss out in the woods somewhere.”

“A piss?” You inquired.

“Oh, you know. . . that feeling when you have to pee.”

“Iris instructed me on it before I bathed myself for the first time. Is that another term for “pee”?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “We’ll save lingo-learning after we sleep.” 

“Alright. Do you want to cud-” His arm found you and brought you down with him. You rolled about until you were the “little spoon”. Prompto could choose to be the “big spoon” to Noctis or the “tiny spoon” to you. You were used to holding or being held by the blonde at night. It was nice to be in the middle or on either end. When you were close to them, you felt safe and so did they.

Noctis’ nightmares vanished and left him in good dreams. Prompto also benefited. Familiars were walking dream-catchers. Mystical feeding and guidance came from eating the bad and peering at the good. This aided in showing the person the right direction when the occasion arose.

“Hey, turn around for a second.” You did. 

He kissed you. 

You felt his need in that kiss. You returned it.

It felt like you both hadn’t kissed in months.

The night gown wrinkled in his grasps.

Noctis grew greedy as his hand trailed up your thigh. 

The new sensation made you alert. You pushed him back a bit. You were breathing heavy. “ _Your Highness,_ ” You whispered, “ _Desist unless you dare let Prompto know our secret._ ” 

Noctis sighed, “ _Right. Our secret._ ” You made him lie down by pressing your hands on his shoulders. He went down easy enough. 

You caught a glimpse of concern in his eyes. “Something bothering you?”

He opened his mouth to say something. He paused. He sighed in frustration. “Let’s just go to bed.” You weren’t going to question him - you hadn’t the energy. You laid down and got comfortable at his open side. It wasn’t long before he rolled over and cuddled you with his face deep in your hair. 

Noctis fell asleep easy but left you in a predicament. His breath against your neck warmed you. His gripping hands around your body electrified you. The hardened poke from his pants made you shiver. You were curious and strangely excited. . .

You were a whole ass liar if you said that you didn’t absolutely love it. You were addicted. You didn’t want it known to the boys, let alone the public, that the prince fancied a non-human. However, you saw how Noctis gave less of a “fuck”. You didn’t want to cause him distress - you wanted to be his peace. . .

. . . and his protector.

You arose from that midday rest under the shaded haven to find Gladio preparing his blade for a quick session. “Well, well, look who’s awake.”

You stretched yourself out in the night gown. “And good afternoon to you, too. Are you getting ready to train?”

“Obviously. Gotta stay on my toes, you know, being the King’s Shield and all.”

“Why did you become Noctis’ Shield?”

Gladio turned to you. “Don’t you already have that information stuck inside your head somewhere?”

You scoffed. “Not at all. I know little of you and the Amicitia family save for you being the King’s Shield. There is more to you than smart remarks and being as built and strong as an ox.” You found a rock to curl up on as you inquired of the man curiously. “So why? Do enlighten me.”

“My family’s served the Lucis household for a long time. It is not only ingrained but bred into us to protect and serve the Lucii. We are the Shields from those who dare cause harm to them. I watched my father serve under King Regis,” he bowed his head, “May they rest in peace.” He continued, “I knew what it’d take to serve under Noctis. What I train for is not for the faint of heart. I must shoulder the burdens of this world just as much as he does.”

“You are his rock, his strength. You stand in place of where he should fall. You’re brave. . . valiant, even. I can’t do what you can do for him. It is why I ask you to train me - all jokes and attitudes aside.”

Gladio looked at you in surprise. “You’re serious, huh? Why do you want to protect him?”

“I’ve decided to write my fate in blood. I’ve forsaken the world that pitied me. I want to be strong. I want to fight alongside you all.”

Gladio recognized your resolve. He said you’d just be another mouth to feed, another nag, but his assumptions were wrong. “The training won’t be easy.”

“I don’t expect it to be.”

“I like that answer.” Gladio laughed. “C’mon then. Your first lesson starts today.”

You shook yourself and transformed the gown into your adventure attire, some new shorts and a black shirt. It was as close to royal fatigues as you were getting. You followed Gladio out into the open where he rightfully tossed and flipped your ass like an omelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been super busy with taking care of family.  
> and i'm working online so it has me busy.  
> but due to two people's amazing comments, i decided to write more.  
> the next chapter is halfway done.  
> but the third?? i'm taking a leap of faith!  
> this slow burn is killing even me!


	24. Double Play (X)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disgusting place withholds a special item and unrequited actions.  
> A newcomer adds to the mix - the more the merrier, yes?

“Cindy, we got your call! What’s going on?” Prompto was the first one to jump out of the car and stand before Cindy like a puppy waiting for the owner to throw them a goddamn bone. He looked like the epitome of lovestruck. . . and thirsty.

“Hey fellas, I got a little favor to ask of y’all.”

“Shoot-”

“Whatever you need us to do, we got it!’ Prompto cut his best friend off with a smile on his face.

“I got word of somethin’ special, so, I wanted to fix the old girl up with a new set of eyes.”

‘ _Eyes?_ ’ You thought as you stepped out of the car and circled through everyone’s legs. Gladio tired you out so bad that you needed to rest in a smaller form. He damn near ran you ragged.

“Y’know. Headlight bulbs.”

“Go for it.”

“Might not sound like much but believe you me, these babies’ll brighten up your road trip. Would’a been nice if they were mass-produced. Crown City-made’s hard to come by. Ain’t barely none left out here.” She sighed. 

“And they won’t be making anymore. . .” Noctis said sorely.

“Ah, I didn’t mean to bring up a sore subject,” she apologized, “All I mean is it’s a shame there aren’t more around ‘cause they really are gonna change how you drive around.”

“They would make fine additions to the Regalia. Where are they located?”

“You fellas just hold on to ya horses. I got a friend who done told me all about it. She’s been wanting to visit that channel for a while now, or so she said. Wait riiiiight here!” Cindy went off into the garage and quickly retrieved her friend. “C’mon now, don’t be shy. They’re good fellas and customers of mine.”

You gazed at the revealing and fit mechanic Prompto drooled over in his dreams. She was gorgeous, what with that blonde hair and those emerald eyes. Not to mention, she had a glistening smile beneath the oil and grease that covered her face. She was a woman in love with her work and not boys.

The woman Cindy revealed stood out just as much as she did. First was her green dreads tied up Sailor Moon style in two beautiful balls and spirals. Her skin was like chocolate. Her horse-shoe nose ring matched the silver ring on her left middle finger. She bore scars visible on her face, neck, and parts of her torso. She donned on comfortable overalls with one side let loose and kept together with a holster belt buckled around her waist. Her red boots were a sight to behold. She couldn’t be missed.

“How you guys doing?” She reached out for handshakes. Her veins showed in her hands and forearms. She worked with them a lot.”The name’s Esme. You guys are Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis. I’ll be accompanying you down to the gallows of Crestholm Channels. We bust down the guards and storm to the channels for the prize and much more.”

“More, you say?” Ignis was intrigued.

“Yes sir. I tried exploring the channels some time ago but the monsters and daemons down there are one too many to handle in closed, locked, and wet spaces. I need a bit of back-up so I can man-handle the locks and get us down to the bottom of the channel. I’ve been studying the map I made so we should get halfway through before we start flipping coins for our next direction.”

She was about her business. She didn’t beat around the bush and was rather forward. ‘ _She’s as stunning and strong as Cindy, honestly._ ’ You admitted to yourself. You had been stuck with the boys - _and Iris_ \- that you had forgone being in the company of other “women”. 

“Hmm? Is this someone’s cat?”

“Oh,” Noctis picked you up, “She’s with us.”

“Bringing her might cause an unwanted casualty. Why don’t you leave her here?”

“These two come as a package deal. You know, being the royal kitten and all.” If you could roll your eyes any harder, they’d get stuck up in your head. Anyways.

You protested with a loud ‘meow’. “That’s her saying no and that she’s coming with us.” Prompto translated.

Esme’s dark eyebrows furrowed and the right side of her lips perked up. “One of you can speak cat? If so, I’d love to know what these monsters out here were thinking.”

‘ _Would you really want to know the mindless dribble they spill?_ ’ You retorted with a small sound.

“Don’t worry, Sonia, you’re still coming. You just have to show her. . . what makes you special.” Noctis’ warm cradling made you calm down fast and happy. You loved being in his arms. “How are we heading out?”

“Well, thanks to you guys, we can ride Chocobos. And yes, I’m well aware of your reputation as hunters.”

“Whoa! We got a reputation!?”

“Oh yeah! A band of four busting up bases and fiends alike.”

“You hear that!? We got a reputation **AND** someone’s using _my_ name.” Prompto exclaimed.

The group sighed in unison. 

“I’ll call for five Chocobos and we’ll head there ASAP.”

“Aw yeah! It’s Chocobo time! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” he cheered.

You groaned noticeably and Noctis laughed as he held you upright. “I know, I know. It’ll just be a short distance. Just close your eyes and hold unto me.”

“Ain’t that cute,” Esme snickered, “Just make sure you keep her out of harm’s way and I’m good.”

You growled at her pestering. She was a bit as annoying as Gladio. ‘ _Let’s get moving. I’m ready to be on these two sore legs again._ ’

The Chocobos came in haste with an high definition UV light tied around their necks to protect them from daemons appearing in their line of sight.

“Alright fellas, follow me.” Esme ready her holster with her few weapons and gadgets before jumping on the Chocobo with ease. “Hyah!” A signal at the side had the Chocobo racing off.

“You heard the lady!” Gladio hopped on his Chocobo and was second behind. Prompto was a close third.

Ignis got on his Chocobo but waited for the both of you. As Noctis approached his riding companion, the Chocobo peeked at you curiously. You stared back at it. ‘ **H e l l o?** ’

Your hairs stood up. ‘ _It speaks?_ ’

‘ **Well blow my feathers down! Ain’t you just the cutest little thing!** ’

‘ _Um . . thank you?_ ’

‘ **I wish I was a little chick again, y’know. So I can be held and kissed like one of them little tiny people things.** ’

‘ _You mean a baby?_ ’

‘ **Yes, yes, that one! Oh, you’re so smart. You’re gonna be my new friend!** ’

‘ _Your new. . . friend?_ _Someone pinch me. I must be dreaming. . ._ ’ The Chocobo nipped at your tail. 

‘ **Still dreaming? Ah!** ’

You had rolled in Noctis’ arms and swatted at its beak. ‘ _Watch yourself, bird!_ ’

‘ **Sorry! Hey- the name’s not bird! It’s Marigold.** ’ It shook its feathers. ‘ **What’s your name?** ’

‘ _. . . Sonia._ ’

‘ **Nice to talk to you, Sonia! Last time, you were asking me some weird thing while I was running with you two on my back and I was so confused, but at the same time! I was excited to find out which one of you was talking to me!** ’

Noctis had been holding you gently as you and the Chocobo fussed a bit. “Are you done?” 

You mewled, ‘ _Yes._ ’ 

‘ **Time is ticking! Get on and let’s go! C’mon, Sonia!** ’ Marigold stood to the side to let you both on. Noctis lifted you up as you cautiously stepped onto its back. ‘ **Do know that you and your mate get into any trouble, I’m outta there and to a safe place.** ’

‘ _My what!?_ ’ Your shrill caused concern for Noctis when the Chocobo tried looking back at you on its left and right. 

“It’s gonna be okay, girl.” He hopped on and settled in. “I got’chu. Just hold on.”

That wouldn’t be a problem. It was this bird! ‘ **When we first met, he smelled so much like you! Am I wrong?** ’

‘ _Not really. . ._ ’

‘ **Good! Tell me all about how ya pick this people thing as your mate and I’ll tell you who ruffles my feathers.** ’ Marigold squawked loudly as it took down the road. Ignis was only a few steps behind you all.

An explosion set off down the road. ‘ _How long have we been talking? They’re already in battle?_ ’ There went another one, a burst of magic here, and machine parts flying everywhere.

“It’s raining Magitek over there. We can rummage the scraps and get some gil in our pockets.” Ignis knew many ways on how to get money whether it was selling some olden wares, antique items found in Eos, and monster parts. The higher the quality and rarer the item, the more money they gained or the better elemancy it created.

“‘Bout time you guys got here! You should’ve seen me in action!” Gladio gloated.

Noctis raised a brow in question. “What? You did all of the work for once?”

“Yeah, man, you should’ve seen it! Esme enhanced his weapon with some element and he went to town!”

“Tempest style!” Gladio and Prompto high-fived.

“Elements, you say?” Ignis questioned as he hopped down from his Chocobo and began pilfering items for sale-back. “You got them out in the wild, right? Only those with royal prowess can possess their power.”

“You’re telling me. Sometimes, bits and pieces of the crystals break off so I made gloves and a container to preserve them in. They’re small pieces but they pack a massive punch.”

“Hell yeah they do!” Prompto cheered. “She took it out, slapped it on there and suddenly, a rush of electricity became one with it and blam-o! Gladio was going to town.”

“It reminds me of your elemancy imbue skill you do for Noctis.”

“You mean ‘ _Enchantment_ ’.”

‘ _You mean_ ‘ **_Enchantment_** _’._ ’

You thought in turn with Ignis when replying to Gladio.

“Whatever it is, it’s got my vote. 10/10 would do it again.”

“Great!” Esme clapped her hands excitedly. “You’re the first to take on something experimental. You’re strong and l like that about you.” Gladio was all smiles from her praise. Prompto and Noctis made throw up noises as Emse walked over to the rusted gate and kicked it open. “Let’s experiment more down in the channel.” She clipped on a small flashlight to her overalls. “Follow me.”

‘ **Bye bye, Sonia!** ’ Marigold chirped. ‘ **See you when you come back!** ’

You were back on two feet and underdressed for this occasion. It smelled wet and dank where Esme wandered. You waved ‘ _farewell for now_ ’ to Marigold as you followed Noctis down.

“I thought you didn’t like those big birds.” Noctis jest.

“It talked back to me. It thinks of me as a friend. Weird, huh?”

“Maybe if it was Prompto, then yeah.” He made sure to bring up the caboose of this six human line as he grabbed your left hand and brought you in for a kiss, and then another.

“Hey-” You hummed when he placed a daring kiss on your neck. The sensation dared to burn a new spark in you, “We can do more of that once we survive this treasure hunt.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Maybe.” 

You both arrived as Emse got on the ladder going down. Everyone followed into the depths of damp darkness. You were not pleased to see your feet would be submerged in murky water or the smell wrecking your nose.

“I got a flashlight for everyone. Here.” Esme handed them out one by one as to get a headcount of the party accounted for. “And last one-” Esme’s brown eyes met your deep blues. She stilled. 

“Esme! Wait!” Ignis grabbed her left hand that was reaching for a weapon. “She’s one of us!”

By the time he even finished her words, Noctis had his Engine Blade set at her throat. “Don’t even think about it.” He commanded.

She raised her free hand. “See? Empty.” Noctis lowered his. “That’s not some daemon in disguise?”

“Rather rude how you assume me to be a foul cretin of the night.” You huffed, annoyed. “I’m Sonia.”

“His cat?”

“Yes. _His_ cat. That won’t be necessary for me. I adjust well in the dark, _Esme_.”

“Wow. You guys are just full of surprises! Cindy really set me up with a weird bunch, just how I like it. Now with their being more of us, we can get this place cranking and dig out its secrets. Onward!”

There were monsters of all different shapes and sizes ranging from imps to gorilla types to gelatin flans. The worst were the fast hitting, beat ‘em up, horned demons. They required a bit of strategy for the boys. For you and Esme? It was “unchivalrous” to let ladies engage in minor scuffles, as Gladio loosely stated. Your rephrasing sounded better, for one, and you figured that Gladio had a quick liking to Esme.

“ _Mmm. Just look at him go._ ” She mused aloud. “ _Why, yes, I’d love to sit and gander at your massive physique._ ” She accompanied her nudging you with a snicker.

“ _He’s yet tamed._ ” You commented. A chance for his attention to draw from you would do him good. You weren’t slow to other’s feelings, but you wanted to be oblivious to yours. There was no way because you wore that heart on your goddamn sleeve.

“ _Mhm, and what about Sunflower over there?_ ” 

“ _Girl crazy, but sweet and respectful when one on one._ ”

Esme took mental notes. “ _The bespoken daredevil?_ ” Ignis looked majestic in battle, what with his tactical dodges as he marked the target and allowed easy strikes for Noctis to warp to.

“ _Wholly committed to His Majesty._ ”

Esme eyed you, Ignis, and the last and only spiky-haired one. “ _And him?_ ”

“ _The Lucis Prince_ , _our last shining star in the sky._ ” You said woefully.

Esme glanced at you. She might have thought to comfort you but they were already back within inches of you, especially the prince. “Did you see me out there?”

“As if you did all of the work!” Prompto gestured in between himself, Gladio, and Ignis.

“Yeah, yeah. You guys can have a little credit.” He pinched his thumb and index finger closed. “About this much.”

“How many times did that thing bop you on the head?” Gladio laughed.

“Where do we head to next, Esme?” Ignis looked ready to get out of this god-forsaken place.

“Just down this way. I saw something sparkle on the upper-level when I came here myself a few times and…”

Her words trailed off as your ears concentrated on a few sounds. The hushed whispers of sorrow widened your eyes and straightened your tail. Your hair stood on end and goosebumps riddled your arms and legs. 

“Sonia?” You didn’t respond. “Sonia!?”

You pivoted and pressed a finger on your lips for everyone to be silent. You leaned down and scraped your nails across the surface of the water. Footprints barely shined. “Do you see something?” Their common inquiries meant they couldn’t see or hear what you did.

“Esme. An ice crystal.”

“How will you handle it?”

“Just give one to me!” You hissed. “Please.” You reached your hand back as you stared forward with pupils rounded out. When the cold frost of the crystal tried to freeze your hand, you squeezed tight until it broke apart and swallowed it whole.

They sounded off their worries but they went ignored, even the Prince’s as you breathed in deep from your nostrils and exhaled a cold wisp that lit up scurrying footsteps from where you stood and onward in Esme’s direction.

“We weren’t the only ones here.” You got up out of the water and sniffed close to the ground and grimaced. “Something warns us not to go down further. It can hear us.”

The boys listened to the seriousness in your tone, but Esme didn’t. She couldn’t with the many travels she made down here. “What you did was incredible. This will lead us to the headlights and much more.”

“I will **not** guide them to their possible deaths,” you retorted sternly, “Unless they so choose to travel down below.”

“Are the voices speaking to you?” You side-stepped after Esme tried getting close and stood next to Noctis in order to calm down. “Oh. . . I’m not too pushy, am I?”

You frowned. “Yes, you are.” Esme rubbed her hands on her face in slight frustration and worry. “Why do you want to travel down to the depths of this channel so badly?”

“I tried doing this alone, y’know. A colleague tried traversing this place and was swallowed up by the monster of the channeling wells.” She covered her eyes. “He appeared to me in a terrifying dream of a fire breathing beast eating him alive. The thought never left me.”

“. . . and of the headlights? How did that get down here?” 

“Niflheim’s intrusion caused a fight between Insomnia borders so they had taken down any shipments coming through. A few of them ended up here. We came to help out Cindy and Paw mostly, but he said that he heard the call from the Crestholm’s echoing belly.”

“Do you hear it as well, Esme?”

“No.”

“It was death’s door opening for him.” You answered her, “And he answered it.”

When you stepped to the side, her colleagues' footsteps led towards the last bit of headlight bulbs found in this place. Doors had been unlocked and the pathway clear as the piece was picked up within minutes.

Everyone gasped audibly, but Esme’s was louder. 

She saw the memory of him and her younger self years ago. The sparkling figures turned to cool dust when touched. “ _Victor. . ._ ” There he was, a lasting memory of him.

‘ _Astounding. She can recall events of a past long gone. Could she recreate Insomnia’s lose?_ ’ Ignis thought.

‘ _Yoooo! She recreated a memory in real life, just like that!_ ’ Prompto exclaimed to himself.

‘ _Damn, if she can retrace the steps of the dead, could she do that for King Regis?_ ’ Gladio questioned openly.

‘ _Can she hear the calls from. . . my father? And my mother?_ ’ Noctis pondered.

“This is some extent of my power. Showing the right way to the truth is what familiars strive for.”

‘ _Familiars?_ ’ Esme was even more stunned by the news. ‘ _What_ **_is_ ** _she?_ ’

“The path lays true. There are monsters here on the hunt for human flesh. Killing them frees many souls of their abandonment in this place. Even your colleague.”

Esme gulped visibly. “How many?”

“Follow his steps and see where he ended up at.” You turned to the boys. “And what decision have you four made?”

“You guys don’t have to come. These cold footprints will lead me where I need to go.” Esme pulled a gun from her holster and filled the containment barrels with concentrated pieces of ice elemancy.

“We can’t let you go alone.” Ignis placed a hand on her shoulder. “Cindy would be devastated if she heard we left you.”

“Yeah. There’s no telling if she’d scrap the Regalia if we came back without you.” Prompto brought out his own pistols and reloaded them.

“Besides, you’ll need all the help you can get. It doesn’t sound like it’ll be easy as a solo mission.” Gladio wanted to put his muscles and greatsword to the test.

The three had made their choice, and now it was up to the Prince to call the charge. You awaited his command to go or return. He stared at you for non-verbal approval of his words - your prince didn’t need it. “We got your back, Esme.”

She squeezed Ignis’ hand with happiness creeping on her face. “Alright then, boys, let’s go to town on these bastards! Sonia, lead the way.”

You led them through the channels by following the icy remembrance of Victor and came to the end of the large drain. He looked like he skirted past danger and slid down into the deeper sanctums of the channel. You shook involuntarily. You were getting cold inside. You’d need to expunge the magic from your body soon. You jumped down into the wading waters and slowly approached the drain where water spilled like a waterfall. 

You came too close as a monster appeared in electrified smoke.

The outfitted samurai rested its hand on the hilt of the sword, fingers flexing over it before it swung at you with precision in a one, two, three swing. You jumped, ducked, and backed out of harm’s way and blew a frosty mist before it.

Ignis stepped into the fray first and marked the target as its dark silhouette formed beneath the frost. Prompto landed next and shot at the target. He got one or two shots in before it blocked the next two and made a dash forward. Noctis warped forward and strunk the samurai beast two good times before it blocked and sent Noctis back. Gladio caught and set him up right before he swung his greatsword with momentum so strong the water hit almost like bullets.

Yet it stood tall. ‘ **I A M Y O J I M B O.** ’ It lowered its stance. ‘ **P R E P A R E T H Y B L A D E.** ’ It waited.

Esme finally dropped down, in awe of what she saw. It was not the killer but it wasn’t going to let them just pass on some misunderstanding. 

“What is it waiting for?” Prompto asked.

‘ **O N E B E I N G. O N E S T R I K E. I A I J U T S U.** ’

“He awaits his challenger for. . . Iaijutsu.” 

“A quick-draw of swords.” Ignis came forward and summoned a katana kept in the spaces of crystal time. “It’d be wise to stand on the sidelines.” You, Noctis, and Prompto stood on one side of the pipes and Gladio and Esme on the opposite side. With all bodies accounted for, Ignis took in a deep breath and lowered his stance. 

It was in that third breath they both struck each other in a single, sliding stride. They both stood and sheathed their swords. Ignis staggered some.

Yojimbo peered back at Ignis. ‘ **A T L A S T. I C A N R E S T**.’ It turned into dust from the slash going across its left chest and to its back. 

“Ignis!” Everyone rushed to him.

“Are you alright?”

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed, y’know!? Even though that was a sick stance.”

“Specs, you almost gave me a fucking heartattack!”

“Holy shit! I knew you had skills but wow!”

“I know and I’m alright. Nothing a potion can’t help fix.” Esme handed him one. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you. That was incredible.” She looked to where the water fell. “It must have been one of many here.”

“Trapped in a never-ending cycle of existence. The Starscourge doesn’t discriminate and taints anyone succumbing to its malice.”

“That’s what that was?” Esme questioned.

“Yes. If those who fall weak to it are not healed by the Oracle, it can take hold of them and turn them into monsters of the night where they will not rest until befallen or the Starscourge is cleansed from Eos.” You walked over to the hole that led down a deep hole.

“Then let’s not be the next ones.” Esme took a step on the watery slope. Big mistake! The water dragged her foot. “Oh shi-!”

“Esme!” You grabbed her hand to bring her back but in your attempt to grip the ground with your feet, you slipped forward and you both fell down the dark rabbit hole and landed on what looked like a large snake. It tossed its body as it screeched from being disturbed. You landed on your feet but slipped off when it moved. You rolled to your hands and feet and went over to Esme. “Come on, come on, get up, get up, get up!”

“Ow!” She had bruised her wrists when trying to stop her fall.

“Hold unto me!” Even with Esme’s grip strained, you gathered her up as best you could on those two legs of yours and started rushing to a small opening where the monster couldn’t fit its head into. You carried her to the back wall and set her down. “You’re gonna be okay. . .”

“And even better with a potion. . . A couple fell out of my pouch over there.” She sat down in the water as she raised her hands. As she looked out, she caught the face. “Was it this one?”

“I can’t tell as it keeps interrupting my magic. But I’ll get you what you need.” You jogged up to the door only to be greeted by the snakes attached to its head. When it got a sight of you and your eyes met, they shined and momentarily turned you to stone. You woke midway falling to the floor as one of the snake hairs failed to grasp you. “Stone, huh?” You sneered in disgust.

“It’s a Medusa-type. It can turn you into stone or a toad.” Esme warned.

You laughed in the face of this new danger, oddly enough. “It can try.” Were you going mad? You must have been when you didn’t wait for the boys to land as the fall was far. You didn’t have the time to wait - this crystal was starting to make you cold inside, and there was only one place for it to go. 

You took matters into your own hands. You dashed up as the monster curled towards you. ‘ **. . . s t o n e y o u. N A G A R A N I S T O N E Y O U!** ’ 

You breathed in sharply and placed your hands on your expanding neck. Your tongue lied down as you sounded out a hard ‘ **kek** ’ and spat a sticky sheet of ice at its eyes. It shook vigorously as you hit one of its eyes. You jumped over its coiling body in the small, circular space and managed to grab one of the potions before the others were crushed underneath its rampage.

It’s spiral tail tripped you a few times as you slid back to home base with Esme, you broke the potion over her wrists and hands. “Ah, that’s much better!” She flexed her fingers and rotated her wrists to double check. “You’re real crazy for that wild shit you just did and. . .”

“. . . and what?”

“Thank you.”

You smiled, “Thank me when we survive this.”

“I got an idea.” Her pistol glistened like a holy weapon as she unlocked and cocked it back. “I’m feeling hungry for a **_blizzard_ **.” She aimed and shot the icy bullet at its body. It exploded into a massive blizzard. It froze the waters where even she and you couldn’t move.

“We’re stuck in ice!” You tried pulling yourself out before scratching down at the ice. “I don’t dream of dying down here in these dirty channels!”

“HYAAH!” You and Esme looked confused as the monster drove mad with rage and then shrilled in fear. It fell unto the ice and out of its snake-like hair rolled Noctis and Gladio.

“Are you crazy, Gladio!? Your Highness!?”

‘ _Crazy about you!_ ’ He came over to you and helped dig you out of the ice. “I know you’re not talking when you just pulled one helluva stunt there!” He aided you back on your own slightly cold feet. “ _It was pretty hot, though._ ” He said under his breath. 

You had good hearing but lucky him, you were preoccupied with whether the other boys were coming down. Ignis and Prompto landed on the beast and bounced off with some force due to the drop. “Oof! I dare say, that’s quite a fall. Are you ladies alright?”

“As right as rain!” Gladio cracked the ice and pulled Esme out with just his left arm. Mmm, what a man.

“Girls, that was AMAZING! You sure you’re both not gods or something like that?”

“Perish the thought, my blonde friend!” Or else you might think it somewhat true. “Shall we continue then?”

“Continue? That wasn’t it?” Gladio pointed back at it.

“You said it breathed fire, right, Esme?” She nodded. “Then it’s another living down below.”

“ **Jormungand** . The first was **Yojimbo** , the wandering swords-daemon and **Nagarani** , a daemon capable of turning one to stone or a toad.”

“So we continue finding a way down its depths. It must be a powerful monster if even those like them wallow within these dark places.” Ignis added.

“The trail leads on where you helped me, Sonia.” Esme commented.

“Even with suffering heavy injuries from a fall like that?” Ignis had a point to be concerned why the steps continued with such powerful enemies about. “This colleague of yours couldn’t be a simple explorer, now could he?”

“He was. . . much more.”

“Like a lover?”

“No, you mountain of muscle, but he could have been. He was my best friend over all else and I want to see this to the end. I’ve fought my way here many times to avenge him or bring something of his back.”

You stepped up to Esme and slowly placed your hand on her shoulder. “He didn’t want your death to be here or in vain. You have us to see you through. Jormungand’s head will be the prize for his and other souls lost.”

“Then let’s go.” 

The group of six crawled and climbed down to the bottom by following the footprints. It was a long and grimey way to the lower sanctum but you all were close, you could smell it even through the sludge. It was the heat that had you leading the way until you all found Jormungand waiting patiently in the wading waters.

“ _That’s it._ ” Esme lowered her wet self and prepared her gun again with dreadlocks lying against her head.

“It’s almost as if it’s been waiting for us.”

“You’re right, Ignis. It has been.”

“Do you hear anything?” Noctis asked you. “Like a voice or something?”

Esme didn’t move from her spot. “Tell me what this fucker’s got to say before I blast its shit in.”

“I can try.” You emerged from the channel and stood before Jormungand. ‘ _Hello?_ ’ 

‘ **You bring flesh to the slaughter? Delightful. Leave them here so I can devour them in leisure.** ’

‘ _They’re here for your blood._ ’

‘ **Not the first time fools came wandering into MY domain** ’ It huffed loudy. ‘ **This place belongs to me!** ’ It flexed its flowing whiskers and hissed with pride and prowess. ‘ **You don’t belong here. So leave. Meddling will get you killed,** **_traitor_ ****.** ’

You snarled cause this thing really knew how to piss you off. ‘ _High talk for an overgrown sewer snake. Are you going to talk me to death or remove me yourself?_ ’

Jormungand jumped out of the water and tried to snare you between its jaws in a sideway assault. You flipped back.

In your mind, time had slowed down. Your thoughts ran rampant - daemons weren’t all mindless human cleavers. Some were smart; some can speak for themselves. Umbra warned about you and your name being slandered. 

You were taking one of the biggest steps in Familian history, and for yourself. You were on their side, on Noctis’ side. No one else’s words or opinions or powers were going to make you halt. They’d have to strip the soul from your body in order to make you fold.

“Home” and other familiars became bizarre to you. Their world wasn’t your world anymore. When Noctis held you in his arms after coming to from the invasion on Tenebrae, you felt like you belonged there with him. It felt right. Now, you were certain. You now had to be certain in your resolve to fight, as you’ve told Ignis and Gladio. It’s about action.

In those seconds, you gazed at Noctis with stars in your eyes and an ache in your heart. You didn’t even know the meaning of the word **_soulmate_ ** but it was something that stuck to you for many, many years. You believed that he was the perfect human for you. He loved you and understood you even when you only spoke in sounds and through body language.

When he cast his stormy gaze at you, it made you shiver in wondrous ways. This prince, this man, was looking at you the way you looked at him - with admiration and adoration. His lingering hope was you and you were his. Would you die for him? Yes. Would you protect him? Yes. Would you love him? Yes. Would you kill for him?

. . . Yes, a thousand times, yes.

“What’s the verdict?”

You eyed Ignis as it coiled itself and raised its head high. “Fair game.” You glared back up at it. ‘ _If they want a traitor, I’ll give them good reason to think it._ ’ -- “ _Make it bleed._ ”

“With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my longest chapters (nearly 10 pages).  
> and i brought in someone new! i wanted to add to the whole Crestholm Channel quest.  
> aaaand you get another side coming out, the serious and blunt.  
> the next chapter coming is the one i'm looking forward to.  
> i hope this appease the readers before i offer chapter 25 as tribute to all.


	25. Triple Play (XI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration leads to bruised egos and personal ideas.  
> None of that will change your stance.  
> Here is where emotions are laid out on the table.  
> Which plate will you eat from?  
> The essential or the forbidden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO, MADE IT TO 25 CHAPTERS!  
> my longest written story to date! i'm so glad to have reached this!  
> i know i was supposed to get to Aranea but this was more important.  
> they all led me to this point and it was so necessary!  
> hope you all enjoy!

A celebration was under way! Pride and egos filled the atmosphere in Hammerhead as the whole gang came together and had a great barbeque. Cindy, Paw, and Takka were invited to Esme and Prompto’s idea of a “ _Bust-a-Sewer_ ” victory party. Takka had to do inventory so he was going to miss out.

Noctis was happy to see some good and greasy food hit his plate even to Ignis’ and Sonia’s chagrin. He tried some vegetables when they were last in Lestallum but he wanted to throw them up. They tasted so ordinary and plain. Gross, gross, gross, and even more so gross! Food and drinks were the least on his mind. It delved into the ideas of sensual debauchery.

He impatiently waited to get your attention as Cindy and Esme decided to play dress up with you. They dragged you into the neat trailer homes over to the right of the garage and had been in there for nearly an hour while Ignis was cooking up the meat and vegetables on the grill. “Hey, Noct, while we wait for the ladies to get all dressed up, how about a little King’s Knight? I bet I’ll dust you this round.”

“You’re on!” -’ _Anything to keep me distracted_.’ Noctis accepted Prom’s challenge and whooped ass in the first game but then he lost the next. Every other loading screen, he peered over at the trailers. “ _I wished they’d hurry it up already._ ”

“Yeah cause it’s looking like a sausage fest out here.”

“Well, excuuuse us for being a four-man band!”

“No offense but I don’t look forward to snuggling up to sticks and bones at night. I like a little softness on my meat, if you get my drift.”

Noctis' face wrinkled up fast. “You’re proud of that one, huh?”

“Sure am, and there’s more where that came from.”

“I’m sure the ladies will be _charmed_ by your clever wit.”

“Lot of talk for someone with no pull game,” Gladio coughed their names in rapid succession, “IggyNoctProm. Whew, must be my allergies.”

“If you’re so great, then why is your big ass still single, huh?”

“You think just one woman can handle all of--” he flexed his muscles through his black tank-top with his eagle tattoo out for show, “ _This_?”

“You guys having a pissing contest?” 

“Whoowee, Esme!” Prompto catcalled. Gladio slightly dropped..

Esme was gussied up in a strapless, floral print, two piece. The top was lined with ruffles that went down the sleeves. Her pants had a bell-bottom flair. Her dreads fell behind her with every stride like a fine twisted teal whip. Her edges were laid and her nails were neatly filed. Her brown eyes glittered beneath the bright lights. 

She knew there was no need for heels in these kinds of conditions but the presentation mattered as she twirled one good time. “Like what you see?” 

“Yes ma’am, yes ma’am! I like what I see.” Gladio loved women of all sorts, but it’d be a first to get a taste of some chocolate. A swirl sounded delightful.

“Lemme get a few shots!” 

“Why thank you.” Esme posed several times. “Don’t forget to save some film for Cindy and Sonia.”

“Speaking of, they about done yet? If Ignis finishes before they get out, there’s no telling if they’ll get more than scraps.” Gladio had been eyeing the grill since Ignis touched it with his chef skills.

“Speak of the devil, here they come,” Ignis announced.

The moment Noctis turned around, his mouth dropped wide and his game went unnoticed. “Sorry y’all, this was the closest thing I could get her into.” 

“Clothes are still weird to me.”

“I can’t exactly let you stride out in ya birthday suit now.” Cindy was a match made in heaven for any knowing and unknowing soul. Her work was in her body, defined by her eleven line abs. A desert environment needed a desert attire. Instead of it being _so_ revealing, she wore skin-tight jeans stuffed into white boots. An orange tank-top and a plaid shirt tied around her waist completed the look.

In Noctis’ eyes, you were like a blessing walking down from the moon itself. His eyes started at your now bare feet and trailed up your legs showing through the diamond patterned skirt with a slit on the side. You donned on just a white body-suit that still cut down your front in a deep V. It was one-sleeved on the left side; the right side was bare. Your hair, now fluffed up with volume, surrounded your head like a dark halo. 

The prince placed a hand over his chest to make sure his heart was not skipping a damn beat. He gulped hard as the men, mostly Gladio and Prompto, made a commotion at the reveal. No worries to either Prompto or Noctis for he peeped game from Esme and wanted to pull her in with his usual tactic. 

“. . . and what about you, Your Highness?” Cindy brought him from his trance.

“What about what?”

“What do you think?” Cindy gestured to you. 

“It’s to your liking, _Your Majesty?_ ”

‘ _Why that tone? You know I do. Don’t you?_ ’ He swallowed down his thoughts. “Yeah, better than good. You got good taste in fashion just like Specs.”

“Let’s hope it rubs off on her more easily than it has for you.”

The boys had dressed down in casual black. Gladio, the mountain of brawn, had muscles and a massive tattoo to show off. Ignis was lean but preferred even in a casual sense to wear a button-up tucked into pressed slacks. Shoes and gloves matched according to the occasion, whether they’d sparkle like Michael’s Jackson infamous glove or just be regular Lucian material. Noctis and Prompto were taut to some extent - _Noctis more than Prompto save for the blonde’s stamina_ -, but they covered up rather modestly.

You didn’t shy away, no. The prince’s lap looked cool and empty. “If I may,” you ceremoniously sat in his lap and made yourself comfortable with the long limbs you now had. 

Noctis should have protested this. You were nothing like the cat he knew. At this point, he wasn’t looking at a feline, but a woman. Your smooth skin and hands felt nice underneath his touch. ‘ _You’re so close. . . and yet so far._ ’ You wanted this to be secret - you didn’t want more stress falling unto him. He thought otherwise. ‘ _I have to do something, but what?_ ’ He peeked around for a moment’s reprieve from the group. Anything to calm his nerves--

“You feel tense. Let’s go for a walk.”

Your suggestion saved him from drowning in his thoughts. “Sounds good to me.” You got up and held Noctis’ hand when he got to his feet. Your bold moves in front of the group, no matter the banter or comments, didn’t phased you. You were adamant in giving the prince your complete and undivided attention.

You led him around back where you both looked out to the dusty fields of the desert for the first time together. That moment was significant, so much that you replayed it in your mind still. He trailed up your covered left arm and up to your regal profile. The wind softly blew through your hair and wafted a gentle perfume along his nose. He was enamored by you completely, but how could he say how he felt? Sometimes, he just wanted to be outspoken and brave despite the rejection he feared could come.

“Sonia, I--”

“Noctis, I--”

“You first.”

You shook your head. “No, you go. You are my prince, after all.”

“I don’t want to be just that to you.”

“You are not.” You mulled over his statement. “What ails you?”

“This whole “ _secret_ ” thing,” he said, frustrated. “Why?”

“Because when we reach Altissia, you will wed Lunafreya.”

“Then why come this far with me? Why did you let me kiss you? If you want to call it quits, then just say it!”

When he got upset or his tone rose, you lowered yourself as your place was never above him. “It’s because I love you.” Shocked. Noctis was shocked. He was in disbelief. “Everything I do is for you. Until death do us part, I will serve you.” He felt your determination by looking into your moonlit eyes. “But I fear your love for Lunafreya dwindles.”

Noctis avoided looking down. That position got him hot and bothered.. “And what about her?”

You shifted your head to the left with ears folded down. “ _What love?_ ”

He tipped your chin up so you faced him. “We had the same dream, right?”

“Yes. That was a possibility of our future.”

“I don’t want it to be like that.” It was sad. The Oracle turned to her people for solace and Noctis for physical comfort. He, as King, stood by his Queen if only for the public eye. He wasn’t supposed to return to you during his marriage. He detached from his place just to hold you in his arms like he always did. They both desired other people - their marriage would be a formality.

Lunafreya deserved to be loved, too. After all that she’s done, she deserved a man to stand strong at her side. A man like. . . a man like _Nyx_.

“What do you want?” 

“I want to know if you’d still be with me even if I wasn’t a prince.”

“Your princelihood means nothing to me. Whether you had everything or nothing at all, as long as the Noctis I know holds me at night and tells me his worries still cares for me, then I could ask for nothing more.” You nuzzled your cheek into his hand. “You saved my life in more ways than one. There is no one in Eos like you. There is no other place I’d rather be.” Noctis could honestly choke with tears himself. Maybe he was a sap for hanging onto your every word. “What do you think of me, Your Highness?”

He helped you up and stared into your eyes. “I think. . . I’m making the right choice. For me.” Your smile met his lips and it was unanimous between you what turned from random occurrences into taboo lands but neither of you cared. “I don’t want this as a secret anymore.”

“Do the boys suspect something strange with our interactions?” You laughed softly.

“They’re not slow. I’m pretty sure they know about us.” He said between kisses.

“Do you want the world to know?”

He answered in the same breath as you. “Who cares if they do?”

“Then I’m yours, however you need me.” You offered without a good idea of what humans do when they like each other, but he’d show you what he knew and you’d copy it - _or ask Ignis about it later_ -. He kissed you with fervor. Slow and needy. For an action done many times before, it made you tingle. 

His hands left yours in favor of your waist. His fingers laced into the skirt and drew you closer as he kissed you again and again and again. His assault on your lips had you losing your breath. Awkwardly but finally, your hands found his face. Your fingers halfway ran through his spiked locks. Neither of you wanted to let go. 

He wanted to memorize the shape of your body in his hands, the smooth skin that tickled under his fingertips. He savored the taste of your lips as his tongue danced with yours. He thought about picking you up and running into the trailer home for a moment longer. There was no telling who’d come around the corner. Then again, it increased a thrill in him.

More than anything, Noctis wanted to see that look of pleasure on your face as you lay together. He wanted to see you squirm beneath him as he made you his. Not even the marriage was going to come between you and him. He wouldn’t let it because he didn’t want it. If saving the world meant being alone, distant, and tolerated, that wasn’t the life he could live..

The world might as well cover in darkness for all of that!

You pulled back and caught your breath. Kissing was still new to you, and so thrilling. Your breathy smile took Noctis by storm. ‘ _Do you know what you do to me?_ _I just wanna--_ ’

“Noct! Sonia! The food’s done! Get here before Gladio eats it all!” Prompto yells.

“Okay!” You answered. “Come on, let’s go before they find us in a compromising situation.”

“Then let them.” Noctis didn’t want to go back _just_ yet as he lowered his hands and grabbed the meat of your ass and fed you more kisses. You shuttered in a way you didn’t know you could. He was close to this warmth between your legs that it ached.

You playfully pushed him back and searched for his hands. “ _Your Majesty_ ,” you cooed with eyes half-mast, “Your populace awaits.”

“After you.” At least he got to watch you strut. Yeah, he was thinking of some naughty things. Hope Carbuncle wasn’t visiting any time soon.

“Sonia, what do you think about a little bit of music while we eat? Any requests?”

“Classical?”

Esme’s face dropped. “Classical? Girl, this is a celebration, not a formal.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Esme held up a finger as she connected up her phone to some sound system and put the song on play. Your head tilted as you listened. The music with the boys was not so out there but this? The beat was dropping at a fast tempo you were unfamiliar with. It was new to your ears, but you liked what you heard. So much that your body was moving to the rhythm, even if a bit off. You were entranced. “Wow, I like this! What kind of music is this?”

“It’s old school. My dad used to always play this on his radio when we drove down to see my grandpa.”

“Your father has good taste!” You were a-light with the music controlling your movements. Esme joined you in the “dancing circle”. You smiled and laughed as you lost yourself to the music. While in Insomnia, the songs had a soft and even tragic melody to them. You liked listening when Ignis practiced. Noctis’ fingers were not yet so good though he was born with gracious piano fingers.

Noctis, on the other hand, preferred you like this. When you swayed your hips and hands as if free from the world and its burdens, he sighed thoughtfully at the grace in your steps - or however you stepped. ‘ _Look at her go._ ’ In that moment, nothing mattered to you and Noctis was envious of it. He loved seeing joy spread across your face and your smile reaching from ear to ear. Your unfrazzled tail slacked behind you as you twirled around, completely at ease.

He wanted to take your hands in his and dance with you. He imagined it a few times before. He’d dust off his two left feet and show you how he was named “twinkle toes” on the ballroom floor. You’d spin in his arms and be dipped slowly and then, he’d give you but a kiss on your lips.

Noctis’ dreams of you were becoming reality. He wanted to take hold of you and never let go. ‘ _Why do **I** , the prince born of fucking royalty, have to hide our lo. . .Wait. Do I really mean that?_’ He looked at his plate and then back at you. ‘ _Do you know how I feel about you?_ ’ Your eyes met his - he felt it, the zing. ‘ _What was that?_ _Did we just connect?_ ’ 

You must have felt the same thing. You had stopped dancing and kept eye contact with the prince.

“Hey, buddy, you okay? You’re just kind of staring at her with this weird look on your face.”

“What? _Cat_ got his tongue?” Gladio laughed.

“ _Shit, she might as well,_ ” Noctis spoke under his breath as he set down his plate and walked over to you.

“Noct?” 

Ignis’ questioning tone was only a curious call for everyone as they watched him come up and hold you tenderly. He whispered something in your ear and Ignis swore your dark skin warmed underneath. You shook your head in agreement and kissed.

The advisor did a masterful double-take while Gladio’s mouth just dropped. Cindy and Esme were astounded and excited - something juicy to talk about later had finally risen. Prompto grabbed his camera, snapping pictures of this surprising moment in Hammerhead. 

The prince was supposed to be engaged to Lunafreya, but. . .

‘ _Is this what my. . . my father once told me about “love at first sight”?_ ’ A bit late but the prince felt it fit his agenda. ‘ _If she makes me feel like this. . ._ ’

“ _Noctis_ ,” you whispered his name as you pressed your forehead against his.

“ _It’s worth it. You’re worth it._ ”

You drew back in surprise. Noctis had never spoken sweeter words. It was his way of saying, “ _I love you, too_ ”. He had skipped over the shallow end and jumped into the deep end of the pool where you swam. He delighted himself with your touch and your acceptance of him..

“ _My world is yours._ ” You blessed him with one more kiss before breaking apart. The better part of his world now knew where he stood on the marriage, and he was certain a couple of them had a lot to say about the matter.

But now, he didn’t care about any of that. He only cared about you.

Prompto smirked at the older retainers. “See, what did I tell ya? Pay up!”

“Tch! Should’ve went with my gut.” Gladio shook his head. “Bye bye, cup noodles.”

“Indeed. Our next meal is of your choosing, whatever it may be.”

Prompto rubbed his hands in victory. “Best night ever!”

“I’ll say!” Esme and Cindy came over. “We thought Noctis was bound to marry the Oracle, but it seems the prince has made his choice.”

“People are gonna throw a fit when this comes out.” Cindy laughed. 

“You’re not perturbed?”

“No need.” She waved her hand dismissively at Ignis. “There ain’t nothing better than falling in love when it’s right. And right now, there is no better time.”

“Eh? What about Lunafreya?”

Esme and Cindy glanced at each other and giggled knowingly. “Well,” Esme started, “Who’s to say she’s not thinking of someone else? Luna’s a woman of her craft and class. She needs someone just as strong as her to stand with her.”

“What pray tell gave you that notion?”

Cindy made Paw Paw a plate as he hadn’t come out of the garage yet. “It wouldn’t be a secret if we told ya that.”

Emse took their attention as Cindy went to check up on Paw Paw. “I wonder what their kids would look like.”

“Possibly a strange amalgamation of the two. . .” Ignis pondered.

Gladio shook his head and made an “ugh” sound. “Who would take the royal family seriously with half bred kids plastered on the covers of magazines and billboards around Eos?”

“I don’t know, man, seems cool to me. They’d be the super babies of the world! With crystals and cat-like reflexes! Bet they could do all sorts of wild shit- ah!”

Prompto jumped when Noctis side-stepped to him and patted him on the back strongly. “Who could do all sorts of wild shit?”

“He said something about “super babies” I think?” You chimed in.

“We were on the prospects of you two having children if it came down to it.” Ignis answered sharply. You got the hint rather quickly. “It’s ill-advised for a prince to entertain a relationship with another woman.” - ‘ _Let alone not being human._ ’

“We thought you were here to guide him,” Gladio’s brows furrowed, “Not seduce him. You have interior motives?”

Your face wrinkled up in slight disgust. “I broke my own home rules, sure, but I followed my duties to Noctis. You can’t accuse me of doing such a thing in contempt of stopping him from becoming King.”

“But what would Regis think!? His son lolly-gagging around with a half-bred cat?”

His words stabbed you like poison-dipped daggers and bled into you. If he were someone else, you’d strike him down for the open-handed slander. You knew he was doing his duty and protecting the prince’s interest in honor of the late King Regis, but that wasn’t needed.

“What the fuck, Gladio!?” Noctis shoved him hard. Prompto quickly held the prince back. “If you gotta problem, then take it up with me!”

Gladio was about to step forward until Ignis got in front of him. “You need to relax. Now isn’t the time for this.”

“We don’t need this going to shit!”

“The only thing going to shit is you!”

Esme slipped her arms around Gladio’s left arm and turned him about face. “C’mon, you need a little breather and some space. I know a perfect spot for you to blow off some steam.”

“Anywhere would be better than here right now.”

Noctis moved Prompto off of him as Gladio followed Esme out to the desert. “What’s his problem?” Noticeably pissed at his Shield for his outburst, he had other matters to attend to. “Sonia, I don’t know what happened there. . . Sonia?” You had disappeared. “Sonia? Sonia! Guys, did you see where she went?”

Prompto shook his head.“I was holding you back. Sorry, bud.”

“He must have offended her.”

“I’m not losing her because of him.” Noctis clenched his right hand closed. “She’s everything to me. I don’t care what anyone thinks. I’ve already lost so much.” He blinked the tears back in. “I’m going to find her!”

Cindy came out and noticed the lot had scattered. “I leave y’all for two minutes and everyone’s done up and ran off.”

Ignis and Prompto knew the situation could be worse if there was bad blood in between the Shield and his new love interest, but who are they to say who the prince should be with? With King Regis gone from this world, who was to tell him what he could and couldn’t do?

That’s why none of them chased him down when he warped off.

Noctis searched Hammerhead high and low. It wasn’t until he saw out into the desert lit by the crescent moon. Your hair blew in the gentle, dry breeze. The scent of the perfume helped lead him in the right direction. You weren’t far off but a considerable distance from the garage town and opposite of where Gladio went.

“Sonia!” Noctis climbed up the rock you sat on, oddly positioned in the top crevice. He sat on the smoother side. You slowly gazed at him, your face drawn neutral. “I don’t know what got into him but. . . I won’t let what he thinks make you leave. I-” he bit his bottom lip in thought. “I should’ve said something sooner.” He sighed. This was really frustrating him, but for you, this was necessary. “I’m sorry for that.”

You reached out and grabbed his nearest hand. “You needn’t worry - I will never think to abandon you. Especially not after your declaration to me. He means well. Even though he’s your Shield, it doesn’t mean I wouldn’t scratch his eyes out.”

Noctis laughed in relief as he squeezed your hand back. “Good. I thought of things like maybe you’d stop traveling with us because of him and--”

You crawled up in between his lap and kissed him to shut down his verbal doubts. “I understand where he’s coming from. He and Ignis are worried about your image, or so I’ve heard be spoken about before. They want to honor the wishes of. . .” You breathed in. One of you had to say it.

“Of my dad, right?” And he was the first. Bless his heart. “I know I was supposed to marry her for the treaty but it doesn’t feel like it was for that. Just why?” Noctis felt a wave of sorrow try to swallow him but you held him tight, to remind him he was still here. “I wished I had spent more time. . .” he choked. “W-with him.” His arms tightened around you. “ _It should’ve been me. . ._ ”

Noctis endured night terrors and dreams of a past he once had and knew. His mother and father were but wisps taken away as he followed Carbuncle through the Dreamscape. It was one of the ways to keep the hope in Noctis alive. You did that and more. You went beyond the call of duty and kept his nightmares away from him. Otherwise, you’d not know how he could have been.

“King Regis didn’t want you to suffer a worser fate.” Your tears fell every time you said his name. His noble death couldn’t be in vain. “He loved you more than anything else in the world. He wanted you to live as normal of a life as he could give you.” You ran your hands through his fingers, looking to soothe him. “The arranged marriage was to save you.”

Noctis sat up and wiped at his face. “Save me for what?”

You helped dry his cheeks. “You know _why_ they keep calling you the “ **Chosen King** ”?”

“Because I’m a Lucian prince, or something like that. I’m not sure.” He answered as he leaned his head on your shoulder. “What does it mean?”

“It means--” you paused as Gentiana stood just some feet away with a finger pressed to her lips. You blinked vigorously only to see nothing there. It was a sign you understood. “You are the savior who will save Eos from the Starscourge. You’re what the world needs.”

“And if I have you there, then I’ll have all I need to kick its ass.”

Your smile was contagious to the prince. He had to see it. It kept his spirits high. “That’s my Noctis.” It was weird to say it because it was true. This was real. Every kiss felt surreal - you felt yourself flush with euphoria unexplained. He had those soft, filled in lips and the fairest skin for a man who didn’t eat vegetables and seldom drink water. 

“What are you staring at?”

“You.” You returned his kiss with two more. “You’re a wondrous sight for sore eyes.”

“Stop it! You’re gonna me turn red.”

You started chanting, “You’re so cute!” over and over again until he covered your mouth. His lips were always welcomed. “We can go back when you’re ready. I hope he’ll keep to himself until he’s ready to be civil about things.”

“Actually,” Noctis lips curled into a devious smirk as he pulled you in and whispered something into your ear. You gazed at him questionably. “Trust me.”

You guys made it back in time to enjoy the food. Gladio and Esme joined right after with clothes rustled up and hair now a mess.

“Looks like you two kept busy.”

“I’ll say, Blondie.” Esme sat in the chair, heaving some. “I took him through the Outback and found some crazy good game. Gladio made quick work of them.”

Everyone’s thoughts, save for you, went straight into the gutter. Esme’s face seemed to swear off any sort of “foul play” but the Shield had a reputation of getting into anyone’s pants with so much as a glance. Gladio had game. _Real game_. 

If a girl got a chance to gander at the Shield, she had a chance at slithering into his sheets at night and sneaking a walk of shame during the day.

Gladio looked pretty proud of himself at tearing down the wild. Esme’s flashlights made it easy to travel without worrying about daemons popping up. The smile on his face faded when he saw you and Noctis eyeing him. With a sigh, and words of encouragement to be the bigger person from Esme, he walked up to Noctis first. “Noct, you know that I mean well.”

“Yeah, I know, but you don’t owe an apology to me.” Noctis reached for your hand and brought you up close. “ _Remember what I told you, okay?_ ”

You nodded and approached the man. His cologne was almost replaced with the smell of the wild. Esme’s closeness to him was not accounted for, or as far as you could tell. “Yes? You want to tell me something?”

“About earlier today. . .”

“I know. No need to feign an apology. You care for the family and what happens to the Lucis line. However. . .”

“I can’t force him to do what I think he should. Things have changed and he’ll soon be King by attaining the Power of Kings. ”

“Noctis will still make that come true.” You came closer, remembering Noctis’ words repeating in the back of your mind. You hope you got it right. “But next time, watch what you say.”

“Why’s that?” He mused, staring you down.

“For all the shit you talk, you might as well be eating my ass.” Ignis had never laughed so hard.


	26. XXX | LEMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party was done but the night was still young.  
> Noctis has other plans for you two.

Noctis’ mouth silenced your moans in the dead of night. _Most_ had gone to bed, but the prince wasn’t ready to end the occasion on a sour note. You must know how much he wanted to swallow you whole. Each taste of your lips drove him towards an unyielding addiction. What is a man, let alone a prince, to deny such intense urges with the woman of his dreams?

He feigned for you, more than you ever knew. His hands - _calloused from where he gripped his weapons_ \- greedily roamed your body with eagerness after untying and tossing the diamond patterned skirt off to the side. 

Did Carbuncle know how many times the prince had daydreamed of his moment alone with you? Could your friend fathom the naughty thoughts that had a hold on Noctis’ mind? You would think not but with him so hot and heavy on you, it was hard to come up with a reasonable response.

Your mind went blank as the prince was condemned with the feeling of flesh to flesh. No matter the price of this unusual pact, your devotion now knew no bounds. Biased as you may become, you were no simple push-over if Noctis was involved save for now. 

He guided your face to his and wet your lips with practiced technique. You’re no connoisseur of intimate action such as these but you felt him a damn good kisser. He kept you wanting more and more each time he parted. It felt good. Real good. However, this throbbing sensation lying between your legs wouldn’t go away. You sought for your prince to help resolve it. 

Cindy made quick work with the Regalia and so there it sat out in front of the garage. Save for the gas station sign and post lamp lights that were on for late service on an empty road, Noctis wanted to take advantage of everyone sleeping for some much needed alone time. It started out with a kiss and then ended up with him trying to get you naked - _your preferred state of being_ \- and you daring to rip his fatigues into shreds.

Your ideal of “ _human sexual activity_ ” varied in thought, placement, and timing. Not to mention how humans positioned themselves for the taking. Right now, you hadn’t the foggiest idea on how to propose yourself as Noctis savored your lips time and time again. Only moments ago had he decided to part ways and gaze down at the loveliness before him.

_His_. You were all _his_.

You were special to him, and he wanted to make sure you continued feeling that way. His lustful blues rolled down your body to mid-thigh and then back up, ending at your lips. You cupped his face and guided him unto you. He lied in between your legs and swore he felt you setting him internally on fire. Your touch and moans were music to his ears.

Noctis’ tongue ran across your teeth. Your curiosity gave him entry within. His head dipped sideways as he began his claim. You already had yours on him when you touched him with fingers for the first time. You could honestly bless and curse Gentiana for this gift, but who were you to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Besides, you were preoccupied again as Noctis left your lips and started kissing you on your chin and along your jawline. Your surprised gasp and shiver motivated him to further his exploration, but first, Noctis had to get you naked. He took off his shirt and, oh, you swore you heard the heavens harmonize. For him to be “ _your pleasure_ ”, you didn’t know how to act. 

So, you followed. You grabbed at the sleeve and peeled it down. You then angled your lower half and tried getting off the rest. Noctis replaced your hands with his as he lifted you up and threw the body suit piece in the front seat along with his shirt. 

Before you got a peek of his nether regions, he gestured that you lean up against the door. So, you did. What he did next had you drawing in your lips and holding in an unexpected sound. Remember, you both had to keep the noises to a minimum; the prince didn’t mind if you let a few loose for him.

Your breasts caught his attention and the poor thing had to choose a side. Whichever might end up being his favorite. You watched as he flicked your nipple with his tongue and your body nearly lost its goddamn mind but you kept it in. How Noctis looked at you said otherwise but he continued his attempt at seeing what you liked. The prince had many strange talks about courting a woman, and when Lunafreya was on everyone’s mind, Noctis got two days of non-stop advice on how to be a good man, a good husband, and a lover to his wife.

He ventured over to your other breast and tried something different. He kissed and teased it with just his lips, experimenting and tasting however long you let him. Noctis felt it an honor to see you like this, naked before him and open for just about anything. He was the same. He made the majority of his first time experiences with you.

This ordeal set you in stone - you were fated to him by his choosing.

Noctis’ journey of you had not yet ended. 

Butterfly kisses trailed down your stomach and to your thighs. You felt ticklish in places where his lips have only been. Suddenly, your stomach sucked itself in as your legs tensed. His strong hands caressed your thighs as he comforted you.

You held onto the front and back seats as he lowered himself further and sniffed your scent. Enthralled by it alone, he dared kissing your lower lips. You damn near crushed his head with your legs. There’s a good reason for why he spread his deft fingers on the meat around your mound. What started as slow pecks turned into penetrating licks which had you gripping tight with nails withdrawn. Hopefully.

Your hips jerked when he hit a pleasurable spot or he had gone too deep. You honestly didn’t know what to do or how to feel other than surprised, amazing, and in shock. You now knew why someone would kill to be in this position, but, hah! The spot was taken by yours truly.

Nevertheless, such petty and fleeting thoughts lasted mere milliseconds when Noctis drew up and licked one of his middle fingers. He pressed it against the hearth of your opening. Just a finger, he swore. _Just_ a finger.

Your back arched as he slid it into you. There was some pain, and some discomfort. Noctis pulled out when your expressions wrinkled up weird. He wanted you to feel comfortable with him touching you because, in his mind, he wanted there to be no one else.

You grabbed his hand and brought it back down. Though bizarre, you wanted more of it from him. No, you **had** to have it. He fingered you again and watched your face turn from unsure and awkward to being loud and in need of it. 

He only had you rocking to his fingers a couple minutes in and wow, you were ready to pass out in the car. Or so you thought until this feeling overwhelmed. It was a powerful coming that released with no more warning and covered over the prince’s finger.

He brought his finger to his face and licked it clean. He could eat you all night.

You recoiled into yourself until you were ready to spread open easily. That was an orgasm. Your first and wildest one. You slowly got up and did what Noctis had done to you until you reached his shorts. There went your curiosity as you pinched at the hem of his shorts and pulled it down. You were met with an erection, the prince’s erection.

You’ve seen and heard it be said - the next ideal - _falletio_.

You gestured for him to lie on the opposite side of the car as you lifted and tossed his shorts up front. Hmm, no wonder tonight? Definitely a casual free-baller. You were going to follow his lead, you know, like a copy-cat.

You kissed him sweetly, as if his lips were made of porcelain. His face was damn near perfect. Drawn like a moth to the flame - you were willing to get burned over and over again. You wandered down to his neck and savored the taste of his skin on your lips. You’d be forming an addiction yourself. 

Mentally, you wrote a map of his body down in your mind as you traversed the plains of his body. Areas of tight skin and taut muscles remained hairless and of few visible scars. Your excitement grew, noticeable by your swaying tail. His moans and groans lured you in and tempted you to keep going down further and further. 

Butterfly kisses caused a stir in him but he minded his hands. You gave to him what you received from him and he desired more. The way your fingers went over his body as your lips left a tingling sensation trickling down his spine - _and where your attention finally rested on_ \- had his gears running hot.

What you felt before in the times you lied together was a throbbing muscle which had grown in size. You were impressed with the sight of it, though it was something you’d only seen explicitly studied in anatomy books listed in the former Insomnia library. You scanned it from the tip of the head down to the base where the hair laid down neatly, matching the drapes.

You touched the tip first and then slid your fingers down into the hairs, raking through them with your fingernails. Noctis inhaled deeply as the sensation heightened by your touch. He wanted more of it. Indulging the prince in “ _taboo_ ” pleasures meant the world to you.

You wanted to make him happy as he did you. You combed your monstrous bound of hair back and leaned down lips first. Just breathing on it made him shutter. You reminded yourself of what he did first which still riddled your body with a strong need for _something_ more filling.

You licked the head of the hardened flesh and jerked your head back when it jumped. Your kind didn’t have genitalia, so no one had any ideas of how sex worked, but you weren’t ever going back home and that was a fucking fact. You and Noctis wanted to consummate the relationship somehow. This would surely get the Shield shooting daggers at your back and his advisor persuading him to a more realistic ending after his journey. Noctis wasn’t going to listen to them, not after tonight. 

You took him in your mouth and licked him again. You varied the motion of head bobbing and lapping after his hands ran through your hair, guiding your movements.

His heart beat faster. His mouth fell ajar. His moans got quicker. He liked what you were doing, or the feel of your inner cheeks wrapping around him. This was better than buddy bating with his best friend in their high school days.

He wanted it to last forever, but when you gazed up at him, he honestly lost control of himself which had you withdrawing suddenly as a cloudy white splash landed along the right side of your jaw and neck. You wiped some of it off your face and tried it as he did when he tasted you. It was thick and salty. Noctis pulled you back in before you had a chance to finish cleaning your neck off.

You didn’t know or understand the term yet, but the prince was a little freak nasty. He locked lips, not caring that you had him in your mouth. He was as nasty as he wanted to be. With you, your questions and curiosities came with open-mindedness. He wasn’t afraid to be like this with you. He drew back after kissing you in multiple sessions.

His satisfied grin said it all.

You both got dressed and left the Regalia. Noctis inspected it, making sure he didn’t stain one of the last things he had to remind him of home. There was a slight wet spot on the leather seats. He took his shirt and wiped it up quickly. Last thing he wanted to hear was everyone finding out and grilling him about staining the car with his activities. . . _again_. Especially when he had an accomplice for his sexual misdeeds.

The windows will defog by morning anyways.

You shook the feeling out of your legs as you felt sensitive. Did he feel sensitive, too? Or was he used to it, being born human and all?

No time was wasted as he threw the shirt at the trailer door and grabbed your hands. He spun you around as he quietly hummed a tune. He still wanted to dance with you from earlier in the night. He wanted to feel as free and alive as you did.

_My world is yours_ , you said.

_You already had mine_ , he thought back.

It hadn’t hit him yet, that you were his everything. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do for you. Even though the Oracle was bound to him by destiny, you were bound to him by choice.

With you, his world felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, i was supposed to be writing the next chapter going onward.  
> this came out of nowhere. and yet i'm so excited to post it.  
> please enjoy! next chapter coming soon!


	27. Questions and Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshal Cor calls the boys. He has a mission for them.  
> And you and Esme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after May, so many things started tumbling down.  
> it's been nearly a month and a half since i last posted.  
> i hope you guys have been safe out there. it's a crazy place.  
> i was in a not so good place, but i'm back! i want to finish this.  
> among the chaos and the riots and the injustice, i need to post this.  
> it helps to soothe my soul some.  
> sorry for the wait!

Marshal Cor stayed in close contact with the prince. _Your Highness, after your successful infiltration through the Aracheole Stronghold, this might be the ideal time to tackle all forts within the region. A strike on them will deter their numbers._

“I’ve been looking to get a good workout. Handling Empire scum and tearing down their means of operation is right down my alley.”

“On the one hand, Gladio is right. Demolishing another pinpoint location will make it harder to call upon their troops as we make our way to Altissia.”

“And people won’t be scared to cross the borders. Besides, I’m tired of yelling “Imperials above us” every time a ship hovers over us!”

“Giving them some much needed payback? I’m down.”

_I’ll send you my location. Meet me there._

You and Esme returned from a watering hole, taking a quick bird to clean off. She had been travelling with the group by Chocobo for a week now. She’s added a much needed piece to the group - femininity. You were learning so much from her already.

“You guys look ecstatic over something.” Esme commented. “What’s up?”

“The Marshal has called us into action. We don’t mean to leave you two on your own-”

“On our own?” Esme interjected, “I’m not playing house here. I’m--” Esme rephrased her statement, “ _We’re_ coming with you to see this Marshal person.”

“He’s not just some person, he’s the best fighter in all of the Kingdom. He is a respected commander of the Crownsguard and Leader of the Kingsglaive.”

“ ** _Cor, The Immortal_ **!?”

Gladio looked surprised that she knew who you had been referring to. “You know of him?”

“Pfft, know of him? My younger brother is obsessed with him. Think he is the “bee-knees”, his term for badass. Though he lives outside the borders of Insomnia, he dreamt of following his footsteps and becoming a soldier.”

“Oh, did he?” Prompto asked.

“Hell no ! I wasn’t going to let my little brother use that as a way to get out of school.” Esme crossed her arms. “Once he finishes, then he can try and join, but until then, he needs to study. Boy still has the reading and comprehension skills of a 3rd grader.”

Gladio was abound with laughter. “You sound like me when I’m talking to my little sister. Since she’s the baby, she’s kind of spoiled.”

“You’re a big brother? Aww, must be nice to be watched out for even if they don’t like it.”

“Anything to make sure they’re on the right track.”

As they gushed down memory lane on being siblings, you sauntered over to the campsite where Ignis had his cup of coffee and Noctis sat down in one of the foldable chairs. “What is that Marshal Cor wanted exactly?”

“Bust-a-Base is in session!” Prompto exclaimed as he joined the three of you.

“Pretty much.” Noctis yawned.

“What a special request. I hope he won’t mind you coming.”

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Noctis quipped as he cut a swift dagger at Ignis with his eyes.

“Just making sure. I’ll be sure to pull my weight around.”

‘ _I know where you can put it on, too._ ’ Noctis stood up and lazily leaned on your shoulder. “After what you did in the channel, I’m not worried.” 

“And with Gladio and Ignis having trained you for two weeks,” _Brutally_ , might you add, “You’re gonna be busting bases with ease and style.”

“Thanks for the confidence boost. I wasn’t so sure after getting tossed around every other night.”

“You’re much stronger than I thought,” Gladio complimented, “For a _Kitten_.” You hissed at him loudly. He sure knew how to push your goddamn buttons, and he did it even more so after the party from two weeks ago. Anything to get under your skin and it was working day by day.

“Patronize your enemies, Gladio, not your comrades.”

“That’s hard to do when we’re fighting against mostly machines.”

“Then it should be easy for me not to consider you a target amongst the ramble.”

“We get it, you guys don’t get along.” Esme teased. “It’s time to make way over to him, right? He sounds like an important man who doesn’t have all day to wait.”

“You’re right,” you replied, “He’s a man of punctuality as well. It’d be in poor taste if we’re late.” 

“Then the faster we finish packing up, the faster we can get to him.” 

Once everything was put up and thrown on the Chocobos’ backs equally, they all set off to a new location per Marshal Cor’s pin. He was waiting out in a shack, one close to Hammerhead and through the gates they liberated with his help. He waited for them with Monica at his side.

“Your timing couldn’t be better,” he greeted, “And you’ve more hands on board. This will make things easier if all goes to plan.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Your Highness, I propose two missions - one that breaks down the Empire walls and the other that promises safety of Jared, a former retainer of House Amicitia .”

“Jared? The old guy that helped us in Lestallum, right?”

“Yes, Gladiolus. He has been a great help in these times of distress,” Monica started, “But it won’t be long before Niflheim comes looking for him.”

“Talcott and Iris, too?” Gladio questioned, somewhat worried now.

“Yes. That’s why an escort to Cape Caem will suffice. He can set up king Regis' boat as well.”

I can go!”

“I need you here, Gladio.” Marshal stated. “Monica will be there to assist them.”

“As well as these two additions to the group.” She pointed you and Esme out. “I’ve got a report on you, Emse. You’re good with weapon crafting and have novice elemancy skills.”

“Novice is selling me short, but yes, I can fight.”

“Good. And you, too, Sonia.” You groaned noticeably. “You won’t be separated from the prince long. The quicker we go, the quicker we can come back.”

“Alright. Be safe when “busting those bases”.” You affectionately rubbed your face against Noctis. He looked miffed that you both were going to be separated, but when Marshal or Monica spoke, their word was law.

“Same to you. When you go to the cape, I mean.” He wanted to give you a kiss, something the majority of the group wasn’t ready for. You beat him to the punch and cut the nervousness between you two with an appropriate peck on his cheek. 

It was a silent goodbye at the boys prepped up with Marshal while you and Esme rode in the back of Monica’s Audi, a staple car under the Lucian name. Marigold squawked for your attention as she saw you leaving. She stood up from the group resting under a nearby tree. ‘ _Next time,_ ’ you thought.

The ride back was spent with Esme and Monica becoming familiar with each other on this escort mission to Cape Caem, however far it was. To say you were independent of the prince would be an overstatement. You’d love to be nestled on his chest and warmly embraced in his arms. Instead, you finally decided to tune in. “Monica, what do we have to do for this mission?”

“Protect Jared as best you can. They, too, are looking for the **Power of Kings**.”

“In hopes of harnessing its power in lieu with the crystal?” You questioned.

“That or destroy the tomb and the connection from the prince. Noctis must succeed at all costs.”

“Then I am here to help you in any way I can.”

“Me, too!” Esme joined back in.

“You don’t have to help, Esme-”

“Aht aht!” Esme hushed you. “No more of that. I _want_ to help. Besides, my little brother won’t believe I got to meet the prince and his retinue. He’ll die for an autograph. Probably from the Shield, too.” 

You will make your brother jealous. However, I think you did the right thing by not letting him join the Kingsglaive when the invitation was open.”

“He doesn’t think so. I did it to make sure he finished his education in case he didn’t make it. People who could work under the king had to have the ability to use the power he bestowed them.”

“That’s correct. Since King Regis was murdered, the majority of the Kingsglaive have been slain. We found those we could and have been working in the shadows with the Crownsguard. Our numbers have dwindled which have left us spread and unable to fully follow and protect the prince. That is where his retainers come into play. Their duty, over all else, is to protect, serve, and guide him towards his reign.”

“ _If there is one. . ._ ” You noticed too late that your words were outspoken when Esme’s jaw dropped and Monica eyed you. ‘ _Oh no! Do they. . . do they know that I know of Regis’ contact with the Six?_ ’

“Your concerns are understandable. Niflheim is looking out for more blood, his and Lunafreya’s.”

You mentally sighed. “I can’t have that. Noctis is my life. Seeing him succeed is part of what I live for.”

“Do you. . . do you love Noctis?”

“Yes,” you answered without hesitation, “With every ethereal fiber of my being. I love him.” 

“So much that you’d compromise the marriage of him and his wife to be?” Esme dug in, looking for answers the boys seemed unwilling to ask the other night. They’d been running around the bush whenever Noctis showed you affection, some of which was a foreign sight to them. Hell, even Monica had to tune in to the confession by ear.

“Never of my own volition would I dare tear the prince away for the sake of the world and their lineage, but if he were to ask for me as his, I’d graciously accept.” Then nothing anyone said or did might even stop you from holding his hand and kissing him back. It’s crazy because now, he felt like he was all yours to have.

Esme surprised you with a hearty laugh. “You’ll be hard to compete against. The prince is totally taken by you, no offense to you, Miss Monica.”

“We know. There is nothing we can do if the prince has chosen his prospective to be. His and Lunafreya’s marriage was to stall for time and create an heir worthy of bringing Insomnia and Niflheim together. Greed got the best of them and thus the tryst of their arrangement was broken. The prince no longer has to abide by his father’s words for he is all we have left. He shall be honored as if he were a king already. My duty to him is set. Whom he marries matters not so long as he bears witness to his reign and the end of all of this.”

“I see.” The empty site where the Titan arose and the Disc of Cauthess was soon no more came up as Monica drove past, continuing onward to Lestallum. “Do you trust me, Monica?” 

She looked at you hard through the rearview mirror, searching your eyes. “Without a doubt, both Marshal Cor and I.” Monica finally answered. She saw what was all the rave of the royal cat, or whatever you were to him now.

You sat up some, proud to hear the answer. Respected figures in the Crown City had your respect as they had Noctis’ back without word or question. You were scared of them as a kitten but you grew accustomed to their stalwart expressions. They took what they did seriously. You _will_ lay down your life for him. “With that spoken for, I assume that escorting Jared will need to happen as soon as possible.”

“Yeah. Niflheim will be sure to strike while the defenses are weakening.”

“Come morning, we will take Jared, Talcott, and Iris to Cape Caem. We will need to pack up, rest, and make haste. We only have so much time on our hands.”

“Time that we may not even have.” Esme patted her finger against her top lip. “We’re getting ready to enter a warzone, something I didn’t expect to get caught in.”

“You don’t have to join us on this escort-”

“Miss Monica, please!” Esme cut in, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I can’t see my brother living in a world of darkness. We have our parents. If something happens to me, they know it’s because I chose to be out here. Count me in.”

You were glad Esme came and to be working with Monica, a strong woman of the force. There wouldn’t be time to waste. Things should work out with more hands on deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally made this chapter! i took some time as well to re-direct this.  
> i can't wait to write the next one. it'll get things going again.  
> more shenanigans are on the way this month, hopefully!


	28. Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get Jared and head to Cape Caem.  
> Bust a Base shall be in session!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally feeling the muse again and after putting down DFFOO...  
> i can no concentrate on writing again. i had a bit of a block but i can continue!  
> i hadn't expected this chapter (or the next) to take these turns but that's what i like.  
> surprising myself with writing. hope you guys enjoy this one! next one is under way. being written as we speak.  
> :>

“Jared, you served in the House Amicitia, as it was told by Marshal Cor, is that right?” You inquired. You weren’t familiar with the Amicitia Household and those who have served under it. 

“That is right. My loyalty is still to them and the royal family. Though the invasion has cost us many lives, there is not a day where I think of giving up my position as an **Amicitian Retainer**. I aided in the escape of refugees, including Iris.”

“Mhm! Without him, I wouldn’t be here.” She chimed in.

“Aren’t you angry about the loss of your household?” You questioned.

“Honestly, we’re raised to move forward. As the Lucians may falter under the pressure, we have to be strong enough to keep moving.” Iris lowered her head. “It’s not easy.”

“Were women in House Amicitia shields for Lucian kings?”

Jared spoke up immediately. “Of course! Their line boasts nothing but the best humans alive that can protect the king as if it were an everyday, simple task. Men and women alike served the Lucians without fail. I’m saddened to see Clarus taken from this world. For him, I will do whatever it takes to make the prince succeed and to assure his daughter’s safety.”

“I _can_ protect myself, you know. I was trained by the best.”

“Your brother?” Emse asked.

“Of course. He’s the strongest meathead out there now! Everything falls on his shoulders so he has to be tough.”

You listened intently. Iris and Gladio were unlike your prince. Ignis as well. And even Prompto. Though people and family were lost in the invasion, they pushed on with purpose. Lucians bared the burden of the Crystal and the protection of the people. The mind can become weak.

Your mind regressed to the two days with King Regis. He was exhausted.

You hated seeing him like that, and hated it even more when he spoke to the SIX living within the Crystal. You felt like Noctis’ life was in danger. So many had been sacrificed for this **“Accursed One** ” spoken about. You felt otherwise, obviously. “And what of Talcott, your grandson?”

“I absolutely love everything about both houses!” He spoke up with a dazzle in his eyes.

You lowered yourself so you were eye level to him. “You must be a buff when it comes to the legends. Without you, we wouldn’t have found the _sword in the glacier_ , you named it in honor of his direction. “You’d probably be an amazing scholar.”

“You think so, Sonia?” 

That twinkle in Talcott’s eyes. . . you longed to keep Noctis’ going and never let it dull. “I do. Your granddad would love to see you follow in his footsteps and serve under either house. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes. Though he’s still learning to mind his manners,” a recall to his outburst when Prince Noctis and his Crownsguard, “He has the potential to make a name for himself.”

“He already has.” You nuzzled up close to Talcott who hugged you tight with all of his might. You really were starting to miss Noctis, but Talcott can close the affectionate gap. 

Jared smiled as he watched Talcott interact with you. You had a way with him, one that had him connecting the dots as quickly as Talcott noticed. “You were the prince’s cat, is that right?” You looked up at him sharply. You shortly nodded in confirmation. “Don’t worry. I have seen and heard of much more unusual things.” 

“Besides, you’re awesome. Who wouldn’t like you? You’re a big, walking and talking cat which is even more than awesome!”

“You both are too kind, but thank you. Are you ready to go? I’m sure everything should be packed now. Have you gotten what you need?”

“Yes, ma’am! Can we please sit together, Sonia? Please? I want to hear more about Prince Noctis! I won’t tell anyone else, I promise!” 

Talcott received approval from Jared’s nod. “Alright then. Life of a prince may not be glamorous but it’s something to see, for sure. It’s sad that you couldn’t visit the Citadel more before the invasion.”

“Don’t worry, Sonia! When Prince Noctis becomes King and saves the world, I’ll come visit you guys whenever I can!”

“Aww, will you? That will make me so happy.” You held his hand to walk him outside but your hairs began standing up on end. “ _Wait._ ” Your tail straightened hard as you stood still over the boy. You were listening. 

Jared caught on quickly. “ _There’s a commotion outside?_ ” You nodded as you went over to the door. You put your finger to your lips, gesturing for their silence as you peered around the door. Some Niflheim scum found their way to the Leville and were questioning Monica and Esme. Monica posed as a civilian to avoid detection and parked the car in an obscure area, but it might have been too late.

Your eyes made contact with the scum and immediately withdrew. They’d be coming your way. “ _Quickly, hide!_ ”

“ _Come on!_ ” Jared took Talcott’s hand and ran up the stairs.

You stilled yourself and flexed your nails as you waited for someone to come inside. ‘ _3, 2, 1, jump-_ ’ - “Esme!?”

“Holy shit! You scared the hell out of me!” Esme said as she took you by the arm. “ _You saw them, right? They wanted me to bring whoever’s inside. They’re causing a whole scene._ ”

“ _T_ _hey’re hiding upstairs. Just bring me out._ ”

“Hurry up or ‘less you look to waste our time!” The General called. Esme walked out with your feline self in her arms.

“Sorry! My cat was just peeking her head out.” The General raised a suspicious brow.

It mattered not as the General pointed past them. “Maybe _you_ don’t know but I’m not a fool. He’s needed in our custody immediately. Men, charge the place!”

The soldiers marched into the Leville and started searching the place. You cried louder and louder as you struggled in Emse’s grasp. “Hey, hey! Stay put!” Esme had stepped out of the way as they began up-rooting nearly everything inside.

‘ _We can’t lose them!_ ’ You got lose and ran back inside. Emse’s calls were lost on you as you rushed inside and saw the soldiers running up the stairs. ‘ _Oh no, oh no, oh no_!’

You heard the doors being knocked over until. “Hey, let go of my grandpa!!” Talcott cried before he was shoved back into the room as they dragged Jared.

“Don’t hurt him! He’s just a boy - ugh!”

The soldier gutted him with the blunt end of his gun. “Shut up and come on quickly then!” You were then spotted. “Out the way, you mangy cat!” The soldier scared you off into a corner with a kick as they dragged Jared out with them. You immediately ran into the room where Talcott was pushed.

You changed and held him up in your arms. “ _Talcott?_ ” You whispered, “ _Are you okay?_ ” You’d become frantic and scared. You didn’t expect this to happen - the memories that flooded you of the Citadel’s invasion had halted you in the hallway. You were supposed to attack and rescue them both but. . . you couldn’t even muster the strength to form until one of them scared you off. You all were clearly at a disadvantage.

“Sonia? Where’s… where’s my grandpa?”

You were speechless, unable to answer him as you put him on his feet. He read the direction of your eyes and ran over to the window, seeing them take Jared over to their airship. His cries dulled and his banging fists on the windowsill were tuned out. It was happening again, and you couldn’t put yourself into action like in the Crestholm Channels. Why?

The old retainer was whisked away in one of the Niflheim airships. From afar, you saw him. You saw terror fill those eyes as he searched the windows for Talcott desperately.

Monica quickly found the two of you. “Sonia, Talcott, we need to go. There’s no telling when they’ll return.”

“Are we going to save my grandpa?”

“Not us. We have to get you and Iris out of here safely. We’re taking you two to Cape Caem. There, I’ll prepare the boat and assure your safety there.”

You snapped out of it and quickly grabbed Talcott’s hand. “Come on! It’s not safe here, as she said. I’ll be with you until we get there, okay?”

Talcott held your hand tightly. “Okay, Sonia. Let’s go.”


	29. Protect and Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's been taken!  
> Iris and Talcott need to be watched over.  
> You take up the mantle as the others bust them bases down.  
> You're doing the right thing.  
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm baaaaack and i'm dropping three chapters tonight!  
> :>

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Sonia?” 

“Yes, Esme. Until you all come back here, I’ll stand watch over Iris and Talcott. It’s the least I can do for him.” Talcott and Iris had made themselves feel at home in the summer-like, two story cottage farm that set off by the cliff of a beautiful ocean. “Go on! Give them my best wishes. And please, come back in one piece.”

“We will. Emse, we must be on our way now. The Marshal will be waiting for us at their next rendezvous. You do us a great service, Sonia. Be careful.”

You watched them get packed up into the vehicle and take off back down the road towards Lestallum. You watched them disappear into the tunnel before returning inside where the two were supposedly getting comfortable, but out there at the door stood Talcott. “You’re troubled about your grandfather, right?”

“No!” Talcott shouted out first. “. . . Yes. I hope they’re not hurting him.” 

You comforted him with a gentle hug. “I believe they will find him. Until then, I will be here watching you and Iris. Come on, let’s go inside.” You looked out behind you, hearing no odd noises among the crickets chirping and the waves crashing, and guided him inside.

“It’s pretty nice here, you guys. There’s plenty of rooms, food, drinks, and two bathrooms!” 

“You can choose your rooms, then. I will occupy a little bit of space when I sleep. Why don’t you go have a look at them?”

“Okay! But. . . where will you sleep?” Talcott asked.

“With you, of course. And Iris, as well. My duty is to make sure the both of you are okay and no harm comes your way until their return. Out here, we should be safe. Quite a lot more wildlife than barricades scour this land with much appreciated life.”

“Then we explore tomorrow! It’ll do no good being cooped up in here all day.”

The night quickly turned into morning. You stretched out and yawned with large eyes fluttering open. Talcott held you all night. He reminded you of a young boy once in need. You were glad to be of assistance like this again. You tenderly licked his forehead, slowly waking him as the rays of the sun lit up the room through the curtains.

He groaned happily as he pulled himself closer to you. A black leopard in size and shape, but nurturing to Talcott. You wanted him to feel safe just as you had done for Noctis. Just on the other side of Talcott was Iris. She had come creeping into the room and lied with you both. Just being near you made her safe.

You lazily reached over and gave Iris a little nudge. She was still sleeping peacefully, just like Talcott. You slipped from around them, a puff of smoke slipping from around them, underneath the door, and down the stairs. You took shape and re-imagined the dress Gentiana blessed you with. The outfit the boys chose, though nice, fit way too tight for movement.

While they slept, you’d take this time to explore. Last night was a long night. Catering to their nightmares to ensure good dreams was your priority. You eased the door open and walked outside. The air was fresh; the sky was clear; the land and animals unbothered by what was going on down the road.

“Oh, hey, you there!”

You quickly looked down the hill, seeing someone with a helmet approaching you. The bike had been parked by the side of the road. Long white hair flowed from behind them as they stepped up in heels that clicked on every wooden plank they crossed. The white skirt was long and slit high on both sides. A tight black leather jacket had been opened to the crossed red and black top. Fine gloves pulled off the helmet and revealed not the face but a familiar scent. ‘ _I know that scent, from the marketplace._ ’

You lowered yourself with claws at the ready. You refused to speak and give the kid’s positions away. “Hmm? Oh.” She put her helmet down and held her hands up. “I’m not hostile, promise.” The woman even patted herself down. “I see what the whole town was talking about. You have a unique look, you know that?”

Friendly as she seemed, you weren’t. “Nosey enough to follow me from the city, what is that you want from me?”

“Oh, so you have seen me around before!” She exclaimed with a flip of her long, pallid locks. Against her fair skin and her light blue eyes, she looked like one of those angels having willfully fallen from heaven. “So, don’t think of me as the enemy. You’re the Prince’s main squeeze, after all.”

“Main squeeze?”

“His lover, isn’t that right?” Your cheeks flushed dark with color. “Ah, then I’m on the right track. I was wondering if they were here with you-”

“What’s your business with His Majesty?”

Her brows lifted curiously as she had a good look around from where she stood. “Looks like to me he’s not here, what with his family car and his ragtag team missing. He’s abound, but where? If you don’t tell, I’ll snitch.”

“Snitch?” Your ears lowered back as you immediately stood up straight and came down the hill some. “What do you mean? You’ll say where this place is?”

She nodded. “There’s nothing like getting a hold of that someone _most_ precious to the prince, his _wittle_ kitty-cat.” You thought there could be no one more annoying than Gladio. . . and you were wrong. “What’ll it be?”

You walked the rest of the way, pushing caution to the wind as you stood before her and took in a good whiff of her scent. “Just in case you pull something, I’ll be able to find wherever you might be.” You’d not need to follow her smell, but the lingering aura of it. Wherever she may go, you’ll be able to find her, and avenge him if necessary. “His Majesty and retinue are out “ _busting bases_ ”.”

The woman’s eyes widened in surprise. “Busting bases? Where!? Out in Duscae? Where the Disc of Cauthess once sat upon Titan!?”

You backed away from her after her sudden outburst of questions. “Yes, and what of it? You’ve urgency in your voice.”

“I don’t have much time if I plan to intercede her! Thanks a bunch, Sonia!”

“How do you know my name?”

“Royal cat, remember?” The woman answered, tapping her forehead in a ‘ _duh_ ’ gesture. “And it’s Treasure, by the way.” She had put on her helmet and revved her bike up before you could blink three times. By the fourth, she was on her way towards the tunnel.

You watched in desperation as she sped off, heading in the direction you so wanted to go towards.


	30. Wom(a)n of Dragoo(n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bust-a-Base is in session. . .  
> Someone's come out to play.  
> Hope they're ready!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and bam, the next one is out!  
> third one is on the way.  
> please enjoy!

“Hey, pretty boy.” **Aranea Highwind** , a dragoon warrior, hired on by Niflheim, dropped from the heavens upon her spear with a heavy **clack** of grace and power against Noctis’ blade.

“Damn, that coward’s getting away!” Caligo Ulldor, the bastard who had raised his sword at Jared due to his non-compliance in order to keep the prince and his whereabouts safe, was to meet his maker and be caught. None expected this woman to drop from above. Gladio wanted to cleave him in two.

She laughed hauntingly as she twirled her spear. “Let’s see what you can do!”

“Looks like we’ve a more formidable opponent on our hands.” Ignis assessed, seeing the mark on the front of her skirt and the design of her helmet.. “Everyone, stay on your toes.”

“Keep an eye out if anything happens to me.” Prompto said, cocking his gun.

Their swords met hers in a clash of singing steel. She dodged and pushed back with ease. Their combined force felt like feathers landing on the ground with how she danced around them. She stabbed, kicked, jumped, stomped, and struck whenever there was an opening. She was very strong. . . and dangerous.

Gladio and Ignis tried linking up their shots as Prompto shot in the air to blind her, but she remained unfazed as she turned her head away and jumped forward with her spear, knocking them down by their feet with a quick swipe. Noctis came warping in and striking against the tip of her weapon several times.

But she was relentless. When she jumped back, she came back harder and knocked the boys down again, again, and again. “Is that all you got?”

“Not by a long shot!” Noctis answered with blade jabbing straight for her.

She blocked it and jumped high into the sky and came spinning back down with force. Everyone jumped out the way just in time, but unlike them, she looked like she wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

“I don’t have all night, so I’ll just come to you.” 

She dashed forward spear first and was tip for tip with. . . _another_? “Well, well, look who dropped in. Surprised?” Aranea was slightly taken aback by the newcomer on the field, someone she was familiar with. “This is what you’ve been doing, huh? Still working for scum?”

“The money was good. How could I say no?”

“Quite disgraceful becoming an arm of the empire?”

“Don’t you dishonor your charge with your leave?”

“Our theologies didn’t match up, but I didn’t choose money over morality. That’s why I’m here. Change your mind, and stop working for these asshats.”

“Still trying to tell me what to do, even now, huh?”

“We can put our money where our mouths are, you know.”

“Stance up, then, Treasure!” Aranea and Treasure lowered into a crouch, held up their spears, and quietly waited for the first to move. Striking for weakness was key. Even the boys held their positions and their breaths until an alarm shocked them in surprise. “Aw, is it that time already?”

Treasure charged forward, spearing nothing but air, missing her by centimeters as she jumped high and landed on top of the gate. Her eyes squint at the Aranea intensely. “What time!?” Noctis questioned loudly.

“Quittin’ time. Sorry, but this girl doesn’t work after hours. I mean, I _could_ but there wouldn’t be a single gil in it for me.”

“Typical.” Treasure scoffed.

Aranea looked past Treasure and at the prince. “We should play again sometime, pretty boy.” Off she jumped into the sky, boarding her red craft and taking off in a flash.

“Money hungry as usual…” Treasure sighed as she collapsed her spear and turned about face to the boys standing behind her. “Ah! Prince Noctis - well, _King_ Noctis, due to current circumstances. And his retainers - Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto. I’m glad I made it in time.”

“How did you know we were here?”

“Word traveled fast about the Royal gang busting down bases. Your good deeds have not gone unreported or unheard of. People have hope knowing the prince and the Lady Lunafreya are alive.” Treasure fixed up her hair and flattened out her skirt and jacket before bowing. “My name’s Treasure, as you’ve already heard. I’m a former arm of Niflheim’s army.”

“And as a former arm, you came to convince the woman to quit, if I heard you right.”

“You got it, Ignis. I used to train in the force myself. Good benefits, good money, crazy hours, but doable. Well, until they invaded Insomnia. The hell did I look like swarming the Crown City, and innocent people? I quit and have been a renegade ever since. I just need to get her out of there. She needs to see that money ain’t all that.”

“So, now that we know who you are. . . who the hell was she?”

“Find her attractive, Prompto?” His notable sigh and wide eyes said it all. He looked at Treasure with wanderlust. “Aranea Highwind, a high ranking leader in Niflheim’s Third Army Corps’ 87th Airborne Division. She’s a nasty one. And a damn good fighter.”

“We got a taste of that, firsthand.” Gladio rubbed at his arms. “Got anymore like you or her in that army we need to worry about.” 

“Other than the few we’ve met so far.” Ignis added.

“You’ve met all the important ones, I bet. That Chancellor and the Lady’s brother are nothing but trouble. But we can chat that up later.”

“Right, “ _Bust-a-Base_ ” is still in session!”

“Busting bases, you say? Count me in! I need to blow off some steam, too. How about it?”

“The more the merrier, I guess.”

“Then that settles it!”

“The quicker we finish, the quicker we can head back to the Marshal.”

“Let’s not keep any more of your comrades waiting.” Treasure located the pad to the gate and busted it with her heel, forcing a malfunction and the rays blocking the way to go down.

It wasn’t even morning before the boys returned at the rendezvous point with Marshal Cor, Monica, and Esme waiting for them. “A success I can assume.”

“As well as yours. Looks like you guys were done in no time.”

“When you’ve extra helping hands, that can speed things up. Your service was commendable, Esme. If you’re seriously looking for more than just work under royal influence, you know how to reach Monica.”

“Yes siiiiir. A few more heads are always better than one.” Esme commented, though attention was not lost on the woman following behind him. “And who’s the new girl, huh? Everywhere I turn, you guys end up with another lady in your grasps.”

“Treasure, a former of Niflheim’s imperial forces. Word in the capital before were a couple members defecting due to the Emperor’s change in regimen. You were highly sought after.” Marshal stated.

“It all stopped when they decided to invade Insomnia. All units regrouped and it left me to my own devices.”

“You must have been following her ship when you found us at Fort Vaullerey. She must be the only one you’re trying to retrieve.” Specs said.

“She never liked how they did things. But she’s **Commodore** of her unit, while I, her supervisor in training, overheard the plans and silently committed mutiny. I always told her what was the best plan of action - and that was to leave.”

“Why give your hand despite rousing over the prince when you stay on the run yourself? You’re hoping to gain something from it?” Monica questioned her.

“Reaching her with them was my best bet. Besides, they want us all dead, right?”

“Ain’t that the truth. Having a knowledgeable informant on the enemy should give us the advantage.”

“True, Gladio, so true. We’re currently tearing down the bases as the next best plan of action. What do you think?” Esme added.

“Grand idea. You already know - strike while the iron’s hot. Tearing down those Magetik cores stops the soldiers in the surrounding areas from working. The more you take down, the less soldiers they’ll have.”

“See. Told you guys that “ _Bust-a-Base_ ” would be a successful name.”

“Yeah, yeah, you got it this time.”

“Keep doing it. Whatever it takes, I’m down for the cause.” She stated strongly. “I’ve seen the creations they’ve made and how they’ve destroyed people’s lives, like yours.”

“Gotta protect those we love the most, and who’re left.”

“Oh shit! I almost forgot” Noctis searched for his cell and pressed on a recent contact in his phone. He heard it ring a couple times. “Come on, please pick up. Please pick up.”

“Ah, Noctis!” Iris exclaimed over the phone. “A bit late for a phone call, you know? You and the guys doing okay?”

“We’re fine. And you, too?”

“Yeah. It’s really nice and peaceful out here.”

“Great.” Noctis noticed everyone looking at him, so he put some distance in between him and the group as they talked business. “How’s Sonia? Can you put her on the phone?”

“Sure! Sonia, come here!” There’s muffled talking in the back. “It’s Noctis! Here, take the phone and just talk into it.”

“. . . Can he hear me? Can I hear him? Through this?”

“That’s what phones are for.”

“Noctis!” You called exclaimed. “You’re well, aren’t you? They’ve made sure you’re not hurt or anything.”

“I’m good, I’m good. Promise. We’re almost done here. Just a base or so to go and we’ll be on the way there to the cape.”

“I’m glad. I miss you. Iris and Talcott miss you and the guys, too. Speaking of, what’s happened to. . . _you know who_?”

Noctis had almost forgotten. That dispute between the women before had his mind forgetting about the monster that laid claim to Jared’s life. He almost crushed his phones in his hand. “ _He. . . he was. . ._ ”

“I understand.” You replied quickly. “And what of the General?”

“He got away. _For now._ ” 

You swallowed hard. “I see. It was all you could do. It’s you guys versus an entire empire. Experience and money is what sets you apart from them. But your passion and forthright diligence will see the world through. Don’t give up, because I’m not giving up on you.” 

“Thanks. I really needed that.”

“Anytime you need comforting words, merely bear your burdens upon my shoulders.” 

You heard Noctis smile from over the phone. You don’t know how, but it made you feel all that more relief. “What would I do without you?” He was your reason to push yourself further. “I can’t wait to see you. Feels like it’s been forever.”

“Soothing you is what I live for, _Your Highness_ .” You purred, excited at the thought of pleasing your King- _wait a goddamn minute_! Pleasing your king is right, yes, but, your thoughts were impure and lustful. Shameless, even, of the images your mind suddenly produced. 

His, according to Carbuncle, were no less shameless. “Can’t wait. Say hey to the little guy for me.”

“I will. Time to handle business. The news will be heavy on his heart, but he won’t be alone in his suffering. I assure you that, Noctis. Sleep easy tonight.”

“You, too. Talk to you later.”

“Aww, missing her already?” Noctis jumped when Prompto snuck up behind him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Bet you can’t wait to give her a big, wet kiss!”

“Shut up, Prom!”

“You know it’s true! I wish I had a cutie waiting for me like that. Kind of jealous, you know.”

“As long as you remember that she’s off limits.” And he meant that.

“Yeah, yeah, we know, we know. I’m just envious, man. You know what a guy really wants?”

“What’s that?”

“A girl worth fighting for!”

“Isn’t Cindy your type of girl?”

“Possibly, yeah, but. . . she really might be way out of my league.”

Noctis hummed in thought. “What about Esme?”

“She clearly has chemistry with Gladio. That and she pats me like she would a sibling.”

“. . . Treasure?”

“I love a woman that can kick ass. She can step on me any day.”

“You’re hopeless.” Noctis laughed as he shoved Prompto slightly.

“Says you! She’ll be unlike anything else! You’ll see!”

“Tch! I’ll see it when I believe it.”

“Hey boys,” Emse called out to them, “You two done messing around? Marshal and Monica wanna brief us on the next plan of action - making haste to Altissia. Lady Lunafreya will be there soon.”

“No doubt they’ll be there, too.” Noctis hissed.

“And that Dragoon woman.”

“We won’t be busting any bases or faces if she’s around. Damn, all of this just got harder real fast. Think we’re going to make it to Altissia altogether?”

“Why else wouldn’t we make it, Prom?” Noctis questioned him.

“He’s right, Your Highness. We’re sure to have the imperal’s bounty on our heads.”

“Then let’s give them hell! To Altissia.” _To protect her, and the world._


	31. Untimely Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regroup at the haven.  
> Question the uncertainty.  
> Plan for the future.

Noctis and Prompto had gone to bed early, leaving just the six of the group awake. Marshal Cor and Monica still had their queries as did Gladio and Ignis on Treasure’s involvement at Fort Vaullerey. Marshal Cor branded his sword at her neck, tipping her chin up as it pointed at her neck. “Your cause?”

“Tarnish the empire’s name and save those humanly left in the army.”

“Why come to the Prince’s aid when you’ve got former ties? Are you not a fugitive on the run?”

She sat upright as he neared the blade closer to her skin, daring to break it. “For a short time. They’re after anyone connected to the Lucii. I have no interest in senseless killing, and I definitely don’t want to live in a world of darkness.”

Marshal Cor withdrew his blade upon Monica’s nod, seeing her believe in her true statement. Gladio was next to shoot his question. “What plans does the empire have? They already have the Crystal and destroyed Insomnia, what more could they want?”

“It’s not a ‘ _they_ ’, but a ‘ _he_ ’. The Emperor has consorted with daemons and will do whatever it takes to have more power. But he isn’t the one in charge.”

“As suspicious of the Chancellor as we are, huh? We, too, believe he is pulling some strings. Every place we have come to see him at, he’s been there.”

“Galdin Quay, Lestallum, the Disc of Cauthess, the forts - he’s always two steps ahead of us.” Gladio tacked onto Ignis’ statement.

“That guy gives me the creeps, honestly.” Esme shuddered. “He’s got the power to be pulling the strings in this operation, but that doesn’t answer _why_ he’s helped you guys along this journey. He wants something, but what could it be?”

“He wants Noctis to attain power for some weird ass reason.” Treasure combed her fingers through her mindlessly. “Regardless, he’ll be making dangerous moves on the Emperor’s account. Whatever power you have to attain, you need to get to it.”

“We’ll need to recruit Sonia back onto the team. She’s knowledgeable about the Armigers, right?” You had attested to Marshal Cor a few locations which the Prince could gather his legacy. So far, you’d not led them astray.

“Indeed. Sonia has led us down quite a few paths. Without her, finding the way might’ve been treacherous and threatening. Her abilities have given us a clear passage to those buried weapons.”

“Not only that,” Gladio jumped in right after Ignis, “She’s got this thing where she can speak to the monsters.” Marshal Cor and Monica’s eyes lifted considerably.

“I can attest to that,” Esme raised her hand high. “She doesn’t know how she does it but it has come in handy. I say that Monica and I trade places with her. We keep the kids safe while y’all collect as many of those weapons as you can.”

“Alright then. Having her here by morning will be best.” Monica stated. “Esme, let’s not waste any time.”

“Hold on!” Esme gave a list of elemancy ingredients to Ignis and Gladio. “If you can gather anything like this, bring it to the Cape and we can make some powerful magic shit. Okay?”

“You got it, sweetheart.” Gladio winked.

Esme blew him a kiss. “You take care of the prince, y’all.”

With two people more cut from the team - and one soon to be added -, Marshal’s attention came to Treasure. “You plan on helping us out?”

“If you don’t mind. I’m thinking we’ll cross that Dragoon, Aranea, again on the way to success. Interceding her attempts on the king will be an additional bonus on the list.” Treasure had to get Aranea out of there, and the other human combatants, before it was too late. This was a war she saw coming that was going to take lives and livelihoods from the innocents. That is not what she had signed up for, and neither did all the humans on her unit.

“That’ll be fine. You guys will go on from here on out. I’ll make sure that the boat is ready for Altissia. When you guys finish, be sure to call me and head to Cape Caem as soon as you can. This is our last resort. We cannot fail him, or His late Majesty.”

If they failed, Eos was doomed to be swallowed in Starscourge, forever covered in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and bam! you're at the end of the three chapter post.  
> i'm working on the next three trilogy post as we speak.  
> i've been busy but not forgetful.  
> i MUST see the ending of this story through.  
> the next ones will move on through getting the weapons with some shenanigans here and there.  
> the last one will develop the questionable relationships.  
> UGH CAN'T WAIT FOR ARDYN'S REENTRY. SOON.


	32. Power Trip (XIII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start plucking the royal arms.  
> As many as can necessarily be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the Trilogy!  
> and then some slice of life kind of chapters.  
> wait until y'all read my Altissia one.  
> it's coming after these!

“Many of the Lucii weapons have been buried beneath this region,” you guided the Prince along by hand per his choice, “Guarded no longer by the gods or messengers, the weapons remained untouched by wandering daemons down under.” Up and around the pipes along the road to the Galdin Quay, there was an opening hidden within the hills. “ **Balouve Mines** is one of the last few places we traverse in order for Noctis to acquire all the power he will need.”

“ **Tomb of the Clever** , as it’s called, lies deep inside, or so what Marshal Cor told us. Daemons prowl in the darkest depths of many of these resting keeps.”

“You always keep me on my toes, Ignis,” you replied, “Many of the daemons are humans changed overnight. They linger in this world until expunged.”

“Are there gonna be more like that snake woman?” Prompto asked. You looked at him questionably.

“We encountered a woman-headed snake in Fociaugh Hollow.” Ignis answered.

“It was ugly, slimy, and it took me! Saying that it was looking for its baby! Hell, it even turned Gladio into a frog.”

You snorted slightly. “Yeah, it was crazy.” Noctis chimed in. “It’s where Ramuh joined me, giving me his power.”

“Ah, you crossed the **Naga**. A sad tale, that one. There is only one fate they must face and that. . . is death. Nothing can truly change them back. She was still looking for her missing child.” 

“You even know little details about monsters like that?”

“Yes, Gladio. There are _many_ familiars in this world that follow the path of their chosen. They can come across unusual occurrences and thus record it in the Crystals we study in my home.”

“Don’t you ever think about going back? Sure they’ll be pissed to miss out on whatever you’ve got stored in that brain of yours.”

“ _Not_ in this lifetime. I’ve made my choice.”

“I’m glad you did.” Noctis pulled you to him, sort of shyly giving you a kiss on the forehead.

“That’s all cute and everything but. . . it’s time to get into the action, you know what I mean?” You peered over Noctis’ shoulder and at Treasure, the new addition to the ever-expanding group. “Sooner we get down there, the sooner we can leave. How many of those Armi-thingies he still needs to get?”

“Good question.” You instinctively stood back as Noctis summoned his weapons. “Which ones am I missing?”

You counted those he had so far and named them in turn, “Excluding the one we’re about to do now, you’re missing the **Star of the Rogue** , the **Mace of the Fierce** , the **Scepter of the Pious** , the **Shield of the Just** , the **Sword of the Tall** , and the **Katana of the Warrior**.”

“Isn’t that only like, 11?” Prompto had counted on his fingers from the four Noctis had already.

“Hey, Blondie, you’re right, for once! You make it sound like we can’t get the others.”

“The **Trident of the Oracle** belongs to the Oracle bloodline. It’s their traditional weapon but also a part of the Armiger line. And the last is the **Sword of the Father**. . .”

“King Regis’ blade. . .” Gladio muttered.

Noctis swallowed rather hard. “It’s lost in the destruction of Insomnia. How will I get it?”

From her brother, **Ravus**.” Treasure spoke up. Everyone’s head quickly turned in her direction. “He’s been seen with it strapped to his waist.”

“He was there during the invasion!?” Noctis clenched his teeth tight.

“Yes. He’s the same man that, too, tried taking the ring. He felt you were unworthy of it.”

“What the hell does he know!? I **will** get it back from him.”

“After we beat him into submission!” Gladio cracked his knuckles.

“Let’s go ,” Ignis took the first steps towards the mine entrance, “Time is of the essence.”


	33. Power Trip (XIV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock-Paper-Scissors was not your game.  
> And you wish the prince was not so good at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know how i completely forgot to post the other two parts of Power Trip.  
> but here it is! the other will be posted right after!

“I cannot believe we’re doing this!” You huffed angrily with your tall stiffened tall. “Esme will owe me for this, _whatever_ that may be.”

You were the first to lose in ‘ _Rock-Paper-Scissors_ ’ and had to split ways with Gladio, the 3rd one out. All even numbers ventured with Noctis up the **Rock of Ravatogh** for the Mace of the Fierce while the odd numbers went on in search of the all-known and powerful **Zu**.

“This shouldn’t be too bad, Sonia. We’re just shooting down a bird. . . right?”

Gladio laughed heartily. “A bird? Remember that monster that flew over us while we were being errand boys for Cindy?”

“That thing!?”

You pressed your finger on Prompto’s lips and hushed the Shield’s guffaw. “ _It sleeps._ ” After that serious climb to the top, you quietly stepped over to the rounding edge and gazed at the Zu resting in its nest.

“Just as ugly as it is in the picture.” Gladio said as he took a seat on one of the rock formations. “Gameplan - we take it on, headfirst?”

“Huh? No way. It looks like it could blow us away with one flap.”

“It can. That’s why we need to play it safe.”

“I can blind it while you guys go in for the attack. That should do it. We only need to get some feathers or a nail, right?”

You frowned and shook your head. “Unfortunately for us, no. For powerful elemancy, we need its beak.” The path onward was filled with beasts, but the sounds from afar did not stir the Zu as it slumbered. Once up close, you swallowed hard. “ _I’ll go first…_ ”

You climbed down the high wall and jumped the rest of the way down, landing softly.

The Zu roused its feathers as it comfortably covered its eggs with its wings and tail. You signaled to Gladio and Prompto, letting them take their positions as you nervously crept over it, smoothing into smoke when it moved until your tangible arms embraced one of the eggs. 

You pressed up against it, feeling the growing heartbeat underneath the shell. It beat like Noctis’ when you laid on his chest as a child, and even until now. For a moment, your resolve for the Zu’s beak wavered. ‘ _But they need it more. So much more._ ’ You hoisted the egg up and dashed out into the open area after stepping down on its tail.

‘ **T H I E F!** ’ The Zu awakened with a twist of its neck and the spreading of its massive wingspan. When you looked back, you could have sworn you saw death flash before your eyes.

“Sonia! Close your eyes!” Prompto shot a searing flare just beneath the Zu’s eye, causing it to thrash furiously. “Gladio, you got it?”

“On it!”

“Hurry, hurry, hurry!” You circled around with the egg to drop it back off at the nest.

“Don’t let that go! We can use that to make the perfect cup noodle, Kitten!” Gladio swung his greatsword with gusto, catching the Zu’s ankle and knocking it over in mid-stride towards you.

“What? No, not this one! It’s forming!”

“Then get another one! Not about to lose an opportunity like this! So, chop chop!”

You sneered as you hurried back to the nest and gently set the down egg. You only found one of them to yet beat strongly. ‘ _I’m sorry, baby._ ’ You picked up the thing in time to see the Zu coming in strong. “Prompto!”

“I got it!” He caught the egg you tossed up and started back up the way, knowing it was a monster-free path back.

You hopped up into its snapping beak and climbed up its face and smacked it in its eye. It tossed you off like a ragdoll.

“Shooting Kitten, coming through!” Gladio caught you in one arm with ease.

You were shocked but those grateful words went unsaid as you both split from another as the Zu dropped down in an attempt to stomp you out, but it was quick enough to catch you by the tail. You screeched as it threw you up in a second attempt to eat you.

“How about a little Air Tempest!?” Gladio swung his sword with force, knocking the Zu in its neck and causing it to lurch from the pain. It turned its attention to Gladio only to see Prompto running along the trail they had come from. “Oh shit, Prompto, get your ass and that egg out of here!”

“I’m going as fast as I can- ah!” Prompto tripped coming up the way and after the Zu tried to stab him deep with its beak. The egg slipped from his buttery fingers and cracked open underneath. The yolk slowly spilled out and got on Prompto’s clothes.

The Zu spiraled into an unfit rage as it flapped its wings and took to the skies. ‘ **Pay for your crimes to nature, to my baby! R E T R I B U T I O N, you human scum!** ’

“Oh, shit! Prompto’s in trouble-!? Kitten? Where the hell are you!?” Gladio saved you from being its mid-evening snack, but you were nowhere to be seen. That short search around its nest allowed it to nab Prompto with its right talons and fly into the sky.

“Gladio! Sonia! It’s got me tight! Help!” Prompto hollered as it flew higher. Gladio could only watch as the beast drew high into the sky and tossed Prompto like ripe trash down the shoot. Unfortunately, the prince’s Crownsguard didn’t hold the innate ability or power to warp like the Kingsglaive did, and so the blonde fell through the clouds, flailing as his consciousness soon waned.

Prompto’s life flashed before his eyes as he flailed in the air helplessly. ‘ _Noct, my bad that I won’t be your best man at your wedding. Specs, I still wanted to learn to cook from you. Gladio, I wanted you to teach me to be stronger but I won’t… have that._ ’ It felt like he had been falling for ages, and then, it stopped and he felt himself be physically raised higher. ‘ _Did I already die?_ ’ He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing a fluff of feathers puffed out as it held him by his arms. “Holy shit! It’s come back to eat me!” He shouted as he closed his eyes. His skin felt the wind whip at him before his body was dropped to the ground. ‘ _I’m back in the nest!?_ ’

He gazed up and saw **you** . You were transformed by the DNA of the Zu and resembled it in such a manner that it stopped its attack, staring at you curiously. ‘ **My baby, you are here…** ’ It spoke to you in disbelief. ‘ **I saw it hurt you. Let me get rid of it for you.** ’ You squawked nastily, standing over Prompto protectively. You were there and yet you weren’t. You couldn’t control yourself. You had fallen off the Zu and ate some of the yolk spilled from the egg and transformed. You didn’t know that this _Mania_ could make you feel inclined to be close to the mother of what was once to be born. But the blonde. . . he smelled familiar. ‘ **What will you do with the scum then if not eat them?** ’

You grabbed Prompto up and flew over to Gladio, picking up his surprised self and throwing them down the exit from the top of Ravatogh. “What the hell was that for, Sonia!?” You screeched back with authoritarian stomping and wings flared out. “Sonia-” You flapped your wings hard, sending them flying further back. You couldn’t help yourself. You felt an attachment to the mother Zu, but you wouldn’t let the boys die in her clutches.

You flew back to the nest, cuddling up underneath the warmth of the mother’s feathers. It felt safe and secure under her. ‘ **My baby.** ’ She cooed as she nuzzled her precious beak along your head and neck. You soaked in her unconditional love before hiding beneath her coat of wings, where she kept you safe.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Gladio cussed.

“We’re ‘ _royally fucked_ ’ aren’t we?” Prompto sighed.

“Yeah. His _Highness_ isn’t going to be too happy hearing this.”

“I’m just gonna say that it’s your fault.”

“If you hadn’t tripped and broke the egg, we wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

“Excuse me? I’m not the one who NEEDED an egg for the ultimate cup noodle!”

“Just keep your mouth shut about that, and I won’t have to break you.”

“You wouldn’t dare. . .”

“ _Try me._ ”

Prompto stuck his tongue out at Gladio. “Won’t have to if Noctis gets a hold of you first.”

Gladio hissed. “Don’t remind me.”

The two headed down the path and made their way down the vigorously windy path and met up with Noctis, Ignis, and Treasure after the sought after weapon wasn’t found. That one was still hidden up on Ravatogh. Of course, the question came about where Sonia was. Up on the rock, underneath the wings of the motherly Zu. 

Noctis demanded they form a rescue party.

Ignis suggested they camp and wait for morning. So they went to sleep. . .

Except Noctis. He snuck out from the tent as carefully and quietly as he could and gathered his chocobo. The moon seemed to be on his side as his path laid true beneath it’s pallid gaze upon clouds loosely parted around it. He was gentle getting on and taking off to Rock of Ravatogh. He led the Chocobo up the rocky path, or as far as he could before it halted.

Noctis hopped off. “ _Thanks buddy. Don’t wait up for me_.” He was just about to make the climb up before he was grabbed up by the back of his shirt.

“Where do you think you’re going this time of night?”

Noctis jerked away, forcing the Shield to loosen his grip on him. “I’m going to get her back. What else does it look like?”

“A suicide mission. You’re not thinking of going up there by yourself? That thing almost had Prompto split over these rocks like the egg he dropped.”

“But she saved him. . .” Noctis retorted. “So, I’m going to save her back.”

“Not without me.” Noctis stared at Gladio in surprise. “I owe Kitten, too.”

“Hmph! Let’s go then.”

Noctis and Gladio climbed the Rock of Ravatogh, fighting and sneaking their way to the top where the unlit bonfire sat in the middle of the open space. “ _Where is she?_ ” 

“ _Probably somewhere underneath it. We should be car-_ ” Gladio paused suddenly.

“ _What’s up?_ ” Noctis turned and was suddenly face to face with blue eyes and dark spotted fur and feathers. He knew. “Sonia.” Without a thought. 

“ _Careful, Noct._ ”

The heed was lost. Noctis caressed the sides of your face and along your extended neck. “ _Who am I_ ?” He asked with a smile. You pressed your face to his chest and breathed in deep. You did it again, making sure before rubbing your forehead on his. “ _Yeah, it’s me. Come on, let’s get out of here._ ”

“ _Hmm. That was easy._ ” 

As you turned to follow the prince, you swiftly darted over the cliff. “Sonia!” Gladio grabbed Noctis before he could try and hold unto you.

“ _Knew that was too easy!_ ” Gladio whispered harshly as he set the prince down. Noctis frowned at the sight of you nuzzling underneath the Zu’s large feathers. “ _Noct. . . I know you’re not thinking about storming down there._ ”

“And what if I am?”

“You’re fucking crazy if you think you’re gonna take that thing on by yourself!”

“Try and stop me then!” 

“Noct!” Gladio was seconds late as Noctis got a head-start and warped his way to the front of the nest. “Fuck, not again!” Gladio bolted down the same trail him, Prompto, and you came down earlier that day, hoping to at least be able to protect the prince from becoming pancake mix.

The Zu saw Noctis make a grand landing before it. It covered you and the eggs with its body as it screeched a harsh warning, ‘ **Go away!** ’ It won’t make the same mistake again, but it was hard to keep calm when the intruder from before slid down the walls and landed at the prince’s side. ‘ **You!** ’ It started to stand, threatening them both with its powerfully sharp and jagged beak open wide.

You squawked loudly, calling for the Zu’s attention as you sprinted to their side. You lowered your head and circled around them protectively. You grumbled softly and easily. The Zu matched your tone, head turning left and right in question.

The boys remained quiet as you shook your head and replied. It went on for a moment, and at one point, they thought the Zu would attack, but you handled it well for being a Zu baby for less than twelve hours. You stamped your feet down a couple times, declaring the issue solved. The two had no clue but were glad to see the Zu calm. You went back over and gave it one last loving nuzzle. 

You returned to the boys and lowered yourself down. Noctis and Gladio hopped on, of course. You spread your wings and began flapping them as you broke into a sprint. They couldn’t help hollering as you took to the skies and flew high above the Rock of Ravatogh. ‘ **Goodbye, my baby. . .** ’ The Zu cooed sadly. You disappeared over the volcano and that was the last time the Zu saw you. Parting was bittersweet, but all the more amazing when you landed before the tomb on the back of the volcano. Dun dun-dun dun! Prince Noctis has thus gained the Mace of the Fierce, still thanks to _yours_ truly.


	34. Power Trip (XV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tomb of the Sword of the Tall is the next move.  
> But the stones are littered on the ground and it's empty.  
> What the hell, daemons!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe i've gotten to 34 chapters!  
> i'm excited for Altissia! that one is done. just need to edit it.  
> hell, might even post it tonight. i'm feeling post happy!

You were up in arms. Frustrated, yet determined. Soured on the inside, down to your very core. The broken doors to the tomb had said it all. The team looked at you in confusion. You looked at them distraught. 

Leading the prince down an unspoken path wasn’t in the plans, but the mystic trail ended before ancient technology hidden by day, but visible at night and with red aglow. Daemons still conspire against Noctis becoming the new king and it was annoying and somewhat unexpected - the latter of them actually stealing the weapon.

**Costlemark Tower** stood before you all as a lasting masterpiece from long, long ago. You knew this place; it made you bitter. Familiars spoke lowly of anything from that “ _ancient civilization_ ” that tested the gods and desired reign over themselves despite the knowledge bestowed upon them. Everyone there was no longer deserving of a Familiar so long as they believed in the power they possessed. They built machines to kill the Astrals, even the one that gave them fire.

“Hey! What’s wrong? Say something!” Noctis’ urgent voice broke your thoughts, thankfully. You were reminded of what was once history. “Got something on your mind?”

“Yes,” you sighed, “But my biggest concerns are about you. Are you doing okay yourself?” You pressed the back of your hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature as you’d seen Ignis do many times before.

“Not really. I’ve been worried about Luna. The last thing I got from her was back at Wiz’ Outpost just some time ago. And with seeing Gentiana, too...”

“Things are getting more serious the closer our paths get towards Altissia, yes, but knowing she’s making it there means that you must prevail,” As Umbra had put it so _nicely_. “Retrieve this one, and you’ll have enough royal arms to tear down mountains.”

“Mountains? Seriously?”

“I’ve heard of it being done before by the Kings and Queens of old. So, I have faith you can do the same.” You kissed him encouragingly.

He kissed you back, grateful for your words and support.

“Come on, you lovebirds!” Gladio waved them over. “There’s an open path. Looks like we can just walk in.”

“Isn’t that technically considered ‘ _breaking and entering_ ’?” Prompto jest.

“Assume that we’re returning the favor.” Ignis quipped back.

“Less yabbering, more exploring.” Treasure had already started making her way down the steps. She could practically **taste** the daemonic aura spilling from the caverns. “Ooooh, it’s dangerous down here. Wonder what kind of daemons would steal a royal arm. Revenge, perhaps?”

“Apparently, powerful daemons have overtaken this tower which belonged to a once brimming civilization called **Solheim**. They were the first to build their world based on knowledge given from one of the Astrals. However, it’s been empty for over a thousand years.”

Ignis really didn’t miss a beat. “And during that time, a king and his men ventured into the depths below and were met with daemons who are possibly in charge of stealing the weapon from his tomb. The **Dynast King** sacrificed himself in order to seal them inside.” You added on.

“And with the fall of Insomnia and lost possession of the Crystal, that protection let them free. The cheeky bastards probably couldn’t wait to get their hands on it. Makes sense why they stole it.” said Ignis.

“Makes sense on why we’re taking it back. Anything we should be looking out for?” Gladio asked.

“Probably an ass whooping. There’s no telling what’s waiting for us down there. You think we’re ready, Sonia?” Noctis held your hand, a habit he formed after that revelation in Hammerhead. That and it made him feel safe and secure knowing you were by his side. 

It made you feel the same way. “Be on guard and watch your backs. Simple as that.” 

Treasure trailed her finger along Ignis’ jawline. “Dibs on you, handsome.” Mind Ignis’ blushing.

Gladio and Prompto huffed disappointedly at each other. “Again? Kill me.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged once we go inside.” Treasure laughed as she led the way down into Costlemark Tower. 

The trip down was a fucking doozie. Gelatin, Galvanade, Thunder Bomb, Ereshkigal, Bussemand, Yojimbo, Red Giant, Flan, Nagarani, and Garchimacera fiends littered every floor and spiraling case as they went further down into the tower. These fiends were nasty and appeared in groups of 3 or more. There were fists flying, explosions, magic thrown, and weapons clashing throughout the puzzling walk.

You all were sweating as you all survived a treacherous trap of fiends in search of blood. “Oh my god! I thought that was the end of us!” Prompto clutched his chest as he drew in a restful breath.

“That ass whooping was right.” Gladio wiped the sweat dripping down his brow. “Thought we were done for.”

You couldn’t even speak. You had sunk to the floor, what with your energy drained out of you. You’d say good job, but this wasn’t the end goal. “Hey Sonia,” Treasure asked after her breathing calmed down, “What in the hell was that all about? Said something that you can talk to monsters.” You shook your head as your ears lowered back.

“Too many voices at once. Single targets must be easier to hear.” Ignis found the strength to pass everyone a potion. Strength had finally been regained.

“Yes, that’s right. Besides, they had only one thing in mind - **kill**.” You motioned.

“Looks like we beat them to the point.” Gladio answered proudly.

“Where to next, Sonia?”

Prompto’s question prompted you to begin looking around. This place was like a puzzle, and this last one took everyone for a spin. “We go back up, I believe.”

“Whew! I’m ready for a hotel bed, honestly. Camping out ain’t cutting it when we finish.”

“A king with some sense. I like that and gladly second that.”

“I third that notion, Noct!”

“Me as well. Nothing wrong with being outside, but a nice stay in a hotel would be wondrous.”

“That’s four, Specs.”

“We bid farewell to our savings for a good night’s rest.”

“It’ll be worth it, partner! Now, come on! It’s giving me the creeps down here.” Treasure ushered him and everyone unto the elevator.

They rode back up and went around the teleportation button. They went over to the last tiled floor in the room. They were sure that this one had to be it, it had to lead to where the Sword of the Tall now rested. Your senses were all they had to follow.

“It’s just below us. Everyone, please thrash it to pieces.”

“A personal request, Kitten?”

“Vindictive actions against the bloodline must be punished by any means necessary. It probably swallowed the royal arm so it must be gutted like a fish.”

Gladio smirked. “I like the way you’re thinking. You got my back this time, Prompto?”

“Hell yeah!”

Gladio lofted a questionable brow as they started going down. “A bit out of character, but I’m not complaining.”

Caution thrown to the wind, everyone was soon facing the daemon who hoarded the sword in its belly. ‘ **COME FOR THE VILE SWORD, HAVE YOU? IT’S M-** ’

“ **JABBERWOCK**! GIVE IT BACK!!” You shouted. All the other times, you looked like you were having a staring contest, but you were absolutely furious that they’d be so bold to desecrate the Dynast King’s tomb. “Either SPIT IT OUT or they’ll GUT IT OUT!” The group was definitely surprised.

“Whoa. Didn’t know she could get that loud…”

“Bet Noct knows how loud…”

“ _Shut it!_ I’m trying to listen.”

‘ **I HAVE SPOKEN! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS MEDDLING IN THIS WORLD AS YOU ARE, SONIA.** ’ It grumbled threateningly at you.

Your hairs bristled and your tail straightened up. “What does my name mean to the likes of you?”

‘ **DEATH. BEASTS LIKE ME KNOW YOU. WORD TRAVELS. YOU’RE A TRAITOR. THEY WILL BE DISPLEASED WITH YOU. IF YOU WANT TO BE HUMAN SO BAD, HAVE YOUR FIRST TASTE OF CRIMSON AND THEN DIE LIKE MORTAL VERMIN.** ’

“I’ve considered it, but know that if I do swear to this world, **you** won’t be the one to _kill_ me.” The Jabberwock struck you with its tail and sent you flying in the other direction. It followed momentum and prepared to snap you in two between its long maw.

You were saved in the nick of time by Noctis. “I got you!” You were hurt, but not damaged. If you were weighted by the mortal coils of Eos, you’d have suffered real injuries. “You alright?”

“Yes, thank you, I’m fine, just cut it open like fish so we can go.” You said in one breath. “I distract, you strike.”

“Right!”

“You have to be stronger than that to kill me!” You taunted as you sprinted from Noctis.

‘ **AS EASILY AS I STOLE THIS SWORD SHALL I TAKE YOUR LIFE!** ’ It ignored everyone else and stomped your way with heavy and determined footsteps.

“You barely left a scratch! And you call yourself a threat!”

‘ **THREAT ENOUGH FOR THE KING TO FORGO HIS LIFE FOR OUR IMPRISONMENT. I AM A SURVIVOR OF A WAR OLDER THAN YOU. IF HE COULDN’T KILL ME,** ’ it cut you off from reaching the others and began backing you up to a corner, ‘ **WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN?** ’

“Not me. But the True King can.”

‘ **THE WHAT-** ’ The Jabberwock turned around quickly and was met with a blizzard-blasting flask. It screeched in surprised as cold frost covered the circular arena. Ignis had signaled the time to strike. Prompto kept distance and shot blaring bullets to blind and lower the Jabberwock’s guard. Ignis enchanted Gladio’s weapon before he stormed the front, sliding on ice to slash the Jabberwock amidst the frosty confusion. Ignis offered his polearm to Treasure, advising her to pin the Jabberwock down by its tail with his and her spear. With plans in motion, he met Noctis halfway to disclose the strategy he came up with as you kept the big, overgrown lizard busy. Ignis briefed the prince quickly. It was over for that sword swallowing bastard!

Gladio beat up on the tendons in its feet with his iced out blade, taking advantage of Prompto blinding it with high accuracy and Treasure dragoon-jumping its tail with Ignis’ polearm and her spear. “Quickly and precisely. Immobilize and decapitate.” Ignis coached him as Noctis readied each Armiger he’d use. First, he summoned the Bow of the Clever and shot at its chest and upper legs. In this circle, it can gain momentum and throw its weight around at any given time.

As the blizzard cleared away, showing the staggered Jabberwock, you crawled up to its snout with haste and stared at either of its eyes with a menacing glare. “ _You’ve something that belongs to him._ ” You vanished from its line of sight as Noctis slammed down on its noggin with force from the Axe of the Conqueror.

The Jabberwock was successfully vanquished and the **Sword of the Tall** poured out from guts. Noctis retrieved the blade, now clean with Crystal power, and became the fourth to last missing piece of his _Armiger Arsenal_.

“Can I just say that what we did was. . . AMAZING!” Prompto gushed.

“Fuck yeah! Teamwork makes the dream work!” Gladio high-fived him.

“I’ll say,” Treasure began commenting, “That was an exciting tactic to pull off.”

“Under pressure, we all can make a pretty good team.” Ignis complimented. “And with that, our mission is complete.”

“Now, we can head to Altissia.”

You nodded at Noctis. “Yes. Now that eleven of the royal arms have been procured, we can make haste to the city and meet Lunafreya there.”

“The sooner we get there, the sooner we can sight-see before getting down to business. We’ve maybe only days on our side.”

“I’m with Ignis. Altissia is calling our names. Let’s bounce out of this hellhole already. Morning is probably already upon us.” 

“Treasure’s got the right idea. We call Marshal Cor and make waves.” Gladio stated.

With more power at hand than Noctis could imagine, it was time to set sail for Altissia at last. 

Or so it was believed until an unexpected visitor dropped from the airship over the road just ways off from Costlemark Tower. It was none other than-

“Aranae, babe, you have to stop dropping in like this!” Treasure sneered as she extended her spear.

“They’ve given me a little playtime so why not spend it tearing you guys a new one?”

“They’re exhausted, but I’m sure I’m more up to your speed anyways.”

“Stand down, Treasure. This isn’t your fight.”

“And it isn’t yours either, and you know that! Why are you still with them?”

“I’m sorry.” Aranae spun her spear and struck forward with gusto. Treasure barely had enough time to counter. “But I don’t get paid to make smalltalk with you.” Aranea kicked her unto her back and performed the infamous dragoon jump, dropping down on craggy ground as Treasure had rolled out of the wave. Her lance, the **Stoss Spear** , was a weapon all its own that allowed her to devastate her opponents. She wasn’t anyone to take lightly.

“Not my fault they’re real skimpy on-” Treasure readied her spear and thrust it at Aranea, “Overtime!” Aranea deflected the spear upward. Treasure’s short sprint turned into a high jump as she grabbed the handle and came spinning down with the spear landing where Aranea once stood.

“There’s one thing I can’t stand and that’s someone messing with my money.”

“You’d have to force my wallet if you want to get paid for your time.”

Treasure had darted forward but was suddenly split from the group as a Red Iron Giant appeared with a large sword aflame, just like the ones down in the Costlemark Tower. “It’s your lucky day. This is my real target. Biggs! Wedge! Drop it!” The airship returned and dropped a containment box over the monster. A hook was attached to it, so when Aranea touched it, it clamped down and closed the bottom as it brought the daemon with them. 

“Aranea! ARANEA! Come back!” Treasure shouted.

“Like you said, they don’t pay me overtime, unfortunately.” Aranea waved goodbye as the airship took off at blinding speeds.

“Who. . . was that?” You asked.

“Aranea Highwind, Commodore of one of the only human fleets, and my ex-boss.”

Your mouth dropped. “You’re one of them!? Are you some sort of spy!?”

“Hey, hey, hey, calm it down. I defected from them some time ago. The whole harvesting demons and hurting innocent people wasn’t my style. With how Niflheim is doing things, like trying to kill the last Lucis, I couldn’t stand by it.” Treasure offered to hold your hands in hers but you drew back defensively. “You can trust me. I swear that on my mother’s grave.”

“Yeah, man, she’s cool.” Prompto emphasized with his hands. “Helped us out when we were busting bases. She even met with Marshal Cor, too.”

You flicked your ears upward. “Oh. I see. If he approves of you, then you’ve no qualms from me.”

“Great! Now, fill me in on your little story.” 

Her question caught you off guard. “My little story?”

“I’m not slow. You’re a royal cat suddenly becoming human-like. Word around town was that the prince was getting quite cozy with a weird cosplayer or a monster in disguise. We know neither to be the case. They may not see more than that, but you’ve given me plenty of reasons to think you’re something out of this world. So go ahead, drop me some knowledge.”

You looked back at the group for their approval, especially from Noctis. Carbuncle told you that your name would gain wings and spread across Eos. The more you did and the more you appeared amongst the crowd, the more curious and talkative people became. People didn’t need to know the existence of your kind. You chose this path for self-discovery and became attached to Noctis within the physical world through physical touch. It was all it took to make you stay with him like this forevermore.

“I’m a _Familiar._ I’m a guide from the spiritual plane. Noctis saved me when I came here young and I have been visible to him and the others ever since. At present, familiars do not have the ability to think or speak with others. It’s not as built in them like using small magical feats to guide their chosen one’s path.”

“Yet _you_ can speak to all, daemons included. It’s an unnatural phenomenon, and so thrilling! What were you and that menace talking about? Does it even have a name?” 

“I’m curious myself.” Ignis mused. “But not here. Let’s return to the haven first.”

“Aw yeah, bonfire story time! Noct, go ahead and call them!”

“Right.” 

He blew the whistle and the chocobos came running. Marigold couldn’t wait to greet you. She was still so starstruck and fascinated when you came back to camp as a feathered being like herself. She thought you were the coolest friend she’s ever made, and it had made you blush. Marigold was a sweet Chocobo. She was the one that assured the others that you wouldn’t hurt or try to eat them.

You got on her and sat behind Noctis, your usual spot, and rode through the night to the haven across the way. Once there, it became another time to celebrate but not before you broke down things so that everyone could understand.

Now was the time.

“Alright, Kitten, time to spill the beans.” Gladio cracked open a cold beer. “Let’s hear this ‘ _oh so secret’_ life of yours.”

“I don’t keep it secret by choice. It’s an unspoken rule to follow those above us, the Six and Messengers, and to do our part in the shadows. Now that I’ve become accustomed around you all, I no longer feel the need to keep things to myself.”

“Before that,” Treasure cracked a cold one herself, “What about what happened in that tower?”

“It’s name is _Jabberwock_. It said that it had been alive in times of war and that the Dynast King had to confine it and the daemons there with his life. And it wanted to personally kill me.”

“Kill you? For what? No one told it to go and steal a royal arm.” Noctis retorted. “Should’ve kept its alligator trap to itself then it wouldn’t have been six feet under.”

“Literally, dude!” Prompto fistbumped Noctis.

“That and you mentioned it being in the presence of the True King, assuming you’re talking about Your Scrawniness over there.” Gladio half joked.

“It lived through the **War of Astrals** . It’s been stuck in that tower since the coming and ending of _Solheim_.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Treasure had you pause. “It had some form of intelligence?”

“Daemons are smart, clever, and cunning. While some are evolved from over the years from existing, others are also humans transformed due to the Starscourge. It’s to the point now that they _know_ who and what I am. I’m a traitor to the cause of the Six as I no longer follow them in blind faith.”

“Familiars are to obey and never question, is that right?”

“Yes, Ignis. We have a sole responsibility and that is to our chosen one. Messengers who bless the unique and special like Noctis will be visited in their dreams and even spotted every so often. They receive the recognition of good. We just do the hard part and make sure the path leads in the right direction.”

“Ah, so, you defected as well.” Treasure stated openly. “There’s nothing wrong with following your gut instinct.”

“Sonia,” Noctis addressed you next, “Why did you denounce the Six?”

“Yeah, aren’t they like the most important figures or something?” Prompto asked next.

“They are to them. There has only been one other instance where a Familiar forgot their duty for just a moment, but it’s never spoken of or revisited.” You drew your eyes over everyone there with Esme and the kids in mind, too. You’d tell her, too. But your gaze always ended with Noctis. “I decided that when King Regis mourned for Noctis after he sent you four off.” The tears dripped down your face like a waterfall, but your eyes didn’t clench close. You had to say it, for him to know. For them to know. “We couldn’t save him, _Nyx_ , _Lunafreya_ , or myself. He chose to fight to his last breath. And in turn, so did he… so Lunafreya and I could survive the catastrophe Niflheim created.” You didn’t wipe away the tears staining your cheeks and dress. “People are suffering, and one of the Six, who is supposed to watch over the world and protect those most precious… is leaving them to die in exchange for the death of the _Accursed One_.”

You suddenly stood up and so did everyone else. A chorus of “ _are you okay_ ”s sounded off in the haven and it made you feel so warm, and like you belonged within the pack.

“I’m fine, thank you.” You all sat back down. You took in a deep breath for this next spot of exposition, “I renounce my faith to the Six because they have decided to use Noctis as a vessel for their bidding. I renounce my duty to work in the shadows of the prince who needed me as much as I needed him. I-- Ignis, can you bring me a piece of raw meat?”

“Certainly.” Ignis retrieved a piece and handed it to you.

“What’s that for?”

You eyed Gladio. “ **This** is my oath to Noctis, and to you guys, including those not here.” You held it up to your lips, its red color appealing to blue moon-shaped eyes. “I renounce my Familiar duties and therefore swear my mind, body, and soul to the cause, and to the future as part of the Messenger in me. I bond myself to you, _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ , that whatsoever happens to me, I will bestow you my knowledge and my power. This is my declaration. May it stand until I can stand no more.”

Time suddenly stopped as you were drawn into your mind by force. There before you, on all fours as you were, was your kinly friend, Carbuncle.

‘ _Sonia! Are you absolutely crazy?_ ’ Carbuncle’s tail bristled out. ‘ _You were almost done in by that daemon, you renounce the Six, and now you’re going to. . . going to leave this plane?_ ’

‘ _Carbuncle. I will never forget you, even if I can’t come to visit you in his dreams._ ’

‘ _No Familiar has done this before. They are unlike Messengers-_ ’

‘ _But I’m not like them. After seeing what I’ve seen, I know what I’m doing is the right thing. Treasure said to trust my gut instinct, and I do. You know me better than anyone else and the reason why I’m making this decision._ ’

‘ _Because. . . The True King will die._ ’

It hurt to hear, no matter how true it was. ‘ _And I don’t want him to die. I already experienced it once with King Regis, I don’t want to do that again._ ’

‘ _You think you’ll be able to change his fate?_ ’

‘ _No, I don’t know how, but it won’t deter me from finding one way or another. He and his friends must make it. After all of these losses, they deserve to see the end of it all. So, you must stay by him and guide him when he is weary or lost. No one else can do that but you._ ’

‘ _Sonia. . . Of course, I will._ ’ You surprised it with a cheek rubbing. ‘ _I will miss you._ ’

‘ _I will miss you, too. And thank you, Carbuncle, my friend._ ’ Time began again. 

You took a big chunk out of the meat and swallowed it after a few chews, your eyes went blank as your body fell to the ground heavy. There were calls for you to wake to but you didn’t. Your body was going through an unexpected change as you went AWOL.


	35. Altissia's Medium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After obtaining eleven of the Armigers, you all make your way to Altissia at last.  
> You feel more connected with the world after your oath the other night.  
> Your friends are filled with cheer and smiles amongst the dread.  
> Even the prince himself.

You waved goodbye to Iris, Talcott, Marshal Cor, Monica, and **Dustin Ackers** , another hand who served the Crownsguard operative, as you all set off with Cid to Altissia. Blue waves were left in the wake of the royal yacht as the land shrunk in distance.

Everything felt so different. The wind against your skin and going through your hair blew your mind. Weighted to the world fully, you’d experience all it meant to live in Eos as a human. “This is amazing! Your family has an endless amount of resources to fall on.”

“Tell me about it.” Noctis joined you. “All this money and yet we have to work like dogs since our currency doesn’t reflect in the outside world.”

“You weren’t prepared for that, huh?”

“Not in the least, but I gotta say it was fun.”

“It is because of all of the fishing spots you found?”

“That’s only _part_ of the fun.”

“What are the other parts?”

Noctis counted his fingers. “Oh, you know, travelling with Specs, Gladio, and Prom; taking on some of the craziest hunts; people not knowing who I am out here; beating their asses in King’s Knight; and. . . _you_.” 

“Was whispering that necessary?” You chuckled.

“Totally.” He pulled you in for a quick kiss- **SNAP!** “ _Proooom!_ ”

“You’re gonna be begging for these photos when you guys get hitched!”

“Seriously, you’re dead!” Noctis chased after the laughing blonde, leaving you to be with the sea.

Ignis causally watched the ‘ _boys_ ’ make a fuss as per usual. “Keeping an eye out on the kids? You’re such a parent figure.” Treasure commented.

“It’s almost like second nature, for as long as I have been serving the prince.”

“You were born into it, right?”

"Yes,” he sipped on an open can of ebony. Mm, just right. “In House Scientia, we enter into service for the royal family at a young age.”

“You must take your job very seriously. I admire that drive in you, you know.” Treasure admitted. “You take very good care of everyone in the squad. Took quick notice of that when we were down in Costlemark Tower. Your ability to strategize in that amount of space was so impressive. Made a girl like me swoon.” She emphasized ‘ _swoon_ ’ by fanning herself with her hand.

“Oh. Why, thank you.”

"No need for it. You deserve all the words of affirmation that you’re doing a damn good job. You remind me of myself, and of Aranea. Doing your absolute best and making sure everyone around you is doing well. It feels good.”

"Treasure, you’re much too kind.” He took another sip, hopeful to cover the bit of color surely rising along his cheeks. “It's definitely nice to hear every once in a while.”

“You boys may find it harder to thank each other. That’s why you have women for - to remind you how to be thankful. Speaking of, you have a lady in your life?”

“In terms of studies, then yes.”

“2D babes don’t count, but nice try.”

“You’ve caught me. My life has been wholly dedicated to Prince Noctis and the Crownsguard. There isn’t much time in between for play.”

“How about this then - take some personal time off and explore Altissia with me. There’s so much to see in terms of art, cuisine, music, culture - you name it. How about it?”

“Personal time off?”

“Oh yeah, that settles it! I’ll ask the Prince for a short bereavement for Mr. Scientia - that’s you, - for a day or night out on the town. That means no fatigues. Just come out as your stylish self.”

Ignis was shook. **NEVER** in his life had a woman approached him so confidently like this. It was honestly refreshing. “I believe I might be able to spare a moment off.”

Treasure clasped her hands together. “That’s what I like to hear! Be right back.”

Esme and Gladio watched Treasure go chase after the prince and the blonde in order to request a bit of a reprieve for the advisor. “Did you see that?”

“Well, blow me down!” Gladio laughed. “Who would’ve thought that Specs had game?”

Emse clutched the imaginary pearls on her neck. “Ignis with game? Sorry, but my girl, Treasure, definitely has more game than him. He was about to turn into a tomato!”

“You might be right. So, what did you get from the conversation?”

“This is when reading lips comes in handy. She said something along the lines of time off and seeing Altissia. To be fair, that’s not a bad idea. I’d love to go and hit up a local Altissian bar and dive into fine seafood you can’t find anywhere else.”

“Got an opening for one more?”

“Of course, Gladdy.” Emse smiled. “Prompto will make a great companion.”

Gladio’s face dropped. “Later.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” she laughed as she grabbed unto his right arm to keep him from walking away. “No need to be jealous. You know you’re my pick.”

“That’s more like it. A little alone time from them will be perfect.”

"Oh, you're thinking about something nasty, huh?”

“I’ve been waiting since that time back out at Hammerhead. It’s about time I got to eat, too.”

Emse playfully slapped him on the arm. “Shh! Not so loud!”

‘ _Time to eat? Didn’t we just eat before getting on the boat?_ ’ You accidentally eavesdropped here or there, so you sometimes heard the group saying some weird things. Regardless, it was nice seeing everyone interacting openly. There were laughs, smiles, and cheer in the air. This whole human thing was honestly contagious. 

As much as you enjoyed the moment, your eyes peeled away from the sea and unto the architectural glory that was called **Altissia**. It was surrounded by water, and further characterized by waterfalls and canals. 

The skies above opened like the heavens when reaching the city through the crystal clear waters. A large passageway gained them entry within the grand city. Of noble royalty, the yacht was recognized as the prince and his growing retinue followed Cid off the yacht. With the old mechanic at their side, the group gained entry within.

“Welcome to Altissia, boys and girls,” Cid announced, “Don’t go about making trouble for yourselves. Be discreet and safe.”

“Thank you for driving us here. And the same goes for you.” Ignis bowed in thanks before coming on behind the rest of the group.

“You smell that, guys?” Gladio caught a most delicious whiff in the air.

“The smell of art!” exclaimed Prompto.

“Fishing!” shouted Noctis.

“Drinks!” answered Esme.

“History!” replied Ignis.

“Food!” You added.

“And romance!” The group stared at her. “What? It’s _so_ obvious.” 

“Easy for you to say! I’m the odd one out.” Prompto whined.

“Weren’t you going for Cindy?” Gladio’s left brow lifted in question though he knew the answer.

“Uh, eh, anyways, guys, how about a group photo?”

“It’ll be hard to take one with so many people around.”

"But this is the perfect place, Specs!”

“Oh, you want a photo together?” 

“Yeah, that’d be gre-” Prompto’s reply cut itself short when his own blue eyes met these dark brown, almond shaped eyes. One blink and he snapped a mental photo of a visibly square and defined jawline. Two blinks and he already remembered the long bangs and the samurai braids with the ends dyed white. Three blinks and he already fell in love with the dimples formed from the smile on slim lips.

“You have a LOXTON LX-30? This will get some good shots. Go, go, join your friends!”

“Okay…” Prompto walked over, like in a daze until he realized. “Let me show you how to use it.”

“Don’t worry! I’ve worked with one of these before. Just be ready to smile.” She waited until Prompto was in position. “Okay! 3, 2, 1!” **Click!** He mentally snapped another photo of her fun get up - a slightly loose yellow crop top and flared out bell bottom jeans that covered her feet.“Tell me, how’s that?”

Prompto went back over to her. “Oh wow, that’s nice! You even got my good side.”

“But of course! What is an artist if not finding the right expression or medium for their work?”

“You’re into art, as well? Awesome! You must know some of the most amazing views in Altissia then.”

“If you’re looking for amazing views, you’ve come to the right girl. Mai Lee, nice to meet you. Call me Mai, Lee, or the whole thing.” She held out her hand.

“Prompto! You can call me Prom,” _Or whatever you like_ , “Or the whole thing, too. Nice to meet you, Mai.”

“Do you guys have a place to stay?”

“Actually, this is our first time here.”

“Oh, well, then, let Mai show you the way to a nice hostel-”

“A hotel would be better, Mai.” Treasure spoke up. “Name’s Treasure, by the way. And we’ve slept on the ground long enough. A nice bed and shower will suffice.”

“Oh, then I know just the place. Follow me.”

Mai guided them through the maze of Altissia, going up and down stairs, across little bridges, and through alleyways until they rounded around to the front of the hotel that sat close to the water and a small port for boating and fishing. 

“Here we are, the Leville! A staple hotel among many cities. This is where you’ll find fine royal suites.”

“For how much?” Ignis inquired.

“30,000 gil!”

The group damn near choked. “Is that a lot of money?” You were unfamiliar with currency value.

“That’s clothes, gas money, repairs for the Regalia, food, and supplies! That’d be 60,000 gil for two rooms. Way out of the budget.”

“Musclehead is right. Guess a hostel it is.” Treasure shrugged.

“Maybe we can make a deal then.”

Ignis turned to Mai quick. “We’re listening.”

“ _Don’t let it be hunting. Please, don’t let it be hunting._ ” Noctis murmured as a prayer in hopes of leisure and fun time.

“Prom.” Mai addressed him. “You smell like the outside world, of dust and grass. I want you to show and tell me of your adventures. I’ve longed to leave Altissia to experience a new world but my family won’t let me go on my own.”

“And they’re right. The world of Eos is cruel and harsh.”

“Don’t crush the girl’s hopes, handsome. As dangerous as it can be, there’s nothing like living in the moment. He can show you, unless he doesn’t want to-” Treasure was cut off.

“O-of course, I do!” Prompto cleared his throat. “Being the charming man that I am, an evening with you would be nothing short of amazing.”

Mai giggled, happy with his answer. “Then come on in and let me do all of the talking.”

The moment she walked in, the butler at the door greeted her, “Welcome back, Yur Lee.”

“Thank you, Mosc.” She sauntered over to the front desk, leaning over it casually. “And a good afternoon to you, too.”

The host sighed. “What is it that you want this time, Yur Lee? Spending your time among the common folk? Your parents won’t be too pleased that you’re eluding your political studies for-” The host eyed the people behind her, “Strange encounters.”

“Excuse you, Sergael!” Mai cleared her throat. “You’re in the presence of _actual_ royalty, do you hear me!?” Mosc and Sergael eyed her suspiciously but waited to hear her out. She stepped aside with arms directed at them as they stood in the well decorated foyer. “Meet the new king, Noctis, and his men, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto as well as his “ _personal companion_ ”, Sonia. And the women, ex-soldier, Treasure, and elementalist researcher, Esme.”

Everyone was shocked at her concise answer on the entire group. Sergael and Mosc quickly came together and bowed before the Prince and his retinue. “Forgive us for not recognizing you, King Noctis!”

“I’m not king yet. And that’s way too formal. Noctis is fine.”

“Your Highness, we’d have our throats sliced and checks cut for our poor hospitality.” Mosc stated.

“Let House Lee accommodate you for your stay as an apology!” Sergael offered.

“Give ‘em the two best suites you got, with the view and everything!”

Sergael rolled his eyes, knowing what she was getting into some trouble but offered the cards to the elevator and the suites. “Please, enjoy your stay, Your Highness, everyone.”

“THANK you! Come on! Let me take you up.”

“Now, that’s what I call good customer service.” Treasure said as she led the group behind Mai, getting into the elevator.

“Mai,” You addressed her as y’all squeezed into the elevator, “Why do they call you ‘ _Yur Lee_ ’?”

“Good question, my smitten kitty! It’s one of the House terms used as an honorific like princess or something like that.”

“Ah, so you’re-”

Esme cut Ignis off when she finally realised it. “Mai Leville! Daughter of Soon and Yanno Leville, proprietors of the Leville worldwide!”

“You got it. I try to change up my appearance so I can go out like a normal person. You know how annoying it is for everyone around here to know you by face and name and you don’t know them at all.”

“I know the feeling.” Noctis replied.

The elevator door opened on the top floor. “How was it traveling in Eos where no one knew you?”

“Nothing to be jealous about but. . . it was great.” Noctis added, reminding himself of all the beautiful naps he took unbothered by the rush of the Crown City which, still, was dearly missed.

“Oh, how I wish for that.” Mai sighed dreamily. “Here are the two rooms, right across from each other. These are half floor plans. There are four rooms and bathrooms in each suite with built in kitchens, balconies, a washer and dryer, a large living space, and views on both sides of the city and waters. Go ahead,” she handed one key to Ignis and the other to Esme, “Open the doors.”

As soon as they opened them, a chorus of “oohs” and “ahs’ echoed down the hallway as everyone explored the suites and picked out their bedrooms. 

Well, except you, because, you didn’t get the memo on sleeping separately from the Prince. You slipped through as the others commented on the accommodations. You found him lying on the bed with arms and legs spread out. 

You needn’t ask or beg as you crawled unto the bed and surprised him by laying on top of him in a mess of limbs, tail, and hair. You purred deeply as one hand held you and the other lazily ran up and down your spine. This was wonderful, comforting, and highly anticipated. Noctis thought about your first time sleeping together… alone. He thought about your first bath together… alone. He thought about seeing you naked- he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to knock those dirty thoughts from continuously invading his head. When you were so close, however, it was hard for him to resist succumbing to his imaginations and smearing his hand white many times during the night.

Ignis had quickly become acquainted with the interior, fawning over the simplistic designs and decor while mentally complimenting the span of window space. “This view is magnificent.”

“I’ll say.” He peered over his shoulder, finding the ex-soldier Dragoon at his door. “And I’m not just talking about Altissia.”

“You like what you see?” _Something Gladio would say_.

“Why, yes. You’re the definition of debonair. I’ve never met a man like you. Suave, well-dressed, highly educated, strategic, and a master of sarcasm. I was floored by your presence.” She answered. “But men do find me rather aggressive in my approach. I don’t like beating around the bush. I like you, Ignis. Enough to ask you out on a date. A friendly one, if that suits you better.”

Ignis must have been dreaming. “You honor me with such a proposal. Though, pardon my assumptions. I guessed your type to be more muscle-bound.”

Treasure laughed heartily as she stood next to him and gazed out at the view. “I’ve worked with and spoke to enough of them to know I’m not attractive to that. Don’t get me wrong, Gladio’s hot as fuck, but you’re who I wanna actively pursue. You’re hella fine,” one dreamy sigh, “Smart,” two dreamy sighs, “fashionable” three dream sighs, “a damn good cook,” four dreamy sighs, “Need I say more?”

Ignis remained speechless and still. Oftentimes, the boy’s compliments to him were offhanded but genuine, but this was straightforward with none of the bullshit in between. “Knowing your thoughts about me has made a difference. It’s something I’m not used to.”

That’s because we’ve never met people like ourselves. Now, what do you say?”

Ignis thought over it for a moment. Was it okay to leave the Prince’s side for just a moment? He’d be safe, yes. Safe with Sonia. So, what was the problem when the Prince agreed to the personal time off? “Yes. I’d love to.”

“Be dressed and ready at 6pm sharp. I’ll be waiting for you in the foyer.”

“Expect me to be on time.”

Esme had been peering into different rooms in the boy’s suite, quietly awwing and cooing at the relationships blooming from having more so private quarters. “Ah!” She gasped as Gladio turned her around and picked her up. “ _Gladio, I was being nosey!_ ”

“ _You should be investigating me._ ” He dragged her closer to his room before setting her down. “What if I want that time of yours to myself?”

“You want to be my eye candy for tonight? Then I accept. Let’s dress clean, ride the gondola here, and drink along the riverside.”

“You sure know how to speak my language, Esme. Be ready by 8pm?”

“Say no more!”

As those two disperse, Prompto waltzed out of his room and met Mai in the hallway. “Hey, you still up for that photo rendezvous for two?”

“Yes, come on!” She grabbed unto him. “There is much to see in Altissia and so little time to photograph and paint them all.”

“Lead the way, Mai!” Prompto disappeared with Mai into the streets of Altissia, exploring the hotspots of the city.

Treasure stepped out of her room next at 5:51pm. Ignis stepped out of his room at 5:54pm. Her sleeveless and strapless dress caught his eyes at how it hugged and fell over her body with a high slit ending at her thigh. Its silver sequins sparkled, sure to make her the star of the night as she stood a bit tall in silver matching pumps.

Ignis was a feast himself. Purple and black leopard print shirt was tucked into dark slacks with suspenders attached and shoes to match. A blazer covered him easy, but Treasure felt ready to pounce this tenderloin. She offered her hand to which he took it by his arm and started their way towards their reservation.

Esme came out with her green hair loosely curled around her face and make-up done lightly. She wore a one-piece lime green, long-legged romper to match her hair and white sandals to give her clothes even more pop. 

Gladio walked out of the room with an open vest, showing the body he worked so hard on, and slim-fitting slacks with shoes, all in black. She gladly took his hand, went to the elevator, and was right out the door with him after Ignis and Treasure.

You and Noctis remained inside, slobbering each other with wet kisses and throwing off clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so excited to write this. i know i done brought out a few more OCs.  
> i wanted to add some romance for the other characters even though interactions are short.  
> and how they connect are left blank save for Prompto's but i got a few chapters to get them vibing.  
> i'm super excited to write them before the really big scene because, of course, Ardyn shall return with gusto.


	36. Crepuscolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai has her mind set on exploring the world outside of Altissia.  
> She invites her new friend, Prompto, over for pictures and indulgence in the arts.

“Well, call me a monkey’s uncle!” Someone pinch me! I must be dreaming. “Look at all of these paintings. You did all of these yourselves?”

Mai nodded her head. “You like?”

“Mhm! They have a realistic feel to them and yet the way the brush was stroked is so soft and gentle.” She deserved high compliments for her work. Nevermind her being from a rich family, ‘cause she had real talent.

“Alright, now your turn, Prompto. Show me your pictures!”

“Good thing I keep my favorite stash on me.” I pulled a few photos from my pocket and sat down on the floor. Or tried to but she pulled me up unto the bed and sat next to me. “Here are some of my favorite photos I’ve taken during the trip.” I held out the first one. It was a picture of all of us looking fried. “That’s when Noctis threw his first in battle flask.”

“Talk about a case of friendly fire!” Mai chuckled.

“That’s the same thing I said!” I laughed with her. “Now there were two things Noct wasn’t good at - driving and throwing magic.” I flipped over to the next photo and immediately started laughing. “Oh man, this one is gold! The lost catch. The large fish slapped them both in the face and slipped back into the lake. Oh, that was good.” I flipped to the next photo. “This is me while the three of them are getting smoked by the wildlife. It was a beautiful day.”

“Doesn’t look like the big guy was happy about that.”

“Not like they lost! And the last one.”

“Hey… I remember this one.” Mai picked up the photo from my hand. It was the shot of the seven of us holding onto each other and smiling as wide as we could. “The light really caught your freckles. I’m a natural at these kinds of things, but not like you, Prompto.” She handed it back to me. “Yours have a fine quality where not even a pixel is out of place. It feels like I’m seeing a slice of a former memory.”

“That’s… one of the nicest things someone’s said to me.” _As if the guys didn’t have their weird way of complimenting me_. 

“Boys need love, too, you know. Now, let _us_ make memories together.” Mai went over to her closet and pulled out a small box. “I have the same model as you.” She took a couple of quick shots of me. “Oh yes, still in working order.” She walked over to the door that led into her open bedroom and smiled widely at me. “I don’t think you know how many times I had prayed to the Stars for a new experience to change my life.”

“Do you think that I am that change?” I asked, honestly in disbelief.

Mai nodded. “Yes, I do. Whether it was meant for us to meet, I accept you with open arms. However, know that if you turn your back on me after my gracious hospitality,” she whipped out a butterfly from her pocket, flicking it open and pointing it at me, “I have no problem taking a piece of you in exchange for causing me pain.”

I held my hands up in defense. “Whoa, whoa! I’d never do something like that! At least, nothing to hurt you like that. I want us to be friends, too.”

She closed the knife and stuck it back in her pocket. Her cheeks lit with a rosy shade as her eyes sparkled with joy. “Well then, my friend, don’t keep me waiting! Let us be off.”

“With pleasure.” I came to her side and took her arm with mine. “Where will the lady be taking me this evening?”

“Why, my blonde gentleman, we will scour the bridges and the gardens set all around Altissia under the evening gaze. We will portrait our faces with vigor and fill our stomachs with vendor food. The best you’ll ever have.”

“Lead the way!” If someone had told me I’d be met with some of the most influential people in my life right now, I wouldn’t believe it. At the request of Lunafreya, Noctis became my best friend. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him. . . under the right circumstances. Despite having all of the money, the looks, and the fame, he was still a down to earth kind of guy.

This cute girl at my side, though a spot of crazy, had me taken by her spunk, her style, and her skills with a camera. She lived in this nice place, sure, and had everything she wanted, but she desired a friendship just as much as all these things. It did remind me of Noctis. When her face lit up, I couldn’t help but snap a candid photo of her mid-strike out the door. “Now that’s what I call a perfect shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so excited for these next four chapters.  
> they are short, sweet, and more so to the point.  
> i wrote them in order of leaving the Leville suites.  
> the next is Ignis and Treasure.  
> and sidenote, the chapter names are based on a couple "beautiful" Italian words.


	37. Sprezzatura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Prince's permission, Treasure takes Ignis out on an outing.  
> Her actions has caught the advisor's attention; rarely are his needs thought of as it wasn't the way of a Scientia.

My bonds to His Highness slacked for the evening in exchange for exploration out on the town. The ex-Dragoon led the way with strong steps and swaying hips. Her sequin dress outlined her figure and fit like a glove. The back of the dress was left open, displaying just a view of her back from beneath the pallid waves cascading down her shoulders in a high ponytail.

She had the body of a trained athlete, from head to toe. It matched with her features rather well. I took my time admiring her from behind, though it was a gentleman’s responsibility to lead the way. She insisted as she had gone and made reservations in advance. She came rather well prepared for the night.

The streets were full of people, and watching eyes. Her long strides and purposeful steps had eyes falling on her, whether favorable or not. I was interested in her stance when she stopped, paying neither mind to anyone around her, including mys-

“Ignis,” she turned to me with a hand resting on her tilted hip and the other on her thigh. She clearly won my attention and corrected me on my assumption. “I didn’t ask you out to have us walking by our lonesome.” She noticed my gloves still on and hummed questionably. “Do you mind if we hold hands from here on out?”

Treasure must have noticed the eyes on her, as most were modestly dressed, or not so vibrant. “Not at all, if you don’t mind my gloves.” Her light chuckle delighted me as she took my hand and led me deeper into Altissia’s bustling streets until we reached a passing over one of the many canals in Altissia. We walked over a bridge, down the stairs, upwards, through a roundabout, and to the bustling courtyard with a restaurant, outdoor seating, a bar, and live music playing.

“Here we are! At La Mezza! And that music,” her shoulders dropped as she sighed dreamily, “I’ve missed this so much.” She leaned against my arm as she stared at the people spinning and dancing with glee. “Can you dance, Ignis?”

“Care to find out?” I led her to the open floor and gave her a little spin with my hand guiding her around. Her gasp said it all. It was a mix of surprise and excitement, something I can work with. I was always light on my feet, so it depended on whether my partner had two left ones or not. I should have expected otherwise as Treasure found my rhythm and stepped in time. Fast-paced music called for quick feet, and I must say, she almost had me beat.

Strange at how thrilled I was to dance to my full extent. By far, the best start to the evening and greater way to work up an appetite as we danced until sweat started beading on our foreheads as we finally caught our breaths at the finish. We bowed to each other amidst the crowd clapping. She looked around and waved, thanking and complimenting the people right back. Indeed, she was the star.

“Bet you done worked up quite the appetite, eh? I know I have. Want to take a seat and cool off?”

“A drink is sure to quench our thirst as well.” 

"Oh, I’d like that. I didn’t expect you to rule the dance floor. I’m usually the lead, but. . .” she gave me some napkins as she sat down and wiped her forehead, “You can lead me any day you’d like, Ignis.”

"Is that a promise?” I answered, half joking as it seemed in bad taste to ask openly-

“No,” she eyed me up and down, “It’s an invitation.”

If I had a drink to spit out. . . “I’m sure you’ll be the one to show me a thing or two.”

“The feelings have to be mutual first. Regardless, I just wanted to bring you out and for us to have a good time. I like you, and won’t go beyond your boundaries. Here, I leave the ball in your court.” Did I actually hear her right? “What’s with the look on your face?” She laid her head on her hand, laughing softly. The plunge of the dress shifted, revealing a small line of cleavage. “If you don’t like me, it’s no skin off my bones.”

I sat upright. “Does it seem like I’m standoffish?”

“Maybe _just_ a little bit. I just chalk it up to your job. Working for royalty isn’t easy.”

“Like my job, I should make an effort as you have for me. Your hands, please.” She placed her hands in mine. “Thank you for planning this evening as well as inviting me out. It’s been a long time since I’ve even _thought_ of having time away from work. It feels nice to ease my mind.” _As well as these sore eyes_. 

“Good, because- ah, thank you!” A waiter brought out a tray of different flavored shots and it was here that I cocked a skeptical brow. “Don’t worry. We’ll dance these off in no time.” She handed me a clear shot and held it up. “Cheers, to a night of shenanigans!” 

“Cheers,” I clinked my glass and swallowed the fire running down my esophagus, “To us at least ending up in each other’s beds.” And that was the first time I’d ever had alcohol shot out at me through the burning nostrils of my. . . _date_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooh, i just love the dynamic of these two.  
> i had first thought Treasure and Gladio together but they were similar... too similar.  
> like siblings similar.  
> so i set these two up instead and the outcome was much better.  
> next is Gladio and Esme!


	38. Mozzafiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Esme have gotten along since the adventures in the Crestholm Channel.  
> They've kept their relations a secret via text messages, but maybe now is the time to let everyone know.

“Breathtaking, isn’t it?” Esme commented on the dimly lit waters as we went around the city in the gondola.

“Not as breathtaking as you.” She chuckle-snorted. “What? I’m totally serious.”

“You’re so silly, and I like that.” She cozied up next to me, ‘ _stealing my warmth_ ’ as I was like her personal walking furnace. “And I can’t thank you enough for suggesting that I should come with you guys. Altissia is such a beautiful place.”

“No problem,” _Babe... - come on, Gladio. It’s not like that yet... until you say that shit._ “I had to return the favor for what you did for me back at Hammerhead. I wasn’t sure how I was going to deal with knowing that Noct and Sonia were an _actual_ thing.”

“You have to remember, no matter what fate has destined, many can still veer off the chosen path in place of another one. Noct trusts her as he does you. His relationship and love for her goes beyond normal measures.” She raked her nails across my chest, a calming method I’ve come to enjoy a little too much. “Strange as it may be, she’s not going anywhere. And he’s not going to let her. When they meet, it’s up to them whether they still agree to the marriage arrangement or not, but don’t worry about that now.” She cupped my face and smooched my forehead softly.

_Ha. Like the Lion and the Lamb_. When alone, Emse showed me a tenderness I hadn’t experienced in quite some time. All those cheesy romance novels I read on the trip fulfilled my fantasies, my desires, but to have it in terms of what I’m used to? It’s a completely different feeling. “I’ll forget it for a little sugar.”

She blushed under her warm, brown complexion as she met me halfway. Every time we kissed, I got that weird feeling in my stomach. Made me a little jumpy, anxious, and excited. I was a man used to the fast life. Fast cars, fast women, fast love - that was a lifestyle I’d gotten used to living. Being the King’s Shield gained me notoriety like none other.

Esme didn’t care for that. In the early mornings, when we were apart, I scrolled through our messages and noted her interest in me over and over again. At first, the questions were strange but then I started enjoying answering questions as much as I did asking them. Wouldn’t put it past people who wouldn’t think I’m inquisitive.

The gondola stopped at an under town tavern, a bar and restaurant surrounded by clear waters and hanging flowers. Many more gondolas were coming to and fro the canal with people gathering around for drinks, tapas, and gossip.

Being the gentleman that I am, I offered the lady of the night my hand as we got off the gondola and immersed ourselves into one of the small wonders of Altissia. As we walked up to the front of the bar, we’re greeted by a familiar face my late father once spoke about. “Welcome to **Maagho** ! I’m **Weskham** , the owner and operator of this Altissian cafe-on-the-water by day, and tavern-on-the-water at night.”

Our eyes met and we knew the business we’d have after tonight, but for now, it was about me and her. “I’ve heard so much about this place! We’ll take a booth for two by the water.” 

“Of course, M’Lady. Have a seat over there and one of our servers will be with you shortly. Please, enjoy yourselves.”

“We will!” She took my hand and walked over to the booth, smoothing down her lime jumpsuit before sitting down. I could stare at her all night long. From the clear septum ring she changed out to match down to her simple sandals. She had slicked her hair down and gave her nails a fresh coat of polish. She tipped her glasses up her nose, sure that she was set. “Hmm? Oh!”

I sat on the same side as her. “You didn’t expect me to sit across from you. Besides, who would you lean on once you’re plastered for the night?”

“You have a point there. That’s why I’m going to take full advantage of tonight. Eat well.” Check. “Drink well.” Double check. “Maybe _fuck_ well?”

“ _That_ I can get behind.” Triple check! The waiter came and offered us the menu. I was a beer kind of guy but on a special occasion like this, I’d get down with a little brown on the rocks. She got the same. We’d take a moment choosing our food so the waiter would return for our order after delivering our drinks.

“I hope you know that ‘ _it goes down on that brown_ ’.”

“Not that I’ll be complaining.” Among other things. Time was short and so, if the Prince and Kitten were about making oaths and vows, why not me? The time was only right when action was taken. “Esme, in this short time, you’ve been good to me. _Real_ good. I think it’s time we made it official.”

She eyed me up and down suspiciously. “ _Official_?” I lifted her chin and kissed her to seal the deal. Could I look at that face every morning, afternoon, evening, and night? You bet your sweet ass I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh yeeeeeessss! i can't believe how fast i wrote these.  
> i loved writing this one, too, like i did the ones for Ignis and Prompto.  
> of course, last but NOT least is Noctis'.  
> LESGO!


	39. Figurati | LEMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has waited months to be alone with you.  
> Here was the opportunity of a lifetime that would change your dynamic forever.

' _Do you know how breathless you make me feel? Do you know how weak in my knees you make me? Do you know that every touch feels like electricity going through my body? Do you know how much I love the taste of your lips? Do you know how **goddamn** horny you make me?_'

I locked the door to my room, finally gaining long awaited privacy. My hands were sweaty and clammy. I think… I was nervous. No, maybe excited. Maybe both.

“Are you ready to take that bath with me now?” You asked from the bathroom.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” I took a deep breath as I dropped my boxers where I stood and went into the bathroom. 

As soon as I walked in, you grabbed my hand and pushed me up to the open shower. “You first, please.” The pitter-patter of water made you unsure of whether you’d be okay or you’d drown. “It’s a lot of hot water coming out.”

“Do you trust me?” You nodded ‘ _yes_ ’. “Don’t worry. I got you. It won’t hurt.” I stepped in first, feeling the hot water hit against my body. ‘ _Damn, this is nice._ ’ I didn’t notice you had come in behind me until I felt you pivoting left and right, what with your hair smacking me in the face. “Hey, hey, relax. It’s just water.” I laughed. “Of all the things you’ve faced and water makes you scared?”

“Do you mock me now, Noctis?” you growled playfully as you turned your back to me. You could have used the other showerhead, as it was spacious, but stayed next to me. It had shelves for shampoos and soaps and seats. It was giving me an idea. “At least wash me if you’re going to laugh at me.”

“Yes ma’am.” I got the soap I already had put on the shelf and poured some into my hand. I worked it into a foamy lather and started washing you with my hands. I couldn’t even keep myself from getting hard. Your body was my vice, my weakness. ' _Do you know how hard it is to control myself? Do you know how many times I’ve cummed out on the road?_ ' I know that I shouldn’t push, but you were hard to resist.

“ _Mmm, that feels nice…_ ” you moaned.

“Wanna feel even better?”

You leaned back against me with your body submerged under the shower from the chest down. “Yes, I do.” Your lips reminded of the head you gave me in the car. I hadn’t forgotten the taste of you, either. My urges have been killing me. I don’t want to be without you.

I circled my hands up and down your stomach. I then trailed my fingers down your thighs and then up to your breasts. I was supposed to be washing and rinsing the subs off but my hands had a mind of their own. I caressed them tenderly, feeling the weight of them in my palms. I grazed over your nipples and you purred against me deeply, “ _Don’t stop._ ” I touched them a second time and your back arched.

‘ _I swear to the gods, if I bust right now. . .!_ ’ I wasn’t going to let that urge to nut now stop me. I had business to take care of. Hell, before I knew it, one of my hands made its way down between your legs. I closed my eyes shut and withdrew as that nearly ended me. 

You pulled out of my arms, cupped my face, and kissed me with passion. Your lips wouldn’t let mine go and, honestly, it turned me on even more. You wrapped your arms around me first, and then your legs. You didn’t lose pace as you climbed unto me and hovered right over my dick. I held you up by your ass, digging my fingers into you as we made out.

You broke away and stared at me with lust in your eyes. At that point, I wasn’t thinking anymore. All I wanted was you. I wanted to be inside you. I wanted to give myself to you. 

I pressed you up against the glass wall of the shower. You looked into my eyes and was curious about what I planned to do, but at the same time, you knew. I leaned back and admired the sight of you. When you spread your legs open a little, it throbbed so bad it damn near gave me a headache.

I repositioned myself as I prepared for entry. You told me you’d do anything for me. Would making you mine entirely be on the list? “ _Do you like what you see?_ ” You lifted my face, making eye contact with me. “ _Then it’s yours to have. As long as you’re mine to keep._ ”

Your permission was all I needed to never look back. The tip met your lower lips and it was there I slowly entered you. Your face and body reacted to the pain but you weren’t going to let me go. I slid in halfway, afraid to move on. Your virginity would be on my hands, therefore making you my responsibility from here on out. I’d gladly protect you for the rest of my life if I had to.

I wound back and furthered myself into you. Your nails dug into me and your legs tensed as I filled you. That tightness nearly had me. A few strokes and my paced quickened. Our lips locked and our moans echoed. Your body shuttered and I clenched up as we released built up sexual tension over the past couple months. This felt good, even as I held you to keep us from collapsing. I was my happiest with you, Sonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized that i said nothing about the P.O.V.s being in first person. and second in this one.  
> i just wanted to let them speak in this since it's not often they talk a lot in my opinion.  
> and it's good to see what they could be thinking about.  
> so, next chapter may be something a little easy and fun.  
> or i might jump into the meat of things.  
> Weskham's been found by Gladio so it's only a matter of time they start gathering info.  
> and with Mai on the side, they'll need to act quickly and effectively.


	40. Boy Gushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys can get pampered, too.  
> And what comes with pampering?  
> That's right-- some personally spilt tea!

Mai had been such a hospitable host that she even got everyone private spa days for the afternoon. She told the group not to worry about politics and conflict as they needed a long and overdue pampering session. The group was separated - boys on one end and girls on the other.

Perfect! This gave the boys time to talk amongst themselves freely.

“I don’t know about you guys but I definitely had an awesome time with Mai.” Prompto slipped into the heating pool with his mud mask on, sighing as he felt like he was in heaven.

“You hit it off well with her, huh? That’s good news.” Noctis commented, happy for his best friend pursuing someone _interested_ in him.

“Sure is! She’s smart, talented, clever-”

“And got a lot of money, too.” Gladio teased as he dipped his feet into the pool, already starting to sweat like a hog.

Prompto splashed some of the pool water at him. “FYI, rich or not, we’d still hit off. I’m not shallow. Anyways, what about you guys? Had fun?”

“Treasure was more of a delight than I thought. She had me dancing and laughing all night. A rarity among the rough.” Ignis stepped in next, immediately relaxing his head on one of the rests set up around the edges of the pool.

“Did you lay it on her strong?”

“I didn’t, Gladio. She said that the ball was in my court.”

“So. . . are you going to shoot your shot or what?” Gladio inquired.

“Yeah, Specs. We haven’t known you for dating.” Noctis was also curious.

“Other than a few random outings.” 

“Don’t forget the one night stands, Blondie.”

Ignis huffed nervously. “Should you all be in my business?”

“When it’s about your love or sex life, then hell yeah! You’re our bud, and you’ve been working pretty damn hard in and outside of the Citadel. It’s about time you found a lady to stand by you.”

Ignis eyed Gladio through his mask. He could still see him somewhat if he squinted. “Courting isn’t much of an option in my line of work.”

“Is that so?” Noctis stood before the pool, clearing his throat, “Specs, I hereby command you, as Prince Noctis, _your friend_ , to go out with Treasure.”

“I second that!” Prompto exclaimed.

“That’s three to one, buddy. Give the girl a chance. We’ll never know how things go if you don’t try, Iggy.”

“Alright. I’ll make arrangements for tonight myself.”

Gladio applauded him. “That’s what we’re talking about!”

“What about you and Esme, eh, Gladdy?”

Gladio smirked at Noctis. “Why, thank you for asking. I actually made it official with her last night. Proud to say that I, Gladiolus, am a taken man.”

Prompto’s jaw fell halfway open. “What!? You and Esme?!? I didn’t know you guys were even talking like that! You’re not thinking of-”

“No, no, no.” He waved his hands. “I really do like her.”

Ignis was intrigued. “What is it you like about her?”

“So many things, Iggy. But I’ll give y’all one. Back at Hammerhead, she got me to mellow out and not in the usual way I like it, with a good fuck.” Ignis almost looked sorry for asking. “How she did it still stuns me to this day. She’s got a younger brother, a sense of strong moral, and can throw her own weight in battle, just to name a few more. She’s a keeper in my book.”

Noctis looked surprised. “So, that means. . .”

“That’s my babe. Anybody that fucks with her gotta answer to me.”

“I’d have never expected you to get a girlfriend at this point. Thought you said you were gonna stay a free man.”

“Shit’s played out.”

“Singing a different tune already.” Ignis chuckled.

“When you shoot your shot at Treasure, then you can get at me.” Gladio retorted. “We heard from everyone else, but what about you, Golden Boy? You’ve been in a good mood since this morning.”

“You really wanna know?” Noctis eyed the Shield from across the pool. He mouthed, _We fucked._

Gladio was stunned. “You two fucked!?”

Ignis’ and Prompto’s eyes snapped the fuck open. “Wait, what?” They asked in unison.

“Like you guys have your girls, I got mine.”

“Please tell me you used a condom at least.” 

Noctis sucked in his teeth and shrugged his shoulders. “It was in the heat of the moment.”

“Was it a wise idea, Noctis? She could have your child. What will the people think of this? A scandal? A ruse for some political gain? A farce?”

“They can think whatever they want, Ignis.” Noctis addressed him. “I can’t imagine being without her, no matter the circumstances. She’s never failed to be at my side when I needed her most. She’s my peace.” Noctis looked away from them. “She chose me, so I chose her back. So what if you or others don’t approve?” He sighed. “If she had my kid, I _could_ be the happiest man on Eos.”

“You really thought about this, huh?” Prompto got out of the pool and put a hand on his shoulder. “She’s great for you. I support your relationship. A little weird, yeah, but it’s been real positive for you.”

“Thanks Prompto.”

“I agree. Her presence and knowledge have been a powerful resource to us. Without her, we wouldn’t have made it this far this easily. And you wouldn’t be the Prince we know now. Where we were absent, she was present.” Ignis, too, gave his support. “Your love for her may as well stand the test of time.”

Gladio approached Noctis and looked him in the eye. “Do you love her, Noct?” He asked it again when he remained quiet with heavy hands resting atop those smaller shoulders. “Do you love Sonia, Noctis?”

Noctis stared back and finally nodded after a few moments past. “No.” Hmm? Didn’t he just nod his head. “I think--” he paused, “I think I’m in love with her.”

“OH MY GOOOOOOOD!” Prompto shouted which had them covering their ears. “DID YOU TELL HER THAT!? Wait! Does she know what BEING IN LOVE EVEN MEANS!?” The blonde turned into a frantic mess of limbs.

“Whoa, slow it down there!” Gladio pulled him in by full on grabbing unto his wet head. “Who says she doesn’t understand the meaning of love? I know for a fact that she loves him.”

“Which means her feelings for the Prince are more than mutual, that we know. And it doesn’t look like their kind, Messenger and Familiar alike, can bear actual children anyways, now that I think about it.” Ignis interjected.

“All I know is that if Noctis can find love, then nothing’s stopping us from finding it with the girls we’ve met on this journey to Altissia. Besides, if the Prince is happy with his girl, why try to break them apart? Buddy, you chose a good one!” Prompto stated, finally coming to his best friend’s side. “I’d want you to tell me if I got with the right girl or not in the future.” He smiled. “You two should be working on getting and keeping your girls.”

“Lot of talk for someone who just met one on his level.”

“Don’t be jealous when we fall madly in love and get married before you, asshole.”

“Oh, I’m so hurt.”

“If any of you are invited to mine if the Six so will it, don’t expect to be my groomsmen or get to go to my bachelor party.” The boys all burst into laughter at Ignis’ statement. Sometimes, he was really good at getting the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am now about four chapters above the usual.  
> i just need to edit them and then we get to the action.  
> i got some muse after writing a couple other fanfics, so now i'm back in the saddle!  
> and honestly, i didn't expect it to be this long. like, wow!  
> regardless, i'll update whenever and try to do so regularly.  
> thank you for those that continue to read this mess of a story. :>


	41. Hopeful Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of life kind of thing.  
> Wouldn't it be nice to have every day?

“Guess the old girl was right.”

“About what?”

“Romance being in the air.” Gladio tilted his head over towards Treasure and Ignis in the kitchen together, talking about the science of cooking. Mentions of going down to “flavor town” and getting an “explosive surprise” in your mouth actually had the advisor chuckling what with shoulders visibly moving up and down or his hand covering over his mouth. “Never thought he’d meet anyone as interested in cooking as him. Hell, they even drink the same brand of coffee.”

“Oh, I see.” Esme commented as she leaned back on the couch in the open living space, watching them get along in the boy’s side of the room. “Look at those two. Like two peas in a pod.” Your ears flickered and your tail swayed sharply, obviously hearing you both be addressed. Noctis was napping off this morning’s breakfast with you laid across him. The **Armiger** sapped the strength and health from him.

Prompto and Mai walked out from his room, talking about taking pictures of the views from the balcony. They’d discuss resolution and detail on the photos they took and the ones he took before. Everyone, at that moment, looked happy. The woes of the fallen Insomnia seemed like a distant nightmare. Gladio was grateful to see it, and as much as he hated to admit it, the Prince hadn’t looked this happy in a long time, since when he found you.

“Gladio,” Esme leaned up against him, “Do you think we could have something like this if the future looks bright?” She then looked up at him. “Would you still continue what we have together?”

She expected him to say something smart, or be dumbfounded on asking that in the first place but, “I didn’t ask to be official for nothing, you know that, right?” He answered. “You’ve stuck it out with us through rough spots, and even helped us out of them. I’m not about to let you go.. You’re strong, smart, intuitive, and a nerd for handheld machines.”

“Hey now!”

“All good things. I’m in with you, babe.” He kissed her on the forehead. “And for that ass.” Gladio blocked her slaps as he chuckled. “It’s not a lie, though!”

“What are you two fussing over now? Who gets to be the bigger spoon?”

Emse stopped struggling to get free from Gladio’s firm hold. “For your information, I enjoy being both the big and the little spoon, the latter more so, especially during the winter.”

Treasure nodded. “True that. It’s the perfect time to catch a man.”

You’d grown curious and raised your head from Noct’s chest which was all you could do as he refused letting you get up and away from him, “Why must you catch a man for? Can you not just talk to them instead of trapping them?”

A couple of snorts sounded off in the room. “Whew, girl, no! Not that kind of ‘ _trap_ ’ unless you’re trying to keep them by bearing their child.”

You blinked wildly, confused. “So, you can keep a man to stay by making him babies, is that right?” Snorts turned to bursts of laughter. “What? Is that not right?” You asked with ears and tails lowered in bewilderment.

“Oh my god,” Treasure held her gut, “Sonia, you’re too cute, I swear. Whew! Can you help me out here, handsome? I’m obviously no good at speaking in terms she can understand.”

“Certainly,” Ignis turned from the stove, lowering the heat so the sauce simmered and looking into the oven as the meat cooked, “Winter is a cold season, one where two people meet and come together under one roof to stay warm.”

“We share gifts and food, and maybe even spend time with each other’s friends and families while drinking some hot booze.” Gladio added.

Prompto snuck a photo in, happy with how candid everyone was. “And we take pictures all throughout the season while keeping warm under a blanket, or near a fireplace with marshmallows melting into a cup of hot chocolate, mmm!”

“We get _some_ holidays, too. Time off to sleep in a little. . .” Noctis murmured from under your hair.

You looked at the boys in turn, and then the girls. You nodded confidently. “I’d like to experience that kind of wonder with you all. It’d make me all the more happier and involved.”

“Anything for you, Sonia.” If there was one thing he could do for you. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd wish for this, too, if my world was in constant chaos.  
> just living and having a simple and peaceful life.  
> with friends and family abound.


	42. Weskham's Heed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all make a trip to Maagho.  
> Playtime is over. It's time to get serious.  
> The Ritual is just a short day away.

“Welcome to Accordo, lads, ladies. Cid mentioned you’d be dropping in.” The man from behind the bar greeted. “ **Weskham Armaugh** , as you’ve gathered. My word, you’ve grown, little prince.” He chuckled. “Ah, but of course - you were only a babe at the time.”

You spotted the chestnut skinned man over yonder, bearing a monocle and branding gray cornrows on his head. His name was one you heard before, but a face yet seen. You stepped up out of the gondola with Noctis, only fearful of the dark depths below if you weren’t holding Noctis **and** Esme’s hands. It was a small and quaint place like Esme had described when her and Gladio ventured down here to the cafe-tavern mix.

Noctis was unfamiliar with the man and thus came closer. Gladio told him of Weskham being a known face in the royal halls. He travelled with the King until his accident. Here, he operates Maagho where not only does he sell food but gather intel from locals and none alike.

“So, this is your maiden visit. Enjoying it so far?” He asked. “You doubtless have many questions, so ask away.”

“This country is a part of the empire, isn’t it?”

“Ho ho, you’re wary. I understand. But there’s no need to jump at every shadow. Just be aware that the terms of our independence grant the empire free reign to come and go as they please.”

And it was highly noticeable after yesterday as the soldiers flooded the streets and markets, “We’ll bear that in mind.” Ignis noted.

“It’s admittedly a one-sided arrangement. Most everything we do requires Niflheim’s permission, and they wouldn’t knowingly permit the Oracle to appear before the public. How the government spun that is quite a mystery.”

Your attention piqued. ‘ _Luna’s here!?_ ’ Noctis hadn’t received a notebook in some time but this explained it. ‘ _Then where is she if she’s here?_ ’ You needed to investigate.

As the group concluded with Weskham and came into a quiet huddle as it was void of unwanted eyes, you talked first. “ _I need help to investigate his claims._ ”

“ _We’re listening._ ” Ignis answered.

“ _As you called the meeting of many men, and few women, a council, I need the location on where it happens. I will search for her and her dogs._ ”

“ _The cuties, Umbra and Pryna, right?_ ”

“ _Who else, Blondie?_ ”

“ _If a stealth mission you’re after, Mai has you. I know a way for you._ ”

“ _That means you’ll need to be something you haven’t been before, something odd but not unseen._ ”

“ _How about that bird form?_ ” Everyone eyed Treasure. “ _Hear me out. The least suspicious thing to be is a bird. Fly high, find an opening, and slip in. Easy peasy._ ”

“ _Oh, I like that idea. Come on, let’s go back!_ ” 

“ _Let’s spread out and collect what information we can. It’s better to arm ourselves with knowledge when in somewhat neutral territory._ ” Ignis stood from his spot, heading back over to where Weskham was. 

“It’s time for a powder break, right, ladies?”

“You three go on,” Esme answered, “I’m going to find the scoop around the city.”

“If snooping’s ya game, Prompto’s the name!”

“Of course! Are you coming along, Noct? Gladio?”

“I’m going.”

“I’m staying.”

“Ah, so, planning to put some of that diplomacy into action?”

“I’ll get the most from being with Specs, so you guys go on ahead.”

“Be safe.” You stared into his eyes longingly, remembering the outline of his face and spiky hair. You kissed him lightly on the lips.

“You, too.” Even though he was reluctant to let you leave his sights, he knew you could do it.

“Where’s mine?” Gladio pointed at his lips.

“Bend down already.” Esme stood on her tippy toes, giving the great big shield a smooch.

Prompto looked to Mai, being one of the couples not in a full blown relationship, but he happily returned the sentiment when she blew a kiss his way and winked. Okay, something could work out between them.

Treasure slipped over to Ignis, whispering something into his ear. A moment of surprise spread over his face before he whispered something back into her ear. With a smile and wink of her own, she grabbed her crew and dragged them to the other side where the gondolas returned back to the open city. “Alright, ladies, enough of the gushy stuff. We have business to attend to.” 

“Let us be off.” Mai stepped down into the gondola first, receiving the usual ‘ _Yur Lee_ ’ greeting. “Back to the Leville, please. My friends and I are weary.” The canals were soon spread before you, what with waters still deep as ever. The moment you tried turning your head to Noctis, Treasure caught your face and turned you face first. “We got you, Sonny. You’ll be swimming in these waters soon enough. Get ready.”

Esme and Prompto waved you three off as Gladio got the next gondola. They said their farewells for now and took off in another direction, leaving only Noctis and Ignis with the first lead to some fine information at hand.

The Prince wondered, however, if he’d be able to do the one thing he’s wanted since the Tenebrae’s invasion - save Lunafreya. Her path hasn’t been easy, and who knew of the strength she possessed until now. Noctis knew he had to at least try and save her.

“Luna shall speak to the public come a few day’s time. Accordo, though under restraint, cheers for her encouraging words during desolate times.”

“Foul play upon the event is highly possible, if not already suspected.”

“The Altissian Council currently prepares army and rescue when it comes.”

“But will it be enough? Only forts we came across were dismantled.”

“Deeds of the royal family have not gone unheard of. Cid spoke of your daring feats across Eos. Those that did not know your name shall know it now. A King becoming one with the fairing locals of the land and tearing down the oppressors will receive aid wherever he may go.”

“What aid do you have for me, then?” Noctis asked.

“Prepare thyself. If the Oracle so dares to challenge the empire and call upon the **Goddess of the Sea** , it shall cause a commotion of some sort.”

The Prince and the advisor looked at the bar owner in a mix of surprise and understanding. “We’ll be sitting ducks if we’re outright bombarded by Niflheim due to their protocol with Accordo. Here, we’re in neutral standing, something we have to take the advantage on.”

“You’re in great standing if Miss Mai Lee stands by you. Locals will be your friend. Rely on them as much as they will rely on you. They will need you in these desperate hours.”

“What taxes your mind?”

Weskham looked at Ignis and sighed, “Another outbreak of war is due. Miss Mai Lee and I have spoken on possible outcomes, and one of them is death. We were right in assuming you and Luna to be alive. We were up to par on any news, rumors, and gossip. They are here and at the ready for your team. You will carry much more burden upon your shoulders.”

Noctis’ eyes fell as he bit his lip in contemplation. This wasn’t easy, but he had been taught and trained to take this leadership all of his life but. . . was he ready for it? Regis was stalwart and strong, smart and yet sensitive to the plight of his people. At the cost of his life, he stood where he fell. By himself, alone.

At one point, he feared it. The darkness would not only swallow him up, but those he loved and protected. What if he failed? What if he died before succeeding the kings and his father? What if-- “He won’t be alone. I, too, will carry this burden. And so will the others.” Ignis had his back.

“Then you will be in better hands than your father was, Noctis.”

Noctis took in a short, shaky breath. “H-how do you even know?”

“That is what he spoke, those many years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll edit this when i'm not feeling lazy.  
> i just wanted to go ahead and post this.  
> some action is around the corner.  
> i need to fix that one first and then back to this one.  
> though i think i read this through.  
> been forgetful these days, haha.


	43. Weak Vigor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see to it that Lunafreya is here, and that she's alright.  
> It's assured that she's in Altissia, but is she standing strong still or faltering?

“Fly up to the highest windows. She’s in one of those rooms.” Mai led you both up to a singular rooftop. “She arrived a time before you all did by the grace of the people. Without them, she wouldn’t have made it.”

“Means that at some point, we’re going to be running on borrowed time.” Treasure scoped out the area and the sky, noticing the dark clouds rolling over from the sea. “A storm’s soon to brew.”

You groaned loudly. You didn’t want to get wet. “I’ll find a way in as fast as I can.”

“Remember the rendezvous spot. Be in there _too_ long and they’ll suspect something.”

You transformed into the smaller version of your Zu self and walked out of the staircase. “Aww, my baby! So long and farewell!” Treasure grabbed you and gave you a gentle tossed into the air. You caught yourself mid-air and squawked angrily at her. “Don’t be sad! You’ll be missed!” She waved.

You got your ‘ _air legs_ ’, you flew to the center of Accordo, coming in with a few groups of birds and circling around the rooms. Each one was guarded to protect the councilwoman, the officials working inside, the servants and maids, and-- was that an open window? You landed at the windowsill, eyeing the empty hallway before stepping down in your feline form.

“ _You must be lost, oh familiar one._ ” 

‘ _Gentiana!_ ’ You lowered yourself with eyes drawn up to her elegant stance. ‘ _I am happy to see you alive and well._ ’ You shivered some but minded your gestures.

“ _Ah, I see._ ” She came over and picked you up, holding you in her cool arms. “ _Your travels have gone not unseen. Her spirit will rise once she peeks at you._ ” She lightly scratched you along your jaw and neck. “ _Speak your truth._ ” Gentiana vanished while you stood in the room. Lunafreya leaned over in her chair, weakened. She had light dark circles under her eyes and her skin was pale. Umbra and Pryna were at her side-

_Click!_

You made yourself scarce, hiding beneath the shadows. You curled up tight and closed your eyes so whoever came in wouldn’t easily spot you. Armor sounded with each footsteps until coming before the Oracle, her breathing tired. Another surprised gasp echoed in the room.

“I beg of you… please… see the ring to Noctis on my behalf.” How much had the Oracle endured on her journey to Altissia? “Already… my flesh has begun to fail me.”

“No,” your fur bristled up - you recognized the sound of his voice, “I cannot accept it.” He was the white-haired monster who tried to take the ring for himself; the man that wanted to drive his steel through Noctis; the man who was a brother of Lunafreya and a willing member of the empire. “By your hand, it must be done. To deliver the ring and inspire the king is your calling. You mustn’t fall.”

“But… I lack the strength to go on…”

“Find it, Lunafreya. You have the will. Go to Noctis. Show him the truth of your heart.”

Lunafreya wept as her brother left, sure to have a task to finish on his own. You slowly opened your eyes, rolling over and meeting with that of Umbra and- ‘ **_Sonia! I am so happy to see you. This means the Prince is well, is that right?_ **’

You nodded as you came to her side. ‘ _He’s asserting his duties as we speak. But Her Grace. . ._ ’

‘ **She was in danger every step of the way. Speaking with the Astrals has diminished her strength. At one time, we didn’t think she would make it** **_._ **’

‘ **_We never gave up on her. The way that you stood for Noctis was admirable, enough that we pushed her forward. We don’t want her to give up._ **’

‘ _I’m going to speak to her._ ’

Umbra approached you, standing tall on his forelegs. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against yours, a surprising show of affection. ‘ **Please. Help her.** ’

Suddenly, their world burdened your shoulders. The will of the Oracle mustn’t deter and her path must stay true. You would do your best. You came from around Umbra, meowing at Luna. She opened her eyes and a small twinkle could be seen in the depths of her darkened pupils, “Sonia. . . How did you get here?” She sat upright and opened her arms to greet you but got a surprise when he felt two hands hold hers. “Sonia?”

“Your Grace,” you knelt down and brought her hands to your face. Her aura was losing its warmth, but it was there nonetheless, “You’ve held on strong all this time.” You rubbed your thumbs over her fingers. “He’d be happy seeing you persevere.”

“Yes. Noctis-”

“Not the Prince.” You stared into her eyes. “Nyx.”

Luna jumped at the sound of his name and turned her head away. “I’m. . . betrothed to Noctis. . .”

“No more.” You followed her face, keeping eye contact with her. “The whispers of his voice have remained in my mind for a long time.”

“... what about Noctis?”

“What about _you_?” You redirected her question, “What about Luna?”

“What about me…?”

“Did I stutter, Your Grace?” You scooted up until your legs pressed up against hers. “He was fond of you, that Kingsglaive. I have him to thank.” You took her hands into yours again. “Don’t you?”

“. . .” Luna was quiet for a time, but she soon found her courage to speak. “I do.” She finally looked you in your eyes. “He saved our lives. Without him, the world would have plundered into absolute darkness.”

“You’d not let King Regis **and** Nyx’s deaths be in vain.” You felt the ring in the palm of your hand, its power immense and calling. The very thing that had taken one life too many. “You are what push us forward. Without you, there would be no call to the gods. Without you, he wouldn’t get the ring. Without you, I wouldn’t be here today.” You closed her hands, covering the ring she held as well and cupped her face tenderly. “We’re here for you. If you need us to do anything for you, tell me.”

You let her go and sat down on your legs, listening. “Protect the people. Make sure they’re safe. Someone will speak with Noctis today. Tomorrow will be the day. And don’t worry about me.”

“Of course, I’ll worry. You’re important to us.” You smiled and stood, making your way to open a window for your quick escape, but you looked back, seeing cheer lift her lips and eyes some.

Her little smile reminded of those precious ones you used to get out of Noctis during those tough years where he was riddled to a wheelchair. Look at how far he came, at how far _she_ came, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i so enjoyed writing this one, cause that little scene made me like the two a lot more.  
> they needed more screen time. that just wasn't enough.  
> the next one comes and man, it's a bit of doozy of a write.


	44. Curses and Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War has been raged in Altissia.  
> Leviathan's wraith is what you face.  
> _______________________________________

“Sonia! Get down!”

Bullets grazed past as you slid behind a covering. You were huffing hard and trying to catch your breath. You were amazed at Leviathan’s presence but remembered her wrath that was known in both realms. She was devoid of affection of mortals and yet demanded their respect. Hell, even fear was acceptable. 

_How selfish can a no-legged Astral be!?_ ’ Your doubts wavered between the Astrals. The good - Ramuh and Titan. The bad - Bahamut, Ifrit, and Leviathan. They were split uneven down the middle, indecisive on who’s side to truly be on other than their own. It worsened when Niflheim attacked Leviathan, possibly in hopes of capturing her and using her power. She was powerful, so much that she rampaged, destroying both Altissia and Niflheim ships in her wake. Them getting her couldn’t happen!

Prompto came over to you, holding unto his beating chest as the soldiers began approaching. “Sonia, we need to get to the others!” 

“Just get behind me.” The DNA of the monsters still lingered in your blood, and what you had, you took advantage of. You changed into the Midgardsormr form and used the hardened scales to deflect the bullets as you charged forward and tossed the soldiers off of the balcony.

“I got your back, Sonia!” He followed you to the top, spotting the soldiers riding through the air. “We need one of those vehicles! We’ll be better armed that way.” You immediately shapeshifted into the Zu, grabbed Prompto and took off flying after it. Through the mayhem you soared, diving down to gain momentum. When you were side by side, Prompto gave the soldiers a kick and took over the flying vehicle with ease. “Now we’re talking! Okay, let’s go as planned.” He pulled out a flash of lightning crystals and tossed it for you to catch in your mouth.

The young shooter fed you elemental crystals after everyone was evacuated out of the vicinity hours before Lunafreya awakened **Leviathan** , the **Hydraean** , **Goddess of the Sea** , and stalled for time as Noctis reached the **Altar of the Tidemother**. You both were a team, zapping and shooting down any foes or stragglers in the way. 

“Oh shit! Is that him!?” Prompto shouted out. You narrowed your eyes, seeing the Prince trying to make a path through the soldiers and Leviathan’s water familiars that tore through buildings. “He’ll never reach her like this! Sonia, get him up here!” You dropped down, knocking and zapping the soldiers out of commission. 

You rubbed your face on his just before grabbing him in your talons and putting him on the flying machine with Prompto. 

“Go make sure the others are okay!” You squawked at Noctis’ command.

"And just in case!”

You caught Prompto’s flask in your talons before diving down in between the buildings, changing back to the Midgardsormr form. The flask now clutched tight in your claws, you slithered through the alleyways, avoiding altercations as well as knocking down any Niflheim shoulders in your way either with brute strength or the remaining power of lightning breaking down inside you. You’d have to spit the rest of it out when it was used up and rely on the acid, but at least you had the extra flask- 

You stopped just inches before a Greatsword slammed down to the ground. You put your weight on it so that Gladio didn’t try sweeping you down, snarling loudly for him to get a clue before he tried cutting your head off.

“Sonia?!? Noct would’ve had my ass on a silver platter!” He rubbed the metaphorical sweat from his brows. “Where is he?”

turned back to yourself. “Prompto’s taking him to the altar! You got things handled here?”

**Boom!** “Take that, fucking Niflheim scum!” Esme cackled from down the corner. She was decked out in heavy duty clothes, boots, and goggles. She refused to be left out of the festivities. Gladio looked at her in adoration, like, ‘ _damn, what a woman!_ ’ You knew things were good on their side. “See, knew my gun would come in handy! Oh, Sonia! You’re alright! Prince is alright, too, I assume.”

“Yep, on his way to the altar now! Sooner he can get Leviathan on his side, the better!”

“Where’s Ignis then?” Mai aided in the safety of the people in Altissia. Treasure already told them that she’d make her way to the 87th Fleet Ship and hopefully convince Aranea to defect from the Empire. All that’s left was Ignis.

“We haven’t found him yet, but I know he’s handling things as he should!”

You breathed in deep. “Right as you may be, I have to try and set my eyes on him for Noctis’ sake.”

Esme pulled you behind Gladio as he shielded you both from a bullet-hell as you all ducked around the corner. “Go! Don’t keep him waiting!” She took out a flask from her satchel, tying yours together with it before handing them back to you and gesturing you off. “Go, go!”

You darted off around several alleyways and changed into the cat everyone knew you as. You carried the flasks in your mouth as you followed the Leviathan’s powerful aura. If it led you to Igins on the way, you’d be assured that all heads were accounted for and alive.

‘ _They don’t know… the pain and fear this brings me._ ’ You climbed up the blown up walls, sneaking past soldiers being rammed into by Leviathan’s power. ‘ _I’m scared of losing everyone, and yet… I’m determined to do my part like I should have done for Regis. I won’t sit back and gawk. I’ll fight. I told them I’d fight for Noctis. I’ll fight for them, too._ ” You ran up a staircase and stood out of the way as a wave of water tore the soldiers asunder. Her power freaked you out, but not enough to count you out. Your weight in this world was changing you day by day. ‘ _Though the risk is high, the reward is well worth it. Worth more than praise from the Six themselves._ ’

You scaled higher and higher, running across the roof until you spotted Ignis with Ravus. Your blue eyes fall into a squint, seeing Lunafreya’s brother and the Prince’s advisor working together to reach the altar. On the highest balcony, Noctis was thrown off, bitten and tossed like a ragdoll by Leviathan. You were completely blind-sided by the events, unsure of what to do next. However, what you caught going on between Ardyn and Lunafreya through the whirlwind tsunami warped your mind and broke your heart.

“Luna…!?” You changed again, running across the roofs on your two legs. “No, no, no! Not again! Not you!” You forced yourself to transform, giving you flight. Unfortunately, it was too late as Ardyn shanked her where she laid, sharing words and leaving her with a backhand as he left. You couldn’t fly fast enough to reach her, nor him. The windy waters were too strong and sent you back, landing in debris with a thud.

You pant, exhausted from transforming, running, and changing. This is more than what a familiar is capable of, and more than what a Messenger does. You were a traitor now, a monster working on the side of mortal humans. You didn’t care. You. Didn’t. Care. You pushed yourself up, breathing in the hot air of turmoil and fatigue.

Your bird eyes found Noctis, risen again and now bearing the true force of the **Kings of Power** . Luna remained on the altar, bleeding out on the white dress, and yet, she still hung on. You turned back into yourself and spat out the lightning crystal. You opened the one Prompto gave you and swallowed what was inside. ‘ _I need the strength to move on. I have to keep going._ ’ The fire crystals gave you the energy to go on.

But… how long would it even last?

Rather, it wasn’t the longevity you needed but the protection as the Leviathan roared forth storms and waves of devastation even after being attacked by Niflheim, and soon, she was going to be face to face with the transcended Noctis.

You froze. No Familiar had been witness to any Lucis brandishing this kind of power. 

Noctis warred with the Leviathan per her request. Lunafreya’s call to the past kings awoke the power within Noctis as ten of the Armigers circled him. He challenged the Leviathan in a near one-sided bout. The _Trident of the Oracle_ appeared in his hands as he charged and sliced the Hydraean down the middle, wounding her before he lost consciousness.

Titan rose from the depths of the ocean and used **Gaia’s Wrath** , tearing down the walls of water as he stood before the prince. It was then she finally bestowed her powers to the prince. 

When she succumbed, the waters flooded the upper city, engulfing all around. You held tight unto the roof while letting the fire crystal in you stir. You were afraid of this much water coming up to you. You were going to drown! But… where else would you go when Niflheim temporarily filled the skies?

“Sonia, hop on!” Prompto found you as he still maneuvered the vehicle. The moment you jumped on and held onto him, you were lost in darkness, thinking it all to be just a nightmare.

You jolted up out of a soft bed, looking around frantically. “W-where’s Noctis!?” You tried yelling. Unceremoniously did you fall out of the bed. Your body felt so weak. “What’s wrong with my legs?”

“Whoa, whoa! Easy there, tiger.” Treasure came over and helped you up. “He’s across the hall.”

“Are we… in the Leville? I thought this would be washed out…?”

“Most of the buildings in Altissia had some pretty good structures to hold them up, but it’s totally different when going against an Astral’s power.” 

“I see.” You gazed at the door. “Can I see him? Is he alright?”

Treasure drew her lips in and shook her head. “No, he’s not.”

“Take me to him.” You drew in a deep breath. You, too, had to come to realization. “Please.”

Treasure helped you to his room. Ignis stood outside, with his usual outfit and matching dark glasses. She stopped before him and gently touched over his crossed arms. He felt along her hand and rested his on her wrist. Treasure bit down on her quivering bottom lip as she looked into Ignis’ colorless eyes. The scar nearly overtook his face. “Go on. He needs her.” He said calmly. He felt her shake as much as you did, and it saddened you.

‘ _What… happened to him?_ ’

“I’ll be back to tend to you.”

"Don’t push yourself. You mustn’t forget your pain as well.”

“Missing half of my arm doesn’t compare.”

‘ _What_ ? Missing arm?’ You held onto her left arm as she supported you to Noctis’ room. It was in that moment you jumped back, shocked at what was left. It was wrapped up at the elbow. The cuts were cleaned and covered up to your shoulder. “ _How could I miss that?_ ” You stumbled to the floor, your strength having left you.

“It’s not that scary looking, is it?” She laughed it off. “Come on.” Treasure helped you up and took you into the room. Your ears flickered forward, hearing him softly sob as he held onto the ring in his hand.

She sat you down on the bed and left, saying not a word more. You crawled over the sheets and comforted him with a nuzzle and embrace. He held you back, tightly squeezing you as he sobbed. Your tears wet your cheeks, now realizing that the prince now lost another important person to him, the one who kept him going. “All I wanted to do… was save her. That’s all… I wanted! I couldn’t even- I couldn’t even do that.”

Noctis was crushed under the weight he now bore not only for his father, but Luna as well. He wasn’t prepared to take on the world like this, where the empire conspired for his death. He was met with opposition at every corner, and now. His team was down and their morale waning as Niflheim successfully reached their goals.

This was the second time. . . the second time you’ve watched someone close to him die for his sake. She died at the hands of Ardyn. You saw it, and there was nothing you could do to save her. The Leviathan proved too strong and arrogant. It infuriated you to no end. You despised her as much as you did Bahamut. 

Because of her, Luna died. 

Because of her, Noctis suffered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, we starting to get close to Ardyn's interactons.  
> he's such a bastard and i love it.  
> characters don't on both sides.  
> WHOOPS.


	45. Advisor's Stance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Altissia, the group has acted as if Ignis was suddenly incapable.  
> Ignis despised the pitying of the group. He was blind, not helpless.

Silence loomed over the group, a first time among the eight of them. Mai had come along, offering her navigation skills in lieu of Ignis’ scarring over his eyes. She sat next to Prompto. He kept occasionally glancing up at his best friend who was now grieving over two grand losses in his life, as well as the loss of Insomnia, the Kingsglaive, the servants, and those who worked under King Regis. It took a toll on him mentally.

You sat across from Mai with your back turned to the aisle, curled up in the seat with your eyes on Noctis. He looked at you every once in a while, smiling weakly. You hated seeing him like this. You hated the Six more for putting the mortal plane through this. Was all this worshipping and belittling of the people worth casting them to the darkness to fend on their own? 

It wasn’t fair. It. Wasn’t. Fucking. Fair.

Treasure stood at the booth that Ignis sat at, touching him here and there and quietly telling him what everyone was doing. She did it to keep him cool, and to not let this rattle her nerves. It’s one thing losing an arm, but to lose sight in both eyes? Ignis paid a hefty price, all for the sake of Noctis. He put everything on the line for him, as it was his duty. Ignis worried more about the Prince than about himself, proof of the advisor’s resolve.

She admired that about him. She told him she’d stay by his side, and help him in any way she could. His smile still lit up the room, and his voice was clear and strong. Even as he stood with his matching walking stick, he didn’t lose that classy side of himself. It made her like him all the more.

Esme sat in a row behind Ignis with Gladio, thinking about what came to pass. Gladio proved why he was called the King’s Shield. He tore through the opposition with a swing of his Greatsword, but the outcome of Leviathan’s summon left him sour and hurt for Ignis. He cursed himself for not finding him, not being able to help him. That whole scenario could have been avoided. Just maybe.

“I’ll be back.” You cupped his face and kissed his cheeks before getting up and lightly dancing with thighs squeezed together as you looked at Treasure.

“Alright, alright, I’ll come with.” Treasure touched Ignis’ shoulder. “Sonia and I are going on a little bathroom break. We’ll be right back.”

As you and her left for the ladies’ room, Mai patted Prompto on the back. “Mind if I take a few pictures with your camera?”

“Yeah, sure.” He answered softly as he handed her the camera.

Then there were the boys - _and Esme_ -, sitting in unsettling silence. She noticed, like Mai did, but said nothing as she reorganized her bag, making sure she had the ingredients they got to make that powerful magic.

“So. . .” Prompto started, breaking the ice as he moved from in front of the distant prince and sat with Ignis. “We’re gonna roll through Tenebrae.”

“Not before visiting the royal tomb in **Catanica**.”

“Uh. You’re sure you’re up to that?”

Ignis feigned hopefulness. “The wounds have mended. Eyesight’s a matter of time.”

Gladio slowly got up and approached Noctis. “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“What?”

Everyone sat up, listening and watching as Gladio confronted Noctis. “We’re not stopping in Tenebrae.” Esme had a strewn look of absolute confusion and worry when Gladio spoke up. “You need to grow up and get over it.” Mai lowered the camera, staring at the two in shock.

“I am over it. I’m here, aren’t I!?”

Gladio jacked Noctis up the moment he stood. “Maybe when you’re not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you.”

“ _Let go of me._ ” Noctis commanded.

“How’s that ring fit ya? You’d rather carry it around than wear it?” Noctis gulped hard. “She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself.”

“You don’t think I know that!?” Noctis shouted.

Gladio jerked him by the collar of his shirt, bringing him in. “You don’t! Ignis took one for you, too, and for what!?”

“Enough, Gladio!” Ignis yelled, wanting to quiet the storm that had brewed ever since Noctis woke up back in Altissia. Tension so thick, anyone could slice through it with a butter knife.

“You think you’re a king, but you’re a coward.”

“Shut up!” Noctis grabbed Gladio by his leather jacket, ready to fight.

“Don’t do this--!” Gladio pushed Prompto off the moment he got up, trying to keep them from fighting. 

“I get it, alright!? I get it!” Noctis pushed him off, with eyes squint hard, wanting so much to burst into tears, to let all the woes in him come out. He had to hold it in for the public, and for them, but he didn’t feel strong enough, and now, Gladio was shitting on him!?

“Then get a grip! Pull your head outta your ass already!”

You ran up on Gladio, standing tall on your toes, glowering menacingly. “ _Leave him alone_.”

“If you want to be really useful, how about telling him to step up and do his duty, huh?”

You yowled, baring your teeth as your tail twitched. “I don’t need to antagonize him for that.” You looked long and hard in his eyes. “You don’t hurt from losing your father?”

“I got over it!” A fire burned in the Shield’s eyes when you brought up his father.

“Because you wanted to or because you forced it?” You clenched your jaw as your eyes blinked furiously. “Would your father have done the King like that?” 

“He’s not like him.”

“Because he’s not…” you wiped your angry tears as you turned around, seeing the shadow of Noctis as he walked into another cart. “He’s… _him_ .” You went after him, passing by Mai, Prompto and Treasure. You found him sitting alone, stifling the pain trying to burst from his chest. ‘ _When he feels alone_ ,’ you sat in his lap and brought his face to your bosom, ‘ _I’ll be the shoulder he leans on, cries on._ ’ You comforted him whenever and however you could, and every time, he found solace in your arms.

The train reached its destination, and down to the mines you all went on the elevator. When everyone stepped out, a few of your noses crinkled up from the smell.

“Ugh!” Treasure stepped out with a hand covering her nose. “Like stepping right into a dump.”

You took your hair and wrapped it around your nose. “It’s disgusting.” You gagged. “I cannot _believe_ anyone thought burying his tomb under here was a good idea.”

“Feels like we’re a _little_ out of our element.” Prompto emphasized little with his fingers. 

“We’re a foreign species in this environment. Mind we don’t end up prey.” Ignis tipped off.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Esme handed out masks to the lot, having come prepared for such environments like this. “These have a little filter. It’ll help us tolerate breathing in this stench.” 

Mai put one one and then assisted Ignis. “Thank you, Mai. I can take the walk from here. We’ll need you commandeering the front with Noct and Sonia.”

“Are you sure, Ignis? I can shout the directions to them, you know.”

“Might not be the best idea.” Gladio nodded his head down at the murky waters below where fiends lazily swam and wadded in.

“I’ll be bringing up the rear with Ignis.”

“Me too!” Prompto high-fived Treasure.

“Don’t forget us back here or I’ll skewer the lot of you like kabobs.”

“Yes, Treasure.” Mai rolled her eyes, chuckling as she went up to the front. “Ready to go, Your Majesty?”

“Yeah.” Noctis still kept his distance from the group, only commenting every so often or when you spoke to him. He knew that with you, he could be himself and feel safe from anymore verbal barrages from Gladio. Though, he knew he’d have to stand his own ground.

Everyone descended down the hill and engaged in this order: Noctis, Mai, Gladio, Sonia, Esme, Prompto, Ignis, Treasure.

Noctis led the way by Mai’s directions as she found a former blueprint of the mine. Gladio walked close by, sticking to his duty as Shield to protect the prince and Mai when necessary. You and Esme were lookouts for fiends and making sure the front and back of the group was good. Prompto and Treasure kept Ignis in the middle, aiding him as well as being his protectors during this short stint.

**Fonda Caestino** homed an abandoned quarry by the empire, when they drained this part of Catanica dry of its resources. It has therefore become a breeding ground for much of the wildlife here. It was foggy, wet, and devoid of human life. No matter the treachery, the group trekked into mildly dangerous territory, but none of the enemies were ferocious or scary in place of what they encountered several weeks earlier in Altissia. Even with downed morale and miscommunicated links and counterattacks from the team of eight, they made it through to the bottom.

“This is it.” You were not a happy camper. You were wet from walking in the murky water and refused going any further. “It’s over there.” You pointed at the nestle of eggs at the door. 

“Behind those eggs?” Prompto scratched his head.

“I hate eggs.” Gladio sneered from behind his mask.

“But the weapon’s not gonna come out and greet us.” Esme gave the Shield a nudge. “Go ahead, big guy. Escort our prince.” 

“Fine. Come on, Blondie.”

“Be right back, Iggy.” He hopped into the water. “Let’s not slip in… whatever this is.”

The three boys went down into the waters and made it to the door. Suddenly, green tentacles and teeth emerged from the water.

“That looks like a mouth… Is that it’s face!?”

“That’s a **Marlboro**!” You and Esme shouted, one surprised and one excited.

“I got to get some samples of its _Bad Breath_.” Esme pulled out her equipment and got into the waters, needing some of its breath and even a tentacle for magic purposes. Gross.

“Noct! I’m coming!”

“Ignis, wait!”

“Ignis!” 

You tried to grab his hand but you missed by centimeters as he slipped into the waters, landing on a baby Marlboro. “Hey!” With her left hand, Treasure extended her spear, falling off rhythm a moment with her missing right arm. She stepped back and thrust her spear forward, aiming dead center for its mouth. “Keep your tentacles off him!” She dropped in the water, helping his coughing self up. “You gotta be careful, handsome.”

“Thank you.” He was wet with some of the nasty gunk on his face. “Take me to him!”

“ _Oh, Aranea owes me a hand._ ” Treasure murmured as she got Ignis to his feet first. She put her foot into the baby fiend and pulled out her spear. “Take my arm.” 

As Ignis and Treasure made way to the center of the action, Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto were mitigating damage control from the babies and the massive Marlboro until it inhaled deeply and covered them in a round of poisoning and confusing Bad Breath attack.

“Oh no! Mai, can you--”

“Absolutely not, but you can!” Mai held up each item. “Smellings salts for confusion. Antidote for poison. Elixir for healing.” She handed them to you as she stood off at the edge. “Go, go, go!”

You were standing in the gank knee-deep, but your prince was in trouble. “I got your back.” Esme pulled out her little pistol, sticking a contact fire crystal inside. “I shoot, you heal!” She parted from you, shooting the Marlboro in the back, setting it and its little babies on fire.

You hurried over and applied the remedies on the boys, helping them regain consciousness and health. 

“Thanks, Sonny!” Prompto shook his head, patting his face. “It’s game time now! But how do we take it down? It heals itself every time we knock it out.”

“Any bright ideas? I don’t plan on being some monster’s lunch. Nor baby food.”

“Can you hear what it’s saying?” Noctis asked.

You deadpanned. “Marlboros, on the intellect chain, lack the ability to communicate. They live off instinct alone. They’re wild.” -- ‘ _And repeat the same words over and over again._ ’ 

“Esme, watch out!” The Marlboro knocked her to the side, returning to the boys that were standing close to its eggs. “Shit!”

“Esme!” Treasure called out as she splashed some feet behind her.

“What’s happening?”

“The Marlboro’s going berserk!” Treasure answered Ignis as she guided him towards the middle. It noticed them, the weaker links of the bunch, and advanced as it took in a deep breath.

Ignis felt the wind be sucked in and something clicked. “I have an idea! if I may…” He drew a warm flash from within his jacket, stepping from Treasure as he threw it in the Marlboro’s mouth. One chomp, swallow, and it blew up from the inside, dying upon the explosion. “As I expected!”

“It really worked!” exclaimed Prompto.

“It really did…” Treasure muttered, excited for the battle to be over and done with.

“Iggy, you saved us.” Gladio praised. 

“Whew, yeah, that was quick thinking on your end.” Esme added. “It would have kept healing again and again until we ran out of steam.” She searched the murky pools, picking up what she found. “Though, it’s unfortunate I couldn’t get much of its breath as a sample, but the tentacles should do nicely.”

“Get your samples,” you pointed at Esme. “Get the Katana,” you pointed at Noctis. “And let us go.” You pointed outward, where sunlight and fresh air awaited you. But first, “Thank you, Ignis. Without you, we’d be swamped with its breath.”

“Glad to still be of service.”

“As if you were out of commission in the first place.”

“You flatter me, Treasure.” He replied, often speechless when it came to the women’s compliments.

“Your Majesty, get your needs and let’s leave this hellhole! The smell is overwhelming!”

“Got it.” He did what Ignis did to the Marlboro, burning the eggs and revealing the door. Now opened, he entered and gained the Katana of the Warrior, the third to last Armiger. Noctis wounded Leviathan with the Trident but it was not yet his to have.

“Alright, let’s haul ass.”

“Yes, let’s.” Noctis answered Gladio in exasperation.

“A moment,” Ignis addressed the group, both close and afar. 

“Is everything okay?” Gladio turned back, giving his attention to his friend.

“It bloody well isn’t. And I won’t suffer pointless bickering in silence any longer.” He called them out, to which the girls agreed that it should be settled once and for all. “Let’s be frank. My vision hasn’t improved, and it probably won’t. Yet in spite of this… I would remain with you all. ‘Til the very end.” 

“Hmph. Sorry, but I object. War is a matter of life and death.”

“But, we’ll be there!” Prompto interjected.

“It’s not about us looking out for him!” Gladio retorted. 

“Uh-huh. Well, then he should be free to choose.”

“There’s more to it than just what he wants!”

“I know full well!” Ignis wasn’t going to let them talk like he wasn’t there, like he didn’t have a choice. “I won’t ask you to slow down. If I can’t keep up, I will bow out!”

Gladio eyed Noctis. “What says “ _His Majesty_ ”?”

“Noct, you are king. One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back.” Ignis came forward with his cane guiding him towards the Shield’s voice. “Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only once he’s ready.”

Gladio turned his back to him, unable to disagree with Ignis. “Have it your way. We’re still taking a big risk. We better _all_ be ready.”

Only Ignis could make everyone see reason in the way that he did, even when everyone’s opinion differed. Ignis was the glue that kept the group together. Overall else, he was the Alpha of the group. What he said, went. Everyone here had respect, but not in the way that Ignis had it. 

‘ _Thank you, Ignis._ ’ You admired the advisor, and appreciated him now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really liked typing this one out.  
> the uncertainty in that venture in the game was so mind-blowing.  
> i really fell in love with all of them... even Gladio.


	46. Uncordial Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, Gralea.  
> But travels to the other side bring even higher risks for the end reward.  
> And, unfortunately for them, trouble is forever nipping at their heels.

“Feels good to ride the rails, and to be stink free.” Ignis openly commented, happy to smell like the usual cologne he brought. A Lucian collection with still a good half of it left inside.

“Sure does.” Noctis agreed wholeheartedly. Smelling like Marlboro breath wasn’t going to cut it. Before going on board, they had to freeze themselves to kill most of the odor. Not the best idea, but they weren’t staying another minute at Catanica Station.

“Ready to drive once we’re in **Gralea**?”

Noctis scoffed. “If they’ll let me.”

“We’re fortunate to have the Regalia at all. We owe the first secretary our thanks.”

“She’d get more thanks if she gave us a discount.” Never the case for royalty.

“Those transceivers are top notch. I recall when the Hydraean raged-- In the midst of the empire’s retreat, one conspicuous craft stayed behind: the chancellor’s.” Noctis gasped audibly. “The last thing I remember seeing was his ship, heading for the altar.” Noctis hissed. “I fell unconscious.. And was powerless to stop him.”

Noctis breathed in, unhappy with how things were but accepting how they were going to be. “I’m just glad you’re alive-- oh.”

“Is someone else there?”

“Gladio-- he just came back. Where did he go anyway?”

“On a brief reconnaissance. Something caught my ear.”

“Hey captain, mission complete.” Gladio announced.

“Splendid.”

“So, what “caught” your ear?”

“Rumors of longer nights.”

“They’ve been growing longer day by day.”

“There was talk of it back in Lucis, but recent days have shown an unseasonably sharp change. Should this trend continue, before long…”

“There won’t be daylight.” Noctis finished.

“Well, it’s not out of the question. The empire’s already slain half of the Six. No wonder the whole world’s in disarray.”

“I… guess.”

“And longer nights mean more daemons.” Ignis said.

“Seen that with our own eyes.” Gladio agreed.

“I happened to overhear a fellow passenger discussing this very same phenomenon.”

“So he sent yours truly to seek ‘em out.” Gladio stated.

“Nice police work.” Noctis commented, though half-heartedly.

“Well, don’t wanna keep ‘em waiting.”

“No, we don’t. Back in a moment.” Ignis left with Gladio.

“Sure.” Noctis remained at the booth, staring at the sandy and dark clouds forming and coming over the mountain as the train furthered its path towards Gralea.

Prompto came running in, sliding just past his best friend. “Whoa! There you are, buddy!” He caught himself and joined him. “Did you see this? It’s unreal!”

“Yeah. Never seen anything like it.” He said. “It doesn’t make any sense.” When he leaned back, he felt a sudden change in the cart. He stood, looking around at the darkened room as everyone stilled. “What’s going on?” He slowly asked, aloud.

“It’s a real mystery,” the voice drawled. “I’m not liking this snow cloud. Kind of gives me the chills. Like, who comes up with this stuff?”

“The hell are you doing here!?” Noctis swung and missed as Ardyn dodged him.

“Whoa, what’s going on!?” He questioned, backing up. “Easy there, buddy. Didn’t see that coming. You alright?”

Noctis slashed forward with his Engine Blade. “Shut up! 

“Be careful there!” Ardyn started taking off to another cart, confused. “Wait-- is this for real!?”

You came from the opposite end, running into the cart Noctis was in. Treasure, Esme, and Mai wouldn’t move. “Noctis!?” Your call went unanswered as Noctis darted after Prompto with purpose. “What’s… happening?”

“ _You’re looking rather well, Kitten._ ” You quickly turned around, seeing nobody behind you, but you knew that voice. You heard him. “ _Don’t dally too long now._ ” You pivoted back in your original direction, catching nothing but a short whirl of shadows.

“Oh no! Noctis!” You bolted to the doors, slipping through with your limber limbs as soon as they opened, going from cart to cart, calling his name. “Noctis!” His aura bled red, spreading before you in a splattered mess. He was outraged, furious, and angry. You had no choice to follow him and see who Noctis was running for. Prompto was before him. Were they heading to the engine room to see if the guys were alright?

When you made it into the next cart, the train suddenly stopped and sent you flying into the door before it opened. You slowly lowered as it slid open. Noctis was laid out as well, unconscious from the sudden halt.

“Sonia, are you okay? Can you hear me?”

You got up and rolled your shoulders. As a former Familiar, you would have slipped through. That hurt, actually. “Yes, I’m fine and can hear you. Are you alright? I saw Noctis running after you.”

“You saw that, too, huh?”

“Yes.” You got up and put your ear to his chest. He was okay. “It was Ardyn. **”**

“That explains all of this weird stuff happening, like the train stopping.” Prompto patted Noctis on the face. “Noct? Are you okay?”

Noctis jolted up and looked around. “No. Where’s Ardyn?”

“Gone for now. Seemed he followed us after stirring up mayhem in Altissia. Where are Ignis and Gladio?” You didn’t see them on your way up.

“They went up to inspect the engine room. I say we three go check out the rear.”

“Yes. Hopefully, the girls are okay.” You started back first, worried if he had done anything to them while you chased after Noctis and Prompto. When you made it midway to the cart, the windows burst inward, causing the crowd within to scream and duck down. 

“Did they bomb us!?” Prompto questioned aloud, his concerns validated. “Noct, we have to protect the people!”

“On it!” Noctis came to your side, helping you up. “Stay between us.” You followed his command as so. When he reached the next cart where the patrons slept, you and Prompto moved out of the way when they rushed through the door, knocking into Noctis as they ran for their lives.

“Get to the next cart, hurry!” Prompto shouted as he signaled the patrons through the cart they came from.

“Leave these guys to us!” Noctis made the first strike, tearing down the Magitek soldier with one blow. “We need to get the train moving again or we’re gonna have a real problem on our hands.”

“They are working on it as we speak, I’m sure of it. Let’s do what we can to keep everyone safe.”

You three were dashing through the next cart as fast as the doors would open. “How bad do you think it is?” His answer came as they blew out all the windows in the cart you guys passed through. It was bad, _real bad_ **_._ **

It was the next cart that was a doozy. Your ears worked overtime, hearing some odd whirring sound and some ticking. You stopped at the cart door, blocking Prompto from continuing with your legs spread in the door frame as you yanked Noctis back by his jacket collar as part of the cart blew apart.

“Crap, the MTs can self-destruct.”

“You guys good!?”

“Yes, and you!?” you shouted back at Treasure. “Where are the other two?”

“Escorting the people to the rear for safety. I came up to help you guys diffuse the situation.

“Yeah, we can’t let them inside.” Prompto said.

“Then we take the fight to them!” Noctis charged into the fray with Prompto behind him. 

“Keep a lookout, Sonia. We know he’s around here. He leaves a messy trail wherever he goes. Which leaves us on clean-up duty. What a fucking pain.” She patted your shoulder and joined the fray with Noctis and Prompto.

This left you to your own devices in a way. You made yourself scarce, turning into your feline self and running through the carts, seeing that no one was left behind. You raced back and forth, double checking. ‘ _Okay, that’s a good sig-- oh Six above!_ ’ The train shook hard as another explosion was set off. You went back to the open cart, peering out. Noctis warped as he destroyed a tank while Prompto climbed back in the cart, shooting at a distance until the train began moving again. Treasure had kept her distance, stabbing and tossing soldiers one-handedly as she got back on board.

“C’mon, we’re leaving!”

Noctis warped to the top of the train and out of the little trap set for them.

“Look-- they’re hot on our tail! They’re gonna blow us up!”

“Not if we beat ‘em to the punch! I got the lower half. Take care of the top!”

“You got it!” As soon as Treasure had said that, Prompto took one look at the sky and yelled his infamous, “Imperials above us!” Noctis took to the skies, letting his rage carry him as he battled within some of the airships. He wasn’t alone. You weren’t sitting this out as you got on top of the train and changed back into the Midgardsormr form. “Shoot any of ‘em down with your acid! I got Noctis!”

Prompto shortly took the helm, commanding you in the way a Crownsguard should. You were seeing the potential in him bloom again, like when he applied for the academy when Noctis desired appointing his best friend as part of the Crownsguard. Prompto was necessary. Under pressure, and for his best friend, he made situations work.

You spat at the guns and openings as far as those serpent eyes could see until each one airship spiraled down to their deaths. As you turned around, your spliced orbs awed at the sight. Prompto held Ardyn at gunpoint for a split second until you blinked, seeing the situation reversed.

It was far too late to stop anything as Noctis slid into the fray and attacked, incidentally knocking Prompto off the train. He screamed as he fell off of the train. You saw a flash of white go after him, leaving the rest of you behind to deal with what had just happened. 

“How long were you in the dark?”

“Huh?”

Ardyn pistol whipped Noctis, knocking him off instantly.

You were your normal self as you ran up close to the scene of the crime, snarling. “Don’t hurt him!” 

“Hmm? Oh, not yet, my dear. He’s not ready.” He looked at you intently. “If you fear for your life, you _can_ still come with me. The Prince’s path leads only towards treachery.”

“Who are you to me other than the enemy of the King?”

“I am giving him but the steps onwards. To the throne he deserves to have--”

“Death.” You answered frankly. “I’ve heard it.”

It was Ardyn’s turn to seem suspicious of you. “What do you refer to?”

“The passing of all Lucis came too short, leaving their souls vengeful in their youths though they were dedicated to the world.” You stepped up to the man you still felt familiar with. You frowned. “What’s holding you here?” 

“Search deep in yourself, Kitten. Then there, you may know the truth for yourself.”

In a flash, he was gone and left in your hand more of a mystery about yourself. You felt like you were close and yet so far away. You immediately went over to Noctis when you felt his aura leave the train. “Noctis?”

He arose moments later, obviously pissed. “ _Damnit…_ ” Noctis pulled out his cell and speed-dialed the advisor. “What’s wrong?”

“Ignis! You’ve gotta stop this thing!” His voice was strained. “Prompto fell off the train. I pushed him-- I mean Ardyn made me. I don't know where he is,” he sniffled furiously, “But we can’t leave him!”

“Stay calm, Noct. I’m as concerned for Prompto as you are, but stopping the train would endanger everyone on board. We’d be sitting ducks for the daemons.”

Noctis’ voice strained. “What do we do!?”

“First, we drop the passengers off at Tenebrae. We’ll be arriving shortly.”

“What about Prompto!?”

“Treasure went after him!” You interjected. “Due to whatever power he possessed, it wouldn’t matter if we went back for Prompto. It’d be a trap for you as he’d not be in the same place.”

“Exactly. Can the two of you make it here? Gladio is with me.”

“Are the two of you okay at least?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. We’ll be on our way…” he noticed the daemons coming unto the train in the tunnel. “As soon as we take care of these stowaways.” He huffed, worried and in a rage. “Things just keep getting worse.”

“I have your back, Noctis! Don’t forget that!” You charged as a large panther, knocking down fiends from the back as the prince handled the front. The daemons were coming non-stop in this black space. You both were back to back, breathing heavy in a sparkle of blue.

“What in the world…?”

From the waters below, she rose from the waters below, bellowing the screech of a monster than a Goddess of the Sea. Your thoughts on them were changing day by day. Interference in the affairs of gods, mortals, and messengers wasn’t something a familiar was even capable of. As the train left the tunnel, covered in daemons at the fall of dusk, you were off.

“Sonia! What are you doing!?” Noctis called out. “Come back!” His voice fell on deaf ears. You were high above and in hot pursuit of the gargantuan beast.

You found high ground among the cliffs, turning back. ‘ _Leviathan! Leviathan!_ ’ Your borrowed wings wouldn’t hold under the tornado whirlpools or the mini water versions of herself. Water to you was frightening, but you’d need to face this fear.

‘ **WHO CALLS MY NAME?** ’ She eyed you with disgust when she settled.

‘ _Why did you let her die? Why did you try to kill Noctis when it is your strength they needed._ ’

‘ **THAT IS THEIR FATE. IT IS MY POWER THEY NEED.** ’ She answered, her voice like thunder in your ears, just like Titan and Ramuh. ‘ **NOW YOU WALK AMONG US, HAVING COME OUT OF HIDING.** ’

‘ _What are you talking about? I’ve always been with him._ ’

‘ **EVEN DEATH CANNOT KEEP YOU AWAY FROM THEM,** ** _SERAPH_** **. RETURN BEFORE YOU SEAL YOUR FATE PERMANENTLY.** **HIS HAS ALREADY BEEN DECIDED.** ’ Leviathan announced her presence once more, making you cover your ears as she swooped over the train and washed the daemons off.

‘ _Wait!_ ’ You reached out, snagging a nail on her fin. She saved the train and aided Noctis this time, due to his need and of her own volition. She disappeared over the cliffs, returning back to the depths of the waters below. You looked at the piece of fin you held firm in your hand. ‘ _Who’s… Seraph?_ ’

The sea beast left you more questions than answers, but there was no time to ask as you veered from where she departed, seeing Tenebrae up in flames.”Oh no. . .” You returned to Noct with the fin outstretched to him. “Can you hold unto this for me?”

“W-what is it? And what were you saying to Leviathan?”

“It’s her fin.” He took it though he was surprised you were able to get a piece of the Astral in your clutches. “And it’s not what I said to her, but what she said to me.” 

“Well, what is it?” He asked, anxious.

“That…” your face crinkled you, not wanting to say it, but with how things were going, you couldn’t keep him in the dark. You wouldn’t be like them. “Your fate has been decided, and mine will be the same if I continue this journey with you. She even called me by name of the Messenger that once was. It seems I’ll be repeating the patterns of the past. I do without hesitation as the chaos doesn’t end here.”

You took his hand. “Yeah, it doesn’t. But I swear, I won’t let you die.” He caught your pinky in his. “I promise I’ll protect you!” And he meant that from the bottom of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time since i last posted.  
> this election had me spiraling for a moment.  
> everyone stay safe out there and don't do anything crazy!


	47. Highwind Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenebrae was under fire, with manor destroyed.  
> The fight in Altissia and loss of Insomnia wasn't enough.  
> Niflheim continues to make the people suffer.  
> It also changes people to do what's best.

Everyone stepped unto Tenebrae soil, eyeing the people left on the roads leading to the burned down location. It made Noctis mad to see people uninvolved with war affected and left with nothing but the clothes on their back. Though it was in good graces to be alive, it wasn’t enough to have that when they now had nothing due to Nilfheim’s meddling.

Your eyes locked on a familiar ship, one that Treasure boarded in Altissia. “Doesn’t that ship over there look familiar?”

“Aranea’s here?” Ignis’ eyebrows fell, concerned. “Is she the cause for all this smoke in the air?”

“Perceptive as ever,” you helped him off the train, bringing the caboose with him, “And it’s hard to tell this far away. We’ll have to approach her.”

“Hmm. Treasure didn’t disclose what happened to her when she boarded the fleet...”

“She may’ve not wanted to worry you about her predicament. She considers losing an arm small.”

“I must tell her again next time not to fret over me. I do what I must.”

Your brows furrowed. “And so will she… for you, too.” Ignis caught his breath. Did he miss a sign?

“Hey,” Noctis jogged back to you two, “You guys okay?”

“As good as I’ll ever be. Don’t worry over me, Noct. I stand by what I said.”

“I…” His lips drew up, unsure of his openness to his comrades. “I won’t leave you behind.”

Ignis’ small smile gave the prince an even smaller sense of relief. Ignis sacrificed so much for him. Yet he carried on as if it were only a wound upon his shoulder. “I can follow from here, thank you.” He straightened up and stuck his cane out, oscillating it as he listened to the group’s footsteps. You could only continue admiring the strength his advisor had through his pain.

"If no one else has your back, he does.” You pointed out. “Prompto, too.” You took his head, shifting to the big guy in front. “And him, despite his stance.”

Noctis frowned. Those words he spoke hurt much deeper than any sword could. “He didn’t have to be an asshole about it.”

“Agreed. However, it has come and shall pass.” You linked your hand with his. “Know that his duty is to you, no matter the circumstance. As he will be the strength you need; Ignis will be your guide and your voice when you can’t speak; Prompto the happiness you seek for in times of doubt; and I will be your company, following you until the end of time.”

Noctis couldn’t understand what you saw in him, but whatever it was that made you look at him with affirmation and adoration of him as who he was and what losses he had suffered. “Sonia, I-I have something to tell you.”

“Yes, Noctis?”

His cheeks reddened and his throat suddenly felt dry. ‘ _Is now the time?_ ’ He practiced in the mirror many times, saying it louder every time. He believed in his words, in the conviction he’d express to you, but when it came time to do that very thing Prompto pumped him up for, he faltered. “I think I’m. . .” You leaned your head towards him, patiently waiting. “I think I’m in lo--”

“What’s taking you two so long?” Gladio called out. “Looks like she’s been expecting us.”

Noctis sighed, defeated this round. And just when he had built up the courage, too. While everyone else seemed alright with the casual encounter, you weren’t, evident in your dilated eyes, flattened ears, and straight tail.

“Whoa there. No need for the hostilities. I’m cool.”

“Cool, hmm?” Mai narrowed her eyes at her, noticing her style to be that of the empire. “Cool with chopping off Treasure’s arm _cool_ or what?”

“Wait, you guys got it all wrong.” She shook her, refusing that claim to be true.

Gladio crossed his heavy arms, eyeing her with suspicion. “Spit it out then.”

“Or I freeze you where you stand.” Esme held up her portable gun, cocked and ready to pull.

“Okay, but not right here. Don’t get your panties in a knot.”

“I don’t wear those anyway.” 

Noctis almost choked on air. ‘ _Note to self: don’t get hard._ ’

The group coughed, most in disbelief and soft chuckles. ‘“TMI, Kitty.”

“ _Sonia._ ” You placed yourself before the prince in a sideways stance, presenting for yourself. “Are you here posed as a friend, or still the enemy?” You looked around, saddened by the damages Tenebrae incurred. “You were sought after in Altissia and it seems like it was all in vain unless you care to explain?”

“You a pair of balls on ya, don’t’cha?” Aranea approved, though you didn’t need it. “Come with me, I’ll tell you on the way. Don’t need everyone here jumping to any more conclusions.”

You looked back at everyone who still remained, save for Treasure and Prompto, before leading the charge. You were knee deep into the king’s royal affairs, but you felt compelled to be. You’ve been by him so long, that you became _more_ than just his familiar, _more_ than just his cat, and _more_ than just his companion, and you knew it. For him, you’d push yourself to the limit.

“What brought you here? If not affiliated with the enemy?”

“After we were ordered to invade a neutral city like Altissia, I was against it. I wasn’t putting myself or my men through another invasion like Insomnia.”

“You were there on the day you all slayed the king?”

Aranea eyed Ignis over her shoulder. “Yes, but I had my doubts for why _they_ needed the Crystal though they said it was for the world to use and have. I was wrong. Treasure showed me that.”

“Why didn’t you leave when she did? Why stay?” Gladio asked next.

“Look, they got us a way out of living in the streets. I’ve doubted their ideals all the same. Besides, it’s not the emperor that’s pulling the strings. He’s too demented now.”

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Noctis hissed through clenched teeth. “Ardyn.”

“Yep. He’s the reason for all of this,” she pointed to Tenebrae, “And for the demon uprising currently going to town during these longer nights.”

“You plan on putting those skills to good use?” Mai inquired.

“Yeah. The boys and I decided to be on a rescue brigade. Taking down daemons and saving those who can’t save themselves.”

“You know there’s no money in it.” Gladio jest.

“Yeah, yeah. It’ll be tough work, but worth it in the end.”

“Since you’re on the good side,” Mai handed a picture from her pocket after circling the faces on them. “Take this with you and keep them in mind if you happen to see them.” She breathed in deeply. “I want to know that they’re okay.”

“I see.” Aranea took the picture. “Something happened on the way here?” She looked around the group, finally seeing Ignis. “What happened to your eyes?”

“A casualty of war is all. Though, this is as best it will get for my eyes.”

“That sucks.” She grimaced. 

“Don’t worry about me. The Chancellor has been making his move, and is seeing to our journey into Gralea personally. On the way, it seems he tricked Noctis into knocking him off the train.”

“With an illusion.” you added to Ignis’ statement.

“Sneaky bastard,” Aranea sneered. “If you want anyone to blame for all of this,” she pointed out to Tenebrae’s burning state, “It’s him. He’s the reason the daemons are running amuck and the tryst once held with Altissia was broken.”

“Subjugation of the Six means power for you, but defeat of the Six means power for him.” You turned to Noctis. “I’m going to pay my respects to Luna. We wouldn’t be here without her.” She had drowned down into Leviathan’s depths, and you felt the souls of Tenebrae grieving just like those when Insomnia was invaded.

“Me, too.” The prince walked by your side, reluctant to let you go more than ever.

“Must be nice to be _that_ in love,” Aranea feigned puking, “When you guys are done here, come talk to me. The passengers can’t go to Gralea with his ass out and about, but I got two guys who can help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been away from the grind for a long time.  
> i got a chapter coming for ENTANGLEMENT, just need to finish it.  
> i'm getting my muse back after some recent events.  
> AND MAN I AM SO CLOSE TO GETTING THIS TO 50 CHAPTERS.  
> this shouldn't even reach 100 before i'm done.  
> can't wait to hit some pivotal points - i needed time to rethink some things through.  
> please enjoy this one! and be safe out there!


	48. Self Love Over Self Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenebrae makes the Prince realize what's most important.  
> If words went left unspoken, he might not ever live the moment down.  
> You had to know; he had to tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those that have been waiting and have been reading, thank you so much!  
> things got really rough in November, and then i caught Covid-19 in December after getting work.  
> during that time and until now, i lost my grandma due to it and chronic illnesses.  
> i now take care of a close relative personally and have experienced depression and self-doubt.  
> i come back now months later to update you all and get back into writing, something i look forward towards completing.  
> for those who have waited so long for this, i do apologize for not saying anything sooner. times have been tough and terrible.  
> keep your head up, though. be strong and be safe.

The greetings and small conversations came to pass at the formerly blazen Tenebrae. **Maria** , a servant of the Oracle and the household, reminded the prince of how she was to her duty and how she was willing to give it all for them and her people.

You looked at him with searching eyes. “What do you think about all of this now? What’s on your mind?”

“A lot.” He mindlessly drew circles in the grass. “Everywhere we go, there’s tragedy and loss. I’m supposed to be the one to save everyone but it feels like I can’t.”

“You aren’t alone.” You looked around. “Those who are still alive rely on your success. They still live in hopes that you will succeed, and so you mustn’t let everyone’s sacrifice go in vain.” You reassured him.

“And how do you know that for sure? Do they talk to you? Have you talked with Luna? Jared? My dad?”

“All of them speak of your power in existence, that you’ll do what you’ve been chosen for. Your father, however, is with the Kings of Power now. Only with the ring will I be able to hear him speak as they did for Nyx.”

“Nyx? He was… my dad’s favored Kingsglaive. Marshal Cor approved of him. What… happened?”

“Are you… are you ready to hear the truth?” Your eyelids fell and your ears lied down as a sorrowful expression painted your face. You couldn’t live in this truth alone forever.

Noctis reluctantly answered, “...yes.”

“King Regis didn’t wish this life on you. He wished that it had been him instead of you. He hated that they chose you. He wanted to see you become a king before his very eyes. He knew that the invasion would come, and your death would have been inevitable.”

“And what happened during the treaty? And how did Nyx even get the ring?”

“You already know - full treason. They attacked with machines and when he was weak. Drautos slain him and then came for Nyx and Luna. I had retrieved the ring cut from his hand and Luna carried it. Nyx wore it and proved his loyalty and vowed justice for Insomnia. With it, they took his life by dawn. I heard them speak, and there was a vow of his truth whispered among the kings - your father.” You remembered it almost like it happened yesterday. “I knew I couldn’t let his sacrifice go in vain, and Lunafreya couldn’t let Nyx’s go in vain either.”

“So she…”

“Loved him? Yes.” You confirmed. 

“She suffered this whole time…” you heard him stifle a sniff. “And for what!? For her life to be taken from her!? To never see the end of this hell!? To-to--” Noctis noticed you reaching over to wipe his face and backed away some, doing it himself. “ _I want to be stronger, Sonia._ ” He held his head. “ _And not fail on anyone else. I’m tired of feeling helpless._ ”

You dug through his pockets and pulled out the ring he tenderly held in his hands. “You already are.” Standing up, you held it up, feigning revelation in the power you already knew it had. You weren’t exactly excited about Noctis withholding so much responsibility on his shoulder, but he was the Chosen King. “You hold the power of the Crystal in your very hands, but I won’t disillusion you to the downfalls it has brought to many kings before, and what it will for you.”

You looked at the ring and had a moment of thought. It was quick, but a crazy notion. You turned to Noctis and presented your hand. Noctis eyed you wearily through puffy eyes as you wore it on one of your fingers. “Sonia, no!” He wrestled the ring off of your finger though it would have been too late once the ring was worn. “Don’t do that!” He huffed, clearly distraught. He didn’t want to see you deteriorate in front of his very eyes.

. . . and you didn’t. “Oh.” You were somewhat shocked. “It didn’t work.”

“What were you trying to do!?”

“Speak with King Regis, and prolong your life.” Noctis was taken aback. “But it didn’t work. I’m not of worldly flesh like you and the others.” You held his hand and closed his fingers over the ring. “I’d do anything for you, Noctis. Even give my life for you, but it’s much better to live this life with you instead.”

He took in deep breaths as he turned his gaze from yours. “You don’t regret… being with me this whole time? You wouldn’t even have to go through this.”

You rolled your eyes. “As if, as Prompto would put it.” You cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. “Best decision I’ve ever made, and I stand by that statement. If you feel uneasy of me being here, I can make myself scarce-”

“No, no, no, no, no!” He pocketed the ring and held you close to him. “I love having you here with me. When this is all over, I want to make things really official.”

“Hmm? Aren’t we already?”

“Huh? I mean, yeah, but, not just like boyfriend and girlfriend.”

You had an idea, but you weren’t sure about it as it was of human customs, but you were curious to hear whatever the prince had to say. “What is it?” Also-- “What else did you want to tell me earlier?”

Noctis caught an uncomfortable lump in his throat when you recalled his failed attempt to tell you how he felt. Even with **Fenestala Manor** burning in the back, this felt like a better time than any with everyone else talking and comforting others who worried about the prince, grieved and prayed for the loss of Lunafreya, and wondered where Gentiana had gone.

“After all this, I want.. To be more than just this.” He held your hands in his sweaty ones as nervousness tried riddling him speechless. “I want to marry you.”

Your eyes widened suddenly. “That union humans vow for?”

“Yeah, but it’s not gonna be just a human thing. It’ll be a. . . me and you thing.”

“I might not be able to bear your children.”

“Doesn’t matter.” He shook his head. “Because I--” he paused, feeling himself choke, but he wouldn’t falter this time. “I’m in love with you.”

His aura overwhelmed you with a sense of warmth and true belonging. Once you gazed into those dazzling pools, he had you entranced completely and it was then you knew you were his. “And so am I.” That grin on his face intoxicated you. Again, that was why you stood by his side. Just for that. There was honestly no other pair of arms you wanted to be in. There was no one else you wanted to love.

You were already his, but his words solidified an impression on your heart, mind, and soul.


End file.
